El simbolo milenario
by Anzu Brief
Summary: Un extraño simbolo aparece en la espalda de Anzu, quien es transportada al pasado y obligada a desposarse con un extraño faraon. Pero ¿qué ocurre si este faraon es Athem? ¿Un Athem que no la recuerda? ¿Logrará Anzu un lugar en su corazón? ¿Aparecerá Bakur
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!!!!

Bueno aprovecho para decirles uas cositas acerca del fic, ok?

Lo cierto es k desde k ví el final de yugioh cogí tal depresión k ya no pude volver a ver la serie, y no exagero cada vez k veía un capitulo no dejaba de llorar, asi k lo unico k me kedo fue tratar de olvidarme de él.

Sin embargo recientemente comance a leer unos maravillosos fic dedicado a atem y anzu, y a como a pesar de todo al final si conseguían reunirse de neuco y luchar por su amor, lo unico es k realmente hay muy pokitos... aun asi me los estoy leyendo todos y tratando de encontrar mas por diversas paginas (aprovecho, si alguno sabe se alguno k por favor me diga donde puedo leerlo, le agradecere eternamente)

Bueno a lo k iba, k fue pr eso k se me ocurrió hacer un fic mas sobre Anzu y Atem, asi k espero k les guste, porque a mi me ayuda muxo a superar el horrendo y tragico final de la serie.

Esta bein ya me callo, reconozco k soy pesadica... xD

Aquí se lo dejo y ojala k les guste, BY

El símbolo milenario 

Han transcurrido dos años desde la marcha de aquel k sacrifico su vida para salvar al mundo, de aquel k lucho por mas de cinco mil años por salvaguardar la existencia de la humanidad, de aquel faraón k dedico su vida entera al bienestar de la sus congéneres, a pesar de k muchos de ellos siquiera ignoraban su existencia.

Sin embargo poco o nada de esto le importaba a una joven de ciudad Domino.

Ella solo sentía k cada día k pasaba sin estar cerca de él su corazón se quebraba mas y mas, el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y la vida perdía sentido.

Su amigo, su faraón..., su amor...?

Si, por supuesto k ella le amaba, le amaba con cada fibra de su ser y eso era lo k mas le dolía.

Nunca, jamás fue capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos y ahora por su cobardía, por su estupidez era demasiado tarde.

Dos años, setecientos treinta días, y solo había logrado vivir un infierno.

Por mucho k trataba no lograba arrancar su imagen de su corazón, ni mucho menos olvidar ese cálido sentimiento en el pecho k le provocaba la sola mención de su nombre.

- Atem... – susurro al viento mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su rostro sin poder contenerse.

- Tea!!! Espera! – el joven yugi motou se aproxima a ella a gran velocidad. Ciertamente el chico había cambiado mucho, incluso llegaba a asemejarse al faraón, no obstante sus ojos seguían siendo diferentes.

- Yugi, hola! – Tea se volvió hacia aquel k la había llamado reconociendo su voz de inmediato. Su amigo Yugi, su querido amigo Yugi, quien desde la marcha del faraón se preocupaba tanto por ella, porque estuviera bien.

Al fin el joven había llegado a su lado, sin embargo la habitual sonrisa k acompañaba su rostro desapareció al ver restos de agua salada en el rostro de su amiga.

Justo la iba a interrogar cuando aparecieron Jouy y Tristan.

- Jouy tea, k hay amigos?

Tea se limito a sonreír con dulzura, al menos siempre le quedarían sus amigos...

Los cuatro jóvenes se apresuraron a entrar en su aula, ciertamente resultaba algo extraño pero por algún motivo todos habían decidido cursar la misma carrera, arqueología egipcia. Claro esta k cada uno tenía sus propios motivos, pero al menos así estaban juntos.

Tea había optado a esa carrera porque anhelaba con toda su alma aprender mas cosas sorbe la cultura egipcia, de ese modo sentía como si él se acercase a ella.

Yugi, en cierto modo tenía una razón similar a la de Tea, el deseaba aprender mas cosas sobre el faraón, además el echo de k su abuelo hubiera sido arqueólogo también lo animo bastante.

Respecto a Jouy, el simplemente tomo esta carrera por estar cerca de su amigo Yugi, ya k de otro modo la universidad resultaría demasiado insoportable.

Tristan, se limito a optar por lo mismo k Jouy, pues de otro modo su vida resultaría ser muy aburrida, excesivamente aburrida.

Horas más tarde, al concluso de las clases todos se dirigieron a sus hogares hablando animadamente.

- Bueno chicos, k les parece si esta tarde vamos todos a una nueva exposición de duelos, la organiza la kaiba corp y parece k va ser lo más.

- Vaya así k el presumido de kaiba a seguido con su empresa... Por cierto Tristan donde dijiste k sería la exposición?

- No lo dije...

Igual se celebrara en el museo egipcio... extraño lugar, no les parece?

En ese momento Tea sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir dolorosamente y como las lagrimas amenazaban con aflorar de nuevo.

No obstante Yugi fue el único en percatarse de ello, pues sus dos amigo habían comenzado a discutir nuevamente.

- Tea...

- Bueno chicos vienen o no?

De nuevo Tristan había interrumpido las palabras de Yugi, para alivio de Tea y enfado de este.

- Lo siento, yo no puedo acudir. Hoy es un día muy importante para mi, lamento si ustedes lo olvidaron... k lo pasen bien chicos.

Dicho esto Tea salió corriendo. No sabía cuanto tiempo podría resistir las lagrimas, pero sabía k no podría soportar un interrogatorio por parte de los chicos, no hoy, no ese día.

- Chicos, k le mosca le pico? – Jouy se encontraba muy sorprendido por la reacción de su amiga.

- Es cierto, desde hace tiempo k Tea no parece la misma, pero hoy se encontraba realmente extraña.

- Chicos, lo ocurre es k – en ese momento tanto Jouy como Tristan se giraron para escuchar a Yugi – lo k ocurre es k hoy hace exactamente dos años desde k el faraón se marcho y creo k Tea lo esta pasando muy mal por ello.

Tras la explicación de Yugi ambos chicos de quedaron en silencio, sin embargo Jouy no pude evitar dirigirse a Yugi algo extrañado.

- Vaya Yugi, de veras siento haberlo olvidado, lo k ocurre es k prefiero pensar k el sigue con nosotros, porque aunque no lo este en persona su espíritu siempre estará con nosotros.

Yugi afirmo con la cabeza.

- Lo se; sin embargo para Tea él era algo mas k un amigo.

- Yugi acaso quieres decir k...? – pregunto Tristan extrañado.

- Así; estoy convencido de k Tea le amaba con toda su alma, y creo k habría dado lo k fuera por decírselo a él.

Sin embargo no logro hacerlo, ya k el se fue de manera muy precipitada, además...

FHAS BACK

Mientras hablaba un recuerdo invade la mente de Yugi.

Hacia exactamente dos años k cierta joven había irrumpido en su habitación.

- Tea, ocurre algo?

- Yugi... no nada, solo k llegaremos pronto a la isla.

Dicho eso se retiro de allí rápidamente, sin embargo Yugi pudo apreciar el gran dolor k portaba su amiga.

- Amigo, creo k ella quería despedirse de ti.

FIN FLAS BACK

Yugi continuó hablando a sus amigos.

- Además tengo la impresión de k aquélla noche, en el barco, antes de llegar a la isla donde él partiría, Tea vino a mi habitación y creo k deseaba confesarle sus sentimientos, sin embargo al final no pudo hacerlo.

Es por eso k no es capaz de olvidarlo; se sintió culpable porque jamás le hablo de sus sentimientos y a pesar de k sabe k nunca lo volverá a ver no es capaz de pasar página.

Es decir, si al menos le viese confesado lo k sentía, su corazón habrían quedado en paz, pero ahora no es capaz de pensar en lo k podría haber sido y no fue.

Es pro eso k se encuentra tan rara. No logra olvidar su recuerdo, y para su desgracia eso lo único k le queda de él, un recuerdo.

Jouy y Tristan miraron a Yugi sorprendidos, jamás hubieran imaginado k su amiga albergara tanto dolor.

- Sabes Yugi, entiendo como se siente. Yo sentí lo mismo aquella vez durante el torneo de Kaiba. Llegue a creer k May moriría sin haberlo confesado yo mis sentimientos y verdaderamente fue horrible.

Desee morir con tal de k ella sobreviviera y no podía alejar de mi ese dolor en el pecho.

- Es cierto, yo también la comprendo.

No soy capaz de imaginar la vida sin Serenity a mi lado.

- Sabéis chicos, creo k sería mejor dejar para otra día la exposición de cartas e ir a apoyar a nuestra amiga; se lo merece.

- Vaya Jouy, por primera vez en tu vida has dicho algo sensato. Creo k tienes toda la razón, además Tea es nuestra amiga y necesitará de nuestro apoyo. – E ignorando las miradas asesinas de Jouy se dirigió a Yugi – Tú k dices Yugi?

- Si! – Yugi solo afirmo y se dedico a ver como de nuevo sus amigo comenzaban una discusión. Era cierto k a veces podían llegar a ser totalmente infantiles, pero eran sus amigos y no podría tener unos mejores. – " Tea – pensó – ojala algún día logre ser feliz de nuevo, pero mientras tanto, cuenta con nosotros, no te dejaremos sola"

Horas más tarde, una joven se encontraba a orillas del mar, cerca de donde tuvo lugar el duelo entre Yugi y Jouy, era un hermoso lugar al k había acudido aquella vez k acompaño al faraón por la ciudad, poco después del torneo de Pegasus.

Juntos habían contemplado la puesta de Sol desde ese lugar y fue en ese momento cuando ella se percato de sus sentimiento hacía él.

"Sin embargo y pese al tiempo k estuve a su lado después de aquello, jamás le dije cuanto le amaba... y ahora es demasiado tarde pues jamás volveré a ver sus ojos"

Estos pensamientos la torturaban día a día, pero el fugaz recuerdo de aquellos ojos violetas, le enterneció el alma.

"No importa, aun así no lo cambiaria por nada"

Pensó esto refiriéndose al tiempo transcurrido junto a él, pues pese a la amargura de su corazón, los momentos vividos junto a su amor no los cambiaria por nada.

Ciertamente al principio de conocerlo se sintió atraída por él, como no con el cuerpo, y el rostro, y los ojos, y el pecho, y las piernas, y la voz k tenía. Sin embargo con el paso del tiempo, con el transcurso de sus batallas fue apegándose a él fuertemente, introduciéndose en su alma, y llegó a amarlo con cada fibra de su ser y deseo estar a su lado eternamente.

Pese a todo el se había marchado sin saber de sus sentimiento y cada vez k recordaba ese momento, sentía como una daga le atravesaba el corazón dejando tras de si un profundo agujero k siquiera el tiempo lograría sanar.

De nuevo las lagrimas surcaban por su rostro, mas ella se limito a dejarlas correr con la esperanza de k arrastraran con ella todo el dolor de su corazón.

Camino unos pasos mas adelante y deposito con cuidado un ramo de rosas rojas en el agua del mar, a modo de obsequio para aquel k le había robado el alma. Tras eso se marcho del lugar.

Se sentía mejor, no sabía porque pero se sentía mejor, mas tranquila, así k decidió ir al lugar donde habían quedado sus amigos para pasar la tarde con ellos.

No le hizo falta caminar mucho hasta encontrarlos, ellos estaban por allí cerca, supuso, buscándola.

- Chicos, k hacen aquí?

- Vamos Tea, de veras creías k te íbamos a dejar sola en u día como hoy, somos tus amigos recuerdas?

De nuevo Jouy de notaba k su falta de neuronas estaba compensado con su gran corazón.

- Gracias chico, a los tres. Pero ya me encuentro mejor, ya he hecho todo lo k tenía k hacer por hoy, así k porque no vamos a esa exposición de cartas, seguro k lo están deseando.

- Seguro Tea? – pregunto Yugi mirando suspicazmente a la chica, pero cuando esta le devolvió su sincera sonrisa, se limito a correspondérsela.

Llegaron a la exposición, y Yugi se perdió en seguida entusiasmado por la cantidad de cartas de monstruos espléndidas k allí había.

Jouy y Tristan también se perdieron, sin embargo algo llamo la atención de Tea quien se sintió atraída misteriosamente hacia una sala.

L habitación se encontraba vacía, y solo reinaba el silencio, sin embargo en el centro se hallaba una mesa con un extraño anillo depositado sobre ella.

Tea no pudo evitar sentirse atraída por él, como si en verdad le estuviese llamando.

Al fin llego hasta él, y aunque la parte lógica de su mente le indicaba k lo mejor era salir de allí lo mas rápido posible para evitar problemas, había algo dentro de ella k le impedía mover los pies para alejarse del lugar.

Poco a poco extendió su mano hasta alcanzar el anillo, le resultaba extrañamente familiar, como si ya lo hubiese poseído anteriormente, a pesar de estar seguro de no haberlo visto nunca.

Lo contemplo embelesada durante un tiempo más, hasta k de un súbito impulso lo coloco en su dedo.

De repente una luz cegadora se extendió por la habitación atravesando su mente e imágenes confusas llegaron a sus pensamientos.

Horas mas tarde despertaba en su cama.

"¿Como demonios llegue hasta aquí? Lo ultimo k recuerdo es ese extraño anillo..."

Instantes después miro su mano y , efectivamente allí se encontraba el anillo; en un impulso trato de sacarlo pero algo en su mente le detuvo. Era como si realmente ese fuera su lugar y ella no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar de si esos extraños sentimientos.

Estaba sacando las cosas de lugar sin motivo alguno.

Probablemente se desmayo en la fiesta debido al cansancio y a las fuertes emociones sufridas durante el día y fueron sus amigos quienes la trajeron a casa.

Con estos nuevos pensamientos mucho mas reconfortantes se dirigió al baño, decididamente lo k necesitaba era una buena ducha para relajar la mente seguida de una buena sesión de descanso.

Se dirigió al baño y se despojo de su ropa abriendo el grifo del agua.

Poco a poco el calor fue entrando en su mente y el ruido del agua la sumió en un estado de relajación y tranquilidad increíbles.

Estuvo durante un buen tiempo bajo el grifo del agua, para después colocarse el pijama y dirigirse a su cama, sonde nada mas llegar, cayo rendida por el agotamiento.

Sin embargo, gracias a k su estado emocional y físico la había sumido en una especie de trance, y a k las luces permanecieron apagadas en todo momento, no pudo llegar a distinguir el extraño tatuaje k había aparecido en su espalda, al mismo tiempo k el anillo hacia contacto con su dedo.

No obstante gracias a ello, había conseguido al fin lo k por tanto tiempo había anhelado, una noche en al k descansar en paz.

Muy lejos de allí, la reencarnación de una antigua sacerdotisa egipcia, de nombre Isizu, miro a su hermano y sonrió pronunciando estas enigmáticas palabras.

- Bien; pareceré k ya llego la hora en la cual los misterios del pasado le serán revelados a la portadora del anillo milenario y del tatuaje de los dos mundos.

Hasta aquí k le parecio?

Bueno espero de verdad k les haya gustado xk lo hice con mucha ilusion.

Bueno es mi primer fic de yugioh asi k no se k tal estara, asi k les encargo por favor k me manden sus consejos, sugerencias...

Aviso de antemano si no recibo comentarisos no voy continuar con el fic, xk eso signofica k no les gusto asi k no lo seguire, ok?

Pero por fa no me hagan eso y sean buenos si, k yo se los agradecere en el alma.

Bueno ya les dejo y tratare de actualizar rapidillo, pero eso sera dependiendo del numero de comentarios.

Muxos besos a todos, BY


	2. Chapter 2

Horas más tarde, unos extraños ruidos hicieron despertar a Tea, quien se incorporo levemente tratando de despejar su mente, todavía dormida.

- Alteza! Por favor debe darse prisa su padre esta impaciente por hablar con usted.

"Alteza... padre... k demonios??"

Fue en ese momento, cuando Tea se percato al fin de k ese lugar donde se encontraba no era su cuarto, y mucho menos su casa.

Se incorporo lentamente y visualizo la habitación.

Era inmensa, decorada con grandes candelabros de oro y otros caros adornos, las paredes parecía construidas con marfil, y su cama además de ser de un tamaño muy superior al k ella estaba acostumbrada, poseía final cortinas de dosel y detalles y encajes en oro blanco.

"Debo de estar soñando"

El único pensamiento k se le cruzo por la cabeza en ese momento, sin embargo antes de k pudiera meditar mas sobre ello, su puerta se abrió y apareció allí un hombre de aspecto serio y algo ofuscado.

- Por amor de Ra, Anzu. ¿Cuento tiempo piensas seguir con esta tontería?

Tea miró alrededor, pero no vió a nadie mas allí, sería acaso k...?

- Anzu!!! Al menos mirame cuando te habló, como tu padre y como tu rey me debes respeto.

Tea le devolvió la mirada entendiendo k ese sujeto la estaba hablando a ella, aunque al parecer, se dirigía a ella como Anzu.

Anzu... ese nombre le sonaba mucho, sin embargo no recordaba de donde. Concentrose un poco más en ello y se percato k una antigua reina Anzu había sido egipcia, casada con un desconocido faraón, pero k en los libros de historia decían k no había mas información al respecto.

- Ya!!! Me hartaste hija! Me harte de tus chiquilladas y de k me ignores cuando te habló. Yo vine aquí dispuesto a tratar contigo como seres racionales, pero ya veo k me equivoque. Sigue comportándote como una niña inmadura, así pues... Mañana mismo partirás hacía tu destino, serás la esposa del faraón y ni una palabra mas!!! Te quedo claro?!!!!

- Esposa...!!!? – al fin Anzu había olvidado de sus meditaciones para centrarse por lo dicho por aquel hombre, al parecer, su padre. – Yo no quiero ser la esposa de nadie, y menos de un faraón. Ni k estuviera loca!!! Además soy muy joven para casarme!

- Ni una palabra más Anzu! Demasiado tarde, ya me harte de tus tonterías.

Eres una princesa y como tal debes aceptar tus responsabilidades. A toda princesa k cumple los diecinueve años le es obligado casarse, y tu cumplirás con ese deber como una vez lo hizo tu madre.

- Pero... yo, yo no puedo casarme con nadie. Yo ya amo a alguien y solamente deseo estar a su lado.

Anzu pronunció estas palabras sin pensar, pero una vez fuera le dejaron un gran vació en el alma, y de nuevo el recuerdo del k una vez estuvo a su lado, de aquel al k tanto amaba inundo su ser, impidiendo el paso de nuevas palabras y haciendo florecer nuevas lágrimas.

Sin embargo esta vez Anzu no permitió k estas se manifestaran.

Realmente se encontraba en una difícil situación, si no hacia algo la obligarían a casarse con Dios sabe quien, y entonces ya nunca podría reunirse con su amado.

Además, por si fuera poco, no sabia siquiera en k lugar del mundo se encontraba, ni en k época, ni mucho menos en k año. Pos no saber ni siquiera sabía quien era ella.

Pero eso ahora no importaba, lo k tenía k hacer era convencer al sujeto k estaba delante suyo k no debía obligarla a casarse, de lo demás se encargaría después.

- Cómo es eso de k tu ya amas a alguien? Quién es él? No habréis mantenido relaciones, cierto?

Anzu se limito a negar con la cabeza, realmente esas preguntas comenzaban a desmoronarla.

- Bueno, al menos en eso has sido sensata. Imagina lo k diría el faraón si en vuestra noche de bodas no llegabas a sangrar, habría sido horrible, significaría la guerra, por supuesto, y eso sin contar lo k te haría a ti. – el solo echo de pensar en los resultados de la posible acción de su hija, parecía derrumbar todo su mundo, sin embargo ahuyento esos pensamientos de su cabeza y prosiguió algo mas calmado.

- Esta bien hija escúchame, si? Tú has nacido princesa real y como tal debes cumplir con tus obligaciones.

- Pero... – Anzu desesperada estaba dispuesta a protestar.

- Pero nada Anzu. Tu matrimonio con el faraón esta sellado desde antes de k tu nacieras. Para aquel entonces nuestro país se encontraba en guerra con Egipto, muchos hombres murieron en esa batalla y parecía k esta no iba a tener fin. En ese momento ambos gobernantes nos reunimos y decidimos k lo mejor era firmar un tratado de paz, y como garantía de k este tratado se cumpliera acordamos k una vez yo tuviera una hija, esta seria destinada como esposa del faraón.

- Pero no es justo!!!

- Es posible, pero es tu obligación desposarte con él, y agradece a Ra k fue paciente para esperar a k te convirtieras en toda una mujer en vez de tomarte cuando aun eras una chiquilla.

Anzu solo sintió como las lagrimas caían por su rostro, esa acción pareció hacer dudar a su padre, pero finalmente este negó con la cabeza, como desechando esas dudas y se dirigió a la salida.

- La decisión esta tomada Anzu, ya verás k con el tiempo me lo agradecerás, es lo mejor para ti. – miró por ultimas vez a su hija – Por cierto los carruajes parten en dos horas, y tú con ellos, así k mas te vale k te arregle para entonces.

No quiero excusas Anzu, sino lo haces voluntariamente, mandaré a alguien para k te lleve, oíste bien?

Al fin Anzu vió como la puerta de su habitación se cerraba y la soledad se hacía presente. No pudo contenerse por más tiempo y callo al suelo sollozando y con el corazón destrozado.

Realmente su vida se había vuelto un infierno en esas pocas horas, acaso no era ya

lo bastante mala para que ahora le pasase esto?

Deseo con todas sus fuerza volver a su mundo, al menos allí estaban sus amigo siempre apoyándola. Pero ahora se encontraba perdida en un mundo k le era por completo desconocido, y para colmo se iba a convertir en la esposa de un faraón.

De nuevo alguien golpeo la puerta, solo k esta vez mas suavemente, momento después una figura muy conocida para ella entro en la habitación.

Anzu alzo la vista, y un ápice de alegría asomo por su corazón al ver quien era la k le devolvía la mirada.

- Mai... – rápidamente corrió a sus brazos sin contener el impulso.

- Amiga, como te encuentras?

Realmente con tan solo mirarla se podía dar cuenta de k su animo era deplorable, pero quería k fuese ella misma quien se lo confirmase para así poder animarla.

- No se hacer... pero se k no podré soportar ser la esposa de nadie, y menos de un faraón.

Mai miro a su amiga con dulzura. Siempre había estado juntas y le tenía gran cariño, sin embargo en ese momento se sintió mal, pues no sabía como consolarla.

- Vamos, tranquilízate. Sabes... no todos los faraones han de ser malo, de seguro hay alguno k si se preocupe por los demás y k sea cariñoso, tal vez se enamore de ti.

En ese momento el recuerdo de Atem cruzó por su mente. Ciertamente él había sido faraón, y aun así era un chico cálido k se preocupaba mucho por los demás, se interesaba por su bienestar y siempre tenía palabras dulces para animarla.

Y sobre todo, tenía esos ojos..., esos hermosos ojos violetas, k a pesar no haber visto en años, permanecían grabados en su alma con fuego puro, un fuego k no se extinguiría jamás.

- Mi amor...

- Que es lo k dijiste? - Mai parecía confusa.

- No puedo casarme Mai, yo ya amo a alguien y aunque el no pueda estar conmigo jamás el olvidaré.

- Anzu!! Porque nunca me dijiste nada.

Sin embargo la joven se limito a apartar los ojos del rostro de su amiga. No es k no confiase en ella, pues aunque aquí recién la conocía, en el fututo eran grandes amigas, lo k ocurría es k no era capaz de explicar sus sentimientos por Atem, pues eso le causaba mucho dolor.

- Esta bien amiga, tranquilízate, estoy de acuerdo contigo en k no debes casarte, y menos si ya amas a alguien, pero por el momento debes obedecer a tu padre, ya k si tratas de escapar el se pondrá furioso, tiene todo el palacio rodeado de guardias, y ya conoces como reacciona si alguien le desobedece.

- Si, creo k tienes razón.

- Bien llamaré a tu doncella para k te ayude a vestirte, ok?

- No, no es necesario; puedo arreglarme sola.

- Segura? – Anzu tan solo asintió – bien, en ese caso creo k yo también iré a arreglarme.

Anzu la miro asombrada, y de pronto una idea le cruzo por su mente.

- Acaso tu también vendrás conmigo? – pregunto esperanzada.

- Pues claro – Mai puso cara de ofendida – ni creas k te libaras de mi tan fácilmente, te seguiré a donde sea y ni siquiera tu nuevo maridito podrá lograr k te libres de mis tonterías.

Dicho esto dirigió una ultima sonrisa a su amiga y salió de la habitación.

- Mai... Gracias amiga; no sabes lo k significa para mi.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Anzu. Era cierto k se encontraba perdida en el espacio y el tiempo, pero pasará lo k pasará sus amigos nunca la abandonarían por completo y ni Ra sería capaz de alejarlos de su lado.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!!!!

Aquí les traigo el siguiente capi, como prometí bien rapidito.

Muchas gracias a todo a aquellos k me mandaron sus comentarios, pues garcías a ellos seguí publicando el fic.

Besitos y espero k lo disfruten, BY

-----------------------------------

De nuevo alguien golpeo la puerta, solo k esta vez mas suavemente, momento después una figura muy conocida para ella entro en la habitación.

Anzu alzo la vista, y un ápice de alegría asomo por su corazón al ver quien era la k le devolvía la mirada.

- Mai... – rápidamente corrió a sus brazos sin contener el impulso.

- Amiga, como te encuentras?

Realmente con tan solo mirarla se podía dar cuenta de k su animo era deplorable, pero quería k fuese ella misma quien se lo confirmase para así poder animarla.

- No se hacer... pero se k no podré soportar ser la esposa de nadie, y menos de un faraón.

Mai miro a su amiga con dulzura. Siempre había estado juntas y le tenía gran cariño, sin embargo en ese momento se sintió mal, pues no sabía como consolarla.

- Vamos, tranquilízate. Sabes... no todos los faraones han de ser malo, de seguro hay alguno k si se preocupe por los demás y k sea cariñoso, tal vez se enamore de ti.

En ese momento el recuerdo de Atem cruzó por su mente. Ciertamente él había sido faraón, y aun así era un chico cálido k se preocupaba mucho por los demás, se interesaba por su bienestar y siempre tenía palabras dulces para animarla.

Y sobre todo, tenía esos ojos..., esos hermosos ojos violetas, k a pesar no haber visto en años, permanecían grabados en su alma con fuego puro, un fuego k no se extinguiría jamás.

- Mi amor...

- Que es lo k dijiste? - Mai parecía confusa.

- No puedo casarme Mai, yo ya amo a alguien y aunque el no pueda estar conmigo jamás el olvidaré.

- Anzu!! Porque nunca me dijiste nada.

Sin embargo la joven se limito a apartar los ojos del rostro de su amiga. No es k no confiase en ella, pues aunque aquí recién la conocía, en el fututo eran grandes amigas, lo k ocurría es k no era capaz de explicar sus sentimientos por Atem, pues eso le causaba mucho dolor.

- Esta bien amiga, tranquilízate, estoy de acuerdo contigo en k no debes casarte, y menos si ya amas a alguien, pero por el momento debes obedecer a tu padre, ya k si tratas de escapar el se pondrá furioso, tiene todo el palacio rodeado de guardias, y ya conoces como reacciona si alguien le desobedece.

- Si, creo k tienes razón.

- Bien llamaré a tu doncella para k te ayude a vestirte, ok?

- No, no es necesario; puedo arreglarme sola.

- Segura? – Anzu tan solo asintió – bien, en ese caso creo k yo también iré a arreglarme.

Anzu la miro asombrada, y de pronto una idea le cruzo por su mente.

- Acaso tu también vendrás conmigo? – pregunto esperanzada.

- Pues claro – Mai puso cara de ofendida – ni creas k te libaras de mi tan fácilmente, te seguiré a donde sea y ni siquiera tu nuevo maridito podrá lograr k te libres de mis tonterías.

Dicho esto dirigió una ultima sonrisa a su amiga y salió de la habitación.

- Mai... Gracias amiga; no sabes lo k significa para mi.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Anzu. Era cierto k se encontraba perdida en el espacio y el tiempo, pero pasará lo k pasará sus amigos nunca la abandonarían por completo y ni Ra sería capaz de alejarlos de su lado.

Algo más animada, se preparó para vestirse.

Ciertamente los maravillosos vestidos k encontró en su armario la dejaron anonada. Eligió un precioso vestido de lino fino, color azul cielo. La tela semitransparente dejaba al descubierto rastros de su piel. Apretado hasta algo mas halla del pecho y acompañado de una preciosa capa del mismo color.

Se coloco también unos preciosos brazaletes de oro puro y un precioso collar de piedras azules a juego con el vestido.

Decoro su cabello con una pequeña diadema k deja caer libremente pequeñas tiras de plata alrededor de su pelo.

(De veras lo siento pero las descripciones no se me dan nada bien, obtuve la idea de la película los diez mandamientos, a la k me aficione tan solo para ver los vestidos k llevaba la prota. Si desean hacerse un idea introduzcan en google, imágenes, **Anne Baxter NEFRETIRI **hay les parecerá, se lo recomiendo realmente es un vestido precioso.)

Lucía hermosa, como nunca antes, y no pudo dejar de pensar en lo k habría dicho Atem si alguna vez la hubiese visto así.

Sin embargo, justo cuando se iba a colocar un anillo para adornar su mano, descubrió k ya llevaba uno, el mismo anillo k encontró en el museo egipcio.

"Me pregunto si... tendrás acaso algo k ver el anillo con que yo hala llegado a este mundo"

Ese pensamiento la perseguía, e incluso se sintió tentada a sacarlo de su mano y tirarlo lejos, no obstante fue in capaz de quitárselo. Algo en su mente le impidió k lo hiciera, de algún modo su subconsciente le indicaba k ese era su lugar y k ella debía aceptarlo.

Confundida se encamino hacía los jardines, sin embargo no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de k todos los corredores le parecían iguales. Intento entonces regresar a su habitación y esperar k fueran por ella, mas tampoco supo k camino tomar. Resignada se dio cuenta, estaba perdida.

Realmente este descubrimiento no le afecto demasiado, después de todo ya se encontraba perdida en el tiempo, así k tampoco era tan malo estar perdida en ese inmenso palacio.

Realmente era hermoso, los pasillos eran anchos y espaciosos, las paredes de mármol blanco con pequeños adornos en oro o joyas preciosas. Visito también alguna k otra estancia y cada cual la maravillaba más k la anterior.

Finalmente llegó a una inmensa Biblioteca, lo cual casi hizo k se olvidará de todos su problemas para centrarse en las páginas escritas. Todos los libros estaban escritos en egipcio antiguo, sin embargo eso no le supuso ningún problema, ya k en la universalidad le habían ensañado a dominar ese idioma también como el suyo propio. Incluso los profesores se sorprendían del gran interés k mostraba por esa asignatura, lo k ellos no sabían es k cada vez k ella leí un libro en ese idioma se veía a si misma con Atem como protagonistas, y de ese modo lo sentía a su lado aun tan solo por unos momentos.

"Realmente mereció la pena toda esta locura por tan solo poder contemplar esta Biblioteca"

Sin embargo, un libro llamo su atención por encima de los demás. Sus tapas eran doradas, y para su sorpresa descubrió k las páginas se encontraban en blanco. No obstante visualizo en su cubierta algo parecido al hueco destinado a una pequeña llave.

"Que extraño, me llamo la atención desde el primer momento k lo vi, y ahora es como si me resultara conocido, como si ya lo hubiera poseído en la antigüedad..."

- Anzu!!!! K demonios haces aquí? – una agitada Mai llego corriendo de entre las estanterías - Tu padre esta furioso y mando a los guardias a buscarte pensando k te habías escapado.

- Oh! Lo siento, es solo k me perdí y sin saber como llegué hasta aquí.

- Nunca cambiaras Anzu, sin embargo debemos darnos prisa y llegar allí antes de k los soldados te encuentren.

- Esta bien, solo... puedo pedirte un favor?

Mai solo la miro expectante y Anzu interpreto el silencio como un si.

- Puedes ayudarme a esconder este libro? – Mai la miro extrañada – No me mires así, es solo k siento k me pertenece y k es más de lo k aparenta. Me gustaría mucho llevármelo, además así tendré algo k hacer en mi nuevo hogar.

- Esta bien, yo me encararé de pasarlo de contrabando porque no creo k tu padre acepte k te lo lleves así como así, le tiene mucho cariño a sus libros dice k son su mayor tesoro.

- Gracias Mai, te debo una... cuántas van ya?

- Mejor ni preguntes, a no ser k quieras pasar el resto de tu vida endeudada.

Abas se dirigieron hacia la salida y Mai guío a Anzu hasta la carroza k las conduciría al palacio del faraón.

El viaje se hizo corto, pues ninguna de las dos amigas tenía deseos de llegar a su destino. Sin embargo cuando la carroza al fin se detuvo solo había un par de guardias para recibirlos.

Anzu se sintió tranquila, no deseaba ver a su futuro marido, sabia k nada mas ver su rostro lo odiaría, pero debía reprimir su rabia hasta hallar la manera de regresar a su tiempo.

Los guardias la separaron de su amiga Mai para conducirla hacía la k sería su habitación por una noche, hasta su enlace con el faraón al día siguiente.

Se sentía sola y tenía frío.

Bien era cierto k el cuarto k le habían asignado era incluso mas majestuoso k el k ella poseía en el palacio de su padre, sin embargo también era mas oscuro y serio y mucho menos acogedor.

Comenzó a temblar insistentemente y no le quedo otra k despojarse de las joyas y acomodarse en al capa protegida pro las mantas.

Sin embargo el frío k sentía no era precisamente un frío físico, era un frío del alma.

Se encontraba atrapada en un mundo k no era el suyo, no tenía ni idea de si tan solo eran imaginaciones, pero algo dentro de ella le decía k no, k lo k estaba viviendo era real y esa seguridad aun la torturaba más.

No sabía k hacer; ahora k la habían separado de Mai se encontraba sola y asustada. En breve se convertiría en al esposa de un faraón desconocido, del cual ni aun su nombre sabía, y eso no era lo peor. Recordaba de haber estudiado en clases todos los actos de respeto y sumisión k una esposa debía dedicar a su faraón.

No podría mirarle a los ojos, ni tan siquiera hablarle sino era el quien le dirigía la palabra primero.

Jamás podría protestar ante nada, pues sería una esclava a quien no le quedaba otra k obedecer los deseos de si amo y señor.

En ese momento la desesperación inundo su alma. Se imagino en su noche de bodas, cuando él la obligaría a ser suya, imagino sus caricias y sus besos, le imagino entrando en su cuerpo y no pudo soportarlo más.

Corriendo se desprendió de las sabanas y se dirigió al exterior, era cierto k no conocía nada del palacio pero poco le importaba ahora.

Únicamente un rostro invadía su mente, únicamente un sentimiento le era presente en ese momento.

"Atem, espérame; voy a reunirme contigo y nadie nos separara jamás"

Continuo con su carrera ignorando las caras de sorpresa de las pocas personas k se cruzaban en su camino.

Exhausta comenzó a subir unas escaleras hasta llegar a la parte más elevada de al muralla.

Se detuve entonces a aspirar aire.

La noche era oscura y no había luna, ni el mas mínimo rastro de luz se atrevía a romper la oscuridad de al noche, y solo las estrellas brillando a lo lejos proporcionaban un mínimo alumbramiento, suficiente para distinguir las sombras entre la negrura de todo aquello k la rodeaba.

Lentamente se acerco hasta la muralla y la acaricio suavemente.

Una lagrima se deslizo por su rostro, pero no le importo. Nada ya importaba.

- Amigos perdonadme – susurro al viento – os quiero muchísimo, pero me encuentro perdida y no aguanto más estar lejos de él.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar nuevamente y sus ojos se nublaron mientras ella subía a la cima de la muralla.

Por un momento dudo, sabía k lo k hacía no estaba bien, pero no encontraba otra salida.

Interiormente rezaba porque todo fuera un sueño pero si fuese así lo k se disponía a hacer en ese momento no le aceptaría para nada, sin embargo ella sabía k era real, k ese era el destino k le esperaba, y simplemente no podía aceptarlo.

Vivir toda su vida en la compañía de un extraño, todo perdía su sentido, sus amigos no se encontraban a su lado y en su corazón solo había cabida para aquel k amaba.

- ... Espérame amor mío, al fin podré reunirme contigo.

Ya no había dudas, esa era la única manera de regresar junto a él, de verlo de nuevo, de confesarle sus sentimientos, de embriagarse con su mirada, de probar sus labios.

Se dejo caer; su cuerpo se doblo lentamente y ella solo cerro los ojos preparada para abrirlos de nuevo en un lugar muy distinto; su mente nublada solo se sintió caer..., e instantes después unas manos la sostenía por al cintura evitando su inminente caída al vació.

CONTINUARA...

---------------------

Espero k las haya gustado este capi, y de nuevo musa gracias pro mandarme sus comentarios.

Ya tengo escrita la actualización del fic, pero no la publicaré hasta no recibir mas reviews, así k si quieren seguir leyendo.. comentarios plis, k no les cuesta nada y a mi me hacen muy feliz.

Besitos, hasta la próxima, o no? Depende de ustedes.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!!!

Aki les dejo el capitulo 4, ojala lo disfruten... y saludos y agradecimientos a todos las maravillosas personas k me dejaron sus comentarios, gracias a las cuales, prosigo con la continuación del fic.

Besitos, BY

-----------------------------------------------

Se dejo caer; su cuerpo se doblo lentamente y ella solo cerro los ojos preparada para abrirlos de nuevo en un lugar muy distinto; su mente nublada solo se sintió caer..., e instantes después unas manos la sostenía por al cintura evitando su caída al vació.

"Qué...? Quién...?"

- No debiste hacer eso.

Momentos después sintió como esas fuertes manos la depositaban en Tierra, sin embargo fue al escuchar esa voz cuando sintió k su corazón, hasta entonces dormido, comenzaba a latir ferozmente.

- La vida es sagrada sabes? Por mal k nos vallan las cosas, por mal k nos sintamos en un determinado momento de nuestras vidas y por mucho k nuestro corazón sufra, esa no es la solución.

Los problemas no se solucionan así, esa opción es de cobardes; los problemas se enfrentan y se superan, y si nos vemos incapaces de ello, será el tiempo quien los elimine de nuestras vidas.

Pero nunca, jamás, son una excusa para despreciar el maravilloso don de la vida, ni las oportunidades k esta nos tiene reservadas en un posible futuro.

Anzu sintió como nuevas lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

Aquel individuo tenía razón, esa no era la solución de sus problemas, solo era el modo rápido de huir de ellos.

Había sido una estúpida, Atem jamás habría aprobado su conducta, y por algún motivo, supo k él habría estado de acuerdo con todo lo k aquel desconocido sujeto k la había salvado de su estupidez, había dicho.

Este pensamiento hizo k su corazón se congelará.

"Esas voz..."

Realmente el sonido de esa voz le había devuelto la cordura.

Sin embargo no podía alejarse de si el pensamiento de k esa voz era la de Atem, y por ese motivo se había quedado estática.

Por un lado sabia k era imposible k el estuviese allí, pero por otro recordaba a la perfección el sonido de al voz de Ate, como no si soñaba con ello todos los días, y estaba segura de k no era una simple alucinación.

Esa persona k la había salvado, tenía k ser, era sin lugar a dudas, Atem.

Con el corazón latiendo fuertemente giró su rostro para encontrarse cara a cara con aquel al k tanto amaba, sin embargo solo encontró vació.

Quien quiera que fuera el que le había hablado ya no se encontraba allí.

Con resignación se dirigió hacia su cuarto tratando de memorizar el camino k había seguido en un principio, y tras varios intentos logró llegar hasta el.

Mas tranquila se acostó en al cama y se arropo bien, el día siguiente sería un día complicado y lleno de problemas, pero estaba segura de k lograría hacerles frente.

"Me pregunto sino habrá sido un sueño, al fin y al cabo no es la primera k mi mente lo imagina a mi lado, hablándome o dándome ánimos, y estoy segura de k el me habría dicho lo mismo de encontrarme en esa situación...

De todos modos te lo agradezco mucho Atem, de nuevo lograste salvarme y no solo físicamente, también me diste ánimos para continuar y afrontar los posibles problemas, pues me recordaste algo muy importante k casi había olvidado: siempre hay esperanza"

Con estos pensamientos y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, tanto Tea Gradner como Anzu Masaki se entregaron a los dulces brazos de Morfeo.

-----------------------------------------

Anzu se desperezo lentamente; recordaba haber tenido un sueño horrible.

Al recordarlo no pudo evitar reírse. Decididamente su mente le había jugado una mala pasada.

De pronto escucho unos golpes en la puerta.

"Bien, de seguro ese es Yugi preocupado porque me quede dormida"

- Esta bien Yugi, en seguida salgo – todavía sin abrir los ojos.

Sin embargo el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la despertó totalmente.

- Pero k demonios...?

Sus palabras desaparecieron de su mente, al igual k todo el regaño k le tenía preparado a su amigo por entrar cuando ella se podría haber encontrado desvistiéndose.

Todo ello fue sustituido por una mirada de miedo y una gran decepción.

Las cortinas alrededor de la cama, los ricos adornos en las paredes, y los rayos del sol filtrándose por unas inmensas ventanas, la hicieron comprender k seguí perdida en el antiguo Egipto, y k por tanto, todo lo vivido el día anterior era real.

No obstante, sentía como si olvidara algo. Algo importante k debiera recordar pero k se había esfumado de sus pensamientos.

- Su alteza – Anzu miró al lugar del k provenía la voz y noto entonces la presencia de una persona, hasta el momento desapercibida. Se trataba de una mujer con aspecto autoritario e inflexible, pese a todo su cabeza se mantenía gacha mientras hablaba – el faraón me encomendó a mi para ayudarla con los preparativos previos a su enlace.

Su mente tardo tiempo en captar el significado de las palabras k acababan de pronunciar ante sus ojos.

"Enlace..., su enlace..., su enlace!!!! Su boda!!!!! Hoy!!!!

Parte positiva, ya sabía k era lo k estaba olvidando; parte negativa, estaba obligada a convertirse en la esposa de un faraón en menos de unas horas.

Horas!!! Dudaba k estuviese preparada para ello en años... pero horas!!!

Cómo demonios iba a soportarlo? Cómo demonios lograría evitarlo?"

Perdida en estos pensamientos, tardo en darse cuenta de k la "señora de las malas pulgas" seguía allí plantada esperando una respuesta, y pese a k su cabeza permanecía todavía encarada hacia el suelo, Anzu pudo distinguir algo de furia en sus ojos.

"Esta bien, calma Anzu, tu puedes hacerlo. Solo compórtate con naturalidad, al fin y al cabo eres una princesa, futura esposa de un faraón..., ese debe constar de su parte positiva y ya es hora de k le saques provecho."

- Bien; agradezco al faraón su gesto – "ojala se muriera" – y la ayuda k me ofreces – "ni creas k lo digo en serio" – sin embargo, antes de prepararme para el gran honor k significa ser la esposa del faraón – "por Ra, desde cuando miento tan bien?" - necesito unos momentos a solas para... – "piensa Anzu, piensa" – rogar a los dioses k me otorguen la pronta dicha de gestar al heredero del trono lo antes posible – "momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas"

Anzu poso su vista en el rostro de la mujer, y pudo divisar en sus ojos un gran escepticismo mezclado con un eje de enfado.

"Por amor a Ra, espero k me haya creído el cuento k le dije, aunque a juzgar por su mirada no se creyó ni media palabra.

Esta bien Anzu, no pierdas al calma, recuerda k eres princesa y por tanto ella debe obedecer lo quiera o no.

Claro, eso siempre y cuando el faraón no intervenga a su favor, en ese caso me puedo dar por muerta, o, como poco por casada.

Sinceramente, no se cual de las dos cosas es peor"

- Su ateza, perdonad mi atrevimiento de insistir, pero realmente es necesario k comencemos con los preparativos, hay cosas k usted debe saber antes de convertirse en la mujer mas poderosa del mundo, y debe aprenderlas, ahora!

- No!

- Perdone como ha dicho?

Anzu no pudo evitar detectar el sarcasmo y la irritación en su voz, lo cual la enfureció aun mas. Como se atrevía a tratarla así después de todo lo k ella había pasado? Si incluso había ayudado a salvar el mundo en diversas ocasiones; no directamente, pero su apoyo incondicional hacía sus amigos siempre les había servido de ayuda para salir victoriosos.

En ese momento el rostro de Atem cruzó su mente junto con las palabras k el le había dirigido en aquella ocasión:

"Nunca te rindas Tea; por mal k vayan las cosas, jamás pierdas la esperanza de un nuevo amanecer"

Anzu se centró nuevamente en la figura k tenía al lado suyo.

- He dicho, no – pronunció estas palabras calmadamente, ocultando en ellas toda la rabia k sentía en ese momento y sorprendiendo por ello a su interprete, quien de seguro esperaba un rabieta o una reacción más infantil – Soy princesa real y la futura reina de Egipto, y tu acataras mis deseos.

En esto momento necesito estar a solas meditando, así k te pido k salgas de mi habitación sino quieres k le hablé mal de ti al faraón.

- Esta bien – no le quedo otro camino k aceptar, sin embargo Anzu sospecho k no sería ella la k diera la ultima palabra.., y no se equivocaba. La mujer se encamino hacia la salida, pero en el último momento se volvió y se dirigió hacía la chica – volveré en una hora, espero k para entonces ya estéis preparada, claro k sino es así, también puedo pedir al faraón k me acompañe y sea el quien os convecca.

Anzu la miro tratando de indagar en sus pensamientos.

Realmente dudaba k ella tuviera influencia suficiente para hacer acudir al faraón, aunque tal vez era mas prudente no tratar de averiguarlo. Que hay si se daba una sorpresa?

Además dudaba k pudiera obtener algo más de tiempo, ya k era cierto k debía preparase para su futuro enlace y eso llevaría tiempo.

Finalmente dedujo k una hora era lo máximo k podría ganar, así k muy a su pesar tuvo k admitir lo dicho por la mujer.

- Me parece bien; una hora.

A pesar de k su rostro seguía oculto, Anzu pudo adivinar la sonrisa k de seguro acaba de aparecer en su rostro, sin embargo durante una milésima de segundo, ella levanto la vista y la joven pudo ver en su mirada un odio k la asusto.

Había lastimado su orgullo y lo pagaría.

"Me tomo k esto no va a quedar a si, ignoro el motivo pero estoy convencida k tratará de lastimarme."

Sin embargo no se k pueda hacerme, después de todo es una simple sirviente.

Tal vez estoy sacando las cosas de su sitió, lo mejor será k la olvide.

Bastante problemas tengo ya para añadir uno nuevo"

Algo más tranquila se dirigió de vuelta a su recamara, sin embargo y contrario a lo k ella había previsto, encontró k no tenía nada mejor k hacer.

Se deprimió mas aun; al fin había obtenido algo tiempo y no sabía como aprovecharlo.

No deseaba pensar en su matrimonio, pues eso la desesperaba, por lo k era mejor no pensar en ello, hasta k llegará el momento de hacerlo.

Tampoco podía imaginar su huida.

Primero porque el palacio entero se encontraba lleno de guardias k de seguro no le permitirían k lo abandonará.

Segundo porque aun logrando salir de allí, no sabia a donde iría, no tenía ningún lugar al k marchar y lo mas probable era k acabase perdida en el desierto o algo pero.

Tercero porque, auque no quisiese reconocerlo, algo en todo lo ocurrido se le hacía familiar, como si ya lo hubiera vivido anteriormente, y ese mismo "algo" le indicaba k debía permanecer allí y k las cosas acabarían por arreglarse con el cursar del tiempo y la ayuda del destino.

No sabiendo k hacer, recordó entonces ese extraño libro k tanto la había atraído en un primer momento, y el cual, gracias a la ayuda de Mai, se encontraba ahora bajo sus pertenencias.

Se encamino hacía el armario y lo abrió.

Lentamente comenzó a apartar vestidos y demás complementos hasta encontrar aquello k buscaba.

Al fin dio con él y sin perder tiempo se acomodo sobre su cama para contemplarlo detenidamente.

Con minucioso cuidado examino cada milímetro de la superficie del libro. Las tapas k antaño le parecieron de oro sólido, descubrió ahora k poseían pequeñas aberturas, como si realmente fueran constituidas por un puzzle de perfectas piezas de oro.

Se detuvo también ante la parte exterior de la cubierta, sonde se podía distinguir un pequeño hueco con forma de ojo, por un momento imagino k ahí debía de encajar una extraña llave o algo por el estilo, no obstante desecho esa idea porque el libro no necesitaba llave para ser abierto.

Tras esa minuciosa inspección, se decidió a examinar más a fondo el contenido.

Para su desaliento no encontró más k paginas en rastro, y por mucho k lo intento, ni un mínimo rastro de tinta apareció sobre ellas.

Resignada volvió a cerrar las tapas, y fue entonces cuando una idea cruzo por su mente, no sabía si daría resultado, mas no encontraba tampoco ninguna alternativa.

Esperanzada poso sus ojos en su anillo, y una sonrisa cruzo su rostro hasta posarse en sus labios.

En la parte posterior del anillo, se encontraba dibujado un ojo en relieve, sin embargo era se encontraba tan camuflado, k hasta ahora había pasado desapercibido.

De nuevo se centro en la supuesta cerradura, y lentamente fue acercando su dedo meñique de forma k el anillo llegara a rozar la parte del libro deseada.

Sonrió; estaba segura de k su teoría era correcta y de k el anillo encajaría perfectamente en la cerradura, sin embargo...

nuevos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su acción en el momento decisivo.

- Y ahora k?!! – pregunto exasperada. Si tan solo se hubieran tardado un minuto más... - Un momento, en seguida abro.

Resignada se apresuro a esconder el libro en el fondo de su armario y se encamino hacía la puerta.

Había sido gran idea correr el cerrojo, de otro modo la habrían sorprendido con el libro, y por algún extraño motivo esa idea no el entusiasmaba.

Algo en su interior el aconsejaba mantenerlo en secreto.

- Adelante – dijo al mismo tiempo k habría la puerta.

------------------------------------------

Konichiwa, de nuevo tomodachis!!!

Espero k les haya gustado la continuación. Quién será el extraño k llamo a la habitación de Anzu?

Yo lo se, asi k si ustedes kieren saberlo dejen sus reviews.

Les prometo k si antes de la noche del sabado recibo **más** de cuatro comentarios, les dejo la continuación ese mismo día, sino, tendrán k esperarar al jueves siguiente, de ustedes depende.

Besitos, BY


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!!!

Aki les dejo el siguiente capi...

Waaaa!!! Solo recibí tres comentarios así k debería esperar al jueves para publicar...

Pero ya k ellos si comentarios, les dejo el siguiente capitulo, pero k conste, solo por ellos.

Besitos, ojala les guste, BY

------------------------------------

- Adelante – dijo al mismo tiempo k habría la puerta.

Apareció ante sus ojos una imponente figura, k pese a todo, se le hizo familiar.

Tan concentraba se encontraba tratando de averiguar quien era su interceptor, que no se fijo en otra figura de menor tamaño k se escondía tras la primera.

Tampoco pudo dejar de notar, k ese hombre mantenía la cabeza erguida, por lo k su cargo debía ser elevado dentro del palacio. Tal vez algún sacerdote o incluso un familiar del mismísimo faraón.

- Una persona de confianza me ha informado k usted no se muestra muy cooperante para los preparativos de su enlace e incluso a colocado obstáculos para k estos se lleven a cabo. Es eso cierto?

Anzu tardo un tiempo en reaccionar; esa fría y orgullosa voz la había dejado helada, pues sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía.

"Kaiba..."

- Acaso no me oíste, niña!!

"Niña!!!!"

Por algún motivo comenzó a odiar el hecho de k se dirigieran a ella de ese modo.

Sin embargo gracias a ello logró olvidar la sorpresa de ver a kaiba frente a ella y reacciono a tiempo.

- Por supuesto k escuche, es solo k me sorprende como alguien puede ser tan estúpido de tomarse en serio las palabras de un sirvienta amargada y con el orgullo herido – en esos momentos miró desafiante a la figura k trataba de mantenerse oculta, pero k en reacción a sus palabras había soltado un gruñido – sinceramente, me sorprende.

En el palacio de mi padre los siervos no se tomaban tales confianzas, se limitaban a cumplir con su trabajo y a obedecer a sus superiores.

En esos momentos detuvo su conversación para preguntarse a si misma de donde habían salido esas palabras, pues pareciera k realmente ella hubiese sido princesa toda su vida, y lo k es más, de vez en cuando llegaban a su mente imágenes confusas de un pasado k no recordaba haber vivido.

Aun así, trato de mantener la calma.

Aspiro profundamente y miró a Kaiba.

Su rostro denotaba confusión; por una parte sabía k lo k ella había dicho era cierto, además de seguro lo había sorprendido con sus palabras, ya k en ella no había rastro de ninguna "niña", sino más bien de toda una mujer adulta de alto rango, capaz de hacerse imponer a sus esclavos.

Por otro lado, había lastimado su orgullo, ya k el había sido lo suficiente crédulo para oír las quejas de esa sirvienta y darles atención.

- Bien; de todos modos es de agradecer k se me tenga en tan alta calificación para k alguien de su categoría venga a interesarse por mi. – en ese momento Anzu observo como su rostro se relajaba, hasta llegar a aparecer un amago de sonrisa en sus ojos.

"Kaiba..., pasado o futuro los halagos siempre funcionan contigo"

- Lo k ocurrió fue k le pedí a esta "gentil señora" k me permitiera disfrutar de unos momentos a solas antes de comenzar con los preparativos.

En mi país, es costumbre antes de la boda, k la novia permanezca en soledad unos minutos para rogar a los dioses k bendigan su unión y k sus futuros herederos lleguen al mundo sanos y fuertes.

No obstante, no era mi intención incomodaros a vos en ningún momento, y si hubiese imaginado k mi petición acarrearía estas consecuencias, habría prescindido de ella voluntariamente.

Ruego me disculpéis por cualquier molestia k mi torpeza os haya ocasionado.

Kaiba permaneció en silencio, sin embargo, por mucho k trataba de no mostrarlo, interiormente encontraba esa situación realmente graciosa.

Podía jurar k todo lo k la chica había dicho era un gran cuento, y sin embargo le había gustado aquella niña.

En primer lugar no se había dejado intimidar por él como solía ocurrir, en segundo le había llamado imbecil en sus propias narices, y de modo k el no pudiera acusarla de ello, tercero con su gran dominio del sarcasmo le había enviado un simple mensaje "no metas tus narices donde no te importa".

Si, realmente aquella chiquilla tenía agallas, además de k demostraba una inteligencia y astucia muy escasa entre al mujeres de su rango, k se limitaban a lucir sus preciosas joyas y a asentir a todo aquello k se les dijera.

Sin lugar a dudas, sería una buena reina, la esposa perfecta para el faraón.

No obstante por muy grata k le hubiera sido aquel encuentro, él jamás perdería una pelea, y aunque en esta ocasión se midiera más la inteligencia k la fuerza, él terminaría victorioso.

Anzu dirigió la vista hacía él y se encontró con unos ojos k la miraban divertidos. Eso la confundió, pues ya no sabía a k atenerse, sin embargo trato de mantener la calma.

Si la perdía, perdería toda oportunidad de salir victoriosa de ese juego.

"Juego..."

Anzu se sorprendió a si misma al descubrirse pensando en aquello como en un juego. Pero al fin y al cabo eso es lo k era.

Un juego. Y si deseaba obtener la victoria debería aprender a mover las fichas con sumo cuidado y atención.

Kaiba sonrió cuando el rostro de ella se torno nuevamente sereno y decidido.

"Bien- pensó- si la niña quiere guerra, guerra tendrá. Pero ni crea k va a obtener al victoria."

- Comprendo alteza, y no se preocupe por mi, apenas me incomodo.

Sin embargo aprovechando este encuentro le agradecería sumamente si tuviera la bondad de explicarme más detalladamente en k consisten esos ritos, ya k si usted lo practica como futura reina de Egipto, sería apropio k las demás damas de la corte también lo hicieran.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Anzu acompañada de un presentimiento nada halagador.

"Se esta riendo de mi; sabe perfectamente k todo lo k dije es mentira, pero aun así quiere probarme para ver hasta donde soy capaz de llegar.

Muy propio de Kaiba, sin embargo, verá que yo también puedo entrar en sus jueguecitos"

- Lamento mucho no poder complaceros, pero es costumbre en mi país no desvelar jamás los secretos ancestrales a nadie que no sea de nuestra raza.

- Me estáis diciendo con eso k la futura esposa del faraón reniega de su nueva patria.

Anzu se asusto al oír aquello, se estaba introduciendo en terreno peligroso y no sabía hasta donde era capaz de llegar el Seto de esa época.

"Será mejor k me ande con cuidado"

- Me ofendéis, jamás me atrevería a llegar tan lejos; lo k ocurre es k hasta no sea la esposa oficial del faraón, no me consideraré egipcia por completo.

- En esa caso – dijo el sacerdote, satisfecho de cómo había llevado la conversación pero dispuesto a terminarla – será mejor k os apresuréis y k permitáis ha vuestra criada k os atienda y os preparé como corresponda.

Anzu se dispuso a protestar, pero se detuvo en el ultimo estante.

Por mucho k protestar llevaba las de perder, además se podía decir k las cosas no le habían ido tan mal, después de todo se había librado de la reprimenda y eso era más de lo k cabía esperar.

Por otro lado debía estar lista para la hora de su matrimonio, a no ser claro k quisiese problemas con el faraón.

En ese momento imagino a un cuarentón con mirada asesina y repelente, protestando por su tardanza y asegurando k se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho esperar.

Sacudió la cabeza, lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban.

- Muy bien – acepto secamente.

Kaiba se retiro de allí con una sonrisa en los labios y un pensamiento interesante.

"Chica lista; será divertido ver k tal se lleva con el faraón"

Anzu lo observo hasta k desapareció de su vista torciendo por el final del pasillo. Era cierto k había perdido, pero había sido agradable discutir con él, por un momento olvido donde estaba y se vió a si misma de regreso al futuro.

Suspiro, aun faltaba mucho para eso.

Lentamente y de mala gana dirigió la mirada a la mujer que tenía delante, y le agrado comprobar k ella también parecía disgustada.

Probablemente esperaba k se le impusiera algún castigo o algo por el estilo, y el que saliera librada de él, le enfurecía notablemente.

- Bien, será mejor que comiences con los famosos preparativos.

Como respuesta solo recibió una mirada de odio.

Sin embargo ella era la princesa y la otra se limitaría a obedecer.

Anzu se sentó en su cama impaciente e invito a la otra a acomodarse en una silla próxima.

No sabía el porque, pero tenía la impresión de k se iba a aburrir demasiado.

- Si esta lista...? comencemos – Anzu solo asintió con la cabeza – en primer lugar, antes de encuentro con el faraón debe memorizar esta lista de conducta y asegurarse de k, en su presencia, la lleva a cabo perfectamente cumpliendo con cada requisito escrito.

- Todo esto? – pregunto la chica mientras recibía un pergamino k bajaba de la cama hasta el suelo.

- Ya le dije k debía darse prisa... – fue la única respuesta de su interlocutora.

Anzu suspiro y comenzó a leer.

Reglas para dirigirse al faraón en su presencia.

1º Jamás levantará la vista del suelo en su presencia, bajo pena de muerte.

2º Jamás se dirigirá a él por su nombre, sino bajo títulos k demuestren respeto y sumisión, bajo pena de muerte.

3º Jamás le dirigirá la palabra, a excepción de k se lo ordene, bajo pena de muerte.

4º Jamás...

Esa interminable lista había comenzado a aburrir a Anzu, además de deprimirla y desaparecer la poca alegría k aun habitaba en ella; su vida iba a ser un infierno.

"Cuántas ejecuciones se llevaran a cabo cada día? Si con tan solo mirarlo ya te puedes despedir de tu cabeza, me sorprende k aun quede gente viva en el palacio..."

Anzu continuo leyendo hasta k acabo la lista, se detuvo entonces y se la devolvió a la mujer, quien pareció sorprendida de su rapidez.

- Ya? – sin ánimos de responder solo dejo caer su cabeza en gesto afirmativo – bien, entonces será mejor k me acompañe hasta la sala de baño.

Anzu, algo extrañada, siguió a la mujer por diversos corredores, hasta k esta se detuvo al llegar a una sala.

Cuando la joven entró se quedo maravillada por la hermosura de lo k veía.

Se encontraba en una habitación cerrada, pero k poseía las dimensiones de un estadio de béisbol, las paredes de mármol blanco resaltaban su hermosura y grandeza.

En el centro se encontraba una enorme piscina llena de agua y cubierta por pétalos de rosa.

"Maravilloso – pensó – ni en los libros de historia se describe tanta hermosura."

En seguida sintió deseos de introducirse en ella, pero pensó que la bruja k la acompañaba, apodo por el cual había bautizado a su sirvienta, no se lo permitiría.

Cual no seria su sorpresa al escuchar todo lo contrario.

- A que esperáis? Despojaos de vuestra ropa y bañaos. O acaso necesitaos k os ayude con el vestido?

Eso último lo dijo con un tono k a Anzu, le pareció irónico.

- No gracias – resaltando esa última palabra – puedo sola.

Algo incomoda de quedar desnuda frente a la bruja, se despojo de su ropa y se apresuro a introducirse en el agua.

Estaba tibia, y la chica no pudo dejar de preguntar como se las arreglarían para calentar tal cantidad de agua, sin embargo previendo el poco interés k tendría su acompáñeme en explicárselo, decidió olvidar el tema y disfrutar del baño, imaginándolo como uno de los poco momentos de paz k tendría en bastante tiempo. Y no se equivocaba.

Tras una hora más o menos, noto como la bruja le hacía señas para k saliera.

Resignada se acerco a ella lentamente y salió del agua.

Algo colorada se apresuro a cubrirse con una toalla que encontró a mano.

- Y mi ropa?

- Su ropa ahora no sirve, a de vestirse con el traje especial k cada reina usa en su compromiso.

Anzu asintió, sabía que aquello era cierto pues recordaba haberlo estudiado en clase.

- Bien, pero dónde esta esa otra ropa; necesito vestirme.

-Acompañadme – fue la seca respuesta de su interlocutora.

Anzu resignada, marcho detrás suyo nuevamente tratando de sujetar la toalla enroscada alrededor de su cuerpo

Finalmente, observo como la mujer se detenía en otra habitación.

- Acércate – Anzu se acerco a ella con precaución preguntándose k sería lo siguiente – quítate la toalla.

- No, gracias - ni loca se quedaba desnuda frente a esa mujer.

- Muy bien como tu prefieras – la joven observó desconfiada como se acercaba a ella hasta arrodillarse frente suyo, quedando de ese modo su cabeza a la misma altura k su cintura – separa las piernas – fue todo lo k dijo.

- Esta loca? K es lo k pretendes – exclamo asustada la chica mientras se alejaba de ella a la mayor distancia posible.

- Debo de comprobar si eres virgen, de otro modo tu enlace con el faraón quedara anulado.

Anzu se limito observarla, tratando de descifrar si aquello era una broma de mal gusto. Al juzgar por la cara de ella pareciera que no.

"Por Ra, si esta mujer piensa k voy a dejar k me examine esa parte debe estar muy equivocada"

- Aléjate de mi; ni creas k voy a dejar meter tus dedos en mi...- callo, le daba vergüenza decirlo.

- Por supuesto k lo harás. Son ordenes del faraón y tu habrás de cumplirlas.

- Entonces el faraón puedo irse a tomar por el culo, pero tu a mi no me tocas.

En esos momento noto como la mujer le agarraba fuertemente del brazo.

Aquella situación comenzaba a asustarla; desde un principio se había dado cuenta de la antipatía de la sirvienta hacía ella, pero jamás pensó k llegaría tan lejos.

- Suéltame, me lastimas. No tienes ningún derecho a...

- Por supuesto k si, y tu no te moverás de aquí hasta k compruebe k eres virgen, y asegúrate de serlo porque de otro modo, me encargaré de convertir tu vida en un infierno.

En ese momento Anzu diviso en su mirada crueldad y un profundo odio, y sin pensar en lo k hacía salió corriendo de allí.

Lagrimas de impotencia corrían por su rostro.

Se encontraba perdida en un mundo repulsivo, jamás volvería a ver a sus amigos y jamás podría reunirse con Atem.

Pese a todo no era por eso por lo k lloraba. Simplemente se sentía asustada, como si el mundo hubiera desaparecido dejando en su lugar una pesadilla.

Sentía miedo de esa odiosa mujer k la odiaba sin ningún motivo y disfrutaba atormentándola, sentía miedo de esa nueva vida k la rodeaba llena de normas y mandatos desconocidos para ella, y sentía terror de la inminente llegada de la noche, cuando un hombre sin rostro se acercará a ella e intentará hacerla suya. Pero una cosa era segura, ella jamás se entregaría a él, prefería morir antes k eso.

Sin embargo, tal vez el la forzara a acostarse con él y ella no tuviera escapatoria, de ser así no sabia como seguir adecente. El solo echo de imaginar sus caricias, sus labios recorriendo su cuerpo, le provocaba un terror indescriptible, del cual no sabía como escapar.

Por ello corrió hasta desahogarse, corrió para escapar de todos aquellos temores k la atormentaban, corrió para huir de esa realidad con la esperanza de regresar a casa.

Corrió hasta k sintió k algo duro golpeaba contra su cabeza.

Miró hacía arriba y se quedo hipnotizada, sin embargo momentos después un grito la saco de su sock para conducirla a la realidad.

- Niña estúpida, dónde te crees k vas? Regresa aquí ahora mismo. – de nuevo la "bruja" apareció amarrando a Anzu por el brazo.

- Suéltame...

- Disculpe, pero ese no es modo de tratar a una joven. La figura con la k momentos atrás había chocado Anzu se dirigía ahora hacia la mujer, mientras le dirigía una no muy agradable, provocando así k esta liberará a la joven.

- Gracias... – dijo mientras miraba a los ojos de su "salvador".

"Por Ra, no fue una alucinación, realmente es..."

-------------------------------

Hola!!!

Ahora si les deje con la intriga!

Pero a partir de ahora, en vez de publicar cada jueves publicare un capi cada evz k reciba cuatro reviews, asi k ya saben, a comenatar...

Besitos, BY


	6. Chapter 6

Hola!!!

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de mi fic, espero k lo disfruten, y agradecimientos a todos aquellos k me dejaron sus maravillosos reviews.

Se k dije k lo actualizaria asyer, pero se me jodio el orde y no tve forma de publicar, de exo perdi todas las historias... pero como soy muy previsora y eso ya me paso una vez, cada vez k escribia algo en ella me las amndaba a mi correo como archivo adjunto, asi k no las perdí..., menos mal!!!

Ahora ya si les dejo con el fic, k lo sdisfruten!

Advertencias: me encanta causar decepciones... xD

---------------------------

**COMPROMISO (PRIMERA PARTE)**

"Por Ra, no fue una alucinación, realmente es..."

- Me llamo Jonouchi, encantado de conocerte!

"Jonouchi? Juraría k este es Jouy, tal vez le cambiaron el nombre como a mi.

Aun así me alegro mucho de verlo de nuevo, al fin parecer k este lugar no es tan malo, se encuentran casi todos mis amigos; aunque claro, ellos no se acuerdan de mi."

- Yo me llamo T..., Anzu, un placer.

- Anzu? Acaso tu eres la futura esposa de mi amigo el faraón.

"Amigo...?? cómo puede Jouy ser amigo de un diablo como el faraón?"

- Si, eso creo...

Por cierto de nuevo te agradezco k me salvaras.

- No es nada.

Puedo preguntar adónde te dirigías tan aprisa y así vestida?

Anzu se sonrojo al percatarse k todavía iba vestida con tan solo un apequeña toalla, sin embargo miró a Jouy y se tranquilizó.

No parecía enfadado; al contrario, su mirada reflejaba simpatía y una pizca de diversión.

-Pues verás...

- Esta niña estaba tratando de huir.

- Eso es cierto? – Jonouchi miró extrañada a Anzu.

- Por supuesto k no; de lo único k trataba de alejarme es de esta bruj.. mujer; esta loca.

Jouy dirigió a la sirvienta una mirada rápida de resignación antes de volver hacia Anzu.

- Si, la conozco, se llama Cintia, y realmente no es k este loca, lo k ocurre es k...

Sin embargo se vió interrumpido por una princesa furiosa.

- Pues claro k lo esta.

Primero entra en mi habitación y empieza a decirme cosas raras, luego, cuando le pido k me deje a solas unos momentos, se va a protestar de ello ante no se cual sacerdote, posteriormente me lleva a una sala enorme con una especie de piscina y a continuación me dice k me desnude y me de un baño.

Oh! Se me olvidaba; antes de eso me obliga a estudiar una estúpida lista llena de cosas estúpidas k no podré hacer delante de MI marido si deseo conservar la cabeza sobre los hombros.

Y por último me conduce medio desnuda a otra habitación, y por si fuera poco me dice k habrá las piernas porque tiene k comprobar si soy virgen!!!

El tono de Anzu había ido creciendo en la conversación hasta convertirse en exclamaciones furiosas, sin embargo cuando se percato de lo último k había dicho, calló sus voceríos y se sonrojo por completo.

Realmente nunca había pretendido desvelar eso último, ya que por muy amigo suyo k fuera Jouy en el futuro, o incluso por muy amigos k pudieran llegar a ser en ese tiempo, él seguía siendo un hombre y ella una chica cubierta a penas con una toalla; no es k no se fiase de sus intenciones, simplemente se moría de vergüenza, y lo k mas deseaba en ese momento era enterar su cabeza en un cubo de agua helada.

El chico también se había sonrojado, realmente hubiera preferido prescindir de lo ultimo, y a juzgar por el sonrojo de ella, su deseo tampoco era el de promulgarlo, probablemente se le hubiese escapado con el enfado.

Un silenció incomodo se presento ante ellos durante unos instantes k se hicieron una eternidad, hasta k al fin Anzu se atrevió a cortarlo.

- Lo siento.. yo ... no quise decir...

- Esta bien, no te preocupes. Entiendo k quisieras escaparte si es tal como dices, y conociéndola – en ese momento se volvió hacía Cintia, quien había permanecido en silencio hasta el momento – no dudo k lo sea.

- Pero hace poco dijiste...

- Lo k quise decir, es k no esta loca, lo k ocurre es k esta dolida contigo.

- Pero si ni siquiera la conozco! – protesto Anzu sin entender a lo k se refería el chico.

- Te explico. Lo k sucede, es k ella es la nodriza de Rebeca, una princesa prima del faraón Atem y de seguro Cintia tenía esperanzas de k su protegida terminará desposada por el faraón. Pero el se va a casar contigo y esta – dirigiéndole una mirada despectiva -de seguro te odia porque te considera culpable de no haber conseguido su objetivo.

Anzu asintió, al fin comprendía su comportamiento hacía ella, sin embargo se volvió hacia la mujer con furia.

- Aun así, no tenías ningún derecho a tratarme de ese modo. Sabes, yo no desee este compromiso, a mi me obligaron a aceptarlo sin preguntarme nada, así k no es conmigo con deberías estar furiosa.

Prefería mil veces cederle mi puesto a tu princesa, mejor eso k estar casada con un faraón al k ni siquiera conozco, al k ni siquiera podré dirigirle al palabra.

- No deberías decir eso de tu futuro marido.

Jonouchi la miraba algo enfadado y Anzu se arrepintió de sus palabras. No deseaba perder la amistad de su amigo, pero debió recordar k en aquel lugar todos amaban al faraón.

- Lo siento – murmuró apenada – es solo k es difícil hacerse a la idea de ser la esposa de alguien a quien ni siquiera vas a poder mirar a los ojos o dirigirte a él por su nombre. Comprendo k es el faraón, pero aun así es difícil.

- Espera un momento, de dónde sacaste todas esas porquerías? – Anzu lo miró extrañada, peor el solo miraba con furia a la mujer k los acompañaba.

- Yo solo le mostré el antiguo libro de tradiciones, no podía ser la esposa del faraón sin tener ninguna conciencia de nuestro pasado.

Ahí si Anzu comprendió k se había perdido algo.

- K tradiciones? Me dijiste k esas eran las normas con las k debía tratar al faraón.

Jonouchi se limito a escuchar en silencio sin apartar la mirada de la acobardada mujer.

- Te pasaste Cintia. Ahora si excediste lo limites. Será mejor k te desaparezcas y k jamás vuelvas a presentarte ante tu alteza, comprendiste? - La mujer solo asintió – por tu bien espero k así sea, de oto modo me veré obligado a poner al faraón al corriente de todo, y sabes k el no será tan generoso como yo.

Cintia le miró asustada, la idea del faraón la aterrorizaba, así k rápidamente se apresuró a salir de allí.

- Gracias, te agradezco lo k hiciste, pero no comprendo..

- Escúchame, no debes creer nada de lo k te dijo esa odiosa mujer – en ese momento se aproximo a Anzu y la tomo por los hombros mirándola fijamente – Puede ser cierto k el faraón sea un hombre orgulloso k no deja mostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente. Pero también es un hombre de honor, y jamás obligaría a su esposa a no dirigirse a él por su nombre ni nada por el estilo.

Créeme, le conozco desde k éramos niños, y aunque tras convertirse en faraón tuve k cambiar bastante, dentro de él sigue habitando una maravillosa persona

- Pero el libro...?

- Ese cuento k te mostró Cintia, es un antiguo manuscrito de más de cien años, las cosas han cambiado mucho desde entonces.

El faraón, y antes k el su padre, se han preocupado de actualizar las leyes y mandatos de Egipto para crear una sociedad más justa.

El es una buena persona, Anzu, aunque no lo demuestre muy a menudo.

La chica solo pudo extrañarse por lo dicho por su amigo.

"El faraón es una buena persona... Frío y orgulloso pero hombre de honor..."

Tal vez no fuera tan malo después de todo.

En ese momento abrazo a Jonouchi, quien la miró asombrada.

- Gracias; no sabes lo bueno k es saber k puedo contar con alguien dentro de estos muros k se me hacen desconocidos.

Jonouchi se tranquilo.

"Así k solo era eso, menos mal."

- No os preocupéis princesa, podéis contar conmigo siempre k así lo deseéis.

- Entonces puedo pedirte un favor? – pregunto Anzu mientras se soltaba de ese abrazo. El joven solo asintió – llámame Anzu.

-Esta bien – dijo con una sonrisa.

En ese momento una escandalera llego a ellos del pasillo continuo.

Ambos se volvieron a mirar en esa dirección y cuál seria su sorpresa cuando...

- Por Ra, Isis y Osiris! Al fin te encuentro amiga - Anzu miró extrañada como Mai se echaba literalmente a sus brazos – pensé k no lograría deshacerme de ellos...

- De quién?

Mai se fijo en el joven k acompañaba a su amiga, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de responder.

Un pelotón de guardias se aproximó a ellos.

- Al fin te encontremos pequeña ratita, no escaparás – dijo uno de ellos, el que parecía el jefe.

- Oh no! otra vez no! K no se hartaron de k les pateara el trasero?

Anzu observó como Mai decía esto sin ánimos, como si todo fuera un simple juego del cual ya estuviese harta.

Sin embargo uno de los guardias logro agarrarla por el brazo colocándole una daga en el cuello.

- Oye tú, animal! Te ordeno k sueltes ahora mismo a mi amiga.

- De verás... y quién lo ordena? Una niñita k no tiene ni para vestirse con algo más k una toalla? – este comentario causo las risas de todos sus compañeros, k miraban a Anzu de un modo k a ella no le gusto nada.

- Quién lo ordena? – intervino Jonouchi, tal vez porque el también había captado la mirada k el soldado le dedicaba a Anzu - Tu futura reina. Será mejor k obedezcas.

En ese momento el guardia dirigió la mirada al joven, esperando k algo en su mirada le hiciera entender k era todo mentira, sin embargo la mirada seria k este le devolvió, hizo le hizo comprender la verdad del asunto.

Inmediatamente soltó a Mai y se arrodillo ante la joven princesa, gesto k de inmediato siguieron el resto de sus compañeros.

- Le suplico perdón alteza, no la reconocí.

- Esta bien, pero será mejor k tú y tus guardias os marchéis de aquí.

Rápidamente se apresuro a cumplir la orden.

- Y qué ocurre con la fugitiva?

- Al diablo con ella, al menos si prefieres mantener la cabeza sobre tus hombros.

- Cierto.

Con velos paso se apresuraron a torcer por un corredor hasta quedar lejos de la vista de nuestros amigos.

- Vaya!!! Estuviste genial Anzu.

- Supongo... – dijo la joven desinteresada – pero se puede saber porque diablos te llamaron fugitiva.

- Oh! Eso. – expreso la joven como restándole importancia - Pues veras cuando os separaron me condujeron a una habitación y me ordenaron no salir de alli. Yo obedecí esperando verte al día siguiente, pero al comprobar k tampoco me dejarían salir, me escape. – ante la cara de sorpresa de su amiga exclamo – No creería k te iba a dejar sola el día de tu boda!

- Supongo k no – acepto Anzu resignada pero a la vez agradecida porque su amiga se preocupará tanto por ella. En ese momento reparó en el joven k se encontraba con ellas algo aislado de la situación. – Se ve olvidaba.

Mai, te presento a Jonouchi, un amigo del faraón k me ha sido de mucha ayuda; Jonouchi, esta es Mai, mi mejor amiga.

- Encantado/a – dijeron ambos chicos a la vez, lo k provoco un pequeño sonrojo por parte de Jonouchi, realmente era muy guapa al amiga de Anzu, y deseaba trabar amistad con ella.

- Así k amigo del faraón eh? Más le vale a ese viejo hacer feliz a mi maiga...

Jonouchi la miró confundido.

"Viejo...? qué habrá querido decir"

- Mai por favor, Jonouchi es muy agradable, me a salvado de una gran molestia que me perseguía a todas partes, y lo k es más también es amigo mío.

- De verás – dijo Mai mientras miraba a Jonouchi detenidamente - en ese caso, yo también estaré encantada de ser tu amiga – sustituyendo su mirada seria y amenazante por una sonrisa y un guiño amistoso y provocando de ese modo una caída por parte de los presentes al mas estilo anime.

"De verás se ve hermosa cuando sonríe – pensó Jonouchi una vez repuesto."

- No le hagas caso, es solo k es muy protectora conmigo, desde pequeña siempre andaba protegiéndome. – "Por Ra, como fue k dije eso, si siquiera recuerdo haber vivido en este tiempo, y sin embargo podría jurar k es cierto".

- Chicas, fue un placer hablar con ustedes, y espero k nos volvamos a ver pronto. – a lo k las chicas solo se respondieron con unas dulces sonrisas – sin embargo creo k se hizo tarde, será mejor k regreses a tus habitaciones y termines de arreglarte.

Falta menos de una hora para la boda.

Esas palabras devolvieron a Anzu a la realidad borrando toda muestra de sonrisa, sin embargo ninguno de los dos amigos se percataron de ello.

- Deseáis k envié a alguien para k os ayude a arreglaros? – se ofreció el chico.

- No te preocupes, yo le ayudaré. – apresuro a intervenir Mai.

- Esta bien, encontrareis vuestros vestidos en su recamará. – Fue su única respuesta.

- Gracias – dudo – y hasta pronto Jonouchi – dijo la rubia plantándole un beso en la mejilla. A continuación se marchó de allí, seguida de su amiga, lo suficientemente rápido para que ninguno de los dos pudiera notar el sonrojo k había aparecido en la mejillas del otro.

"Mai... – ultimo pensamiento del joven."

No obstante había una persona k se encontraba alejada de todo lo k ocurría a su alrededor, y se limitaba a andar pos de Mai activada por un simple mecanismo de su mente.

"Una hora..."

------------------------------

Hola!!!!

Espero k les haiga gustado este capi, y lamento decepcionaros con la aparición de Jono en vez de la de Atem, pero no os preocupeis, cada vez falta menos... ahora si kereis verlo mandadme vustros reviews, k sino me da musas pereza...

Entonces nos vemos el jueves proximo, antes si me mandais los cuatro comentarios..

Bresitos, BY


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!!!

Primero k nada muxas muxisimas gracias por todos los review k me mandaron. Casi me kede tiesa cuando vi la cifra de 25 siendo k hacia nada iba por 15, aunke luego de nada me puse a saltar de alegria… (no traten de imaginarlo, se lo recomiendo xD)

Pero bueno, me hicieron hiper super mega feliz, asi k como prometí aki esta su premio.

Lamento no haberlo subido antes, pero como ya dije tengo el orde roto, asi k esty en un caber…

Igual, aki les dejo este capi, uno de lo más cortitos, pero también de lo más esperados!

No digo nada, solo pasen, lean y disfrten, BY

"Una hora... Tan solo una hora y pasaré a pertenecer a un dueño, a un hombre, a un faraón. Cómo es posible? Por un momento casi había olvidado mi compromiso. Sin embargo el tiempo no olvida y sigue transcurriendo, acercándome más al momento en k mi libertad quedará sellada bajo la tutela de un hombre desconocido."

En ese momento las palabras de Jonouchi cruzaron por su mente.

"Hombre de honor, buenos sentimientos... Pero a mi k me puede importar. Simplemente no le amo.

Atem... tanto tiempo soñando el momento de volver a verte, tantas esperazas puestas en tu regreso, para que? Aunque ahora regresarás yo ya sería de otro hombre.

Y pensar k siempre desee k tu fueras el primero..."

-Anzu, Anzu!

- Eh? – despertó a la realidad, su amiga la miraba preocupada mientras repetía su nombre. – esto bien, no te preocupes.

- Segura?

- Si claro. – trato de colocar una sonrisa en sus labios, más solo logró sacar una mueca.

Lo k aconteció después todavía se mantiene borroso en la mente de Anzu.

Recordaba como unas señoras habían llegado a su recamara con el traje que ella debía usar en su enlace.

Luego solo un espacio en blanco.

Una nueva imagen de ella frente a un espejo ya completamente vestida y cubierto su rostro con un velo, antes de que alguien al tomara del brazo y la condujera por un pasillo.

De nuevo la niebla cubrió su mente.

- Se fuerte amiga.

Unos brazos rodearon su cuello y el sabor de una lagrima llego a su piel, liberándola de su letargo.

Su amiga estaba llorando, lloraba por ella.

- Mai – fue todo lo k pudo decir, unos brazos la jalaron y la condujeron hasta la puerta de una gran sala.

- A partir de aquí deberás ir sola – Anzu miro interrogante hacia su interlocutor y se encontró con los ojos del mismo sacerdote k horas antes se habían entretenido a su costa. Y pensar k pareciese haber pasado una eternidad desde ese momento – no me decepciones.

Ella solo lo miró extrañada, pero el ya se había retirado.

Rezando a Ra para k le diera fuerzas, se encamino lentamente hacía el otro extremo de la sala.

La gente, a ambos extremos suyos, se inclinaba a su paso mostrando de ese modo su sumisión.

Ella también mantenía la cabeza gacha, no solo por respeto hacía su futuro marido, sino más bien, porque no tenía deseos de contemplar el rostro con el k tendría k convivir por el resto de su vida.

Rogaba a Ra k esta no fuera muy larga.

Se detuvo por fin ante un hombre vestido de sacerdote egipcio, suponiendo que este sería el encargado se realizar su compromiso.

Aspiro profundamente. Podía sentir ante ella la presencia de su futuro marido, oís su respiración mezclada con la palabras del sacerdote, recordándole k era real, k estaba allí, k tendría k convertirse en su mujer, quisiera o no.

Una lagrima rodó por su rostro, oculta tras el velo.

En ese momento el sacerdote se encaro a ella.

- Y vos Anzu Masaki, aceptáis el honor k supone ser la esposa del faraón, junto con las obligaciones k esto representa, y juráis serle fiel y cumplir con sus ordenes durante toda vuestra vida.

Anzu sintió k si el mundo estallará en pedazos y ella fuera aniquilada junto con el resto de al humanidad, no sentiría el mismo dolor k ahora estaba presente.

Ya estaban dichas, las palabras k testificaban k ese mundo era real, k ella se encontraba allí; las palabras k terminaban de alejarla al fin, de cualquier oportunidad existente de regresar junto su amado faraón.

"Atem... susurro en silencio."

Su mente se lleno con el rostro del muchacho, con los momento vividos a su lado, con los pequeños roces, supuestamente accidentales, que sufrió a su lado.

La imagen del hombre k amaba, del hombre al k pedería en ese mismo momento, del hombre k, de algún modo, le otorgaba el valor necesario para pronuncia la palabra k de otra manera, jamás se habría atrevido a decir.

- Acepto.

La suerte estaba echada y el destino formo su curso a partir de aquella respuesta.

Anzu sintió como una losa caía sobre su corazón, pero al mismo tiempo, nuevas fuerza nacían en ella para afrontar el siguiente paso.

Unas manos, k ella le parecieron frías, se acercaron y apartaron el velo de su rostro.

Lentamente se preparo para alzar al mirada, preparada para encontrarse con el rostro k vería ada mañana al despertar, k maldeciría cada noche antes de acostar y con el k conviviría el resto de sus días.

Sus ojos se deslizaron de la cintura, hasta el pecho de esto.

De alguna manera, sintió a ese cuerpo familiar, pero un profundo sentimiento de odio y rebeldía la hizo olvidar este detalle.

Su mirada paso por su cuello, y se detuvo en su barbilla.

Aspiro aire y se preparo para encontrarse con los ojos más odiados de toda su vida.

Rogó valor a Ra por ultima vez, y de un único movimiento hizo a sus ojos posarse en la mirada de su ya esposo hasta k estos le devolvieron su reflejo.

"No, no es posible! No!!!"

Su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, su mente desactivada por momentos y su cuerpo paralizado por la impresión.

Cerró los ojos, convencida de hacer sufrido una alucinación, y segundos después, los volvió a abrir.

El seguí allí.

Los mismos ojos, la misma cara, los mismo labios, la misma piel.

Para asegurarse alzo la vista instintivamente hacía su cabello.

No podía ser; era él.

Estática, tratando de asimilar la situación mientras su corazón le pedía a gritos echarse a sus brazos.

Sin embargo algo en su expresión le detuvo.

Pese a k todos sus rasgos eran idénticos a él, su expresión y su mirada se veían diferentes, más fríos, menos confiables.

Lentamente los labios del faraón se acercaban a los suyos, lo cual provoco k Anzu quedará estática y perdiera el hilo de todos los pensamientos k se paseaban por su mente libremente.

Sus labios llegaron hasta los suyos y él los dejo juntarse un instante, para retirarse momentos después.

Anzu no lograba salir del estado de sock en el k su descubrimiento la había situado. Sin embargo un pensamiento comenzó a formarse en su mente como una suave brisa, para ir adquiriendo cuerpo y fuerza en tan solo unos instantes.

"Estoy casada con Atem!"

.------------------------------------

Jjajaja, llamenme mala si kieren, lo deje en lo mas interesante, pero les prometo k el proximo capi sera más alrgo, ya lo tengo escrtito y esta muy interesante… asi k si kieren leerlo reviews plis… sino tendran k esperar al jueves de la semana k viene.

Besitos, by


	8. Chapter 8

Hola!!!!

Primero k nada MIL GRACIAS! Por todos vuestros reviews, xk me hicieron refeliz, de veras...

Segundo, aki les dejo el nuevo capi de la historia... como veran mas largo k el otro.

Atem ya apareció, pero será todo tan facil como lo pintan?

DESCÚBRANLO!!!

-----------------------------

Anzu no lograba salir del estado de sock en el k su descubrimiento la había situado. Sin embargo un pensamiento comenzó a formarse en su mente como una suave brisa, para ir adquiriendo cuerpo y fuerza en tan solo unos instantes.

"Estoy casada con Atem!"

Esa idea inundo su ser, su alma, su mente.

Esa idea la hizo sentir viva como nunca antes.

Y sonrió, una sonrisa que mostraba tranquilidad y nerviosismo al mismo tiempo, una sonrisa marcada con un deje de escepticismo y sorpresa, pero al fin y al cabo, una sonrisa feliz.

Estática e inmóvil en el sitio, no reacciono cuando unas manos tomaron la suyas y a condujeron hasta un trono dorado, indicándole k tomara asiento.

Ella se limito a obedecer la orden dada sin prestar atención, de forma automática, hasta que una música comenzó a salir de algún lugar y la saco de su ensimismamiento.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de k la gente comenzaba a bailar y hablar entre ellos.

Se fijo entonces en el salón en el k se hallaba, pues antes estaba demasiado preocupada para fijarse bien.

Era una estancia inmensa, las pareceres parecían recubiertas de oro puro, y el suelo de mármol blanco con cenefas doradas le daba un aire de majestuosidad increíble.

Colgaban del techo varias arañas taimen de oro, donde reposaban innumerables filas de velas, quienes aportaban iluminación y calor a la sala.

Se fijo entonces donde ella se encontraba, sentada en una especie de trono, situado en una plataforma k se alzaba unos centímetros por el resto de la sala y a la k se accedía por unos pequeños escalones.

Dirigió entonces la mirada hacía el lado opuesto de donde ella se encontraba, y de nuevo su corazón se quedo estático, no obstante esta vez consiguió dominarlo tras unos instantes.

Allí estaba él, sentado en un trono similar al suyo, con la mirada fija al frente de al sala.

Parecía perturbado por algo, aunque Anzu no logró descifrar el porqué.

Lo contemplo fijamente, como tantas veces había deseado hacerlo en esos dos años.

Se fijo en su pelo, una de las cosas k más le atraían de él físicamente.

Las puntas de un atrayente granate, el flequillo de un precioso tono rubio, y el resto de color tan negro como la misma noche.

Se fijo también en la corona k portaba como símbolo de su realeza.

El ojo de orus gravado en ella, se situaba en su frente, su cabellera se encargaba de disimular el resto de la joya, pero esta sobresalía por las esquinas dejando una especie de alas doradas a ambos lados de la cabeza.

Portaba también unos pendientes de oro. Sinceramente a ella nunca le gustaron los chicos con pendiente, pero una sola mirada a su ya esposo la había echo cambiar de idea.

Se fijo entonces en k su torso permanecía desnudo, y deseo con todas sus fuerzas k los braceros del trono desaparecieran para poder contemplar bien su perfecto tórax.

Los colores ascendieron por sus mejilla al percatarse de lo k su cuerpo le pedía en esos instantes, así k se apresuro a apartar la vista unos instantes.

De nuevo sus ojos se dirigieron hacía él instintivamente.

Esta vez Anzu reparo en los brazaletes k el chico portaba en la parte superior de sus brazos y en sus muñecas.

También diviso una capa dorada k permanecía a su espalda, así como el famoso colgante k portaba en su cuello, el rompecabezas del milenio.

Esa observación la hizo sonreír, pues simbolizaba que realmente ese era su faraón, por mucho k no se acordará de ella.

Continuo su inspección hasta detenerse en la parte inferior del joven, la cual estaba cubierta por una falda (ni me pregunten el nombre xD) blanca con una tira dorada en el medio.

Sus piernas quedaban al descubierto poco antes de llegar a la rodilla, pero por encima de los talones se podían divisar también una especie de brazaletes, solo k algo mas amplios y con pequeños cortes redondeados.

Una vez Anzu hubo completado su minuciosa inspección, un único pensamiento sobrevivió en su mente.

"Si ya antes era irresistible, vestido de faraón logrará matarme de un infarto."

Por unos momentos se dejo caer su espalda libremente sobre su respaldo y sus dulces labios no pudieron reprimir un suspiro feliz.

- Ocurre algo?

De nuevo tuvo k concentrarse para no perder el control.

Esa voz, tan seria, tan perfecta, tan única... y por tanto tiempo esperada, necesito de todo su autocontrol para no caer rendida a sus brazos.

Sin embargo, y pese k su corazón circulaba ya a mas de mil por hora, algo en la expresión del hombre le hizo detenerse.

Sus ojos no mostraban ese habitual gesto tan cálido y familiar k siempre los caracterizaba en el momento de dirigirse a ella.

Ahora se mantenían fríos e inexpresivos, como si nada de lo k sucediera a su alrededor pudiera perturbarle.

Al mismo tiempo tampoco había ni rastro de esa pequeña sonrisa k lo caracterizaba, sonrisa invisible para los demás, pero no para ella.

- No... es nada – un ligero temblor inundo sus labios y salió a flote con sus palabras sin k ella pudiese evitarlo;, después de todo eran las primeras palabras k le dirigía en años de dolorosa separación, y ciertamente jamás pensó k fueran tan carentes de significado.

El la miro unos instantes como evaluándola.

Momentos después asentía con la cabeza y su mirada volvía a posarse en el frente.

Una punzada de dolor cubrió el pecho de Anzu, jamás pensó Atem se mostrará tan frío con ella, ni siquiera en ese tiempo y a pesar de k no la conocía había esperado ver, al menos una pizca de cariño hacía ella, al fin y al cabo era su esposa.

Solo entonces las palabras de Jono retumbaron en sus oídos.

"Puede ser cierto k el faraón sea un hombre orgulloso k no deja mostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente. Pero también es un hombre de honor, y jamás obligaría a su esposa a no dirigirse a él por su nombre ni nada por el estilo.

Créeme, le conozco desde k éramos niños, y aunque tras convertirse en faraón tuve k cambiar bastante, dentro de él sigue habitando una maravillosa persona"

Sin embargo, seguía siendo él, aunque no la recordará, aunque su personalidad fuera totalmente diferente, seguía siendo él.

Entonces recordó como cierto día Yugi le contó k la primera vez k lo conoció, el se había mostrado frío y distante, pero poco a poco, comenzó a confiar en él y a mostrarle la maravillosa persona k era.

"Tal vez Atem se muestre diferente en esta época, pero ambos son la misma persona, por lo k los sentimientos de uno deben estar también en el otro.

Lo k quiere decir k en el fondo sigue siendo él mismo, y yo me encargaré de abrirme paso hacía sus sentimientos, no importa lo k cueste, después de todo es mi marido, tengo toda una vida por delante a su lado.

Volverás a ser el de siempre Atem, confía en mi."

De nuevo la sonrisa resurgió en sus labios, al fin había hallado a Atem y no se rendiría hasta tenerlo a su lado nuevamente. Sino como novio, como amigo.

Sinceramente se conformaría con ver una de sus maravillosas sonrisas dirigidas hacia ella. Con eso sería feliz.

El baile continuo y muchas parejas bailaban, y las k no se entretenía conversando o comiendo.

- Pareces aburrida – dijo una voz detrás de la muchacha de ojos violetas.

- Y a ti k demonios te importa? – la habilidad nunca había sido una de sus virtudes, y menos si en ese momento se encontraba preocupada por su amiga.

- Por Ra, k carácter. Sabes, tu amiga es mucho más agradable de tratar k tu.

En ese momento Mai se volvió furiosa dispuesta a sacarle los ojos a su interlocutor, sin embargo se quedo parada al reconocer la identidad de este.

- Jonouchi! Lo siento no sabía k eras tú. – dijo Mai tratando de disculparse - Pensé k eran otra vez uno de esos estúpidos pardillos. – dicho esto señalo a un grupo de jóvenes k se encontraban cerca de ambos y k conversaban entre si, mientras dirigían a la joven unas miradas, k a Jono no le agradaron en lo absoluto.

- Y veo... Por cierto – dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada acusatoria - se puede saber k hacías mirando al faraón tan detenidamente.

- Celoso tal vez, Jonouchi? – pregunto mientras le guiñaba un ojo seductoramente.

- Qué? Por supuesto k no! Porque habría de estar celoso de ti!

En ese momento Mai acerco su rostro al del chico hasta detener a escasos milímetros de su boca.

- Entonces... porque te has puesto colorado?

La mejillas ya rosadas del muchacho adquirieron tonos ardientes, mientras Mai alejaba sus labios de los de su contraparte tratando de contener una sonrisa burlona, pero sin mucho éxito.

- Eso es trampa, eres una sucia tramposa! – Jono estaba colorado, había sido un tonto por caer en ese jueguito, pero al mismo tiempo, como no serlo teniendo en cuenta le tipo de mujer k la k tenía enfrente.

Su pelo, largo hasta la cintura y de un color rubio brillante, entonaba con sus ojos, de un extraño color lila.

Su muy bien formado cuerpo, sobresalía entre las demás mujeres, dejando al descubierto unas dotes muy, muy femeninas en su delantera, y unas piernas largas y torneadas k asomaban entre las rajas de su vestido.

Realmente tenía una figura explosiva.

Sin embargo en el poco tiempo de hablar con ella, había descubierto un carácter extraño entre las damas de la corte, k le agradaba.

No parecía preocupada en lo mas mínimo por lo k los demás pensasen de ella, así como tampoco tenían ningún miedo a la hora de enfrentarse a todo aquel que se cruzase en su camino.

Además, a diferencia de todos los maniquíes que circulaban por el palacio, aquella chica de cuerpo perfecto también parecía usar su cabeza, lo cual en opinión del joven, era una gran mejora.

- Jonouchi, Jono, pardillo!!!! – aquel ultimo grito le condujo a la realidad, para encontrarse a una Mai un tanto histórica agitando su mano a centímetros de su cara.

- Ya! No hace falta k grites tanto, no estoy sordo! – protesto furioso.

- Pues lo pareciera – en ese momento Jono pudo ver como los ojos de la chica se tornaban en una mirada maliciosa. – en realidad te comprendo, no todos los día una belleza como yo de digna a hablar a un pardillo como tu.

Te quedaste atontado con mis curvas, eh? – decía eso mientras su mano recorría su silueta de un modo bastante coqueto.

- Por favor, preferiría mirar un tronco seco sin ramas, antes k a ti – Jono estaba disfrutando mucho de la discusión, pero no pensaba dejar k la chica se saliera con la suya – te faltan curvas.

Esta vez fue momento de Mai para enfurecerse.

- Repite eso si te atreves pardillo.

Hum! – poniendo pose estelar – ya quisieras tu poder salir de paseo con mis curvas.

- Si claro.. si esta plana k una tortilla de patata con pimientos asados – oOO

En ese momento Mai se preparaba para su replica, pero la canción k estaban tocado acabo y empezó una de Evanescence k resulto ser la favorita de la chica y la k le hizo olvidar su replica y su enfado ( n/A: k quieren, no conozco ningún grupo egipcio y la canción pega bastante con Mai).

- Going Under!!! Mi canción preferida. Acompáñame – en ese instante agarro a Jono y lo arrastro hasta la pista de baile - Vamos a bailar.

El chico solo pudo ver como era arrastrado hasta la pista de baile, y observar maravillado como la chica comenzaba a moverse al salvaje ritmo de la música.

"Increíble, primero se comporta rabiosa conmigo y ahora se olvida del enfado y me saca a bailar.

Decididamente no morirá de un infarto"

Pese a todo sonrió, le gustaba la idea de bailar con Mai, incluso le parecía mas entretenido k discutir con ella.

Instantes después Jono se enfrascaba en la música y el baile y dejaba de lado cualquier otro pensamiento.

Mientras tanto Anzu comenzaba a aburrirse, el tiempo pasaba y ella seguía allí sentada mientras la gente se divertía bailando.

Sin embargo no se atrevía a comentarle nada a Atem, quien ni siquiera se había movido de su postura original.

Sin poder resistirlo por mas tiempo dirigió de nuevo su atención hacia el chico con el k había estado soñando la mayor parte de su vida.

- Ummm – no sabía como dirigirse a él – faraón? – él se volvió lentamente a mirarla, como si ella le hubiera interrumpido de un trabajo muy importante. La mirada k le dedico acobardo a Anzu, quien agacho la cabeza rápidamente – no.., no es nada.

- Sabes cuando pregunto algo espero una respuesta; que ocurre?

- Veras, yo.. me preguntaba... – "contrólate Anzu" – se auto ordenaba mentalmente, sin embargo no sabía como.

Los nervios la mataban; primero, porque tener delante a la persona k más amas en el mundo, y a la k hasta hace poco dabas por muerta, no es cosa fácil, y segundo si dicha persaza ni siquiera te recuerda e incluso te trata mal, la cosa es ya para visitar al psicólogo, solo k Anzu dudaba k en Egipto hubiera uno.

No le quedaba de otra; tomo aire y continuo – me preguntaba si podría dejar el trono un momento, e ir a tomar algo o a bailar.

- Lo k hagas o dejas de hacer no es asunto mío. Recuerda k nuestro compromiso es una simple apariencia k me vi obligado a aceptar por la presión de nuestros padres.

Su voz sonó fría y resentida y sus palabras se clavaron en Anzu como si de una daga se tratara.

Sin embargo se obligo a mantener la calma, no le daría el gusto de verla llorar, por muy Atem k fuera y por mucho k ella lo amará, en aquel momento solo le parecía un hombre frío con el orgullo herido.

Pero sus palabras le dolían y las tenía atravesadas en el corazón.

Jamás imagino k el faraón, su faraón, le llegará a decir algo tan hiriente como aquello.

Incapaz de resistir por más tiempo se levanto apresuradamente y se alejo de allí lo mas k pudo.

Al mismo tiempo, y no muy lejos del lugar, una pareja de amigos seguía bailando, solo k ahora la canción había cambiado y la música era mucho mas lenta y romántica, por lo k su cuerpos se encontraban pegados el uno al otro mientras bailaban.

No obstante la tranquilidad no duraría mucho.

La figura de una jovencita se aproximaba a ellos velozmente hasta detenerse a su lado.

La parejita tardo un tiempo en darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica, sin embargo al percatarse, se separaron rápidamente.

- K ocurre Mana? – pregunto Jonouchi reconociendo a su amiga.

- Tienes k acompañarme en seguida Mah... – se vió interrumpida por Mai.

- Oye niña, k no ves k esta bailando conmigo.

La chica agacho la cabeza avergonzada.

- Lo siento, yo..

- No te preocupes Mana, ahora mismo voy.

Ella tan solo asintió y se marcho rápidamente, mientras Jono se encaraba con su pareja.

- Ahora quién es la celosa? – pregunto entre divertido y complacido.

- No digas tonterías, solo le dije porque me pareció una maleducada.

- Seguro? Yo creo k estas celosa...

- Y se puede saber por qué lo dices?

Sonriendo Jono se aproximo a su rostro hasta juntar sus labios con los de la chica. Fue un beso muy breve, pero a la vez muy dulce para ambos.

- Porque te pusiste colorada – respondida la pregunta se apresuró a marcharse de allí antes de k la chica se percatará de lo k había pasado y él no viviera para contarlo.

"Pensándolo bien, valdría la pena, lastima k no durase más"

Con este último pensamiento y un leve rubor en las mejillas Jono se alejo de allí hasta desaparecer por un corredor.

Mientras tanto Mai permaneció estática sin moverse del sitio, pero con una mano acariciando sus labio, momentos antes besados por esa sabandija tan adorable.

"Me beso... Me beso!!! –al fin la sangre regó su celebró y la magia dejo paso a la furia."

- Maldita seas sabandija!!! Verás cuándo te alcance, no te librarás de mi tan fácilmente!

Me las pagaras!!!

Las miradas se posaron ella tras ese último grito, pero ella las ignoró y se apresuro a abandonar el salón siguiendo la dirección k el chico había tomado.

Sin embargo tras atravesar varios corredores, tuvo k reconocer k había perdido su pista, y su venganza tendría k esperar hasta su próximo encuentro. Esperaba k fuese pronto.

No obstante, cuando se disponía a regresar, algo llamo la atención.

A sus oídos llegaron unos pequeños sollozos que se le antojaron familiares.

Guiándose por el sonido de estos, torció una esquina hasta encontrarse con la propietaria de estos.

"Anzu..."

- Anzu! Amiga, k ocurre?

Despacio se arrodillo al lado de su amiga, quien únicamente se abrazo con fuerza a ella.

CONTINUARA...

---------------------------

Hola!!!

Ya terminaron de leer, asi k espero k les haya gustado este capi...

Commo ven atem ya apareció, pero no parece el de siempre.

Por qué será k no recuerda a Anzu?

Por qué se porta tan la con ella?

Terminaran por llevarse mejor?

Si quieren saberlo esperen al siguiente capitulo, y como siempre, reviews por favor!

Si me dejan tantos como hasta ahora el proximo finde le subo otro capi, ok?

Besitos, BY


	9. Chapter 9

Hola!!!

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capi, espero k lo disfruten, pero antes algunas cosillas k decir...

Primero, no maten a atem por su comportamiento, les juto k este tiene explicación, y k cuando la sepan comprenderan el porque trata a Anzu de ese modo...

Segundo, musas penas por mi tardanza, pero es k lleve un semana horrible, estoy a dos días de semana santa y lo examenes me agobiaron muxo...

Ahora ya si creo k dije tosdo, asi k ojala disfruten el capi... By

---------------------------------------

"Anzu..."

- Anzu! Amiga, k ocurre?

Despacio se arrodillo al lado de su amiga, quien únicamente se abrazo con fuerza a ella.

Lentamente las lagrimas deslizantes por su rostro y el suave abrazo de su amiga, lograron calmar a la joven, quien poco a poco fue tranquilizándose.

- Te encuentras mejor?

- Si, muchas gracias Mai, no se como lograría salir de esta sin ti a mi lado.

- Qué te ocurrió?

- Nada, no me hagas caso, mejor olvídalo, si?

- Esta bien, sino quieres contarme no tienes porque hacerlo, pero recuerda k siempre puedes confiar en mi, para eso somos como hermanas, o no?

Este ultimo comentario hizo sonreír a Anzu, quien asintió agradecida.

- Es muy tarde y la música ya no se escucha, será mejor k regresemos.

- Cierto – afirmo contenta de k su amiga ya se viera más recuperada.

- Por cierto, se te veía muy buen bailando con Jonouchi, hacías linda parejita.

- Con esa sabandija! – expreso con furia la chica, mas no pudo evitar llevar su mano a los labios, donde momentos antes, el la había besado.

- Sabandija? – pregunto la recién nombrada reina con gesto suspicaz – ese es su apodo cariñoso? – le gustaba picar a su amiga, aunque al ver la mirada k esta le dedico prefirió callar.

- De esta no te escapas Anzu Mazaki!!! – exclamo una Mai al borde de la histeria, y al momento comenzó a perseguir a su amiga, quien no tuvo mas remedio de huir si quería mantener su pellejo intacto.

Mientras tanto en la sala del trono dos amigos hablaban, aunque por el gesto de uno de ellos, la conversación no era de su agrado.

- Y qué te pareció tu prometida, quiero decir, esposa? – interrogo el de gesto mas amable a su compañero.

- Sabes perfectamente que si me case por ella fue porque mi padre me lo exigió como condición para llegar a ser faraón, no porque me interesará.

- De acuerdo con el compromiso fue forzado, pero aun así debes tener alguna opinión de ella – presiono el rubio ojinegro.

- Hum – el tricolor parecía molesto por la insistencia de su amigo – No me interesa nada de ella así k no me fije en como era, lo único que note k era una niña muy molesta.

- Niña? – sonrió el otro – llámale niña si quieres, pero yo si me fije en ella, y sus curvas no son precisamente las de una niña.

- Cómo de decirte que no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con ella, y mucho menos sus curvas – sin embargo, pese a lo poco k le interesaba la conversación, no pudo dejar de preguntar - ¿y cómo es k sabes tu tanto acerca de sus curvas?

- Bueno, es difícil dejar de notarlas cuando te la encuentras en vuelta en una mini toalla – no obstante al notar la mirada de furia de su amigo se apresuro a aclarar – Atem por Ra k soy tu amigo, como crees k me interesaría por tu esposa – la furia no desaparecía de los ojos violetas del faraón y Jono empezaba a asustarse – Tranquilízate chico; lo k ocurrió fue k me choque con ella esta mañana, mientras huía de la nodriza de Rebeca y tan absorta estaba en alejarse lo máximo de ella que no me vio acercarme y choco contra mi.

- ¿Eso fue todo?

- También hable con ella y me pareció una chica muy agradable, al principio no sabía quien era y cuando lo descubrí me sorprendí bastante porque fue muy simpática conmigo, además me pidió k la llamará por su nombre, sino fuera porque Cintia confirmo k era ella, la habría tomado por una chica normal.

Las explicaciones del chico no habían servido para tranquilizar a cierto marido celoso, mas bien habían logrado enfurecerle más, cosa que Jono logró ver a tiempo e intento justificar.

- Pero justo después, apareció la amiga de tu esposa perseguida de guardias; esa chica si k es realmente única, no se aminala ante nada y da calabazas a todo el que se acerca. Además estuve bailando con ella durante la fiesta y... – sin embargo detuvo sus explicaciones por un momento para mirar a Atem suspicazmente – Un minuto, se supone que tú reniegas de cualquier interés en tu mujer porque no te interesa en lo más mínimo; entonces, a k viene semejante escena de celos?

Un color rojizo cubrió por completo las mejillas del aludido, sin embargo trato de disimular girándose de espaldas a Jono e inventando una excusa rápida.

- Aunque no me interese no quiero convertirme en el hazme reír del palacio. Si la gente descubre k mi esposa se burla de mi a mis espaldas, los cotilleos y las risas me perseguirán a cualquier sitio que valla.

Atem se felicito interiormente por tan buena excusa, sin embargo su amigo no pensaba rendirse tan rápidamente, primero porque le agradaba incomodar al gran faraón de Egipto, y segundo porque la joven reina le había caído muy bien, y no deseaba que sufriera por la indiferencia de su amigo.

- A otro con ese cuento faraón! – exclamo sonriente mientras su amigo maldecía a Ra porque su excusa no había sido tomada en serio – jamás nadie se atrevería a hablar mal de ti a tus espaldas, no al menos que quieran mantener al cabeza sobre sus hombre, y sabes perfectamente k Seth se encarga bien de ello.

La mención del serio sacerdote hizo sonreír instintivamente a los dos jóvenes.

Realmente el chico, a pesar de ser de su misma edad, había logrado ser temido por sus fieros arranques de furia y sus severos castigos.

Sin embargo, ambos jóvenes sabían que realmente no era tanto como aparentaba, solo k su increíble orgullo y desconfianza le impedían mostrarse tal y como era.

Fuera como fuese, el solo echo de su nombre lograba mantener al paz dentro y fuera del castillo, lo cual, volviendo al tema, imposibilitaba la creencia de la excusa que Atem había inventado.

El muchacho vencido, pero con demasiado orgullo para recocer que sí, se habían sentido celoso, se limito a repetir.

- Ya me harte, y como te dije nada, ni nadie k tenga k ver con ella me inter...

No pudo concluir su frase, pues algo duro y pesado choco contra él enviándolo al suelo.

Murmurando maldiciones se apresuro a abrir los ojos, cerrados a causa de la ciada, para a localizar al culpable de llevarlo al suelo, cual sería su sorpresa al encontrarse con unos preciosos ojos azules mirándolo fijamente.

Su cuerpo se paralizo al contacto de esos ojos, que provocaban en él una extraña sensación de paz, como si ya los hubiese contemplado antes, en algún lugar.

Hipnotizado, y sin apartar la vista de ellos se dedico a contemplar a la joven.

Su piel pálida, extraña entre los de su país, le aportaba un toque de elegancia y exotismo, provocando en él grandes deseos de acariciarla.

Sus labios, rojos y carnosos parecían exclusivamente creados para k el los besara.

Por otra parte pudo sentir el perfecto cuerpo de la muchacha sobre él suyo, provocando k un escalofrío recorriera cierta parte de su cuerpo, al recordar l aquella hermosa joven era su esposa.

Al mismo tiempo, una joven de cabellos castaños, habían sucumbido al hechizo de esos hermosos ojos morados, que la miraban tan profundamente.

Por un momento, olvido el lugar en el k se encontraba, la situación incomoda por la k estaba pasando, olvido k no estaba sola y olvido las consecuencias de sus actos.

Se alejo de la realidad y fue transportada a un lugar en el cual solo existía ella y él, el amor de su vida.

Se sintió perdida mientras sus ojos conectaban en una única unión, pero al mismo tiempo podía observar ese especial cabello que el chico poseía y que ella encontraba tan extrañamente atrayente.

Observo también esos tiernos labios llenos de fuerza e ímpetu y deseo besarlos con toda al fuerza de su ser, imaginarlos recorriendo su cuerpo, en contacto con su lengua.

Al mismo tiempo, se mostraba conciente de k sus cuerpos se mantenían separados, únicamente por el delicado y fino lino de su vestido, provocando de ese modo k sus pezones endurecieran, al mismo tiempo k sentía como el cuerpo del chico comenzaba a reaccionar a su contacto.

- Vamos chicos, nos haréis sonrojar, además – añadió pillamente Jono, sin percibir las miradas de advertencia para k callara de una Mai muy, muy furiosa al otro lado de la sala – para eso esta la noche de bodas.

La magia del momento quedo rota con ese comentario, trayéndolos de vuelta a la realidad.

Ambos tomaron conciencia de lo ocurrido, y la respuesta del chico no se hizo esperar.

Atem aparto a Anzu de un empujón, liberando a si su cuerpo, mientras maldecía enormemente su debilidad.

No comprendía como había sido tan estúpido para dejarse hipnotizar por esos preciosos ojos azules, sin embargo, sabía que de no haber estado allí Jono para alertarle, lo mas probable es k hubiera acabado besándola o incluso más.

Sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar tales pensamientos, ella era la enemiga, una simple obligación k había tendió k aceptar coaccionado por su padre. Nada mas k eso.

Pese a todo una parte de su mente no dejaba de preguntarse k habría sentido al contacto de esos labios rojos como la sangre y de esa piel blanca como la nieve.

Mientras tanto las chica, continuaba en el mismo lugar donde el empujón de Atem la había colocado, incapaz de moverse.

Todavía percibía el aliento del joven sobre su rostro, su respiración agitada sobre ella. Todavía sentía esos incontrolables deseos de acercar sus labios a los de él y unirlos en un beso sin fin.

No obstante se vió obligada a tomar conciencia de la realidad cuando su amiga se acerco para ayudarla a incorporarse.

Recordó entonces lo sucedido anteriormente a su caída.

Ella venía corriendo, perseguida por una furiosa Mai, y sin saber como había llegado hasta el mismo salón en el k se encontraba Atem, y aun peor había chocado con él y lo había echo caer al suelo.

- Lo siento – murmuro débilmente mientras sus mejillas se encendían con vergüenza al notar la mirada del faraón posada en ella.

Por su parte en aludido no supo k responder y se limito a mirarla.

Realmente no entendía porque le pedía perdón.

Acaso ella era consciente de las reacciones que había provocado en él y se disculpaba por ellas?

Imposible, se respondió a si mismo.

Solo entonces recordó en motivo del "pequeño incidente" y de cómo ella había chocado con el arrastrándolo al suelo.

De seguro se disculpaba por eso.

- No hay problema – consintió levemente apartando al fin los ojos de ella.

Anzu no supo muy bien como interpretar esa respuesta, y era incapaz de averiguar si realmente se había enfadado o no. Sin embargo otra voz la alejo de sus meditaciones.

- Parece que tienes la costumbre de chocar con la gente, cierto? – la interrogo Jonouchi divertido, pese a todo, antes de responder una voz se adelanto a la suya.

- Cierra la boca sabandija! – aun no le perdonaba que por su estupidez el momento anterior entre el reciente matrimonio, se hubiera evaporado, además también debía cobrar venganza por el beso que le había robado el chico, no es k le hubiese importado mucho, la verdad era k lo había disfrutado, pero aun así debía hacérselo pagar – Ya que no sabes cuando mantenerla cerrada, sería mejor para ti y para todos que la callaras de por vida.

- Pero de k demonios me estas hablando! – exclamo Jono entre confundido y enfadado.

- Por Ra, ni siquiera te has dado cuenta. Además de sabandija te falta celebro!

- Repite eso!!! – la reto el chico furioso, aunque en el fondo adoraba discutir con ella, algo extraño, dado k la acababa de conocer.

En ese momento la chica perdió el poco autocontrol k se había impuesto y se dispuso para lo k auguraba ser un gran enfrentamiento, sin embargo...

- VASTA!!! – dos voces simultaneas y muy furiosas interrumpieron la discusión.

Tanto Mai como Jono miraron sorprendidos a los autores de este grito, para encontrar a dos avergonzados esposos dándose la espalda.

Ambos habían tenido la misma idea y la habían gritado en el mismo momento, cosa k avergonzó a Anzu y k enfureció a Atem.

De todos modos este ultimo continuó con la reprimenda.

- Ya dejen de pelear, que no ven que es más de media noche, además mis oídos no soportaran mas sonidos estridentes, por no hablar del terrible dolor de cabeza k provocaron.

- Esta bien, creo k tienes razón, lo mejor será retirarnos ya a dormir – apoyo Jono, ya olvidado su supuesto enfado con la rubia.

- Si, estoy de acuerdo – expreso Mai acompañando sus palabras de un disimulado bostezo – solo hay un problema – añadió reteniendo inmediatamente la atención del ojinegro – no se donde se encuentra mi cuarto.

- No te preocupes por eso, yo te acompañaré hasta una de las habitaciones de invitados, ya verás k son muy cómodas, y mañana ordenaré k te preparen una habitación digna de ti.

- Muchas gracias Jono, te lo agradezco mucho.

Dicho esto le coloco un sonoro beso en la mejilla y le tomo la mano mientras se alejaban del lugar, dejando tras de si a una parejita muy confundida con unos enormes interrogantes saliendo de sus cabezas y una gotita de sudor resbalando por su frente.

Instantes después el silencio se interpuso entre ellos.

- Creo k yo también me retiraré a dormir, faraón – se atrevió a decir al fin Anzu.

El muchacho solo asintió, y la chica se dispuso a partir, sin embargo momento después retrocedió sobre sus pasos, ya k había olvidado algo de suma importancia.

- Ocurre algo? – interrogo el tricolor posando su fría mirada sobre la chica.

- Pues veras... – comenzó ella nerviosa por su reacción – hay algo k olvide... – trataba de mantear la calma, pero su corazón latía a ml por hora al sentir aquellos ojos violetas posados en ella – resulta k.. yo tampoco recuerdo donde se ubica mi habitación.

El faraón le volvió la espalda al escuchar aquello, gesto k Anzu interpreto de fastidio e impaciencia, pese a todo muy lejos de la realidad.

Por algún motivo, lo dicho por la joven, provoco en Atem un desesperado impulso de sonreír, pero su orgullo le impidió revelar esa sonrisa a nadie que no fuera el mismo, así k volvió su cara de la de ella, con el fin de mantener este intacto.

Momento después su cara había recuperado su habitual tono serio y se giró para enfocar a la chica, k por alguna extraña razón parecía entristecida.

- Vamos, te acompañare hasta la habitación.

Un débil gracias se escucho como única respuesta, instantes después él ya había comenzado a caminar, seguido de cerca por la oji-azul.

Tras recorrer un trecho, el tricolor se detuvo frente a una puerta.

- Gracias...– las única palabra k la chica se atrevió a pronunciar; realmente le costaba superar la timidez cuando se encontraba frente a frente con su faraón, pero, por otra parte sabía k la única manera de él k comenzará a confiar en ella era actuar normalmente, mostrarse tal y como era. Con este pensamiento se obligo a continuar, esta vez con voz mas firme – Gracias por guiarme, te lo agradezco mucho.

Él pareció no inmutarse, así k la chica se apresuró a adentrarse en la soledad de su dormitorio, no obstante algo la confundió y enfado al mismo tiempo.

- Adónde crees k vas? – pregunto irritada olvidando por ello timidez mientras contemplaba como el muchacho la había seguido hasta el interior de la habitación y había comenzado a quitarse la corona.

- Cómo? – pregunto el chico desconcertado y como cierto escepticismo en los ojos, lo cual solo consiguió enfurecer aun más a Anzu.

- Óyeme bien!!! por mi puedes faraón, Dios, o lo k quieras, pero eso no te da ningún derecho a introducirte en mi cuarto como si nada y mucho menos a estas horas de la noche, para eso te vas a tu recamara, no a la mía!

Se encontraba furiosa, jamás imagino k Atem fuera tan animal para intentar algo con ella de ese modo.

El chico se había limitado a ignorarla todo el día, y ahora era tan estúpido arrogante para introducirse en su cuarto y comenzar a desnudarse, de seguro quería algo con ella.

Y lo k más le dolía era k si lo había intentado con ella de ese modo tan brusco, seguro k no era la única, él debía de tener montones de niñas con las buscar entretenimiento, y ese pensamiento era el k verdaderamente la irritaba.

- Se puede saber que estas diciendo? – pregunto le irritado – estamos casados, y por si no lo sabías las leyes egipcias nos obligan a compartir habitación como prueba de nuestro matrimonio.

- Casados...? – murmuro ella confundida, en seguida sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y comenzaron a arder presas de la vergüenza, cómo era posible k lo hubiese olvidado? – es cierto... lo olvide, lo siento.

De nuevo el joven faraón sintió unos tremendos impulsos de sonreír, y de nuevo se obligó a si mismo a girar la cara.

No obstante, debía reconocer k encontraba la situación bastante divertida, tal vez y fuese cierto lo k Jonouchi había dicho de la chica.

Trato de controlarse, no era momento e mostrar un debilidad, ni siquiera con aquella chica k tanto le había sorprendido.

- Esta bien, no te preocupes.

Su voz sonó tan glacial k Anzu sintió k la odiaba.

"Y con razón, después de todo lo le dijiste odiarme sería poco.

No se como fui tan estúpida para dejarme llevar, y aun peor para olvidar nuestro casamiento.

Pero me sentí tan... celosa? Si creo k eso fue.

Me lo imagine con otras chicas, haciendo lo mismo conmigo y sentí unas ganas terribles de pegarle una bofetada.

Lo k es peor, por un momento me olvide de k el no es Atem y lo imagine a él, a mi amigo con otras chicas, entonces fue cuando sentí k me paralizaba la ira.

Pero realmente si k son la misma persona, k tal si Atem nunca fue como yo creía k era, lo seguiría amando igual?

Si, por supuesto.

Lo amo con todas mis fuerzas, y no es cierto k el chico del k me enamore sea una ilusión mía.

Lo conozco, lo conozco mejor k a mi misma. El tiempo k estuve a su lado fue él mas feliz de mi vida.

FLASH BACK

Se encontraba en el metro y la situación era desesperada, sin embargo, esos preciosos ojos violetas fijos en ella, lograban mantenerla tranquila.

- Confías en mi, Tea? – había preguntado el chico.

- Confío en ti – respondió sin dudar, pronunciando, sin saberlo, las palabras k la acompañarían el resto de su vida presentes en cada momento.

FIN FLAS BACK

Así es faraón, Atem. Te hice una promesa, confió en ti, y pase lo k pase siempre lo haré.

Ignoró el motivo por el k te muestras tan distante en este tiempo, pero, no importa lo k tarde, lograré despojarte de tu fría coraza y traeré de vuelta a mi amigo, al amor de mi vida."

Con esa firme promesa sellada en su corazón, Anzu logró sonreír, pues sabía k el destino le había ofrecido una segunda oportunidad, y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

Ya lista para dormir, se recostó a un lado de la cama, mientras Atem hacía lo mismo en el extremo opuesto de la misma.

Ni por un segundo se le paso por la cabeza k el chico intentará algo con ella, a pesar de ser su marido, no parecía interesado e ella.

Lo prefería así, pues deseaba k su primera vez, fuese algo especial y lleno de amor, y no importaba si para ello debía esperar un tiempo, después de todo llevaba esperando años.

Por su parte, el joven faraón, ya se había introducido en las sabanas y cerrado los ojos, se sentía agotado y deseaba dormir sin ser molestado.

Ambos chicos se encontraban cansados y no tardaron en dormirse. El día había sido duro y lleno de sorpresas, sin embargo la noche transcurría en paz.

---------------------

Espero les haya gustado el capi, como ven los roces entre Anzu y atem no han exo mas k empezar... Aunque yo poel momento me encuentro algo vacia de inspiración, pero tratare de continuar...

Asi k opr fa reviews, plis!!!

Sin comenatrios la historia dejará de existir! (frase pillada, lo se, pero me gusto muxo...)

Besitos, BY


	10. Chapter 10

Hola!

Bueno tengo poko tiempo xk estoy en un ciber (mi orde sigue roto) asi k sin más preámbulos les dejo el capi!

K lo disfruten!

---------------------------

El amanecer del día siguiente alcanzo el palacio real, y cierto joven se dejo despertar por los rayos de sol k se filtraban por su ventana.

- Maldición – se quejo aun desperezándose – con todo lo k ocurrió ayer se me olvido correrlas antes de acostarme

Ese simple pensamiento logró despejarlo por completo, para fijar su vista en cierta joven k dormía placidamente a escasa distancia de él.

"Cierto – pensó – casi olvido k ya soy un hombre casado. Te saliste con la tuya padre, para mi desgracia. "

Esta idea le enfureció, sin embargo también le recordó algo k había sucedido la noche anterior.

"Al parecer no soy el único k olvido nuestro casamiento, - una sonrisa se manifestó en su rostro – Aun no me puedo creer k me encararás de ese modo cuando creíste k buscaba algo contigo; cualquier otra mujer hubiera dado su vida por una simple noche a mi lado, y no solo por k soy el faraón, también por mi físico. 

Realmente lograste confundirme, ahora entiendo porque Jono me dijo k no eras como las demás.

Siempre te muestras tan tímida a mi lado, como si te asustará y al mismo tiempo quisieras complacerme en todo.

Sin embargo ayer de mostraste claramente k no es miedo lo k siente por mi, de otro modo no te habrías atrevido a gritarme y menos a insultarme.

Tampoco puede ser atracción, porque me rechazaste, pese a k yo no tenía intención de tocarte.

Me pregunto cómo serás realmente? Será cierto k no eres como las demás niñas k me siguen preocupadas por mi oro o por mi cuerpo?"

Absortó en estos pensamientos y con vario interrogantes k contestar, no percibió como su mano se acercaba lentamente a la cabellera de la chica con la firme intención de acariciarla.

Sin embargo, momentos antes de hacerlo cobró conciencia de su actos y la retiro apresuradamente.

"No, no caeré tan fácil – se reprocho a si mismo – de seguro es como todas las demás, solo k lo disimula.

Además si estoy casado con ella es solo porque mi padre me forzó a ello y aceptarla sería solo como darle la razón.

No lo permitiré."

De nuevo su orgullo se antepuso a su corazón, y se apresuro a abandonar la habitación sin último vistazo hacía ella.

----------------------------

Horas más tarde Anzu despertó, sin embargo antes de abrir los ojos se concentró firmemente en una única idea, muy contrataría a la del día anterior.

"No pudo ser un sueño, fue real! – apretó los ojos fuertemente – en cuanto abra los ojos me encontraré en una enorme habitación perteneciente a un increíble palacio egipcio, me asomaré por la ventana y divisaré el desierto en el horizonte cubierto por los hermosos reflejos de Ra.

Entonces sonreiré y me preparé para un nuevo día como la esposa del faraón, de mi faraón, y lograré hacer k Atem sonría, aunque solo por unos momentos y entonces será como si nada hubiera cambiado"

En un arranque de valor abrió los ojos... y sonrió.

Se encontraba en una inmensa cama situada en una majestuosa habitación, incluso superior a la k ya había usado para su llegada.

Las paredes eras de mármol blanco con cenefas doradas y diversos adornos en materiales lujosos, oro, plata porcelana, marfil.

En el centro de la sala, había una mesa redonda, sacada de una casa de muñecas, con algunas sillas a juego.

Del techo colgaban numerosos candelabros y al fondo se podía ver una gran ventana por la k se filtraban los rayos de luz.

Sonriendo, se apresuró a abrir los portones para llegar a un precioso balcón. 

Maravillada contemplo el perfecto paisaje.

A su alrededor se podía distinguir distintas partes del palacio, así como un precioso jardín k juro a si misma visitar lo antes posible.

Un poco más lejos, fuera de las murallas, la gente comenzaba a llenar las calles, dispuestos a comenzar sus labores matutinas.

Y en el horizonte, el desierto lo cubría todo, como un inmenso mar de arena dorada, incluso podía divisar la parte superior de algunas pirámides.

- Es maravilloso... un sueño! 

Tras unos momentos de disfrutar el paisaje se introdujo de nuevo en la habitación, sin embargo algo la incomodaba, como si de nuevo hubiera olvidado algo importante...

- Atem! 

Su mirada se dirigió hacía cama k la noche anterior había estado ocupada por ambos. Sin embargo el chico ya no se encontraba allí, probablemente se debía de haber levantado bastante temprano para cumplir con sus labores. 

Este pensamiento alivió a Anzu, ya k no se sentía preparada para afrontar su mirada de nuevo, no al menos hasta k hubiera pensado como ganarse su confianza.

Pero al mismo tiempo la entristeció, pues a lo mejor se había marchado para no estar con ella, o quizá aun seguía enfadado por su despiste de la noche anterior.

Sin embargo no había forma de saberlo, así k lo mejor k podía hacer era vestirse y salir a tomar el desayuno.

Eligió un precioso vestido de color blanco, cuyas mangas tenia unas aperturas k permitían a sus brazos permanecer en libertad.

El lino suave y transparente, se mantenía pegado al su cuerpo hasta la cintura, para después abrirse libremente en cascada hasta los pies.

Poseía, no obstante una raja en el lado derecho de la falda k subía hasta por encima de la rodilla.

El vestido era adornado con un pequeño cinturón de oro a la cintura y rayas doradas k iban verticalmente desde el escote en barco, hasta la el nacimiento del cinturón.

Se veía hermosísima, y eso mismo quería que pensará Atem cuando la viera.

Se coloco además unos brazaletes dorados y se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta que dejaba varios mechones cayendo libremente por su frente y ambos lados de su cabello. 

Una vez estuvo lista, se apresuró a salir de la habitación en busca del comedor, o por lo menos hasta encontrar a alguien conocido.

- No! Otra vez no! – exclamó furiosa y angustiada al mismo tiempo. – Acaso en este estúpido palacio no saben de al existencia de mapas? 

- Algún problema con mi palacio, su alteza?

- Obvió, acaso no me oyó decir k me perdí de nue...

Sus palabras fueron cortadas al recocer a la persona k la había interrogado. 

"No, otra vez no – volvió a pensar la chica mientras sus mejillas se encendían de vergüenza – Cómo puede ser k siempre termine metiendo la pata cuando el esta presente?"

- A... Faraón, yo... lo siento... es k me... perdí...otra vez.

- Cuando me obligaron a casarme contigo, pensé k al menos mi futura esposa sería lo suficientemente inteligente para recordar el camino hacía el comedor, o al menos para llamar a una de sus doncellas para k la acompañen hasta allí – había dicho todo esto con una pizca de malicia en su voz, pero al mismo tiempo como si la retara a responderle. Pero Anzu se sentía demasiado ofuscada para percatarse de ello.

"Doncellas? K doncellas? Bueno, no importa, lo k importa es k Atem esta enfada conmigo, y lo pero es k tiene razón, soy una estúpida. 

De este modo jamás comenzará a confiar en mi."

- Lo siento mucho, faraón.– murmuro apenada.

El chico se sintió frustrado, no había conseguido su objetivo, por el contrario solo había logrado confundirse aun más.

"Maldición, parece k no bastará con esto para k vuelva a enfurecerse.

De echo, si hasta se la ve apenada, no era esto lo k yo quería."

-Esta bien, no te preocupes – expreso más tranquilo, pero con su habitual frialdad – acompáñame.

La chica se apresuró a seguirle, algo más contenta porque el se había mostrado más amable de lo habitual.

"Al menos, ya te dirigió la palabra, ayer parecía ignorarte por completo y no pronuncio dos palabras más de las necesarias en todo momento – se dijo a si misma tratando de animarse"

Por otro lado los pensamientos del chico eran bien distintos.

"Por qué demonios le dije eso. 

Parece que se entristeció bastante.

Pero es k era la única manera k encontré de acercarme a ella, además yo solo esperaba k se pusiera furiosa de nuevo, para averiguar de ese modo k es lo k realmente piensa, o mejor dicho, quien es ella realmente.

Aun así no entiendo su modo de comportarse hacía mi.

A veces parece k me odia, otras k me ama, y otras.. bueno con decir k por unos momentos temí por mi supervivencia, es suficiente.

Pese a todo no logré resistir el impulso de hablarle, fue como si llevara deseándolo toda mi vida, pero mi orgullo no me permite mostrarme amable con ella, porque por algún motivo siento k si eso sucediera, yo terminaría amándola, y eso sería como claudicar ante mi padre.

No, eso no puede pasar, pero aun así... me pregunto como hubiese sido nuestra relación de habernos conocido de otro modo.

Indudablemente me habría sentido atraído por ella, y no solo por su físico, sino porque es agradable sentir k una persona ve más halla de mi corona, o al menos k no todo lo k dice va destinado a complacerme. 

Ya! No dejo de pensar estupideces, lo importante ahora es llegar al comedor lo antes posible, tengo unos asuntos k tratar con Mahado."

Entre estos pensamientos, no tardo en llegar a su destino, pero antes de entrar, no pudo evitar el impulso de dirigirse a la chica, deseaba ver como esos preciosos ojos azules se posaban en los suyos otorgándole la sensación de estar en el cielo.

Por extraño k pareciese, era como si ya los hubiera visto antes, en otro momento, en otro lugar.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando de si esa extraña sensación y volteo hacia ella.

- Ya llegamos, este es el comedor, así k espero k seas capaz de llegar a él en futuras ocasiones.

Anzu se limito a asentir.

De seguro él la consideraba una inepta incapaz de hacer nada por si sola.

Se apresuro a entrar.

Diviso entonces un espacioso salón, en suyo centro se encontraba una mesa en forma de U invertida.

En la cabecera de la mesa, se podían encontrar tres asientos, uno de ellos, el de el medio, parecía más bien un trono dorado, por lo k Anzu esposo k sería el asiento de Atem.

A ambos extremos, los otros dos asientos, también tenían adornos de oro, pero no tan espléndidos.

Uno de ellos ya se encontraba ocupado pro un joven que debía ser poco mayor k ella, pero que aparentaba bastantes años más.

El otro se encontraba vació, por lo k Anzu se encamino hacia el, segura de k era el suyo.

Mientras caminaba se fijo en k el resto de los asientos k rodeaban la mesa permanecían ya ocupados.

Entre los ocupantes se encontraban Jono, Mai y una chica morena de ojos azules k tenía cierta similitud con la maga oscura.

Es ambiente se mantenía jovial, y Anzu se pregunto k tendría algo k ver con los dos asientos libres k restaban en la mesa.

Sin embargo una vez se acomodo en su asiento, se olvidó de sus divagaciones y se centro en su amiga.

- May! Me sorprendiste, no me esperaba verte despierta tan temprano.

- Bueno, realmente yo no me levante; cierta, sabandija – recalcando la palabra – se encargó de despertarme antes del amanecer, y solo porque según él así son las costumbres en el palacio.

Anzu sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, al parecer no importaba al época en la k viviesen, estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Pese a todo este sentimiento le provoco una mueca de dolor.

No comprendía el motivo del porque no podía ocurrir lo mismo con ella y Atem.

"Será acaso k nuestro destino nunca fue estar juntos?"

Esta duda le corrompía el alma y por mucho k su mente le señalará la respuesta, simplemente se negaba a aceptarla.

"No; no es posible.

Acepto k solo me quiera como una amiga, pues jamás pude hablar con él y confesarle mis sentimientos. Por lo k no se k es lo k el sentía por mi, pero aun así, el me quería, como una amiga, pero me quería.

No es posible k todo fuera fingido, o simples imaginaciones mías.

Pero entonces por que? Por que él me trata de este modo, como si me odiara? Por que?"

Dirigió su vista hacía el chico, quien se encontraba hablando con Jonouchi.

Se enfureció. Por qué? 

Incluso con su amigo seguía llevándose bien, por qué con ella no?

- Por cierto Anzu, déjame k te presente a alguien – dijo Mai irrumpiendo de ese modo los pensamientos de la chica – Se llama Mana, y su padre fue uno de los fieles servidores del anterior faraón, y ella es aprendiz de hechicera de Mahado, ese de ahí – aclaro señalando a un joven de mirada seria sentado al lado del faraón - tiene mucho talento, sabes?

Horas antes, la rubia había encarado a la oji azul para interrogarle por su relación con Jono, pero una vez hubo quedado claro para Mai k la otra solo buscaba a Jono siguiendo las ordenes de Mahado, se habían echo grandes amigas.

En esos momentos Anzu volteo a ver a la recién presentada intentando formar una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Me alegro mucho de conocerte – pronunció sinceramente, ojala seamos buenas amigas.

- Seguro k si majestad, para mi será un placer ser su amiga.

Ante esas palabras Anzu no pudo reprimir la risa, realmente nadie se había dirigido así hacía ella, y le causaba mucha risa imaginar k dirían sus amigos del futuro si la gente empezará a tratarla de ese modo.

Una vez k se hubo calmado la encaro.

- Seguro k seremos amigas, pero con una condición, no debes llamarme majestad, ni reina, ni nada por el estilo.

Mi nombre es Anzu – internamente se sorprendió antes esas palabras, pareciese k realmente había aceptado k su vida había cambiado, k ella y ano sería mas Tea Gradner estudiante de universidad, a partir de ese momento sería Anzu Masaki, reina de Egipto y esposa del faraón; pero realmente eso no importaba mucho, por dentro seguí asiendo la misma, y no importaba su nombre o la época en al k estuviera viviendo – y me gusta mucho, casi hasta suena mejor k el anterior – dudo un momento – así k tú debes llamarme por mi nombre, de acuerdo?

- Esta bien, Anzu.- sonriendo – sabes, Mai y Jono tenían razón, no eres como las demás reinas de Egipto, pareces una chica normal.

El comentario hizo enrojecer a Anzu.

- Y se puede saber que más cosas te han contado estos dos sobre mi? – pregunto en tono acusador posando la mirada sobre su mejor amiga.

- Chicos! Oigan, k les parece si vamos a dar un paseo por los alrededores – exclamo Mai apresurada en cambiar de tema, y dirigiéndose a Mana continuo - me prometiste k me ensañarías el palacio en cuanto acabáramos de desayunar.

- De acuerdo, es una buena idea – acepto la chica divertida. – Mahado, nos acompañas? anda di k si – reclamo al hechicero.

- Lo siento Mana, pero no tengo tiempo para dar un paseo, en este momento debo...

Fue interrumpido por al chica, quien se había acercado tomándole de la mano.

- Trabajas demasiado, si sigues así terminarás muriendo de un infarto – viendo k eso no funcionaba, cambio de táctica y se coloco ojos de cachorrito. – Vamos, hazlo por mi, si? Desde k concluí la instrucción ya no pasas tiempo conmigo, te has olvidado de k existo.

Mahado la miró y vio sus ojitos llorosos y su voz suplicante y... no pudo negarse.

- Esta bien, los acompañare.

- Gracias! – exclamaba eufórica Mana olvidando su supuesta tristeza y lanzándose a los brazos del chico.

"Volví a caer – pensó este resignado, pero en el fondo disfrutaba de aquel abrazo."

- Y tu Jono, nos acompañas? – esta vez fue Mai quien pregunto.

- Por qué no; será divertido – respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

- Anzu, tu vienes?

- No; no quiero estropearos el paseo, como dice el dicho, cinco son multitud. –respondió la chica con una sonrisa. Realmente no se sentía con ánimos de pasear, además de seguro sus amigos estarían bien emparejados sin ella. 

- No digas eso Anzu, tu no molestas – protesto Mai.

- No te preocupes, nos vemos más tarde, ok? Pasadlo bien.

- Seguro?

La chica se limito a asentir con una sonrisa en sus labios para tranquilizar a los chicos.

- Bien, entonces nos vemos luego. – se decidió al fin Mai.

El resto también se despidió de ella, y se encaminaron hacia la salida.

- Atem! – llamo Jono en el último instante – nos olvidamos de preguntarte si querías venir con nosotros.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

- Pensé k ya os había olvidado de mi existencia – dijo acusatoriamente – después de todo soy el faraón.

- Tienes razón – concedió Jonouchi - pero como últimamente te la pasas en silencio y con mala cara, se nos olvido preguntarte.

- Hum! – fue toda respuesta – no puedo ir, tengo trabajo k hacer; yo a diferencia de ustedes no me la paso de vacaciones.

- Vamos Atem, desde k te coronaron faraón ya ni siquiera te tomas un rato libre.

El aludido dirigió la mirada a su interlocutor, e inmediatamente sus gesto se relajaron.

- Mana, ser faraón no es sencillo, tengo muchos deberes que cumplir – su amiga le miro apenada a lo k él trato de sonreír – esta bien, no se preocupen por mi, vallan y pasenlo bien.

- Esta seguro faraón? – interrogó Mahado.

- Claro, si no fuera así no lo diría, además tu más k nadie necesitas un descanso, siempre andas trabajando, incluso más k yo.

- Ya! decídanse, nos vamos o no? – pregunto Mai impaciente.

- Bien – respondieron todos antes de perderse de vista por el corredor.

----------------------------------

Buneo ahí tienen el capi, aunke realmente es solo la primera parte, asi k la proxima semana les dejo la digueinte, ok?

Besitos, y sobre todo acuérdense de sus reviews.

Otra se k ha habido problemas porque hay gente k no sabe como comentar, asi k le sigo:

Primero le pican al botoncito este de aki abajo k dice **GO**

Entonces les aprece una ventana, allí escriben y luego le dan a la barra larga de abajo...

Mas o menos asi es...

Ahora si, besitos, BY


	11. Chapter 11

Hola

Hola!!

Primero k nada TRES grandes noticias!!

La 1º MI ORDE SE ARREGLO!!

La 2º MI INSPIRACIÓN REGRESO!!

La 3º AL FIN ESCRIBI LA TAN ANHELADA DECLARACIÓN DE AMOR DE LOS TORTOLITOS!!

Fue ayer por la noche, todo paso de golpe, me trajeron el orde arreglado, la inspiración llego de golpe y me pudo a escribir como una loka hasta llegar a esa parte!

Pero aun keda muxo para k llegue a ustedes, ya k es la pagina 12º más o menos... así k les keda esparar...

Pero como estoy muy feliz les traigo ste capi, algo cortito porque es la segunda parte, pero espero k lo disfruten!!

Besitos, BY

Después de ver a los chicos retirarse, Anzu se permaneció recordando el modo en k Atem había sonreído a Mana.

"Por qué no puede sonreírme a mi igual? Por qué no puede tratarme como a ella?

Con cariño. Tan parecido al Atem k yo conozco. 

Aquel k siempre lograba hacerme sonreír, k se preocupa por mantenerme a salvo, k siempre se mantenía a mi lado, aquel en quién podía confiar.

Por qué? Por qué había roto su promesa.

"Confía en mi, Tea"

Pero cómo? Cómo confiar en alguien que ni siquiera la miraba a la ojos? K la despreciaba, k la... odiaba?"

- Te hice una pregunta!

Esa voz la devolvió a la realidad, para encontrarse con unos fríos ojos violetas fijos en ella.

- Ni siquiera eres capaz de contestar a algo tan simple?

Anzu sintió k la rabia inundaba su sangre al contacto de esa mirada fría y de ese tono de burla.

Plaf! Su mano se estrellaba contra la cara del chico, provocándose a si misma cierto dolor y esperando que el chico lo estuviera sintiendo mil veces más fuerte

- Vete a la mierda faraón! – exclamo al mismo tiempo k se incorporaba y comenzaba una carrera desesperante hacia la salida, no segura de hasta cuanto podría contener sus lagrimas y odiándose a si misma por permitir k el chico notara si quiera un resquicio de ellas.

Tan concentrada estaba en este echo k ni siquiera se molesto en voltear al percibir como un cuerpo se cruzaba en su camino chocando con ella.

Sin prestar atención, continuo su carrera hacía ningún sitio, sin embargo, tras unos instantes, una imagen, un rostro, apareció en su mente haciéndose omnipresente.

"No es posible... Atem!!" 

Mientras tanto, en el salón, un joven de cabello tricolor, acariciaba instintivamente una de sus mejilla, aun colorada por el reciente golpe que había digerido.

No obstante, el orgullo y el frío habían abandonado por completo su rostro, que ahora se mantenía bajo y con una expresión de dolor, mientras rememoraba los echos,

Le había tomado por sorpresa.

Jamás habría imaginado k alguien se atreviera a golpear de ese modo al gran faraón de Egipto, y k ese alguien hubiese sido una mujer, aun más, una princesa, una reina... su propia esposa, lo ofuscaba por completo, impidiendo cualquier posibilidad de esquivar el golpe, de por si, bastante potente.

No obstante había algo k le dolió más k la herida física.

La expresión de profundo dolor k mostró la joven en el momento del impacto, se incrusto en lo más profundo de su alma.

Luego vinieron las palabras, esas palabras incrustadas desesperación y en un profundo dolor. 

"Vete a la mierda, faraón."

Cargadas de desprecio, de odio, se habían clavado en él como si de una daga se tratara.

No lograba comprender el motivo de porque le afectaba tanto ese echo, al fin y al cabo, ella no era nada, nada más k una obligación.

Pero el echo era k si le dolía; le dolía k ella le odiara, y aun le dolía más ser el mismo el causante de ese odio y de ese dolor que pudo ver reflectado en sus hermosos ojos azules.

Entonces pudo escuchar como ella se alejaba de allí corriendo, tal vez espantada por lo k acababa de hacer, tal vez por qué seguía dolida con él y no deseaba verle, tal vez por qué las lagrimas comenzaban a aflorar por su rostro y no quería dar ninguna señal de debilidad ante él.

El ruido de sus pasos se perdía en el silencio y el seguía incapaz de moverse de su sitio.

Había algo k le torturaba, una neblina oscura cubriendo sus pensamientos, amenazando con salir a la luz, convirtiéndose en una idea, en un único pensamiento.

Ir tras ella. 

Cada fibra de su ser le gritaba k fuera tras ella, k la tomara del cintura y le pidiera perdón; cada fibra de su ser gritaba porque la apegase a él y no le dejase marchar. 

Sus rostros, acercándose lentamente, sus párpados cerrándose mansamente, sus labios en dulce contacto, sus lenguas disfrutando la una de al otra y después solo la calma, la calma reflejada en esos preciosos ojos azules, tan semejantes al cielo pero con la fuerza del océano en ellos.

Deseaba disculparse, deseaba abrazarla, deseaba besarla..., pero ante todo, la deseaba a su lado.

Pero ella no se encontraba con él; ella lo odiaba, como mínimo lo depreciaba, y él mismo había sido el responsable de esos sentimiento.

Él, con su orgullo, con su frialdad.

Él, quien desde un comienzo la despreció y se limito a ignorarla.

Él, quien poco a poco, comenzó a desear estar a su lado, a hablarle, pero que llevado por su ego, se limito a maltratarla con sus palabras.

Sintió una nueva punzada de dolor en el lugar donde ella le había golpeado.

"Me lo merezco – pensó cruelmente – al igual k merezco su desprecio y su odio.

Pero por qué demonios no puedo olvidar el dolor k reflejaban sus ojos después de k yo le hable de esa forma?

Por qué su mirada me duele más k cien cuchillos atravesando mi piel? 

Y por qué demonios tengo la impresión de haberla visto antes?

Es como si yo hubiera compartido ya una vida a su lado... solo k una vida diferente.

Tal vez deba preguntarle a ella al respecto, no creo k su reacción sea pero k esta cachetada.

No, no creo k sea posible; lo más seguro es k no desee volver a verme en al vida, y aunque estemos casados, yo no puedo obligarla a k permanezca a mi lado.

Pero Ra, no quiero k se vaya, no quiero k se aleje de mi; o se si podría soportarlo. 

A pesar de tan solo llevar un día a su lado, es como si hubiesen transcurrido años."

La mente del chico se encontraba perdido entre estos pensamientos.

Sus emociones le mantenían atrapado en un mundo totalmente ajeno a la realidad.

Sin embargo, un grito aterrorizante, logró atravesar el invisible muro de sentimientos k lo mantenían aislados, para instantes después, sentir como algo, o alguien atravesaba su cuerpo.

El dolor no se hizo esperar, un agudo dolor acompañado de unas sádicas risas.

Su cuerpo se torno de dolor, su mente aun no lograba reaccionar a los acontecimientos. Lentamente la oscuridad fue envolviéndolo todo, el dolor desapareció y eco de la risa fue perdiendo potencia.

Bueno aki les dejo estoy refeliz, y me marzo corriendo a hacer una escena nueva el LEMON!!

Para la k tendre cooperación de amorata, asi k sera exo entre dos!

Espero k os haya gustado este capi y os prometo k el proximo sera fundamental para el desarroyo de la historia!

Besitos a todos, BY 


	12. Chapter 12

Hola

Hola!!

Bueno la verdad es k este capi no va a ser muy romántico, pero le prometo k los dos siguiente van a resultar hasta empalagosos...

Este es algo más de acción, pero veremos como anzu protege al faraón y se desvelara parte dela trama.

NOTICION!!

Concluí el capi de los lemon!

Lo llame así porque es un capi de 6 paginas, y 3 son un lemon de Anzu/atem, 1 se dedica a la relacion mahado/mana, pero luego las dos restantes es otro lemon entre mai/jono!

Asi k si les gusta este genero prepárense, porque es un capi relindo, o al menos a mi me gusto!

Bueno ya les dejo para que sigan con el capi, besitos, BY

Las lagrimas se mantenían frescas en sus ojos, preparadas para liberarse en cualquier momento.

Sus ojos, enfocaban a una pesada puerta de madera, como queriendo traspasarla y poder ver lo k había tras ella.

Sintió como un brazo la tomaba por los hombros, tratando de alejarla del lugar.

Ni siquiera se molesto en mirar quien era el k la sostenía, poco importaba, lo único importantes es k nadie lograría apartarla de allí.

La fuerza sobre su hombro aumento, pero ella se mantuvo impasible. Por mucho k tiraran su pies no se moverían ni un centímetro.

Al fin la presión cedió, fuese quien fuese se había dado por vencido, ella no cedería.

El tiempo seguía su curso y la tensión y el miedo aumentaban por momentos.

Su mente comenzaba a alejarse del lugar para rememorar los sucesos acontecidos tan solo unas horas antes, como si de ese modo, la culpa k sentía se emancipará por si sola.

FLASH BACK

Se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos, el dolor de su pecho parecía no haber disminuido, es más por momento aumentaba, y lo pero era que ahora él debía odiarla aun más.

Recordaba como había perdido el control sobre su mente, sobre sus emociones, recordaba como su sentimientos se colapsaban y en un escalofriante impulso, su mano golpea el rostro del faraón, igualmente recordaba las palabras k sus labios habían escupido después.

"Vete a la mierda faraón"

Y el odio k sintió hacía el en ese momento la espanto.

Cómo era posible sentir odio hacía la persona k más amaba en el mundo?

Entonces solo encontró una salida, correr; alejarse de él lo máximo posible, con al esperanzo de k ese odio también se alejara de ella.

Desesperada comenzó una carrera hacía ningún sitió, con el único fin de distanciarse de él lo máximo posible.

De pronto nota como su cuerpo choca contra algo o alguien, alza la vista y encuentra una figura, pero no logrando ver nada más allá de eso, se apresura a seguir con su objetivo.

Y allí estaba ahora, perdida entre un riachuelo de emociones confusas que no logran sino obstruir su mente.

Sin embargo, hay algo que se escapa a su control, algo importante que ha pasado por alto, pero que no logra recordar.

Pese a toda, trata de controlarse, y para lograrlo detiene su huida.

Solo en ese momento una mirada fría, un rostro malévolo y un cabello platino toman forma en su mente, formando a la persona más odiada y probablemente más peligrosa k había conocido en su vida.

- No es posible... Atem!

Rápidamente se apresura a regresar sobre sus pasos.

"Ra, como he podido ser tan imbecil? Choque con él e iba tan concentrada en mis propios asuntos k no le reconocí; y ahora Atem podría estar..."

Ese pensamiento le hizo apresuras su paso. Sentía que se quedaba sin aire, pero no importaba. Lo único importante era llegar a tiempo a la sala que había abandonado momentos antes y rezar porque no fuera demasiado tarde.

Al fin había llegado, se apoyo en el marco de la puerta un instante para recuperar el aire, y alzo la vista.

Bakura se encontraba a escasa distancia del faraón, su brazo levantado portaba un objeto dorado k Anzu no recordaba hacer visto nunca.

No obstante lo k más le sorprendió fue ver a un monstruo que tenía cierta similitud con el necrotemor oscuro, pero que parecía corpóreo.

Del impacto que le provoco ver esta imagen, tardo unos segundos en distinguir el cuerpo inconsciente que se hallaba en el suelo a escasos metros de la bestia.

- Me decepcionaste faraón – un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Anzu al contacto con esa fría voz – jamás pensé k sería tan fácil acabar contigo – en ese momento, Bakura dejo escuchar una risa, que a la chica se le antojo sicopática, instantes después continuo con su discurso – Si realmente eres tan estúpido para dejar que te tomen por sorpresa, no mereces ser el faraón, pero eso – su boca se torno en una cruel sonrisa – puedo arreglarlo.

En ese momento giró su vista al monstruo k esperaba paciente la orden de amo.

- Necrotemor oscuro, ataca; destruye al faraón!!

Todavía paralizada en su sitió, Anzu no deja de observar como el monstruo se acerca lentamente al joven y se prepara para dar su ataque final.

- Atem!!

Al fin logra reaccionar y ordena a sus piernas que corran para proteger al chico.

- Demasiado tarde! – exclama Bakura con una sonrisa mientras se relame los labios.

El necro ya ha tiene listo a su ataque, lo enfoca hacía Atem y...

- NO!!

Anzu trata desesperadamente de llegar donde el faraón, sin embargo algo dentro de ella le dice k será demasiado tarde.

Sin embargo trata de acelerar su carrera.

No, no puede perderlo ahora, no de ese modo.

No antes de disculparse por su arrebato, no antes confesarle sus sentimientos, no antes de hacerle recordar, no antes de... amarle.

Desesperada, trata de interponerse entre el rayo que ya ha sido lanzado, pese a todo, se encuentra demasiado alejada.

Su corazón se estremece y comienza a palpitar rápidamente.

Va a perderle de nuevo, antes sus ojos, y esta vez ya no habrá segunda oportunidad, lo que es peor, esta vez será solo culpa suya.

Su culpa; el morirá porque ella no llegó a tiempo, porque se encontraba tan absorta en su dolor que no pudo reconocer al asesino, porque había sido tan débil de quedarse paralizada en medio de la situación y no había sido capaz de reaccionar a tiempo.

Su corazón le dolía, su pecho se paralizaba, sentía que moría mientras el rayo se acercaba al rostro del amor de su vida, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Sin embargó, en una décima de segundo, su anillo comenzó a brillar y casi sin k ella se percatará una extraña figura hizo su aparición de la nada interponiéndose entre el disparo y deteniéndolo.

- No!! – estaba había sido Bakura quien había dejado escapar el grito.

Por su parte Anzu todavía no comprendía muy bien lo sucedido, pero no le importaba.

Lo importante era que ya había llegado junto a su faraón, y que este seguía con vida.

Después de asegurarse de este echo tomándole las pulsaciones, giró su rostro hacía la persona k les había salvado.

Realimente no se le podría decir persona.

Era cierto k sus rasgos era los de una hermosa mujer, su pelo, negro le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos también oscuros transmitían una madured innata.

Vestía una camiseta negra de cuello de barco de tirantes unidos mediante unos nudos y unos guantes sin dedos k le alzaban hasta por encima de los codos

Una falda hasta poco más debajo de los muslos, con dos cortes en ambos extremos y unas botas altas, del mismo color con tacones de aguja.

(Toda la ropa, incluidas botas y guantes era de cuero negro.)

En la mano llevaba a demás un pequeño bastón cuya medida no rea superior a la de un brazo y en cuyo extremo se hallaba un báculo redondeado de color verde fosforito y del cual se desprendían llamas del mismo color.

Sin embargo, y k en otras circunstancias se la podría haber confundido con una hermosa mujer, se encontraba levitando varios palmos por encima del suelo, y de su mano extendida parecía salir una especie de escudo semitransparente de color de igual color k el báculo y k se encargaba de proteger a los dos chicos que se encontraban tras ella.

Anzu la miró asombrada, y aun se sorprendió más cuando la mujer le sonrió cálidamente antes de volver a fijar su vista en la batalla.

Bakura se encontraba atónito, no entendía como había llegado ese monstruo allí, pues el único con poder para invocarlo se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo.

Entonces se fijo en la chica k permanecía a su lado.

"No es posible k un ser tan débil sea capaz de invocar a un monstruo capaz de bloquear el ataque de mi necro, ni siquiera posee un brazalete invocador (n/a: no recuerdo el nombre, ese brazalete que llevan el faraón y sus sacerdotes para invocar a los monstruos.)"

- Necro, utiliza tu habilidad especial, toma la fuerza del ser vivo inconsciente k se encuentra en esta habitación para aumentar tu poder.

Rápidamente el monstruo con forma de esqueleto aparece tras de Atem y logra k su mano atraviese el pecho del chico como si fuese incorpórea.

Anzu horrorizada trata de apartarlo, pero su cuerpo solo traspasa al necro.

El cuerpo del monstruo comienza a aumentar de tamaño, mientras k el rostro del faraón palidece aun más.

- Furia oscura, libérate! – la misteriosa dama libra estas palabras mientras sujeta su monóculo con las dos manos, momentos después una gigantesca bola de fuego, aun más potente k la anterior, es enviada contra el Necro, quien por mucho k trata de pararla con su nuevo poder, termina aniquilado por ella.

- Ahora Bakura, Ríndete! – exige la guerrera oscura.

- Ni lo creas, ese era mi peor monstruo, pero jamás vencerás al k te enviaré ahora.

Al mismo tiempo k pronunciaba estas palabras alzaba su brazo con el brazalete innovador y lo colocaba en alto.

- Cambio de corazón, te invoco!

En ese momento, y ante los ojos de una hipnotizada Anzu aparece el monstruo invocado por Bakura, solo k al igual k en la ocasión anterior, no se trata de un simple holograma, sino de un monstruo corpóreo capaz de lanzar ataques reales.

- Cuidado! – se sorprendió a si misma al hablar dirigiéndose hacía la extraña mujer k se encontraba en frente suyo; sin embargo a pesar de no conocerla de nada, los estaba protegiendo así k lo mejor era advertirle aprovechando su extenso conocimiento en cartas de duelos – el monstruo k ha invocado pude repeler tus ataques y devolvértelos más potentes.

- Lo se – se limito a afirmar ella.

- Jajajaja – de nuevo se escucho la risa de Bakura – no sirve de anda que conozcáis su secreto, sino sabes como enfrentaros a él.

- Quién te dice k no se el modo de vencer a tu marioneta? – pregunto la guerrera sarcástica.

Bakura percibió el tono de burla k había usado y se enfureció.

- Jamás lograrás vencerme, y aunque me derrotases ahora mi Kah no dejará de aumentar, hasta volverme invencible.

- Entonces será mejor k me encargue de ti antes de k eso ocurra, no cree? – el aludido se limito a escupir al suelo con asco. Sin embargo ella no presto atención y se dirigió hacía la chica – escúchame bien, Anzu. Debo terminar con él lo antes posible, de lo contrario su poder aumentará demasiado y será más difícil vencerlo – la chica se limitaba a mirarla fijamente, dispuesta a cumplir aquello que fuera lo k ella lo pidiera – debes transmitirme tu Kah, de ese modo aumentaré mi poder lo suficiente para terminarlo de un solo golpe. Lamento tener k recurrir a eso, pero es necesario.

- Esta bien – consintió la chica asustada – pero yo no se como transmitirte mi Kah.

- Solo concéntrate, cierra los ojos y trata de enfocar tu energía hacía mi – Anzu todavía parecía dudosa – Puedes hacerlo, ya lo has hecho antes, solo k no lo recuerdas – dudaba, el miedo al fracaso se mantenía presente en sus ojos – Vamos Anzu, debes hacerlo, por tus amigos, por él; si no lo conseguimos Bakura le matará y el no podrá defenderse en su estado.

Un asomo de decisión cubrió la mirada de la chica.

Por supuesto k lograría hacerlo, la vida de Atem dependía de ella.

Por una vez las tornas cambiaban y no era él quien debía salvarla a ella, sino que era ella la k debía salvarlo a él.

"No te fallare, faraón."

Con determinación cerro los ojos para concentrarse en lo k le habían pedido.

Poco a poco sintió como sus fuerzas disminuían, hasta quedar exhausta, pero no cedió en su empeño.

Le demostraría que él también podía confiar en ella, incluso a riesgo de su vida.

Justo cuando pensaba que caería al suelo inerte, la presión cedió y el aire volvió a llenar sus pulmones.

Tras unos instantes de recuperación abrió los ojos.

La extraña mujer se encontraba de espaldas a ella, pero eso no impidió k pudiera divisar el gran aura verde k la cubría.

Una enorme bola de fuego negro con toques verdecinos, cubría toda al habitación.

"Increíble – pensó – de dónde emergió tal cantidad de poder? Ni siquiera en las peores batallas lo había sentido de este modo."

Al parecer no era la única que pensaba en ello.

Del rostro de Bakura había desaparecido su habitual sonrisa maquiavélica y su rostro se había tornado en preocupación.

"Mi monstruo no conseguirá repeler este ataque, es demasiado poderoso y mi Kah no ha terminado de desarrollarse. Si me quedo ahora podría perderlo todo."

Tan solo contaba con unos segundos para decirse.

- Muere!! – el grito de la guerrera que corto el aire y que fue seguido del terrible ataque incrustado en fuego y poder.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido para k Anzu pudiera divisarlo.

Solo vió como el ataque cruzaba la habitación para dirigirse contra Bakura, momentos después un agra explosión lo cubrió todo.

La honda expansiva no tardo en golpearles, arrastrando consigo restos de ladrillos de las paredes derruidas.

La chica se inclino ante el cuerpo del faraón, todavía inconsciente, tratando de protegerle del golpe, sin embargo este nunca llegó a alcanzarlos.

Más tranquila abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la causa del fallido golpe.

Allí estaba, esa misteriosa mujer k lo había salvado y k en esos momentos había hecho de escudo para que nada los lastimase.

- Gracias- sintió k debía decirle - Quién eres? - Esa pregunta emergió de su boca prohibiendo el paso a todas las demás, k no eran pocas.

- Soy la Emperatriz de lo Oscuro.

Habito desde hace innumerables siglos en el interior de tu anillo, esperando en momento adecuado de mi liberación, el momento en k la portadora del tatuaje de los dos mundos, me hiciera salir a la luz.

Anzu permaneció estática, realmente no había comprendido mucho de lo k ella había pronunciado, sin embargo le debía su vida, y más importante aun, le debía la vida de la persona amada.

- Gracias – repitió, solo k esta vez lo dijo con sinceridad, no porque fuese lo correcto, sino porque desde lo más profundo de su corazón sintió una inmensa gratitud hacía ella.

Una sencilla sonrisa fue toda respuesta.

- No debes agradecérmelo; no lo había logrado sin ti – se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban – Ahora atiende bien lo k voy a decirte. Bakura huyo, sintió miedo de mi poder y decidió escapar, pero volverá y esa vez será mas difícil vencerle – Anzu solo asintió – tienes k estar preparada, el destino de muchos depende de ti, tu propio destino depende de tus acciones, pero recuerda que yo permaneceré a tu lado hasta el momento en k tu elección haya sido tomada.

Sus palabras solo lograron confundir más a Anzu, sin embargo antes de poder interrogarla sobre nada, la Dama de la Tinieblas había desaparecido.

- Anzu!! K demonios ocurrió aquí?

La chica giró al vista para encontrarse con sus amigos, quienes habían regresado de su paseo.

- Bakura... – fue todo lo k pudo decir.

- Bakura, dónde? – apremió el chico de mirada seria, a quien ella identifico como Mahado.

- Huyo – respondió quedamente.

- Por Ra, si hasta las paredes quedaron deshechas, k fue lo ocurrió? – insistió el sacerdote.

Sin embargo la chica no se molesto en contestar.

Se había girado hacía Atem, quien permanecía inerte en el suelo y cuya respiraciones había debilitado excesivamente después de que el Necro lo tocara.

- Atem... – susurró Anzu tomándole la mano – aguanta, por favor, no me dejes sola... – las lagrimas habían empezado a correr por su rostro sin k ella les prestará atención – otra vez no..., no de nuevo..., no lograré soportarlo – el chico seguía sin reaccionar – No!!

Libero esa exclamación desde lo más profundo de su alma, liberando con ella todo el dolor, frustración, miedo, y desesperación k sentía.

Por su parte los chicos comenzaron a comprender la situación.

- Llama a un medico, rápido! – exigió Mahado.

Si! – afirmo Jonouchi mientras salía corriendo en busca de uno.

Por su parte Mai se había acercado a su amiga tomándola por el hombro.

- Tranquilízate, esta todo bien, de acuerdo?

Sin embargo Anzu estaba lejos de escuchar lo k su amiga decía en ese momento.

Su mirada permanecía fija en el tricolor, mientras su alma se partía en pedazos.

FIN FLASH BACK

Como vieron fue un capi bastante largo pero con poco romanticismo, pero les juro k los dos k siguen los van a recompensar... igual no esta mal incluir algo de acción, no creen?

Besitos, y por favor no se olviden de comentar, si ricibo sus maravillosos comentarios prometo actualizar este finde, ok?

Recuerden, sin vuestros comentarios la historia dejaria de existir.

Ahora si les dejo, besitos, by


	13. Chapter 13

Hola

Hola!!

Perdonen si me demore un pokito, es k me reenganxe viendo yugioh en el youtube y les juro k no me movi de ahí ni para comer!

Casi había olvidado lo buena k estaba la serie!

Igual aki les traigo el capi, la primera parte mas bien, no se k tal me kedo, digamos k a excepcion del flash back no me gusto demasiado, pero tampoko era para tirarlo y hacerlo de enuevo, asi k ustedes diran...

Aki se los dejo, besitos, BY

**Contesto a los reviews anonimos:**

Andrea Ñuñez, muxas gracias por comenatr, de veras k vuestros reviews me animan muxo, y ya ves k lo continue asi no es necesario tomar medidas tan bruscas... besitos, k disfrutes el capitulo, BY

Dark Crystal Uchiha: me alegro muxo k te gustará el capi, asimismo te agradezco muxo k me dejaras tu reviews, xk me hace muy feliz recibirlos... De veras me alegro k te guste mi fic, y espeor k sigas leyendo y no te decepcione. Besitos, BY

Sheresada: hola amiga!! De vera sno sabía k también te pasabas por aki, te lo agradezco muxo! Si tienes razón aka publico un pokito antes k en el otro lado, pero me tarde porque me reenganche viendo yugioh en el youtube! en principio solo kería recopilar información dela ultima temporada para el desarrollo del fic, especialmente de seth/kissara, pero me entraron ganas y termine viendo la serie completa... Es por eso k me tarde, peor prometo actualiza rprotnito la ulitma vez... Besitoa, BY

**TE AMO (1º PARTE)**

Una vez el recuerdo de lo sucedido concluyo en su mente, de nuevo solo pudo fijarse su vista en esa odiosa puerta de madera, dentro de la cual Atem estaba siendo examinado por los médicos desde hacia mas de tres horas.

El vació comenzó a llenar su mente, el tiempo trascurría pero ella ya no estaba conciente de ese echo.

Al fin la puerta se abrió, devolviendo a Anzu a la realidad.

El medico se detuvo y busco con la mirada a cierto sacerdote, sin embargo la chica no pudo contener la impaciencia por más tiempo.

- Cómo esta Atem? – trato de pronunciar, pero las palabras se perdían en su boca.

El medico se disponía a contestar, pero su compañero apareció de al nada y le contuvo.

- Tenemos ordenes de no revelar su estado de salud, nadie podrá entrar a verle por el momento

"Por qué todo tiene k ser tan complicado?

Por qué ni siquiera me esta permitido saber si todavía vive.

Por qué demonios ocurrió todo esto"

Parecía a punto de derrumbarse, sin embargo algo en su mente se nuble y en un arrebato loco agarro al medico por el cuello de la camisa.

- Las ordenes se pueden ir a la mierda. Tengo derecho a saber como esta mi marido!

El hombre parecía asustado, pero por otra parte el recuerdo del castigo k le esperaba por desobedecer, le asustaba aun más.

No sabiendo k hacer se limito a permanecer en silencio.

Anzu, viendo k así no lograría su objetivo le soltó del agarre.

Ya no sabía k hacer, se encontraba viviendo una pesadilla y mientras tanto él podría estar muerto.

Calló de rodillas, el llanto no se hizo esperar.

Solo deseaba desaparecer de allí.

Volver a su mundo, alejarse de ese infierno y sin embargo se sentía incapaz de separarse de él, porque le amaba, porque necesitaba saber si estaba a salvo, porque solo mirándolo a los ojos y al contemplar su sonrisa, solo entonces podría marcharse de allí.

- Qué ocurre aquí?

Una voz fría se escucho a espaldas de la chica, pero ella ni siquiera volteo a ver quien era; ya no le importaba, ya nada importaba sino lograba estar junto al amor de su vida, junto al amor k podría esta a punto de perder, nuevamente.

- Es la esposa del faraón, quiera saber como esta, pero nosotros tenemos ordenes de no...

Fue interrumpido por un puño directo en su estomago que le hizo caer al suelo deteniendo sus palabras.

- Estúpido – fue lo único k dijo el portador del golpe, seguidamente se dirigió hacía la chica, tomándola por el hombre – Se encuentras muy débil y todavía no ha despertado, pero no creemos que corra peligro de muerte.

Al fin un descanso le fue proporcionado a la chica, un destello de luz entre penumbras.

Aun sin volverse respondió un débil "gracias".

- Eres su esposa, tienes derecho a saberlo, igual k tienes derecho de permanecer a su lado hasta k despierte – se detuvo un momento – si a si lo deseas, por supuesto.

La chica tardó un momento en contestar; todavía no era capaz de creer k al fin algo saliera bien y la gratitud que sintió hacía el culpable de ello fue increíble.

- Claro... muchas, muchas gracias Seth – expreso algo confusa pero sorprendida.

El sacerdote se quedo asombrado de k ella lo hubiera reconocido sin siquiera voltear a verlo, pero aun así se limito a tenderle la mano para que se incorporara.

Con una última sonrisa hacía el chico, Anzu se dirigió hacía la habitación en la k reposaba el faraón, el motivo de su existencia.

En silencio camino lentamente hasta acercarse al extremo de al cama donde reposaba Atem.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir por su rostro al verlo tan debilitado, ni siquiera en los peores momentos lo había visto de ese modo, tan frágil, tan próximo a la desesperación.

Se acerco a él arrodillándose en el suelo y tras un momento de duda le tomo la mano. La encontró fría al igual k su rostro.

- Atem, por Ra, debes superar esto, debes ser fuerte. – Una nueva lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla mientras susurraba – no me dejes sola Atem..., yo te amo.

Era la primera vez k confesaba sus sentimientos hacia el chico estando el próximo, si siquiera en su tiempo se había atrevido hacerlo.

Sin embargo, en ese momento sintió la necesidad de hacérselo saber, aunque ni siquiera él fura capaz de escucharla, aun así necesitaba decirlo y secretamente esperaba, que sus palabras alcanzaran al chico de algún modo y le dieran fuerzas para salir adelante.

Transcurrían las horas, la noche venía de regreso dejando tras de si el día, no obstante Anzu no pensaba moverse de su lado, necesitaba encontrarse ahí transmitiéndole fuerza con la esperanza de k el despertara.

Ya no podía pensar en nada, sino el hombre k tenía ante si.

Ya ni siquiera recordaba lo frío k se había portado con ella desde su llegada, ya no pensaba en lo mucho k creyó odiarle tras su última discusión, ya no le importaba nada, nada k no fuera mantenerse al lado del amor de su vida, para k cuando este despertará, fueran sus ojos lo primero k viera.

Incorporándose lentamente acerco sus labios a los de él, sin embargo tras un momento de vacilación, termino posando su beso sobre al frente del chico.

Una vez echo esto, volvió a colocarse de rodillas en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del joven.

Poco a poco las estrellas comenzaron a aparecer por la ventana de la habitación y la luna tomo su lugar en el centro del cielo.

El cansancio y la tensión k había acumulado a lo largo del día, hacían mella en ella, y casi sin notarlo sus párpados descendieron y la oscuridad nublo su cuerpo.

Largo tiempo después, un chico al fin despertaba de sus pesadillas.

Se encontraba débil, y no recordaba bien los acontecimientos ocurridos el día anterior.

Permaneció con los ojos cerrados tratando de recordar, sin embargo la imagen de cierta mujer bloqueo sus intentos.

"Anzu... – pronunció con una sonrisa; fue en ese instante que el recuerdo de su pelea con al chica inundo su ser – Anzu – repitió – que hice?

Imágenes recayeron sobre el como un torrente de ideas.

El molestándola constantemente, como única manera de acercarse a ella.

Una mirada de rabia y odio de la chica hacia él. Una bofetada bien merecida. Un "vete a la mierda, faraón" y por último una risa amarga y un profundo dolor.

Sin embargo esos dos últimos factores de su memoria fueron pasados por alto. Había algo k le preocupaba mucho más.

"Anzu... ella me odia – mientras decía eso se llevaba una mano instintivamente al lugar donde ella le había golpeado, y notaba como un dolor agudo embargaba su corazón – Ra! Por qué demonios me afecta tanto ese echo. Ella solo es una molestia, una obligación no importa lo k siente, da igual k me odie, absolutamente no importa – sin embargo la incrementación del dolor k ya sentía en su pecho demostró lo contrario a sus palabras – a quién tratas de engañar, Atem? Sabes perfectamente k si k te importa lo k ella sienta.

Por alguna estúpida razón k no logras entender esa chica, esa mujer, se ha colado en tu corazón, mucho más profundo de lo k hubieras podido imaginar en toda tu vida.

Nunca jamás has sentido algo semejante a esto en tu vida.

Es más k cariño, es más k amistad, es... amor?

No, no puede ser.

Pero k otra cosa sino?

Amor... Ra, creo k es cierto, creo k yo me enamore de ella, no, más k eso, yo la amo.

Pero cómo demonios es eso posible, si tan solo la conozco de hace dos días, es más al principio la odiaba, estoy seguro.

No, no la odiaba, al menos desde el instante en k vi su rostro deje de hacerlo.

Pero por qué?

Jamás creí k sería capaz de amar a alguien, no de este modo al menos.

Constantemente oculto mis sentimientos bajo una fría capa de orgullo, ni siquiera con Mana k es como mi hermana, he llegado a sentir de este modo..., tan profundo, como si ella y ello fuéramos solo una persona, como si parte de ella estuviera habitando en mi pecho y por mucho k intente sacarla, siempre formará parte de mi.

Pero por qué ella? Por qué esos ojos?

Desde que la vi, desde que sus ojos se posaron en mi, sentí k algo se estremecía en mi interior, cómo ya la hubiera visto antes, peor, como si ya la hubiera amado antes, y hubiese esperado una eternidad solo por volver a reunirme con ella.

Será..., será k ella también siente lo mismo por mi?

No lo se; aunque una cosa segura, lo sienta o no, ella ve en mi algo más allá de la corana del faraón, de otro modo no se hubiera atrevido a gritarme la otra noche ni a golpea..."

Cierto, lo olvide.

Ra como pude olvidarlo, ella me odia, lo vi en sus ojos. Coraje, desprecio, furia, rencor, y... odio.

De seguro no querrá saber nada de mi, incluso es posible k ya ame a otro, eso explicaría el echo de su rechazo la otra noche"

Una nueva punzada de dolor atravesó su alma con tan solo imaginar k ella amase a otro, sin embargo aunque no fuese así, estaba seguro de k le odiaba, y de k probablemente su mayo deseo sería marchar del palacio y liberarse de su compromiso.

Al fin y al cabo un compromiso sin amor y un compromiso en el que solo uno de los dos amaba, no eran muy diferente, solo k el segundo era peor.

De nuevo nuevas imágenes cruzaron por su mente; todas las veces que el la había despreciado, todas las veces k el se había reído de ella, todas las veces en las k le dedico miradas llenas de desprecio y frías como el hielo.

"Merezco su odio; es más de seguro es mejor para ella mantenerse alejada de mi, yo jamás sabría como hacerla feliz, siempre estaré atado a mi corona a mis responsabilidades, siempre estaré atado a mi orgullo.

Ella merece algo mejor k eso."

Pese a todo, a pesar de todos los argumentos k se daba a si mismo para aceptar la situación, lo cierto es k no los quería.

El la quería a ella, la amaba a ella, y pensar k al había perdido por su propia estupidez le causaba un dolor muy superior al que cualquier monstruo podría haberle infligido.

Notaba como su espíritu decaída, y como las fuerzas de su ser desaparecían.

Por qué siempre le ocurría lo mismo? Por qué cada vez k amaba a alguien lo acababa perdiendo.

Si, probablemente ese era el motivo de k se mostrará tan frío y distante con todos.

Tenía tanto miedo de perder a los k amaba k había elegido no amar a nadie, no al menos con la misma intensidad con la k lo hizo una vez.

El dolor en su pecho se mantenía presente y parecía k sus pulmones no podían contener más aire mientras el recuerdo de algo sucedido cuando él era niño llenaba sus pensamientos.

FLASH BACK

Las llamas desprendían una intensa luz rojiza k lo inundaba todo.

Los gritos de miedo y dolor lograban asustar al pequeño muchacho, quien se abrazó con fuerza a su madre.

- Señora, el enemigo a logrado traspasar nuestras defensas, el rey sigue batiéndose contra él pero las probabilidades de Vitoria sus nulas. Debemos huir.

- No – se negaba una mujer mientras abrazada con fuerza a su hijo. Su aspecto no era el mejor y se encontraba despeinada, pero sus ojos brillaban con determinación – me niego a abandonar a mi marido.

- Majestad por favor – rogó el soldado de nuevo – el rey me ordeno k la pusiera a salvo, el no se lo perdonaría si a usted le ocurriese algo.

- Lo siento, pero nada de lo k digas podrá hacerme cambiar de idea.

Si el va a morir, yo moriré a su lado.

- Majestad por favor, os lo suplico, recapacitad – rogó de nuevo – si no por vos pensad en vuestro hijo. El príncipe debe mantenerse a salvo.

Por primera vez los ojos de al mujer dudaron, al mismo tiempo k aumentaba su fuerza en el abrazo dirigido a su hijo.

- No puedo – sus palabras se oyeron como su susurros y no sabía si sería capaz de continuar hablando – no puedo vivir si el muere.

Perdóname Atem – dirigiéndose a su hijo mientras las lagrimas corrían por su rostro sin k ella tratara ya de ocultarlas.

- Mamá, no llores – pidió el pequeño inocentemente.

- Mi vida, mi amor...– se detuvo pues no era capaz de continuar – perdóname mi niño. Perdona k tu mamá sea tan egoísta, pero ella no es capaz de seguir su vida sin tu papá.

Lo entiendes, verdad?

- Mamá, k ocurre? – pregunto el pequeño preocupado.

- Nada, no es nada – dijo ella tratando de sonreír con cariño – solo k nunca olvides k te quiero, si?

- Yo también te quiero mucho mamá – respondió el sinceramente, a pesar de k sus ojos denotaban confusión.

- Entonces... – dudo – entonces, prométeme k nunca me olvidarás, y k... – se detuvo para tomar aire – por mucho k pase el tiempo siempre me recordaras como... tu mamá.

- Te lo prometo – pronunció el niño solemnemente, no entendía lo k ocurría, pero si decir aquello hacía feliz a su mamá el lo haría encantado; cualquier cosa por borrar esas lagrimas del rostro de ella.

- Gracias pequeño – susurro mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo para quedar a su altura y le depositaba un suave beso en al frente – y recuerda Atem, una parte de mi siempre estará contigo, a pesar de k nuestros cuerpos se encuentre separados.

- Qué es lo k ocurre mama?

- Nada, no te preocupes, solo hazme caso, si? – el chico asintió.

Mientras tanto la mujer se acercaba a una de las paredes de la sala y ante los ojos del asombrado pequeño, aparecía ante ella un puerta secreta.

- Ven aquí cielo – el niño se acerco a ella aun sorprendido – ahora debes permanecer muy callado aquí dentro, de acuerdo.

- Y tú k harás? – pregunto el muchacho.

- No te preocupes por mi, yo estaré bien. Ahora metete ahí, si? Y recuerda permanecer en silencio – una vez su hijo hubo obedecido se dirigió al guardia k permanecía expectante en la puerta.

- Entra con él – ordeno.

- Pero, y usted?

- Ya le dije, mi lugar está junto a mi marido – parecía dispuesto a protestar, pero ella se le adelanto - Es mi hijo, y se k estará a salvo a tu lado. Protégelo, si?

- Con mi vida.

- Se k lo harás – expreso con un tono de voz más suave y de nuevo se dirigió a su hijo – recuerda la promesa pequeño, y... no me odies por esto.

Este donde este, siempre permaneceré a tu lado.

Con estas últimas palabras se apresuró a cerrar la entrad secreta.

- Algún día lo entenderás Atem, solo espero k para entonces no sea demasiado tarde.

Con estas últimas palabra a si misma, la esposa del faraón cerró sus ojos, con intención de no volver a abrirlos nunca más.

Mientras tanto el niño permanecía silencioso, tal como le había prometido su madre, en el pequeño hueco secreto.

Pese a todo el sonido de los gritos, cada vez más cerca comenzaba a asustarle, pero el había prometido a su madre permanecer allí, y ni pensaba fallarle.

Al fin el pequeño pudo escuchar como la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba su madre se habría, sin embargo, lo que aconteció después, mientras el se encontraba mirando por una pequeña rendija, sería algo que le marcaría para toda su vida.

Dos hombres de aspecto sanguinario irrumpieron el la habitación, y sin dudarlo ni un instante uno de ellos se acercaba hasta la mujer, k permanecía inmóvil en el centro y le hincara un puñal en el cuello, provocando k la visión de un pequeño niño se tornara roja.

En un principio, el chico tardó en captar la situación, sin embargo, la visión de la sangre corriendo por la garganta de su madre, y el k momento después su cuerpo se desplomará en el suelo, le hizo entender la realidad.

Su madre había muerto, la habían asesinado.

- M... – una mano se poso en su boca tapando el grito k el muchacho necesitaba soltar.

- No debiste matarla tan rápido, pudimos habernos divertido con ella.

Ese reproche de uno de los compañeros del que habían empuñado la daga, fue lo último que escucho el pequeño antes de quedar inconsciente.

FIN FLASH BACK

Espero k les haya gustado este capi, y les haya ayudado a entender el porque del comportamiento de atem en capitulos anteriores, como ven no fue solo el orgullo, mas bien el pobrecito tenía un trauma.

La verdad se los deje a mitad, pero no iba aponer una capi de 12 paginas, asi k el jueves siguiente les dejo la conti, siempre k dejen sus reviews, ok?

Como ven todo se va arreglando...

Besitos, BY


	14. Chapter 14

Hola

Hola!!

K hay chics!!

Aki les traigo el siguiente capitulo, continuamos en los pensamientos de atem y posteriormente en los de Anzu...

Espero k os guste y no se os haga muy pesado...

Besitos, BY

**Contestación a los reviews anónimos.**

Asumy; hola!! Me alegro muco de verte por aquí de nuevo, y de veras lamento lo k le paso a tu oc, cuando el mio se rompio.. fue la peor semna de mi vida... igual espero k el problema este solucionado...

Me alegro muxo k te siga gustando el fic, y espero no defraudarte con este nuevo capi...

Besitos, BY

Andrea Núñez; Hola!! Sabes me gusto mucho tu comentario... creo k exageres un pokito pero te lo agradezco, mi sueño es llegar a escribir un libro algún día...

Lamento haberte echo llorar, tampoco era mi intención hacerlo... solo kería darle un poko de melancolía al asunto, además de ese modo tengo la excusa para el comportamiento de Atem...

Ya te dejo, besitos, y de veras me alegro k te gute el fic, BY

Nadias; sabes son muy pokitos los k les gsta el final de yugioh, respeto k te gustara, pero a mi me hizo llorar y no por k Anzu lo hiciera, sino xk me dio mucha pena ver como el faraón tenía que irse, y dejar a sus amigos...realmente el morió, y a mi me dio mucha penita.

Lamento k no te guste el Anzu/atem, pero no es k haya musas parejar hetero mas para elegir...

Igual me alegro k te guste el fic, ciertamente el personaje de Anzu es bastante OCC... asi k no creo k encuentres demasiadas parecidos con tea...

Te dejo, besitos, y en serio gracia por decidirte a leer y por mandarme un reviews, me animan muxo... BY

Dark Cristal Uchiha; Hola!! K bueno encontrar un nuevo revires tuyo, te lo agradezco muco!!

Me alegro k te gustara la arte de atem /Anzu, la verdad creo k fue muy romántico, y este capi también va a serlo, asi k espero k no canse...

Besitos, y musas gracias por leer y por comentar, te lo agradezco muxo, BY

**hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

Un joven de unos diecinueve años se encontraba recostado en una cama con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, mientras luchaba contra las lagrimas que deseaban salir a la luz.

No entendía porque precisamente en ese momento recordaba algo k juró olvidar hacía años.

Un suceso k lo destruyo por completo y le hizo olvidar quien era para convertirse en una persona orgullosa, y sin sentimientos.

Desde ese día, el niño inocente k era desapareció, y la única manera k encontró par a superar el dolor de la perdida, fue prometerse a si mismo k jamás lo volvería a experimentar.

Por eso motivo dejo de sentir amor hacía las personas e instintivamente alejaba de él a cualquiera k pudiese llegar a convertirse en alguien importante, a cualquiera que pudiese llegar a ocupar un lugar en su corazón.

Cierto que si contaba con amigos, pues tanto Mahado como Jonouchi significaban mucho para él, y que decir de Mana, la quería como una hermana; sin embargo su amistad venía de antes de ese suceso y ellos ya eran una parte muy importante en su vida para prescindirlos, incluso fueron su único apoyo para superar la perdida, pero nadie más; nadie que no estuviera ya presente en sus sentimientos lograría ocupar un lugar en ellos, e incluso con los que ya se encontraban allá, de algún modo subconsciente mente, también se distanció de ellos, volviéndose más frío y reservado.

Sin embargo, eso k pudo hacer con todos, alejarlos de él, le fue imposible con cierta chica de ojos color cielo, piel semejante al marfil y labios rojos cual jazmín.

Sin quererlo la había amado, sin proponérselo se había enamorado, y por mucho que lucho contra ello, ella ya formaba parte de él.

Pese a todo, el inmenso miedo que sintió en el momento en k sus sentimientos hacía ella se despertaron, lo había impulsado a rechazarla, ha hacerla sufrir, a separarla de él.

Sus ojos de nuevo lucharon contra la manifestación de sus lagrimas.

Había sido un cobarde, un imbecil. Se había negado a si mismo sus sentimientos y como pago ahora jamás podría tenerla a su lado, sentir su aroma sobre él, el contacto con su lengua.

La amaba. Lo daría todo por una mirada suya, incluso su vida.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- Faraón... perdóname... – un susurró, un susurró capaz de atravesar el viento y clavarse en el corazón de un hombre.

"Anzu! No, no es posible, debe de ser un sueño, una alucinación, ella no se encuentras a mi lado, y mucho menos pidiéndome perdón, ni siquiera tiene motivos para hacerlo"

- Perdóname...

De nuevo ese sonido, de nuevo esa voz, de nuevo esa palabra; pero ahora, estaba seguro de no haberla soñado.

Lentamente, y por primera vez desde su recuperación, abrió los ojos, aunque al hacerlo estuvo más seguro que nunca de estar soñando.

La cabeza de Anzu reposaba sobre su pecho, y sus ojos cerrados y tez relajada era prueba suficiente de k se encontraba dormida.

Despacio, muy lentamente, Atem condujo su mano hasta el rostro de al chica, y con sumo cuidado, la poso sobre su mejilla en una suave caricia.

Al contrario de lo k tenía previsto, la figura no desapareció, solo se reflejo en ella una pequeña sonrisa llena de una paz inexistente antes del contacto.

No era un sueño; Anzu estaba allí, a su lado, reposando sobre su pecho, preocupada por el.

Pero por qué?

Fue la única pregunta que cruzó su mente en ese instante, sin embargo tanto la interrogación, como el interés por conocer la respuesta desaparecieron tan rápido como habían llegado.

No importaba el por qué; tan solo importaba que ella se encontraba allí, a su lado, preocupada por él.

Al contrarió de lo que había supuesto, ella no lo odiaba; de echo por la preocupación y el cansancio reflejado en su rostro, el chico supuso que ella ya debía llegar largo rato velando sus sueños, inquieta por él, por su recuperación.

Esa idea le hizo sonreír, pues a pesar de que el se merecía justo lo contrario, su abandono, ella no lo castigo de ese modo, lo que es más no abandono su lado en ningún momento.

Fue entonces cuando se el ocurrió que ella podía sentir algo por él, por leve que fuera, no importaba; él se sentiría feliz con tan solo gozar de su amistad, de su cariño, con tan solo mirar sus ojos y ver reflejado en ellos, sino amor, si afecto, aprecio, simpatía..., sería inmensamente feliz con tan solo tenerla a su lado.

De nuevo se detuvo a deleitarse en el rostro de al chica, agradecido por esa nueva oportunidad que ella le otorgaba sin saberlo, encandilado por esa tez que tanto amaba, y preocupado por el largo tiempo que de seguro ella había pasado en esa posición sin moverse, atenta a cualquier movimiento echo por él, hasta finalmente quedarse dormida.

No obstante una idea cruzó por su mente, dejando como única prueba una sonrisa.

Con suma delicadeza y cuidado, como si de porcelana se tratara, levanto a la chica en brazos y la deposito en la cama, a su lado.

Por supuesto, sus intenciones se limitaban a dejarla reposar allí, a su lado, sintiendo su respiración en conjunto con su aroma y contemplando la calma que la invadía en sus sueños.

Sin embargo, instantes después de haberla depositado él en el lecho, la chica se giró instintivamente y movió sus manos de tal manera que se enredaron en el cuerpo del chico y su cabeza quedo de nuevo apoyada en su pecho.

El joven, sintió que hallaba el cielo rodeado del cuerpo de ella, mientras su aliento chocaba contra su cuello.

No obstante, momento después logró recobrar la razón y pensó que la situación no era justa para la muchacha, ya que a pesar de haber sido ella la que la había formado, no se encontraba al tanto de sus actos, por lo que la responsabilidad recaía en él.

Durante unos segundos, dudo, pues aunque su mente le señalaba que ese no era el modo de tenerla cerca, aun más, que si ella despertaba y se encontraba en ese estado, se molestaría amucho con él e incluso podría malinterpretar las cosas, su corazón, su ser, le gritaba que nada de ello importaba, que tal vez esa sería la última vez que pudiera disfrutar de su contacto, de su cercanía y eso le hacía olvidar todo lo demás.

Sin embargo, termino por hacer lo correcto, pese a que le dolía el alma al apartarla de él, nuevamente; no obstante el sonido de la misma voz que antes le había congelado el corazón, interrumpió sus planes.

- No te vallas... – el chico observo asustado a la portadora de ese susurró tan cargado de amor, tan lleno de emoción; para su tranquilidad, esta permanecía dormida, probablemente murmurando en sueños – no te alejes de mi...

Estático, inmóvil en el sitió, sintió como su corazón estallaba en mil pedazos.

Su sueños, sus esperanzas, se desvanecían con tan solo unas palabras de al mujer amada, solo que al juzgar por estas, ella ya amaba a alguien..., alguien que, por supuesto, no era él.

Sonrió amargamente por lo tonto que había sido presuponiendo las cosas.

El que ella se encontrará allí no significaba nada. Al fin y al cabo eran marido y mujer, y a ella, como a él, de seguro le habían enseñado a guardar las apariencias.

Una punzada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo hasta detenerse en su alma, ante la posibilidad de que ella ya hubiera entregado su corazón a otro que no fuera él.

Pese a todo, un nuevo susurro, una nueva interpretación, una nueva esperanza:

- No te olvidaré nunca... – pausa – Atem...

Y todo cambio: esa última palabra pronunciada por la chica reavivó la esperanza, la ilusión... el amor que el sentía.

Pese a todo, las miles de emociones, los miles de pensamientos, k cubrieron su ser en ese momento, se podrían resumir en el simple gesto k él realizo.

Le correspondió el abrazo.

La estrecho contra si con todas sus fuerzas, la acerco a su cuerpo tratando de fundirse con ella, la guío hasta su alma con el fin de que ambas se perdieran en una sola.

Feliz, sonriente y abrazado al amor de su vida, su rostro se relajo, su alma desecho cualquier inquietud y su mente deshizo todo pensamiento.

Solo por una noche, dormiría feliz, en los brazos de la persona amada, porque por fin, después de tantos años, había logrado despertar el amor de su corazón, y lo que viniera después..., sería otra historia.

Algunas horas más tarde, en la misma habitación, cierta chica oji azul abría los ojos y se incorporo lentamente.

Sin embargo algo, o mejor dicho alguien la agarro fuertemente reteniéndola en el lecho.

Asustada, se giró para ver qué o quien era el idiota que se atrevía a ello; cual no sería su sorpresa al encontrarse con el mismo rostro con el que había estado soñando hacía unos instantes.

- Atem! – no pudo contener una exclamación de sorpresa.

Sin embargo no recibió respuesta, el chico se encontraba dormido.

Fue entonces cuando recordó los sucesos del día anterior; su discusión con el chico, el ataque de Bakura, la aparición de la Dama de las Tinieblas gracias al anillo, la herida de Atem, la intervención de Seth y finalmente la angustia por no poder hacer nada para ayudar joven y el miedo a que este no despertará.

Todas esas imágenes le causaron miles de preguntas y una gran inquietud, sin embargo, prevaleciendo ante todas ella, había una única cosa, asegurar que el amor de su vida, se encontraba ya a salvo de la muerte.

Solo en ese momento llegó a percatarse de la situación en la que se encontraba, ya que era precisamente ese amor, el que al estaba abrazando contra su pecho, el que enviaba su aliento sobre su frente.

Esa sensación la hizo sonreír aliviada, seguía con vida, y al parecer mucho más repuesto.

Sin embargo otra incógnita tomo forma en su mente.

"Cómo fue que llegué hasta aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es encontrarme en el suelo de la cama arrodilla hasta quedar dormida con la cabeza sobre la cama.

Acaso fue... – se atrevió a conjeturar – imposible – negó – él no haría eso, al menos no el él de este tiempo. Pero no existe otra explicación – dirigió la vista hacía la puerta, el seguro estaba corrido, tal como ella había dispuesto horas antes – nadie pudo entrar, y yo estaba dormida – una sonrisa cálida llena de esperanza y de amor cubrió su rostro – tuvo k ser él, no cabe duda, el me subió a la cama, y... por Ra! Me esta abrazando – de nuevo su rostro se ensombreció – pero eso no es posible, siempre se muestra frío y distante conmigo, como si me odiara, como si deseará no haberme conocido jamás."

Trato de girar su cuerpo hasta encontrarse frente a frente con el rostro de él, pero al lograrlo casi se queda paralizada.

Su semblante había abandonado toda muestra de orgullo, desprecio y preocupación, en vez de eso se el veía feliz, relajado, lleno de paz... tan semejante al Atem que ella conocía que por un momento creyó que eran la misma persona.

"Será... será que si son la misma persona? – dudo un momento para volver a concentrarse en el rostro del chico – obvió si son la misma persona, pero llegue a creer que los sentimientos de uno eran completamente distintos a los del otro.

Por eso fue que incluso llegué a abofetearle; la desesperación que sentí cuando me di cuenta de que por mucho que fueran iguales de cuerpo, en el fondo, su ser, sus sentimientos, emociones, prioridades, cualidades, defectos, no podían ser los mismos. Sentí tanta rabia al pensar que lo volvía a perder, que nunca lo había tenido, que fue todo una ilusión estúpida.

Y así parecía.

Sin embargo ahora que lo veo ante mi, sin que el mismo sea conciente de que nadie lo esta observando, solo ahora puedo ver en el un reflejo del chico al que tanto ame, y al que, por mucho que me esfuerce en olvidarlo, siempre seguiré amando.

Su piel morena, sus labios que me atraen inevitablemente como si de manantial de agua en medio del desierto se tratarán, su pelo siempre tan único, tan perfecto, todo él, refleja ahora una imagen totalmente opuesta a la que yo conocía en mi llegada.

Soy capaz de leer en su rostro una profunda calma, una felicidad inexistente, un cariño imposible, y Ra! sus brazos, esos brazos que rodean mi cuerpo llenándolo de sensación intensas, placenteras y dolorosas al mismo tiempo, esos brazos que me transmiten seguridad, paz... y amor y esas sensaciones, tan solo una persona en todo el mundo era capaz de promocionárselos, de hacerme sentir viva, plena, feliz.

Tan solo una persona es capaz de alejar todas las penas de mi, tan solo una es capaz de llenar el vació que mi corazón guarda, tan solo una es capaz de hacerme sonreír plenamente con el solo contacto de su aroma, y a tan solo a una persona soy yo capaz de entregar todo mi amor.

No es el simple echo de k sus cuerpos sean iguales, si tan solo fuera eso a estas alturas ya estaría enamorada de Yugi, no es ese, es algo más.

Algo que no soy capaz de describir con palabras, pero que al mismo tiempo es inconfundible en mi interior.

Se que es él, algo dentro de mi me lo dice, algo dentro de mi sabe que es él, pues mi corazón se mantiene unido al de un otro único ser, y ese lazo es tan grande, que puede atravesar barreras desconocidas, donde ni la razón ni la lógica son capaces de introducirse.

Pero como siempre dije a mis amigos mientras guerreaban, a veces el corazón, junto al lazo de la amistad, es capaz de superar los más difíciles obstáculos, y esta vez yo quien se dije guiar por el, pues estoy segura de que de algún modo me guiará hasta el autentico ser de Atem aunque para ello tenga que atravesar las peores barrares que el mismo creó impidiendo el paso a su alma.

Pero yo lograré introducirme a través de ella, lograré ganar su confianza, lograré que se muestre ante mi tal y como es, y entonces, le abriré mi corazón y le confesaré que el amo, porque aunque el no sea capaz de corresponderme, al menos, lo habré intentado.

Tal vez su herida fue un aviso, una muestra de lo k podría volver a ocurrir, una muestra de lo k sentiría si el se marchará de nuevo.

Al menos me sirvió para darme cuenta de algo; pase lo que pase y ocurra lo que ocurra, jamás lo dejaré de amar.

Le ensañaré a confiar en sus amigos, el enseñaré la amistad y el cariño, le mostraré lo k es un compañero verdadero, de los que se mantienen siempre a tu lado pase lo k pase, y aunque le cueste, se que finalmente terminará por abrirme su corazón y admitirme dentro de él."

Tras estos pensamientos recorriendo su mente, su alma quedo al fin en paz.

No importaban los obstáculos, ella tenía el firme propósito de traer a su amigo de vuelta, o mejor dicho, de enseñar al faraón su verdadero ser.

Nada se interpondría en su camino, y se encontraba feliz por ello.

Sonriente, se dejo arrastrar por esos brazos que cubrían su cuerpo y coloco su cabeza sobre el pecho de él disfrutando de la sensación k le producía, después de tanto meditar se merecía un descanso, sin embargo este no duró demasiado.

"Me quedaría aquí eternamente, sin embargo tengo mucho que hacer, y creo k lo primero es una disculpa.

Después de todo fue mi culpa lo que le sucedió con Bakura, si yo no le hubiese golpeado el se habría mantenido alerta antes posibles ataques – tras unos instantes dubitativos, se el ocurrió una idea magnifica – si, decididamente después de eso no podrá hacer otra cosa que perdonarme"

Presurosa se incorporo de la cama y se dirigió al aseo.

Una vez arreglada salió furtivamente de al habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Se encontró en un pasillo de grandes dimensiones, casi había olvidado lo inmenso del palacio; por suerte aun era temprano y la mayor parte de los ocupantes se encontraban durmiendo.

Tras varios intentos llegó al planeado y se apresuro en llevar a cabo su importante misión.

**hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

Probe separando con una hilera de rayas, de puntos, de estrellas, de comas... y nada se borraban y quedaba la hitoria y mis comentarios paarte, asi k probando ahora con **h **si k logre separ ambas cosas...

No les entretengo, espero k os haya gustado el capi, y en el proximo... creo k no os lo diré... jajjaja! Tendréis k esperar a leerlo!

Solo os adelanto k habrá un profundo cambio ante ellos, con una confesión de por medio..., pero también os digo k aun keda para el momento esperado...

Así k ya sabeis, dejadme vuestros reviews y yo os actualizo rapidito...

Por ultimo agradecer a todas las personas k me han apoyado hasta llegar hasta aquí, hasta la pagina 71 nada menos!! decir k sin vustro reviews nunca lo habría logrado, así k musas gracias!

Es todo me despido, y recordad, que sin comentarios, la historia dejaría de existir!!

Besitos, BY


	15. Chapter 15

Hola

Hola!!

K hay gente!!

Bueno hoy estoy de celebración, llevo escritas 160 paginas!!

Este es el fic más largo k he escrito, asi k tranquilitos k las actualizaciones irán muy rápidos, xk llevo más de 80 hojas entre lo escrito y lo publicado, así k no hay prisas...

Bueno tengo algo importante k decirles, o mejor dicho preguntarles, pero creo k este no es el momento, asi k por favor les pido k se filen en las notas finales, haya les explico!

Ahora si más dilación paso con el capitulo 15!! K además es algo más largo de lo normal para compensarles a todos sus cada vez mas maravillaos reviews, sin los cuales haría mucho k habría dejado de escribir...

Besitos, k lo disfruten!

Contestación a los reviews anónimos!

Andrea Núñez: hola!! K bueno, no sabes lo k me alegra verte de nuevo con mi fi, y más saber k te entusiasma tanto...

Ni te preocuoes por eso estas hablando con la lok amaniatica de los libros y el anime, la misma k de kedo leyendo hasta las 6 de la mañana y no paro hasta no acabarse el ultimo libro de harry potter de un tiron, así k lo k yo no hay ahecho...

Jjajaja, me gsto eso de la conciencia, me recuerdas a las largas discusiones k mantengo con mi misma por la nopche decidiendo si al día siguiente voy al tuto o me kedo en casa... xD

Vaya lograras sacarme lo colores, pero te agradezco mucho k lo pienes xk escribir es una de las cosas k mas me gusta y me alegra saber k también les sirve a sutedes para divertirse.

En fin creo k me enrolle con demasiads cosas estupidas, nos vemos, besitos, y mil gracias, BY

DarkCristalUchiha, hola!! K bueno verte, muchas garcias por el reviews, me animo un monotn. De veras me hace feliz k te guste los atem/Anzu k escribo xk los hago con mucha ilusión, de echo me hace feliz escribirlos, pero saber k hay gente además de mi k le agradan..., realmente eso es maravilloso.

Me alegro k esperar con ansias la conti, asi k espero no defraudarte y k esas ansias no mueran hasta el final!

En fin ya te dejo, besitos, y de nuevo mil gracias, BY

Asumy! K tal amiga? De veras se te arreglo el ordenador? K bueno!! Me alegro mucho por ti, como dije yo sin orde, me muero me desaparezco y no existo!! Y creeme k no esagero... asi k si tu estas un pelin menos lokita k yo, seguro k lo echaste de menos...

(pero k cosas mas tontas digo...)

Bueno me alegro mucho k te siga gustando el fic y k no te haya aburrido todavía.

Como ves no me tardo con los capis, pero seguro eesta impaciente por leer asi k te dejo con ello.

Besitos linda, te cuida, y muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, BY

**hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

Algún tiempo después, en la misma habitación que la chica había abandonado, un chico despertaba de un buen aventurado sueño reparador.

No tardo en percatarse de que el hueco antes ocupado por al oji azul se encontraba ahora desierto.

Una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro al percatarse de ello, le hubiese gustado encontrarla dormida, abrazada a el, para contemplar luego su despertar, el despertar de sus hermosos ojos azules.

Sin embargo, en cierto modo no le sorprendía.

Pese a que ella había pronunciado su nombre en sus sueño para pedirle que no se marchará, eso tan solo era prueba de que no deseaba su muerte, pero de ahí a que lo amase, o simplemente a que sintiera algo similar a amistad por él... en fin, eso era algo sumamente improbable.

Después de todo el mismo se había encargado de separarla de él, incluso cualquier deseo de amistad que en un principio pudiera haber tenido, probablemente ahora habría sido borrado.

Lo reconocía, no solo la había distanciado de él, sino que la había tratado mal, fatal, para ser exactos, y lo más probables era que si ella no lo odiaba, por lo menos lo quisiera bien lejos de su ser.

Ese pensamiento el dolía, le resultaba injusto perder, aun siquiera sin haberla tenido, a la única persona capaz de ayudarle a superar el dolor de la perdida de su madre, capaz de introducirse en su alma, de fundirse en su espíritu, capaz de devolverle la confianza en si mismo y en los demás y lo que es más, capaz de encender los latidos de su corazón, por tanto tiempo retenido.

Pero lo k más le molestaba y le causaba furor consigo mismo, era haber sido él, el causante del tal perdida.

Pese a todo una lejana esperaza sobrevivía en su mente.

"Disculparme..."

No obstante su orgullo le impedía hacerlo.

Durante toda su vida había sido príncipe heredero o faraón, y jamás había debido disculparse ante nadie, y mucho menos aun sin siquiera tener la completa seguridad de que este le perdonaría inmediatamente.

Pero a ella le importaba bien poco que fuese o no faraón, y si se encontraba enfadada ya podía pedirle perdón el faraón o Ra mismo, porque si decidía no perdonarle nada ni nadie la haría cambiar de idea.

Y eso le aterraba; disculparse, humillarse ante ella, para luego no obtener nada a cambio más que una brecha en su orgullo, le causaba temor.

"Ni modo; si fuiste tan estúpido como para enamorarte de ella, a pesar de tratar de evitarlo por todos los medios, y después de eso de tratarla como a una basura para alejarla de ti, también deberás ser capaz de disculparte"

Decidido; el la buscaría y le pediría perdón, porque la amaba, necesitaba sentirla cerca, contemplar su sonrisa, necesitaba saber que podía contar con ella, al menos como amiga, con eso sería feliz, y por ello sería capaz de cualquier cosa, hasta rebajar su orgullo y superar el mido al rechazo.

Ahora solo restaba planear como disculparse.

De nuevo se desmoralizó, era un cero a la izquierda con eso de la disculpas, y peor aun , no sabía como iba a reaccionar al verla, ahora que ya se había reconocido a si mismo que tan solo deseaba estar a su lado y que trataría de ganar su amistad a falta de su corazón.

Preocupado e inmerso en estos hechos, no sintió como la puerta se habría tras de si, dejando paso a una hermosa joven, quien portaba consigo una bandeja repleta de manjares.

- At... – no sabía si debía dirigirse a él por su nombre – Faraón! Despertaste!

Esa exclamación liberó al chico de sus discusiones internas para girarse hacia la persona k recién acaba de hablarle; sin embargo antes de completar el giro, creía estar seguro de quien era la persona k lo había llamado.

Aun así, no quiso hacerse ilusiones, tal vez la necesidad de verla le había hecho confundir las cosas.

Sonrió, no se había confundido, ella estaba allí, y lo mejor de todo, sonriéndole.

Un silencio se formo entre ambos; los dos tenían grandes cosas que decir, pero al mayoría de ellas había que callarlas por el momento.

- Me alegra ver que ya despertaste – dijo finalmente la chica con una cálida y sincera sonrisa en el rostro y un tono algo melancólico - no sabes lo preocupada que me tuviste, creía que... – pausa, y de nuevo retomo su tono alegre – me hace muy feliz que ya te hayas recuperado.

Termino de cerrar la puerta y de dirigió hacia la cama, depositando la bandeja en la mesilla.

- Te traje el desayuno – respondió ante la mirada interrogatorio del joven faraón – es mi manera de pedirte disculpas – añadió bajando al cabeza – yo no debí golpearte, además de k por mi culpa logró pillarte de sorpresa... Lo siento.

Atem se había quedado inmóvil, acaso era cierto que ella le estaba pidiendo disculpas?

Trato de enfocarla a los ojos, pero esta los mantenía bajos como si estuviese esperando una respuesta.

Le costaba creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Esa chica, esa preciosa chica a la que no había echo otra cosa que despreciar desde el primer momento en que la vió, esa chica que le había conquistado el corazón pese a todos sus esfuerzos por obstruirlo, esa chica que el había enseñado, sin ella darse cuenta, que tal vez el mundo si mereciera una segunda oportunidad, esa chica, se encontraba allí, delante suyo pidiéndole disculpas, y lo pero es k lo hacía de corazón, no porque fuese su deber hacerlo.

La conocía lo suficiente para saber que realimente ella se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido, lo suficientemente apenada para pasar toda la noche a su lado, velando sus sueños, y lo k es más, para disculparse sin tener que hacerlo.

Porque no era ella la que debía disculparse, sino él, el con su estupidez y orgullo había sido el causante de todo lo sucedido y era él quien debía pedirle perdón, no al contrario.

Tomo aire, era el momento de hacer lo k debió hacer hace ya tiempo.

- No – pronunció firmante, a lo k la chica hizo una mueca de dolor – no debes pedir perdón – continuo, esta vez la tez de la chica viro a sorpresa y desconcierto – soy yo quién debe hacerlo.

Ahora si ya Anzu no pudo evitar alzar la mirada, atónita, tratando de adivinar lo k realmente transcurría por la cabeza del chico.

Sin embargo, hora era él, quien había bajado la vista.

- Yo.. desde que llegaste, te vi como una enemiga, una intrusa; porque estaba resentido con mi padre por haberme obligado a casarme aun sin mi consentimiento – "Ra! K difícil es esto" – Pero me equivoque; es decir tu no tenía la culpa de nada, y fui muy injusto contigo y...

- No tienes que... – trato de interrumpirle la chica; no le gustaba ver al faraón en ese estado, ya bastante era con la disculpa que le había procesado.

- Si! Si, tengo k disculparme, porque he sido un estúpido...

Las palabras llegaron flotando hasta Anzu, la cual creyó estar soñando, una cosa era k le pidiese perdón tras haber descubierto que el había cuidado toda lo noche, y otra muy distinta que se insultara a si mismo e insistiera tanto en disculparse. O acaso era algo más k una simple disculpa por cortesía?

Se negó a si misma con la cabeza tratando de desechar esa idea, no quería hacerse ilusiones.

Lo más probables es k eso no significase nada, al fin y al cabo, él nunca le había mostrado apreció, y no había motivo para que ahora si lo hiciera.

Sin embargo recordó que esa misma mañana, había despertado, como por arte de magia, en la cama, abrazada por él, y no en el suelo, donde ella recordaba haberse dormido.

Sería posible... No tenía forma de saberlo, no a menos k el chico levantará el rostro, y parecía no tener intención de hacerlo.

Como única salida, decidió seguir pendiente de sus palabras.

- Yo.. – no hallaba las palabras exactas para definir sus sentimiento – yo no soy como tu crees k soy – pausa, lo estaba complicando demasiado – quiero decir, la parte de mi k muestro al mundo es muy distinta a como soy realmente.

Toda mi vida se me considero como al príncipe heredero, o como al faraón, nadie se preocupo de ver lo k había detrás del titulo y por ese motivo, aprendí a aislarme del mundo, a no mostrar mis sentimientos, a liberar tan solo el orgullo de entre todos ellos.

Anzu escuchaba en silencio las declaraciones del faraón, pero poco a poco una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, y a casa momento, esta se ensanchaba aun más.

- Pero no siempre fue así, hace años, mucho años, yo era un niño feliz al k le gustaba reír y hacer amigos, un niño inocente k confiaba en las personas y apreciaba a sus semejantes.

Sin embargo, ocurrió algo...

en ese momento un gesto de dolor cubrió su rostro y apretó fuertemente los ojos, pero tomo aire y prosiguió con las explicaciones, pues muy al contrario de lo k creía, conforme hablaba se sentía mejor, como si un enorme peso le fuera arrebatado.

"Tal vez – pensó – guarde esto oculto durante demasiado tiempo."

Y tras el instante en k llegó a esa conclusión, no pudo evitar alzar al vista hasta toparse con esos preciosos ojos azules, como buscando en ellos la fuerza necesaria para continuar y una vez los hubo contemplado, no pudo evitar alegrarse de k fuera a ella a quien abriera, por fin, su alma.

Tan rápido como la había alzado, volvió a ocultar su rostro de la vista de ella para continuar hablando.

- Ocurrió algo... que me hizo perder a fe en el mundo, en las personas y aislarme en mi mismo.

Tras aquello, decidí que jamás volvería a confiar en nadie, a amar a nadie; por ese motivo me envolví en una capa de orgullo y de poder, para alejar al mundo de mi.

Incluso mis amigos pagaron las consecuencias de ello, nunca los volví a tratar igual desde entonces.

Pese a todo ello seguían a mi lado, soportando mis pesares, y ayudándome a superarlos.

Pero eso no fue suficiente, algo dentro de mi me aislaba del resto del mundo, y me incitaba a mostrarme ante ellos como alguien a quien temer, alguien del cual protegerse.

Anzu le miró asombrada, pese a no entender por completo lo último k terminaba de decir.

Sin embargo, poco a poco, gracias a sus palabras, lograba entender el porque de su comportamiento, el porque de esa mirada fría que siempre lo acompañaba.

Algo en su interior comenzó a respirar tranquilo, mientras k otra parte de llenaba de dolor.

Tranquilidad porque ahora, más k nunca, estaba segura de k ese era el mismo Atem que ella conocía, el mismo al k ella le entregó su corazón, el mismo por el que había esperado tantos años.

Y ahora estaba ahí, junto a ella, mostrando su auténtico ser, él que ella tanto amaba.

Dolor, por todo el dolor y amargura que el arrastraba sobre su espalda.

Todo el sufrimiento k le había acompañado toda su vida, transformándolo en alguien k realmente no era, torturándolo hasta convencerle de abandonar de el amor, la preocupación, el cariño, la bondad, la ternura, la justicia, la responsabilidad, hacía el resto de personas ocupaban su mundo.

No obstante, parecía k al él le quedaban aun muchas cosas por decir, así k tratando de reprimir el impulso de tomarle la mano, se dispuso a escuchar.

- Pero todo cambio al conocerte – esta vez si k Anzu se sorprendió – yo... Ra! Era como si ya te hubiese visto antes, como si ya hubiésemos estado juntos en otro lugar.

Al principio trate de no hacer caso a ese sentimiento, tú no debías ser nada, tan solo la prueba de que mi padre había vencido.

Sin embargo, a cada momento k transcurría a tu lado, esa sensación crecía y finalmente no pude contener los deseos de hablarte.

Y lo hice; no obstante, una parte de mi me ordenaba olvidar ese sentimiento, me obligaba a distanciarte de ti, de modo, k , sin poder evitarlo, me encontré lastimándote con mis palabras, haciéndote daño sin que tu hicieras nada por merecerlo.

Anzu escuchaba expectante todo lo k el decía, y a cada palabra las dudas e interrogantes que habitan en su interior desaparecían.

Ya entendía el modo tan frío y doloroso con el k él la trataba; comprendía k si así lo hacía, era simplemente porque los mecanismos de protección y aislamiento k el mismo había creado, le impedían cualquier otro modo de acercarse a ella.

Tal y como en un principio había pensado, Atem no había tenido una vida fácil, y pese a que el no lo había mencionado nunca, algo en su pasado lo atormentaba lo suficiente para impedirle cualquier acercamiento con otro individuo de su misma especie.

Todo tenía lógica, el Atem que ella había conocido con Yugi, no recordaba su pasado, por lo k tampoco tenía esa inseguridad a al hora de confiar en sus amigos.

Sin embargo, y pese a todas las dificultades, el chico se encontraba allí, frente a ella, confesándole algo que a todos mantenía oculto, abriéndole su corazón, solo a ella.

Y eso, la hacía feliz, inmensamente feliz, tanto k incluso llegó a hacerla sentir egoísta. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Él, se encontraba con ella.

- Lo se; fui un idiota por actuar así, y no sabes como me arrepiento de ello, pero te juro k no podía evitarlo.

Se k es muy tarde, y k probablemente me odies, pero aun así, te pido perdón.

Perdón, porque me odio a mi mismo por maltratar de ese modo.

Perdón porque soy un cobarde y un egoísta k solo piensa en si mismo.

Perdón porque te lastime por unas causas que nada tenían que ver contigo.

Perdón porque, aun así, pasaste la noche entera a mi lado, cuidándome.

Comprendo que solo debes sentir desprecio hacía mi, y e lo merezco, pero aun así, y aunque sea egoísta por mi parte pedirlo, si pudieras perdonarme, me harías inmensamente feliz.

Tras esta palabras el chico callo, jamás nadie había descubierto tanto de él, jamás nadie se había aproximado tanto a su verdadero ser.

Pero aun así, el temor a que ella le rechazará, o a k simplemente a k le perdonará por lastima, de palabra, aunque por dentro siguiera sintiendo lo mismo, lo invadía a cada momento, convirtiendo cada segundo en silencio en una agonia.

Por su parte la chica se había quedado sin palabras.

Era simplemente incapaz de hablar, de articular cualquier sonido.

Las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro.

No lo podía creer.

Pero era cierto.

Al fin, después de años de espera, el aparecía ante ella de nuevo, tal y como lo conoció.

Sus palabras no daban lugar a la duda; no eran apariencias o pura cortesía, él le había abierto su corazón, y lo k es mas, rogaba porque ella entrará en él.

Y cómo negarse?

El único problema, era que no se sentía capaz de articular palabra.

Los segundos corrían y el chico sentina como los nervios, y el miedo, inmovilizaban cualquier parte de su ser, impidiéndole acometer movimiento.

Ella seguía sin hablar, y el estaba seguro de k no lo iba a perdonar, y k guardaba silencio tratando de hallar la mejor forma de hacérselo saber.

Sin embargo... en menos de un instante, unos brazos rodearon sus espalda y un cálido cuerpo se apegaba a suyo.

No había sido capaz de contener el impulso, se había arrojado a sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo, tratando, mediante él, transmitir al chico todas las respuestas a sus preguntas, haciéndole saber de ese modo k ya nada se interpondría entre ellos.

Tras unos momentos de vacilación, él le correspondió él abrazo, tratando de impregnar en el, todo el amor que sentía hacía ella.

- Te he echado de menos... – susurro incontenible k surgió de los labios de la chica y k él no logro interpretar, sin embargo, no le dio mucha importancia, ahora lo importante es k estaban juntos, pues una nueva oportunidad les había sido otorgada.

Algún tiempo más tarde, ambos chicos abandonaban la habitación tratando de descodificar lo sucedido.

Anzu se encontraba feliz, inmensamente feliz, al fin el chico volvía a ser el de siempre. Se mostraba amable, cariñoso, preocupado, simpático, como si recordará todo lo k habían vivido juntos; y de algún modo así era, pues aunque su mente no procesaba esa información, una parte de él si lo hacía, tal y como el mismo había reconocido.

Sinceramente el hubiera gustado hablarle sobre ello, pero no quería romper el encanto del momento, tal vez más adelante, se atreviera a hacerlo.

Atem, por su parte, a penas terminaba de comprender lo sucedido.

Después de tantos años había, por fin, confesado sus más ocultos pensamientos y temores a una persona, y lo más extraño de todo, se sentía satisfecho por ello.

Tenía plena seguridad de que esta no le iba a traicionar y siempre se mantendrá su lado.

Por otra parte, se sentía eufórico de que esa misma chica, aquélla que habitaba en lo más profundo de su ser desde el momento en k la conoció, o incluso tal vez antes, se encontraba ahora caminando a su lado, sonriéndole, y habiéndole perdonado todo el daño k el pudiera haberle causado.

No estaba seguro si se merecía aquello, pero no pensaba desaprovecharlo.

Sin embargo, entre la alegría k embargaba a ambos jóvenes, también habitaba una inquietud, y es k todavía no había logrado reunir el valor necesario para confesar sus sentimientos.

Cada uno de ellos estaba seguro de no ser para el otro, algo más k un amigo, y por ello decidían guardar silencio respecto a ese tema en cuestión, al menos hasta que llegase el día en k no pudieses callarlo más y decidieran gritarlo a los cuatro vientos; pero este, no era ese día.

Aun así, no permitían k este sentimiento nublase su felicidad, pues al fin, después de tanto tiempo, se hallaban juntos, y debían aprovecharlo.

- Qué piensas hacer hoy, faraón? – interrogó la chica mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

- Te cuento un secreto? – pregunto él, ella solo asintió – no me gusta nada k me llamen faraón, me hace sentir muy viejo, casi como si tuviera cinco mil años de vida, y eso k a penas cumplo los diecinueve. – la miró a los ojos – llámame Atem.

- Esta bien, es un nombre muy lindo k me trae mucho recuerdos – el la miro sorprendido pero ella abandono el tema - y quédese tranquilo, no contaré a nadie su secreto, de otro modo la gente comenzaría a perderte el respeto, cierto faraón?

Se burlo ella juguetona mientras le guiñaba un ojo; recién había dejado de andar para parase uno frente al otro en un precioso jardín del palacio, lleno de plantas y de fuentes.

- Se lo agradecería mucho majestad, una rey, al igual k una reina, nunca debe perder la sumisión de su súbitos, no opina igual? – continuándole el juego.

- Por supuesto tiene usted razón – concedió Anzu tratando de contener al risa de felicidad; hacía tanto tiempo k soñaba con una situación así, y ahora k había llegado no pensaba desaprovecharla – pero creo k usted esta a punto de perder el respeto de uno de ellos.

- Y eso por qué? – continuo jugando; realmente el también estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. Hacia tanto tiempo k no se mostraba así de simple ante una persona.

- Por que a partir de ahora... – comenzó a decir seductoramente mientras acercaba sus labios a los de él – será un faraón... – sus labios se encontraban a milímetros de los del chico, provocando en este un encantamiento k le impedía pensar en otra cosa k no fuera en unirlos con los suyos en una danza mortal – pasado por agua!

Dicho esto, aprovechaba el estado de pasividad del joven para empujarle hacía la fuente.

"Uff... k a punto estuve de caer en mi propio juego, pero es k esos labios cortan la respiración y la cordura y k decir de esos ojos..."

Tan aliviada se encontraba k no noto como el chico la tomaba del brazo en el último momento arrastrándola tras él, hasta que ambos terminaron sumergidos en la fuente.

- Atem!! – exclamo la chica un vez emergió del agua y deteniéndose para tomar aire – cómo se te ocurre! Termine calda hasta los huesos...

- Fuiste tú quien inicio este jueguito – recalcando la última palabra, a lo k la chica se sonrojo – por si no recuerdas... Fuiste muy tonta si creíste k te saldría con la tuya.

- Si, claro; y lo dice el gran faraón sumergido en el agua... – dijo ella en tono de burla.

- Te equivocas – pronunció él divertido – yo solo estoy mojado, en cambio tú – sonriendo maquiavélicamente la tomo del brazo y la hundió en el agua – si que estas bajo el agua.

Tras unos segundos de forcejeo, él al libero del agarré pero se apresuro a abandonar la fuente antes de k ella se recuperara del todo.

- Ni hablar! De esta no te libras faraón de pacotilla.

Exclamo furiosa Anzu, y viendo que el chico hacia ademán de salir, se lanzó tras él, como consecuencia terminaron los dos sobre al hierba uno encima del otro con los cuerpos chorreando agua.

Un incomodo silencio los invadió, y sin embargo, ninguno quería abandonarlo.

Sus rostro ada vez se encontraban más cerca, y ninguno de los dos se sentía capaz de apartar la vista del otro.

Anzu, se encontraba perdida en esos ojos violetas, k por tanto tiempo había extrañado y k ahora, estaba segura, la acompañarían a donde fuera que fuese.

Atem se encontraba extasiado en ese mar azul de sensaciones k esos ojos le transmitían y al mismo tiempo sentir su cuerpo bajo él, casi le resultaba inevitable dirigir la vista a sus labios.

Anzu se concentro en sentir el cuerpo mojado del chico bajo ella, casi podía palpar las consecuencias k el agua había ejercido bajo esa falda egipcia que el vestía.

Sus pezones, también comenzaban a endurecerse, aunque dudaba si era a causa del frío o del pecho que posado sobre ella, y casi le fue inevitable dirigir al vista a sus labios.

Ambos perdieron al noción de tiempo, de su propia existencia; lo único k existía eran esos sabrosos labios que el otro poseía.

Lentamente, como atraídas por un imán, sus bocas se acercaron la una a la otra.

Solo restaban milímetros para rozar, al fin, ese tesoro tan anhelado...

- Majestad! – se escucho una voz de lejos.

La maldecida exclamación k devolvió a los dos jóvenes a la realidad.

Rápidamente tomaron conciencia de su postura, y Atem se apresuro a incorporarse de encima de Anzu, tendiéndole la mano a esta para k se incorporara, pero manteniendo al cara volteada para que la chica no pudiera ver su sonrojo, cosa que ella agradeció, pensando en el tomo rojizo k le hacía arder las mejillas.

- Majestad!! – se volvió a oír el mismo grito, solo k esta vez mucho más cerca.

Atem ya había reconocido al portador de esa voz, y se encontraba maldiciéndolo interiormente, al igual k Anzu.

- Majestad!! – Shimon se aproximaba al lugar donde se encontraban, su respiración era agitada y parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso – gracias a Ra k os encuentro – exclamo, pero tuvo k detenerse para tomar aire.

- Esta bien, Simón, tranquilízate – trato de calmarle Atem.

Al escuchar el tono frío del faraón, Anzu se asusto, cómo era posible k cambiara de personalidad tan rápido?

Ahora parecía más adulto e imponente.

- Los embajadores Españoles acaban de llegar y exigen una audiencia con el faraón lo antes posible.

Además se les ve preocupados, temo k estén tramando algo.

- Bien, no te preocupes, ahora mismo voy.

Simón tan solo asintió con la cabeza, y se dispuso a guiarle hacia en lugar donde se encontraban, sin embargo, algo lo detuvo.

- K ocurre? – preguntó intrigado el faraón, pues el viejo consejero no solía demorarse para esos asuntos.

- Veras majestad, creo k antes de ir debería cambiarse de ropa... se le ve... mojado – termino por decir sin encontrar otra palabras k describiera mejor su estado.

Ante esto último Anzu no pudo reprimir una risita, pero se apresuró a detenerla al ver los ojos de Atem fijos en ella.

Realmente ahora no sabía como comportarse frente a él, tal vez todo lo anterior quedara olvidado.

Sin embargo, y para su tranquilidad el chico le dirigió una rápida sonrisa oculta antes de dirigirse hacia Simón de nuevo.

- Tienes razón; iré a cambiarme. Hazles pasar a la sala del trono y entretenlos, yo estaré allí en seguida.

- Bien – se dirigió hacia los pasillos, pero algo le hizo detenerse – majestad, deseáis que convoque a vuestros sacerdotes para la reunión.

- No – negó él – no creo k eso sea necesario – ante esa respuesta el consejero se retiro por fin – creo k no estará mal darles un día libre, al fin y al cabo ellos detestan esas reuniones, así k con k yo valla será suficiente – le termino por explicar a Anzu.

- Y a ti no te aburren? – interrogó la chica, más tranquila comprobando k el seguía siendo el mismo, simplemente debía mostrarse reservado ante los demás.

El chico se limito a lanzar una risa de resignación.

- Yo soy el faraón, es mi deber hacerlo. Además, sino lo hago yo nadie más lo hará y eso, en la mayoría de los casos, podría significar al guerra.

La chica solo asintió en silenció, asombrada por la gran carga con la k el chico debía de haber portado toda su vida.

- Si quieres puedo acompañarte – se ofició.

- Créeme esas reuniones espantarían hasta las mismísimas momias de las pirámides.

- Pero tal vez así te sea más fácil aguantarlas, no crees? – insistió ella cálidamente.

- No tienes k hacer eso por mi – en cierto modo le agradaba la idea de pasar todo el día con ella, pero tampoco quería amargarle el tiempo que restaba de este.

- Ya se k no tengo, pero quiero hacerlo.

El tan solo pudo sonreír ante este último, tratando de agradecerle, mediante esa sonrisa, el que insistiera por mantenerse a su lado, pese a los problemas k ello le podría acarrear.

Un tiempo después ambos se encontraban ya arreglados tomando asiento en sus respectivos tronos, preparados para lo k sería una larga tarde, pero al menos, estarían juntos, k era más de lo k el día anterior, cualquiera de los dos pudiera haber esperado.

**hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

Hola!!

Espero k os gustara este cappi, como ven las cosas empienza a arreglarse... aunque aun kedan asuntillos k arreglar...

En fin, ahora me voy a la nota mencionada arriba, ok?IMPORTANTE

Hola!

Bueno como dije voy por la pagina 160 del fic, asi k la relación atem/Anzu esta más o menos arreglada, sin embargo se me ocurrió k no estaría mal añadir unos capítulos en los k destacara la pareja seth/kisara, por supuesto estaría lago cambiada de la serie, por no decir cambiada por completo, pero trataré de mantener a los personajes, es decir no había OCC

Por supuesto atem/Anzu también seguiría presente, asi como mahado/mana y mai/jono.

La verdad se me ocurrió una idea rebuena para kisara y seth y me gustari amucho escribirla, peor para ello primero kiero saber si os interesaría a vosotros k ellos cobraran protagonismo.

En fin eso es todo, y por favor os digo k me respondáis en vuestros comentarios, y así yo vere como manejar los capis restantes del fic.

Si decís k no la historia terminara pronto, y si dices k si probablemente llegue a las 200 paginas, repito k no m olvido de atem/Anzu, simplemente ahora comparten protagonismo.

Se verían ellos dos en su vida normal, con sus problemas y reconciliaciones y el inicio del romance de seth y kisara, una pareja k me gusta mucho y creo k puedo explotarla bien.

Pero todo es cosa de ustedes, asi k por favor no se olviden de decirme en sus comentarios.

Eso es todo por ahora, besitos, se cuidan.

Y recordad, sin comentarios las historia dejaría de existir!

BY


	16. Chapter 16

Hola!!

Aki tienen el nuevo capi... no me enrollo k tengo k estudiar... espero k les guste!

**DarkCrystalUchiha** hola!! k hay tomodachi!! muchisimas garcias por un nuevo reviews!! me alegro mucho cuando lo recibi, al final siempre me sacas una sonrisa xD Me alegro mucho k te guste como escribo los atem/anzu, y la verdad espero no decepcionarte en el futuro... En fin te dejo..., nos vemos, besitos, BY

**Canela** Hola!! bueno priemro k nada decir k estoy reeliz de hallar una nueva seguidora para mi fic... la verda a mi tampoko me gustan los yaoi, y la pena esk de yugioh apenas hay otra cosa... fue por eso k me decidi a crear este fic, xk me gusta esta pareja y casi no hay nada de ellos... son todo yami x atem, kaiba x joey... y a mi eso me da... bueno dejemoslo en no me gusta. Bueno comprendo k hay muchas cosas k aun no estan claras... pero la cosa esk se iran aclarando poko a poko, hasta el ultimo capi donde se descubrra tod... en fin te dejo, croe k me enrolle... De veras agradeco tu lindo reviews, y espeo volver a leerte pronto... No s vemos, BY

**hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

Las horas transcurrían y Anzu se preguntaba cuanto más podía durar aquella estúpida reunión y cómo diablos era Atem capaz de s

Las horas transcurrían y Anzu se preguntaba cuanto más podía durar aquella estúpida reunión y cómo diablos era Atem capaz de soportarla.

En un principio, de acuerdo, muy, muy breve principio, había tratado de escuchar los diálogos entre el faraón y los embajadores, pero rápidamente su mente la había conducido hacía los hechos transcurridos momentos antes en compañía del joven, que ahora se encontraba a tan solo unos metros de distancia.

Pese a todo, tras recordar lo vivido más de diez veces, no pudo evitar que su atención, al igual k su vista, fueran centrada en ese mismo joven sentado en un trono paralelo al de ella.

Su mente entonces se perdió en ese pelo tan extraño y deseado al mismo tiempo; en esa piel morena que aun le gustaba más que la k poseía estando con homologo futuro, en esos labios k había estado a punto de besar, de no ser por el baka del abuelo de Yugi; en esa faldita tan corta de color crema que se había colocado; en ese maravilloso torso desnudo, tan sol adornado por el puzzle milenario...

Definitivamente los ropajes egipcios eran la prenda ideal, mucho mejor k esos estúpidos pantalones k el antes solía usar en el futuro.

Aunque debía reconocer k ese collar de pincho alrededor del cuello, y esa forma tan rebelde de llevar la chaqueta, lo hacían ver irresistible.

Sus ojos se cerraban visualizando esos recuerdos, mezclados con otros algo más reciente.

"No hay duda... – espacio en blanco – él se ve bien – perdía lo conciencia por momentos sin apenas percatarse de ello – siempre, en todas las épocas... – silencio en su mente – único... – la última palabra que llegó a su mente de forma sólida hasta bastante rato después."

--

- Anzu! Anzu!! – alguien le llamaba, una voz tonta quería sacarla del maravilloso mundo en el k se encontraba.

- Déjame... – murmuró débilmente. No quería alejarse; se encontraba en un hermoso jardín acompañada de su faraón, mientras este el explicaba algo relacionado con el duelo de monstruos y no quería abandonarlo hasta k el terminará de hablarle.

- Vamos, Anzu! Despierta! Es muy tarde y ya se han marchado todos.

Lentamente abrió los hijos, maldiciendo al idiota k la había sacado del lado de Atem.

- Quién... es? – termino por despejarse completamente y una sonrisa de sorpresa y alegría apareció en su rostro – Faraón!

- Ya te dije k no me llames así, acaso quieres k yo me dirija a ti como reina? – dijo el chico algo malhumorado.

- Lo siento – se disculpo ella manteniendo la sonrisa. Sin embargo algo la sorprendió – dónde están todos?

- Recién se marcharon – contestó el recuperando el tono amable, incluso divertido – la reunión se alargó demasiado, ya es más de media tarde, ni siquiera pudimos detenerla para comer...

Aunque tu no lo sentiste mucho; en menos de un hora te quedaste dormida.

- Lo siento – murmuro la chica apenada – no me di cuenta.

- No te preocupes, ya te dije k iba a ser aburrido – repuso él sonriente.

- Aun, así; te dije k quería acompañarte y luego voy y me quedo dormida.

De esta manera no tomaras en serio lo k diga.

- No es cierto – contradijo el chico – me serviste de mucha ayuda – ella lo miró incrédula – cada vez k sentía deseos de mandarle a la mierda, miraba lo lindo k te ves dormida y mi mente se calmaba, de otro modo, no se lo k hubiera sido capaz de hacer.

Ella le miró agradecida y el se limito a devolverle una sincera sonrisa.

Sin embargo el gruñido de una tripas interrumpió el momento, provocando el sonrojo de cierto chico.

- Jejeje; se ve k estas hambriento, vamos comer?

- Si... – respondió el todavía avergonzado – será lo mejor.

- Genial. Si voy contigo no terminaré perdida de nuevo. – comento al chica alegre.

- Desde luego el sentido de orientación no es lo tuyo – se burlo él.

- Si, pero al menos yo se controlar a mi estomago – contraatacó ella; no obstante, en ese preciso momento su estómago gruño en sentido de protesta contra esas palabras, provocando unos intensos coloretes en sus mejillas.

- Decías...? – la interrogó él pícaramente.

- K sería mejor ir al comedor antes de k se termine la cena – se apresuro a cambiar de tema.

El chico noto esto, pero se limito a asentir y tendiéndole la mano, le pregunto.

- Te hace una corrida? – los colores de la chica aumentaron y él faraón, percibiendo el doble sentido de lo k había dicho, se apresuró a corregirse, también colorado – me refería a correr hasta el salón, antes de k Jono termine con todo.

- Ok – afirmo la chica tomando su mano – te había entendido.

El chico la agarró fuerte y ambos emprendieron la carrera hasta el comedor.

Tras unos minutos corriendo, el palacio era inmenso, al fin llegaron a su destino y pudieron detenerse a tomar aire.

Una vez sus pulmones recibieron oxígeno, alzaron la vista, para encontrarse con una gran cantidad de ojos fijos en ello.

Anzu, se enrojeció tanto nada mas percatarse que solo pudo agachar la cabeza de nuevo y esperar a k Atem comenzará a andar para seguirle. Sus manos todavía iban entrelazadas.

El chico, también incomodo se dirigió hacía su sillón, y tomo asiento, sin embargo tras unos segundos, no pudo contenerse más y exclamo.

- Ya! Se puede saber k miran?

Ante esa pregunta, y un faraón claramente sulfurado, todos bajaron la vista a sus platos, fingiendo estar muy concentrados en al comida.

En esa ocasión, parecía haber más personas k en el desayuno.

Disimuladamente, Anzu pudo divisar al viejo consejero Shimon, a un hombre maduro de aspecto imponente, y que por las características parecía tratarse del tío de Atem, del cual le habían hablado poco en el pasado, otro hombre algo más joven de rasgos egipcios y frente a él, de nuevo una figura conocida, Seth.

Todos ellos, a excepción de Shimon, por supuesto, que se veía muy entretenido, parecían serios y ausentes de la conversión del faraón con sus amigos, por lo k Anzu no le extraño k en el desayuno se hubieran mantenido ausentes.

Solo Seth lucia lo k podría ser una sonrisa bien disimulada en su rostro, y parecía pendiente de las palabras del faraón y la posible contestación.

Luego cambió la vista hacía sus amigos, pero al notar que estos la contemplaban, se apresuro a volver a mirar hacia el plato, preguntándose que demonios les divertía tanto.

Mana y Mai, se lanzaban miradas cómplices, Mahado trataba de no sonreír y mantenerse serio, y solo Jono, se atrevió a comentar lo k todos pensaban.

- Vamos faraón – comentó tratando de picarle – no te enfades.

Es solo k debisteis de estar haciendo un ejercicio muy "movidito" para llegar colorados, y tomados de la mano.

Solo entonces los chicos comprendieron lo k ocurría y lo k todos debían de estar pensado hacerla del supuesto "ejercicio."

Anzu se avergonzó tanto k tan solo pudo mirar el plato y rezar a Ra porque de sus mejillas no empezara a salir fuego.

Atem por el contrario, aunque también colorado, se encaró hacía Jono, tomándolo del cuello.

- Imbecil!! Como crees k...? – callo, prefería no terminar la frase.

- Tranquilízate, amigo. Si es normal, al fin y al cabo están casados, o no?

- Eso no quiere decir k... – calló, las miradas de todos estaban fijas en él, de nuevo – y ustedes k miran! Les advierto, el próximo k vuelva a hacer un comentario de este tipo a ha mirarme de ese modo, será ejecutado!

Les quedo claro?

Nadie contesto, por segunda vez todos se encontraban muy interesados en el contenido de los platos.

Internamente ninguno creía las palabras del faraón, pero por si acaso era mejor no probarlo.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, y una vez concluida, los chicos decidieron ir a da una vuelta por el Nilo.

--

Mahado y Mana se encontraban sentados en una roca, o mejor dicho, Mahado permanecía sentado mientras Mana daba vueltas a su alrededor.

- Quieres para ya de dar giros, me esta mareando!

- Oh, venga Mahado, siempre tan aburrido – respondió la chica, pero dejo de girar para detenerse a su lado y mirarlo fijamente – k es lo k te preocupa?

- Eh..? Cómo sabes k algo me preocupa?

- Te conozco – respondió ella simplemente a lo k el chico sonrió. Era posible k a veces se comportara de un modo demasiado infantil, pero no había nadie k lo conociera mejor k ella.

- Temo por el faraón – Mana lo miró expectante – estoy seguro de k Bakura atacará de nuevo, y me preocupa no estar preparados para enfrentarle.

- No tendrías k preocuparte por eso. Atem siempre consigue vencer, no hay nadie capaz de ganarle – sentenció la chica, muy segura de sus palabras.

- Lo se... – pausa – pero a k precio? – susurro casi imperceptiblemente.

- Ya deja de preocuparte por una noche, si sigues tan serio terminarás por morir de un infarto, te lo tengo dicho, así k luego no vengas con protestas.

El joven sonrió, le encantaba esa forma de hablar y expresarse de Mana, le hacía sentir bien, incluso olvidar los posibles problemas.

Había algo en ella, k transmitía vida a los k la rodeaban, o al menos así lo hacía en él.

- Ven, te enseñaré mis nuevos hechizos, ya verás k son muy buenos – el chico solo asintió y se dejo guiar por ella hacía el interior del palacio.

--

En otro lugar cerca de allí, otra pareja de amigos se encontraba discutiendo.

- No, no y mil veces no! Cuantas veces voy a tener k repetírtelo? – exclamaba furioso el rubio.

- Tan solo hasta que termines aceptando – sonreía cierta chica de ojos violetas.

- Eso nunca pasará; no estoy tan loco, ni siquiera para intentarlo.

- Pero por qué no? Dame una buena razón – exigía la joven.

- Cómo te lo explico? – fingía meditar el joven – Si, ya se.

Si tan solo tu eres capaz de destruirme solita, no imagino lo k serías capaz con la ayuda de dos monstruos a tus espaldas.

- Pero si no voy a hacerte daño, además, necesito estar preparada si el enemigo ataca de nuevo, y un duelo contigo me serviría de entrenamiento – protestaba la chica.

- He dicho no! Soy muy joven para terminar en el reino de las sombras... Ni hablar!

- Eso quiere decir k sabes k ganaré y te da miedo perder ante una chica?

- Por supuesto k no! – exclamo Jono furioso – es solo k no me fío de ti; harás trampas.

- Claro k no! – se indigno la chica. Sin embargo, pensando k de ese modo no lograría su tan ansiado duelo de las sombras contra Jono, decidió cambiar de táctica.

Colocándose frente a milímetros de su rostro, saco a relucir sus preciosos ojos de cordero degollado – Por favor... hazlo por mi.

"Ra! Eso no... no.." – suspiro y dijo con el mismo tono en k habría anunciado su muerte:

- Esta bien... – " Me arrepentiré de esto..."

- Gracias!! – exclamo eufórica Mai tras haber conseguido su objetivo – entonces será mejor k me valla a dormir para reunir fuerza.

Prepárate para la paliza de tu vida Jono.

El chico tan solo se le quedo viendo, preguntándose que tan ciertas serían esas palabras, y jurándose a si mismo k no perdería ante la chica.

- Por cierto – pronunció la chica girándose hacía él – te di ya las gracias? – pregunto meditabunda – creo k no... – se respondió a si misma.

Rápidamente acerco sus labios a los del chico y los juntos en un tibio beso, pero justo cuando Jono se disponía a corresponderlo, tras la sorpresa, ella los retiro, y guiñándole un ojo repitió.

- Gracias! – tras esto se retiro de allí rumbo al palacio, dejando a un Jono aun ensimismado.

"Vaya, después de todo – pensó mientras se acariciaba los labios – merece la pena pasar una eternidad en el reino de las sombras."

Tras estos pensamiento, también se dirigió al interior de los muros, dispuesto a pasar un gran noche soñando con los labios de aquella chica que le había robado el corazón.

Solo k un aparte de él, rogaba porque no le robara el alma en el duelo de mañana.

--

- Creo k nos quedamos solos... – pronunció tímida Anzu, quien se encontraba a orillas del río acompañada de su faraón.

- Eso parece – respondió el mirándola a los ojos.

El silencio tomo forma ante ellos, las palabras sobraban.

Poco a poco, de algún modo sin apenas darse cuenta, terminaron sentados en la arena con sus cabezas apoyadas en el hombro del otro.

Las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo y la luna reflectaba su luz en el río.

Sus rostro, mostraban un tímida sonrisa, y sus manos entrelazadas, eran tan solo un comienzo de lo que sucedería después.

Pero por el momento, tanto sus mentes y como sus almas solo les pedían una cosa, disfrutar de esa mágica noche.

CONTINUARA...

A la mañana siguiente, tras haber desayunado, Atem tuvo k retirarse a cumplir con sus obligaciones, Mana y Mahado siguieron practicando magia, mejor dicho, el chico le enseñaba a la joven a utilización correcta de los conjuros, y Jono y Mai se preparaban para su duelo de sombras.

Anzu caminaba lentamente por los pasillos, no sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía, pero poco le importaba.

Mientras caminaba recordaba los sucesos del día anterior, junto al faraón y rezaba a Ra porque el tiempo pasase rápido hasta volver a verle.

Sin embargo, había algo k la inquietaba, y k por mucho k trataba de olvidar, se mantenían en su cerebro como una idea fija.

Si realmente ella se encontraba en el pasado, de lo cual no le quedaba ninguna duda, fuera como fuese que hubiera llegado allí, lo más seguro es que lo hechos ya vividos en su pasado, es decir, su futuro desde el ángulo del tiempo en el k se encontraba, se repitieran.

De algún modo, ella había viajado en el tiempo, llegando a parar a aquella época;

no obstante eso no significaba, que los hechos del pasado, se repitieran en un futuro próximo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza; ciertamente no tenía conocimiento completo de lo ocurrido, pero conocía lo esencial.

Bakura había desafiado al faraón, y tras un tiempo de guerra, Zork había sido despertado.

El faraón luchó contra él y, tras múltiples esfuerzos, había logrado derrotarle.

Sin embargo, la victoria no llegó sola, pues para obtenerla él había de sacrificar su vida, encerrando su alma en el puzzle milenario y esperando al único capaz de reconstruir el puzzle y de despertar su esencia, Yugi.

En la batalla, Mahado también perdió su vida, uniendo su ser al del mago oscuro, para poder servir fielmente al faraón, por la eternidad.

Esos eran los hecho que el propio Atem, le había narrado en uno de sus paseos por el museo, una vez su memoria fue recuperada, y poco antes de su marcha al mundo de los espíritus.

Una lagrima se deslizó por su rostro, al recuerdo de esa imagen, de esa despedida tan dolorosa que le había roto el corazón, la cual ni siquiera en años pudo superar.

Pero ahora estaba con él, de nuevo habían logrado reunirse;

O acaso esa nueva oportunidad, como ella le llamaba, concluiría tan solo en otra amarga despedida?

De ser así no estaba segura de lograr soportarlo.

Sin embargo otro rostros legaron hasta su mente y se deslizaron por ella.

Rostros nuevos, que recién conocía, pero que ya formaban parte de su corazón, de ella misma.

Mahado, Mana, Mai, Jono, Seth, y de nuevo, cerrando el desfile, Atem.

No, ella no podía abandonarlo a su suerte y destino.

Ella había llegado a esa época por alguna razón, y aunque no fuese así, jamás permitiría que sus amigos, que su faraón, marcharán de su vida nuevamente.

Imagino entonces la muerte de Mahado, el dolor de Mana por esta, el desconsuelo de todos, y por último imagino la daga afilada que terminaría por desmembrar su corazón si la cruel historia volviera a repetirse.

Y de nuevo, esa afirmación, lleno su mente.

"No lo permitiré."

Ya no le importaba nada; ni siquiera cambiar el futuro, aunque eso supusiese su desaparición.

Solo una cosa era segura, ella no permitiría que ningún amigo suyo perdiera la vida en esa batalla que se acercaba.

Sin embargo, esta seguridad, traía consigo otra pregunta.

"Qué es lo k puedo hacer?"

En esos momento lamento realmente no haber practicado más sus duelo de cartas, y haber optado siempre más bien porque fueran otros lo k lucharan por ella, los k obtuvieran victorias por ella, los que protegieran su vida por ella.

Pero esta vez iba a ser diferente, esta vez sería ella quien lograría vencer, y sin saberlo, sus pies la habían llevado hasta el lugar indicado, o mejor dicho, hasta la persona indicada.

- Pero bueno, miren nada más a quien nos digno con su presencia – pronunció el individuo en cuestión con cierto tono de burla – A que se debe su visita, majestad; acaso se extravió mientras trataba de localizar el templo de oración a los dioses.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Seth – saludo ella aparentando una calma k se hallaba muy lejos de sentir, al fin y al cabo todo dependía de la respuesta k él le diera, y bien conocidos eran los cambios de humor del CEO, sacerdote en este caso.

- Si... lo dudo mucho. – expreso él todavía burlón – Aunque si de veras te alegras de verme, será porque me buscabas, por lo que se podría decir que buscas algo de mi, cierto? – ella solo asintió, a veces era insufrible lo arrogante que podía llegar a ser, pero lo necesitaba para salir adelante – Muy bien. Habla. – pronunció en tono de quien ordenaba algo indiscutible – y veremos si puedo resultarte útil para ese, algo. – añadió al fin.

- Necesito que me entrenes – pronunció sin rodeos la chica.

- Veras, si lo que necesitas es mostrarte a la altura de una autentica reina, olvidando de una vez eso modales de plebeya, y esa obsesión por las mentiras – añadió mirándola fijamente, como queriéndole dar a entender que no había olvidado su primer encuentro – deberías solicitar el debido entrenamiento, a alguna dama instruida de la corte-

Aunque ahora que recuerdo, la última vez que una trato de enseñarte, terminaste ahuyentándola con la ayuda del payaso-Uchi; – modo "cariñoso" del sacerdote para referirse a Jonouchi - me equivoco?

Las mejillas de Anzu comenzaban a tomar color, y no sabía por cuanto tiempo podrías resistir arrojarse a los brazos del "viejo Kaiba" para estrangularlo, sin embargo, se obligó a si misma a mantener la compostura, pues sabía que esa era la única manera de superar la nueva prueba a la k el sacerdote la estaba imponiendo, para determinar si realmente merecía su ayuda, o no?

- Seth, realmente crees que si me interesase mi color de uñas estaría aquí, perdiendo el tiempo, en vez de coloreándomelas? – pausa, esperando respuesta, pero al no obtenerla decidió continuar – Si vine aquí, fue porque quiero que me entrenes, si, pero no en esa niñerías.

Necesito que me adiestres en los duelos de las sombras.

Esta declaración impacto al sacerdote más de lo k el hubiera deseado, y como consecuencia, un silencio se formo entre ambos; hasta que finalmente, este decidió hablar.

- No hablaras en serio? – pregunto escéptico.

- Seth – lo apelo seria – antes de bromear contigo, prefiero arrojarme al Nilo.

Él joven la contemplo durante unos instantes, y pudo percibir la determinación que emanaba.

Sin embargo, le estaba pidiendo que malgastará su valioso en ella, lo cual no terminaba de convencerle.

No, decididamente necesitaba algo más que convicción para acceder a sus caprichos, necesitaba comprobar que no era tales, y con el tiempo invertido mereciera la pena.

- No; - pronunció terminante – no tengo tanto tiempo como para derrocharlo de ese modo.

La chica ni siquiera se inmutó; contaba con esa respuesta y estaba preparada para debatirla.

- Un duelo – pronunció claramente, deteniendo de este modo la andada de Seth, quien ya se dirigía hacia la puerta.

- Como dices? – la interrogó el escéptico.

- Un duelo – repitió ella – si yo ganó, de verás entrenarme, sino serás libre para seguir tu camino libre de molestias. Aceptas?

- Has participado alguna vez en un duelo de las sombras? – ella solo negó – alguna vez has invocado un monstruo? – volvió a negar – habrás al menos visualizado alguno duelo, al menos?

- Se podría decir que no – negó ella nuevamente, pues aunque era cierto que si sabía de ellos, jamás los presenció, sin contar claro, el final del combate entre Zork y el faraón y los duelos de monstruos creados por la Pegasus, y mejorados por la Kaiba Korp. No obstante, estos y las continuas explicaciones de Atem, le otorgaban una idea de lo k realmente eran los duelo de las sombras.

Seth la miraba escéptico, y aun así no podía dejar de admirar el coraje de ella.

- Aun así sigues pensando retarme, cierto? – Anzu se limitó a sentir, pues él, ya conocía la respuesta. – Muy bien, si es lo k quieres, de acuerdo. Pero te garantizó k no me andaré con chiquitas, y yo, nunca pierdo.

La joven se limito asentir, aunque por dentro, no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Hay cosas, que por mucho k transcurran mil años o más, nunca cambiaran."

Sin embargo, rápidamente centró su atención en el sacerdote.

- Fecha la hora y el sitió, pero que sea rápido. – pronunció de nuevo secamente.

Lo cierto era que le costaba mostrarse tan seria, pero era necesario si quería lograr su objetivo, y en él, se jugaba todo aquello que le importaba, las vidas de sus amigos y de su faraón.

El solo la miró, y por alguna extraña razón, k escapó a su lógica, decidió darle una oportunidad.

- Tengo entendido que tu amiga consiguió que el muy imbecil de Katsuya aceptara pelear contra ella – breve afirmación por parte de la chica – k te parece si vamos a contemplar su pelea y luego luchamos nosotros.

Ciertamente ver al payaso aplastado por una chica, es algo k no me quiero perder.

Anzu asintió, y momentos después ambos se encaminaron hacia el lugar del duelo.

"Ves que Atem tenía razón – pensó Anzu – no eres tan malo como aparentas, de otro modo no me hubieses dado la posibilidad de observar un combate antes de nuestro duelo.

Te habría limitado a vencerme allí mismo, sin embargo, ahora me ofreces la oportunidad de aprender las tácticas y movimientos que ellos usen, así como las debidas invocaciones.

Pero te juro que no la desaprovecharé, no cuando todo por lo que vivó, esta en juego."

Con esta firme determinación por parte de la joven, ambos jóvenes se preparaban para lo k sería un magnifico espectáculo, y un intenso duelo.


	17. Chapter 17

Holas a todos gente

Holas a todos gente!!

Primero k nada me dejan disculparme por el retraso..., lo k paso fue k se e fueron las ganas de escribir, asi como lo oyen, y al no pasarme para continuar el fic por el word, se me olvido publicarlo aka!!

Pero no se preocupen k les dejo un capi bien largo para recompersarlos por la espera, y para agradecer sus maravillosos reviews..., nada menos k 10 en este capi!!

Y bueno las ganas de escribir aun no me han vuelto..., pero no se preocupen xk no dejaré el fic abandonado con tantos seguidores, eso si, dejenme sus animos a traves de los reviews, haber si de ese modo me recupero... xD

En fin en serio les agradezcio su apoyo, y ya no les enrollo más, disfruten del capitulo!!

**Contestación a los reviews anónimos!**

**Andrea Núñez** hola tomodachi!! K hay? Muchísimas gracias por seguir comentando en mi fic, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco y los bien k me vienen tus animos! Me alegro mucho k recuperaras la compu, y también k te siga gustando el fic como al principio, igualmente espero no decepcionarte con este nuevo capi! K lo disfrutes, besitos, BY

**DarkCristalUchiha** hola!! De veras le enseñaste mi fic a un amigo? Y le gusto? Pues no sabes lo feliz k me haces por decírmelo!! Me alegro k te sigan gustando los qtem/Anzu xk me esmero mucho en en ellos, e igualmente te agradezco una y mil veces todos tus reviews, xk de evras son ellos los k me animan a continuar y los k me prohíben dejar la historia abandonada por mucho k me canse..., asi k en serio muchas gracias! En fin ya te dejo, y espero k te gsute este new capi, besitos tomodachi, BY

Canela hola amiga!! La verdad tengo k agradecerte infinitamente tus dos reviews, de echo fue gracias a este ultimo k me mandaste k me acorde de actualizar el fic, asi k muchas garcias, no sabes lo bien k me sienta k hay al menos una persona k disfruta tanto con mi historia. Por eso mismo te debo una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto, pero prometo no retrasarme tanto con el siguiente capi! De veras me alegro k te guste tanto y me parece gran idea k hayas decidido ver la serie de nuevo, de echo yo también me la estoy descargando y viendo en you tube otra vez... y no veas lo k disfruto, sobre todo la ultima temporada k es mi favorita y k da forma a este fic...

En fin ya te dejo k no kiero aburrirte, pero de evras te agradezco mucho todo tu apoyo y espero poder seguir contando contigo para futuros animos y consejos... nos vemos tomodachi, BY

**hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**hh

No tardaron demasiado en llegar hasta el lugar donde Mai y Jono se disponían a palear, pese a que el chico todavía hacía esfuerzos por convencerla.

- Piénsalo bien, Mai, no es un juego, podríamos terminar sin energía o incluso en el reino de las sombras, k aun es peor. – trataba de razonar el chico – No se tú, pero yo le tengo gran aprecio a mi vida.

- Lo k ocurre es k no quieres perder ante una chica, cierto? – discutía Mai mientras le enseñaba la lengua.

Anzu contemplaba la escena divertida, sin embargo, a cierto sacerdote tras de si, no le agradaba la idea de perder el tiempo de ese modo.

- Queréis cerrar el pico de una vez – protesto seriamente – y tu payaso, más te valdría comenzar de una buena vez y rezar porque la derrota sea rápida.

- Kaiba! – gruñó Jono, realmente no le agradaba la idea de k el estuviese presente si realmente perdía, pero tampoco podía soportar su tan inmenso ego – A quién llamas payaso? Si tan seguro estas de ti mismo no tengo ningún problema en acabar contigo.

- No gracias payaso, cederé ese honor a la mocosa, no me mereces la pena.

- Oye tú? A quién llamas mocosa? Y si tan insignificantes somos por qué no te largas? Nadie te obligo a quedarte – apunto Mai mordazmente.

Sin embargo ese comentario, hizo dudar a Anzu de cuanto tiempo lograría permanecer allí sin que Seth cambiase de idea respecto a su apuesta, lo k la hizo intervenir.

- Chicos, no creen k debería comenzar ya? Dentro de poco será la hora de la comida.

- Tienes razón, amiga – acepto Mai, y dirigiéndose hacia Jono – preparada sabandija?

- Supongo... – "No, no , no y mil veces NO".

- Bien, entonces – continuo Mai mientras alzaba su brazalete – invoco a mi primer monstruo, la Dama Arpía.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, un rayo de luz atravesó el techo, hasta detenerse cerca de la rubia, y tomar la forma de una extraña mujer de piel azulada, pelo rojizo y unas extrañas alas a la espalda.

"Muy propio de Mai – pensó Anzu, mientras dedicaba completa atención a cada movimiento de los duelistas – me pregunto k carta invocará Jono ahora."

- Esta bien, Mai; tu dama arpía es poderosa, pero no podrá contra mi monstruo preferido – mientras decía esto alzaba el brazalete a la altura de los hombros – Espadachín de la flama, acude en mi ayuda.

Instantes después, y al igual k en el caso de Mai, el espadachín aparecía a escasos metros del lugar en el k Jono se encontraba.

- Ja! – exclamó Mai triunfante - tu espadachín nunca podrá contra mi dama; este duelo terminará incluso antes de empezar.

Arpía, ataca a su espadachín con tu furia eterna!

Segundos después una ráfaga de aire, mezclado con fuego y hojas cortantes, era dirigido hacia el espadachín, sin embargo...

- Espadachín, utiliza tu espada como escudo y devuelve el ataque a esa orejas puntiagudas.

Siguiendo las ordenes de Jono, el monstruo comenzó por hacer girar su espada velozmente, creando de ese modo un potente escudo; el ataque de la arpía se dirigía hacia él, pero su escudo consiguió repelarlo y reenviarlo hacía su creadora, quien logró esquivarlo a tiempo, pero a costa de un fuerte rasguño en el brazo.

- No! – exclamo Mai mientras con un gesto de dolor conducía su mano hasta su brazo, como si realmente fuera ella quien hubiera recibido el impacto, cosa k desconcertó a Anzu. Sin embargo no tardo mucho en recuperarse y tomar compostura.

- Bien Mai, creó k esto se termina ya – pronunció Jono victorioso – y mas te valdrá recordar que fuiste tu quien insistió en un duelo.

La chica ignoró esta palabras, tratando de pensar en una manera de cambiar las tornas.

- Ni creas k me venciste así de fácil, sabandija – se rebelo sonriente – esto no fue más k el principio. Pero por el momento, es tu turno, y yo de ti, lo aprovecharía bien, pues va a ser el último.

- Si, en eso tienes razón, después de este movimiento no podrás moverte en un buen rato – y dirigiéndose al monstruo – Es el momento, espadachín, ataca con tu espada y destruye a esa arpía. Ahora!

El monstruo de Jono no tardo en obedecer, y rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella, con su espada en alto dispuesto a proferir su ataque, sin embargo algo le impidió hacerlo, pus cuando se encontraba a penas unos centímetros de distancia, una especie de escudo invisible choco contra él deteniéndole el paso, y lo k es más robando gran parte de su energía.

- Pero k demonios...? – Jono se veía confuso, y por un momento pareció a punto de caer, pero no tardo en estabilizarse.

- Veo k con las prisas te olvidaste de la habilidad especial de mi arpía – dijo Mai con semblante triunfante – cada vez k un monstruo logra dañarla, inmediatamente adquiere una protección que impide al mismo monstruo de antes acercarse a ella.

Pero claro, tu estabas demasiado ocupado regodeándote en la victoria para recordarlo – sonrió - Un grave descuido, me atrevería a decir – y dicho esto se dirigió a su arpía – Ahora es nuestro turno de librarnos por fin de esa sabandija con espada, preparada – ella solo asintió – ataque furia eterna!!

Rápidamente, y al igual k en al vez anterior, la Arpía disparo su golpe contra el espadachín, sin embargo, por alguna razón, esta vez el disparo no resultó tan poderoso.

- Qué...? – esta vez era Mai la desconcertada.

- Parece k tu Arpía resulto más dañada de lo k tu pensabas. Mírala, apenas tiene fuerza para un nuevo ataque. – Jono sonreía – por el contrarío mi espadachín aun puede realizar sus ataques a la perfección.

- Aun así eso no te servirá, por si no lo recuerdas, mi arpía diseño un sistema de escudo contra él, y por débil k se encuentre, este no fallara.

- De veras? Y quién dijo k fuera mi espadachín quien realizara el ataque? – la interrogo Jono secamente, aunque a los de Anzu se le veía triunfante, demasiado triunfante.

- De qué estas hablando? – pregunto la rubia extrañada, mas luego pareció recordar algo – no intentarás invocar a otro monstruo al mismo tiempo? - la pregunta no altero al chico lo mas mínimo, por lo k Mai adivino la respuesta – Esta loco, eso podría matarte!

El sacerdote seguía en silenció, y esta vez, para asombro de Anzu, hasta Seth parecía interesado.

- No lo hagas Jono! – exclamo la rubia – Si es necesario detenemos el duelo, peor no lo hagas.

- Lo siento Mai – reaccionando a las palabras de la chica – pero jamás perderé este duelo.

Con unos ojos llenos de decisión y certeza, el chico alzo de nuevo su brazo.

- Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos! A mi!

Tras unos segundos de incertidumbre, k a Anzu le parecieron eternos, el inmenso dragón k siempre acompañaba a Jouy en sus duelos, se reencarno en medio de llenos.

- Maldito payaso, no tiene ni idea de cómo controlar semejante poder – murmuro Seth enfadado, pero Anzu llegó a captar cierto tono de preocupación oculta en su voz, y no pudo evitar asustarse; al fin y al cabo, no sería cualquier cosa si lograba alterar al gran seto kaiba.

- Bien, ahora! – Jono se dirigió hacia el dragón – Desplega todo tu poder dragón negro de ojos rojos. Termínala!

El dragón, en respuesta a estas palabras se limito a soltar un poderoso rugido, pero aun así, no parecía muy dispuesto por obedecer las ordenes del joven, por el contrario, comenzó a sobrevolar el salón y a lanzar disparos de energía en todas las direcciones.

Uno de ellos estuvo a punto de alcanzar a Anzu, pero gracias a la ayuda de Seth, logró esquivarlo.

- Gracias – murmuro débilmente, pero el chico no la escuchaba, mas bien se parecía concentrarse en el extraño cetro k siempre lo acompañaba, hasta k una luz dorada lo cubrió por completo.

Alzó el cetro hacia el dragón, y un rayo de luz del mismo color fue hacia el monstruo hasta hacerlo desaparecer.

- Nos salvaste! – una Mai muy feliz se arrojo a sus brazos, no tan solo por agradecimiento sino más bien para fastidiar a Jono, ya k todo lo ocurrido había sido su culpa, incluso le había ofrecido detener el duelo, pero no, el señoriíto tenía su orgullo y este, casi los había llevado a la tumba.

- Hum... – fue toda respuesta del sacerdote mientras se apresuraba a apartarle de él para encararse hacia Jono – payaso debilucho – pronunció con su habitual tono despectivo para encararse a el chico – tu estupidez casi le cuesta la vida a tus tontas amigas.

Debería ser hora de k aprendas donde están tus limitaciones, y por supuesto, ese dragón se te queda grande.

El aludido mantenía la cabeza gacha, le dolían los insultos de Seth, pero no podía protestar, al fin y al cabo tenía razón, él no era más k un inútil.

Al ver el gesto decaído del joven, tanto Mai como Anzu se dispusieron a ir a su lado y animarla restándole importancia al asunto, sin embargo, la segunda debió desistir de esa idea.

- Ya es suficiente de tanta cursilería barata – dijo secamente Seth mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesto a retirarse – Y tú – añadió dirigiéndose a Anzu – elige, te quedas o vienes conmigo, es tu única oportunidad antes de k me arrepienta.

El comentario pillo de improviso a la chica, quien en un primer momento no supo k hace, sin embargo, su prioridad era clara, pro mucho k les costase dejar al chico tan alicaído.

En silenció se limito a seguir al sacerdote, quien ya había salido de la sala, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de confianza a Mai, transmitiéndole k se ocupara del chico.

No tuvo que andar mucho tiempo, nada más torcer la esquina encontró a Seth apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados.

Al principio se sorprendió, pero no tardó en percibir k la lucha anterior le había debilitado mas de lo k había dado a entender, aunque por supuesto, él jamás habría dado a conocer tal debilidad.

Una parte de ella lamentó k el chico se hubiera debilitado por salvarles, pero otra no pudo evitar alegrarse, así resultaría mas sencillo vencerle.

Sin saber como reaccionar a la situación, se limito a permanecer en silencio esperando k el chico abriera los ojos.

- Te decidiste a dejar al payaso con sus lloriqueos – la chica miró el rostro de Seth tras estas palabras, sus ojos seguían cerrados pero su cara había recuperado su habitual expresión de orgullo y desprecio – de veras me sorprendiste.

Pero aun así, jamás lograrás vencerme.

Anzu permaneció en silencio, lo único k debía hacer era prepararse para el duelo, no contestar sus tontas provocaciones.

- Ya veo; en ese caso será mejor k nos demos prisa – pronunció el sacerdote abriendo por fin los ojos y guiando a Anzu hacia otra sala del palacio.

Una vez llegaron, Anzu no pudo evitar preguntar.

- Por qué no luchamos en el mismo lugar k Jono y Mai?

- Porque mi cabeza no habría podido soportar su presencia por tanto tiempo – respondió secamente. Pero luego añadió – además, ellos no habrían tardado en contárselo al faraón, y algo me dice k lo quieres mantener en secreto.

Anzu se sonrojo, no sabía como Seth había sido capaz de adivinar sus intenciones, pero había dado en el punto exacto.

Ella no quería contarle nada a Atem, al menos no por el momento.

Primero porque se preocuparía, y segundo... realmente desconocía esa otra razón, pero eso no le impedía saber k existía.

No obstante la idea de k Seth lo hubiera adivinado, no le agradaba, por lo k se apresuro a comenzar el duelo, antes de k el descubriera algo más, k realmente la metiera en problemas, su procedencia, por ejemplo.

- Vas a seguir hablando, o comenzamos de una vez?

El joven sonrió ante esas palabras.

- Tú lo has querido – dijo únicamente, mientras alzaba el brazo en alto – Caballero negro, os invoco; acude a mi llamada.

Inmediatamente un rayos de color grisáceo aparecieron atravesando el techo, hasta tomar forma de un jinete con armadura negra en cuya mano portaba una lanza y un escudo, motando, a su ves sobre un cabello, también negro, de aspecto espectral.

Era la primera vez k a Anzu veía a ese monstruo, así k no podía contar con la información extra obtenida en el futuro.

"Bien, mantén la calma, Anzu, tu puedes."

Con decisión alzó el brazo y pronuncio la famosa invocación.

- Mago de la Fe, acude en mi ayuda! – inmediatamente de pronunciar esas palabras noto como toda su energía se desvanecía en la nada dejando a su cuerpo completamente vulnerable.

Se sentía agotada, como si hubiese llevado a cabo un grandísimo esfuerzo, y a penas podía sostenerse en pie.

Sin embargo, mientras el mago aparecía ante ella, la debilidad iba decidiendo lentamente dejando simples secuelas a su paso, tales como pequeños temblores y un profundo dolor de cabeza.

- Inepta! – le reprocho Seth – en una batalla jamás debes dejar k el enemigo vea tus debilidades, o... podría aprovecharse de ellas.

Caballero negro ataca a su mago. Directo a la cabeza!

El jinete negro espoleo su montura hasta dirigirse al monstruo de Anzu, quien espera inmóvil una orden de su ama.

Sin embargo Anzu aun no era capaz de reaccionar, el dolor de cabeza le impedía ver las cosas con claridad.

La lanza se hallaba a centímetros de distancia del mago, no obstante...

- Escudo protector de la luz y la esperanza, actívate! – en el último segundo, Anzu había logrado reaccionar impidiendo el ataque mortal hacia su monstruo.

Pese a todo el escudo creado por ella llegó demasiado tarde, y la lanza había atravesado el hombro del mago, provocando al mismo tiempo, un inmenso dolor en la misma parte del cuerpo de Anzu, quien sin poder contenerse calló de rodillas.

- Me decepcionaste, creí k soportarías hasta el segundo ataque – se burlo el sacerdote con su habitual poso suprema – ya veo k me equivoque.

Anzu ni siquiera se molesto en mirarle, concentrando toda su fuerza de voluntad, logró incorporarse y exclamar.

- Mago ataque directo al caballero! Ahora!! – inmediatamente el mago se dirigió en un ataque suicida contra el jinete y su montura.

- La desesperación jamás te otorgará la victoria, sabías? – pronunció lentamente Seth, ignorando por competo el ataque y volviendo su vista hacia ella.

- No – admitió ella con la cabeza gacha – pero tu excesiva confianza y tu desmesurada prepotencia – alzando la vista con una sonrisa – si k lo harán.

Extrañado ante esas palabras, el sacerdote giró l avista a tiempo para ver como su monstruo terminaba con el caballero de la fe, pero al mismo tiempo, era atacado por la dama ángel por la espalda.

- Maldición – fue todo lo k pudo exclamar, momentos después tanto el mago de Anzu como su caballero negro desaparecían en las sombras y tan solo la dama ángel se mantenía ante ellos.

Anzu, pese a que el gasto de energía la había conducido de vuelta al suelo, miró victoriosa a Seth, sin embargo este se limito a torcer su boca en una sonrisa peligrosa.

- Bien, acepto k te subestime, majestad – pausa – pero ese, será un error k no volveré a cometer.

Sus perfectos ojos demostraban tal seguridad y tales ansias de venganza, que lograron perturbar a la chica.

"Qué será lo k venga ahora?" – no pudo evitar preguntarse, a sabiendas que se encontraba demasiado débil para convocar otro monstruo.

Sin embargo, también sabía k necesitaba la victoria si quería lograr un cambio en los sucesos del pasado, que pronto se repetirían en su futuro.

- Dragón pardo, hijo del Nilo, aparece ante mi con todo tu poder.

Segundas más tarde, un inmenso Dragón, color azul grisáceo muy oscuro, apareció en el aire.

Tan solo con mirarlo se podía percibir el gran poder k emanaba.

Sus ojos, de color gris perla se habrían furiosos al mundo; sus escamas, afiladas y brillantes al mismo tiempo, relucían en la sala de modo único; y sus afiladas garras podrían trocear hasta al mas fiero animal del desierto.

Anzu no pudo sino temer al verlo, y por mucho k le costará admitirlo, ninguno de los monstruos k ella conocía podía derrotar a ese soberano dragón.

En realidad sospechaba k alguno, tal como el dragón blanco de ojos azules, exodia o los mismo dioses egipcios, si k podrían haberlo vencido, pero ella se encontraba muy por debajo del nivel necesario para controlarlos, y temía k al igual k le ocurrió a Jono, estos escaparan a su control y provocaran una catástrofe, por no decir de la perdida de energía k la invocación supondría, tal vez superior a la k ella misma poseía.

Definitivamente, ese era su final.

- Dragón Pardo, desata toda tu furia!! – rugió Seth.

Como única contestación, un rugido estremecedor retumbo en la sala, e inmediatamente después un inmenso rayo de luz color semejante al dragón, salió disparado de su boca contra la Dama Ángel.

"Esto es el fin, perderé este duelo y con él toda oportunidad de cambiar el pasado..., mi futuro... mi futuro junto a Atem..."

En ese momento la cara del joven faraón cruzó por su mente, seguida poco después de todos los amigos k vivían en ese tiempo, y cuyo destino, iba a quedar sellado por la desgracia en tan solo unos instantes.

"Jono, Mahado, Mai, Mana... Atem..., amigos... no lo permitiré!"

En un último golpe desesperado, corrió hasta interponerse entre el rayo de luz y la Dama Ángel, protegiendo de este modo a su monstruo e ignorando las consecuencias k este acto podría traer.

A décimas de segundo del impacto, no pudo soportarlo más y cerró los ojos fuertemente, decidida a esperar y confiar en el destino.

Sin embargo, tras unos instantes en blanco, se atrevió a abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Algo, o mejor dicho alguien se había interpuesto en el ataque, alguien k le era muy familiar.

- Emperatriz – susurro débilmente tras reconocer a la persona k la había salvado – gracias... de nuevo.

Ella solo le sonrió y repitió las palabras antes dichas.

- No hay nada k agradecer; solo recuerda k siempre estaré a tu lado cuando me necesites.

Tras estas últimas palabras desapareció y Anzu cayó desmayada al suelo, debido al cansancio y la emoción.

Despertó poco rato después y descubrió k seguía en el suelo, por supuesto Seth no había tenido la amabilidad de llevarla hasta su habitación, o al menos avisar a alguien para k lo hiciera.

Suspiro y una lagrima rodó por su rostro.

Finalmente no había sido lo bastante buena como para vencer al sacerdote.

Había perdido la apuesta y se había condenado tanto a si mima como a todos los k la rodeaban.

- Veo k despertaste – escuchó una voz a su espalda k no tardó en identificar, lo cual le causó gran sorpresa.

Pero todavía se sorprendió más al descubrir como el chico le tendía la mano para k se incorporase.

- Sabes no es necesario todo esto para burlarte de mi – le dijo sin poder contenerse – reconozco k perdí así k ya puedes volver a tus ocupaciones y dejarme en paz.

El chico ni siquiera se inmuto ante esas palabras, sin embargo expreso.

- Bien si es lo que quieres no tengo ningún problema; solo quería avisarte k las clases comienzan esta tarde a las seis y media en esta misma sala, así k más te vale acudir a la hora, pero si prefieres k me vaya...

- No! – se apresuro a negar, sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntar – de veras vas a darme clases? Pero si perdí el duelo.

- Digamos k descubrí k no serías una completa perdida de tiempo – expreso el chico secamente haciendo gala de su habitual y abultado ego.

Pese a todo la chica no pudo evitar sonreír, feliz y agradecida.

- Estaré a la hora exacta – afirmo. El chico asintió y se dirigió hacia la salida, sin embargo, Anzu volvió a llamarle – Seth! – exclamo y el se giró a verla – Muchas gracias.

De nuevo el sacerdote se limito a asentir, aunque Anzu habría jurado ver una pequeña sonrisa justo cuando se daba la vuelta para seguir caminando.

"Realmente no serás una perdida de tiempo – pensó el sacerdote mientras se alejaba de la sala – jamás nadie había conseguido frenar el ataque de mi dragón como tu lo hiciste. Ni siquiera el faraón logró conseguirlo durante su primer duelo conmigo.

Será interesante ver hasta donde llegan tus capacidades, así como tus secretos..."

Con estos últimos pensamiento, Seth dejó abandonada a la chica, quien se mantuvo en el mismo sitió durante largo tiempo.

"Ra, no puedo creer k Seth finalmente aceptará darme las clases.

No lo puedo creer, y sin embargo doy gracias al cielo por ello, de este modo lograré cambiar las cosas. Se k lo conseguiré."

Cansada, pero ante todo feliz, se incorporo por fin dispuesta a darse una larga ducha hasta el momento de encontrarse con Atem de nuevo, una vez este terminará sus deberes como faraón.

"Atem, te amo tanto; no permitiré nada me separé de ti, no esta vez."

Tras largo rato caminando por los pasillo, al fin logró llegar a la habitación-piscina, a como fuera que se llamará, y mucho más tranquila sin la presencia de esa irritable bruja k la acompaño la última vez, se sumergió en el agua, dispuesta a dejarse llevar y a olvidar sus preocupaciones, al menos, por unas horas.

No muy lejos de allí, en otra de las habitaciones del castillo, una pareja, pasaba por uno de sus no mejores momentos.

- Ya, Mai, déjame, si? – protestaba un rubio alicaído – además soy una ruina, no merezco tu lastima, y tampoco me interesa.

- Lastima? No es por lastima por lo k estoy aquí, si así fuera haría tiempo k me habría marchado.

Soy tu amiga, y tienes k reponerte de esto.

- ... – el chico no parecía muy dispuesto a seguir escuchando. En sus ojos se podía ver frustración y una profunda herida en su orgullo.

- Oh por Ra! – exclama la chica tratando de mantener al calma, sin embargo no lo logró, la paciencia nunca había sido una de sus cualidades y esa conversación la extasiaba.

- Sabes k Jono, haz lo k te k te de la gana – el chico ni siquiera la miró – me tienes harta con semejante comportamiento. No soy yo la k siente lastima de ti, sabes? Eres tu quien te compadeces de ti mismo, y sabes por qué?

Porque eres un cobarde k no se siente capaz de afrontar un fracaso.

Fracaso, si; pero no porque fracasaras, sino porque después de ello no te pusiste en pie dispuesto a seguir intentándolo, sino k te limitaste a tirar la toalla compadeciéndote de ti mismo.

Y eso, es lo k lo convierte en un auténtico fracaso.

El joven, aunque impacto por las palabras de Mai, no se movió de su sitio.

- Muy bien – suspiro la chica – me marcho; cuando dejes de comportarte como un niño consentido y mimado, entonces, ven a verme.

Dicho esto, la joven se dirigió hacia la puerta sin volver la vista atrás, aunque internamente, el dolía el comportamiento k el chico manifestaba; no era ese Jono al k ella amaba, sino otro muy distinto, era uno, k al primer obstáculo se había rendido, uno, k no merecía su amor, en todo caso su lastima.

Las palabras de Mai se habían grabado en el interior del chico, sin embargo se negaba a actuar.

Su orgullo estaba roto, había fracasado, y lo por es k había sido Kaiba quien había tenido k salvar la situación k el había provocado, así como las vidas de sus amigas.

No obstante, algo dentro de él le impulso a detenerla, a detener la marcha de aquella chica de cabellos rubios k se había colado en su corazón.

- Espera! – exclamo – lo siento... creo k tienes razón, me he estado comportando como un cobarde auto compadeciéndome de mi mismo en lugar de seguir entrenando para lograrlo la siguiente vez k lo intente.

Lo siento Mai, peor te prometo k no volveré a fracasar de este modo.

Además, la próxima vez k luchemos, ganaré yo.

La joven no pudo más k sonreír feliz, antes de girarse y correr hacia él.

- Ese es mi chico – pronunció satisfecha, y en un impulso incontenible, le beso.

Pero no fue un beso como los anteriores, fue un beso distinto; más profundo, y a la vez más suave.

En un principio sus labios tocaron con furor los del chico, quien rápidamente correspondió con igual presura.

Sin embargo, pronto la pasión cedió, y lentamente se dedicaron a acariciar cada rincón de sus bocas.

La lengua de la chica acarició los labios del chico, quien los entreabrió lentamente disfrutando del contacto.

Lentamente, sus lenguas chocaron, enredándose en un juego oculto y pasional k los extasiaba.

Verdaderamente ese no era su primer beso, al menos en el caso de Mai, pero si era el k más les estaba haciendo sentir.

Al rato, sus lenguas se separaron, y la joven uso la suya para recorre cada parte del paladar del chico, provocándole cosquillas, hasta k este no pudo más y fue el quien introdujo su lengua en al boca de ella, haciendo que se reencontraran de nuevo, sedientas la una de la otra y enfrascadas en un vicio del cual jamás se verían libres.

Finalmente sus pulmones reclamaron el aire necesario y ellos se vieron obligados a separarse.

Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de ambos, más por falta de oxígeno k por vergüenza.

No obstante, tras unos momentos de descanso mirándose a los ojos, sus bocas no pudieron contenerse y sus lenguas volvieron a beber del agua k el otro les ofrecía, retomando así, el indescriptible juego del amor y el deseo.

--

Bueno espero k os haya gustado este capi, spbre todo a los fans de mai/jono y a los seguidores de Anzu/atem, no desesperen k pronto llegara su turno xD y prometo k la espera merecera la pena...

En fin ya les dejo, pero recuerden, sin comentarios las historia dejaria de existir, asi k espero sus consejos apoyos criticas y demas, sobre todo ahora haber si recupero el animo de escribir y al fin le doy un final digno a la historia...

Besitos, BY


	18. Chapter 18

Hola

Hola!!

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero k lo disfruten!!

Contestación a los reviews anónimos

**DarkCrystalUchiha **hola!! Eñ primero en comentar nuevamente, no se como gradecertelo, adoro recibir tus comentarios, y me alegro mucho k te gustar el capi... La verdad yo tampoko soy muy fan de jono y mai, principalmente pork mai me cae bien y a jono no lo soporto, pero como es la unica pareja firme k se presenta en la serie, sigo con ela... Jajaja! Me gusto tu sugerencia, pero me temo k Anzu va a estar siempre por debajo de seth en un duelo, o al menos , asi k para eso tendrems k esperar un pokito... En fin, te dejo, besots, y ojala te guste este capi! BY

**cotekoka **hola!! Claro k e acuerdo de ti, siempre me dejaban comentarios en paraíso ff, y no sabes como me alegro de k hayas seguido mi fic por aki! Jajaja, a mi me paso lo mismo, con eso k no entiendo ni papa de ingles, me costo un monton encontrar como funcionaba esta pagina, si hasta estuve tres dias tratando de publicar mi primera historia y na..., al final lo puse en yahoo pregunta spara k me lo aclararan xD Igual me alegro mucho de saber k has estado siguiendo mi fic, y te agradezco mucho k me hayas comentado para decírmelo, de evras k eso me hace muy feliz! En fin nos vemos, besitos, mil gracias, BY

**fiorella **hola!! Primero k nada agradecer tu reviews, me hace muy feliz saber k las persnas leen mi fic y le sguta. Sobre lo de cuendo actualizo..., pues por regla generla catualizao todos los jueves, y generalmente los domingos, a veces hay excepciones, pero asi es normalmente. Espero haberte dido de ayuda, nos vemos, BY

**canela (maria)**hola tomocachi! Primero k nada agradecer nuevamente tus maravillsos animos, y me alegra saber k te gusto el capi y no te aburrió porque yo tenia un poko de miedo con eso... Sabes yo tambien veo yugioh en you tube los video de Anzu, de echo tengo relacion con ella y todo xk a cada rato me paso por allí y le comento, esk estan buenismos... atem de faraón waaaa!!

Respecto al MP k me enviaste te lo agradezco mucho, y la verdad yo tampoko me esperaba k tuvieras 20 años.., k pena ahora yo soy una chikita tonta en comparación xD pero al menos coincidimos en la obsesion con atem, yo hasta me coloke fotos suyas en el salvantallas del movil, y algun capitulo tambien lo grabe, asi cuando me aburro en el tuto o en el coche lo veo... La verdad ami dragon ball me apasiona, perd algo de interes en los ultimos tiempos, pero sigue siendo mi favorita, pero candy candy no la he visto nunca ne mi pais no la han sacado..., esta en you tube? Por pasarme a verla. Y lo mas importante, de veras vas a escribir un fic de atem y Anzu?? K bueno!! Ya puedes contar con tu seguidora number one, y más te vale avistrme cuando lo publikes, bajo pena de muerte xD En serio adoro esos fic además de seguro k tu escribes genisl!!

Upps, creo k me apse de largo, sera mejor k te deje, nios vemos, espero te gute este capi, y recuerda en avisarme cuando publikes ese fic!! Besitos, BY

**Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

Algún tiempo después, los estómagos de la mayoría de los habitantes del palacio, condujeron a estos hasta el comedor.

Los primeros en legar, fueron Mai y Jono, tomados de la mano, y Mana quien al parecer no encontraba a Mahado por ningún sitio.

- Seguro k no le vieron? – preguntó preocupada a la pareja.

- Yo no lo veo desde hoy en la mañana, y él estaba contigo - aclaro Mai.

- Igual yo, desde el desayuno no lo he vuelto a encontrar – comentó Jono despreocupado, sin embargo recordó algo – Maldición, lo olvide!

- Qué? Tiene algo que ver con Mahado? – interrogó ansiosa Mana, a lo k el muchacho asintió.

- Ayer me comentó k en el día de hoy debía salir en busca del tipo ese k ataco al faraón... Cómo se llamaba? – trato de recordar.

- Bakura – le informo Mai resignada.

- Si, eso – asintió él - Dijo k se llevaría a unos cuantos hombres para registrar la ciudad y los alrededor.

También añadió k aunque no creía k el permaneciese por aquí cerca, era mejor no decirte nada porque sino insistirías en acompañarlo y podría ser peligroso.

- Eso dijo... – murmuro Mana, entre triste y feliz. Triste porque debía confiar más en ella, pero feliz porque ante todo el se preocupaba de su seguridad. Pese a todo no pudo contener una replica furiosa – ese tonto, se va a enterar de lo débil k soy, en cuanto regrese me las pagará.

Jono y Mai sonrieron, pues conocían los sentimientos de la chica así como k esta era incapaz de hacer daño al sacerdote, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos hubiera deseado estar en al piel de Mahado.

A decir verdad, una Mana furiosa era más peligrosa k cien guerreros caníbales.

- Hola chicos! – saludo Anzu entrando por la puerta. Rápidamente su mirada se dirigió hacia el lugar en el k se acomodaba Atem, pero, como sospechaba, este estaba vacío – y Atem? – no pudo evitar preguntar.

- Todavía sigue reunido con los embajadores Españoles... – Anzu no pudo evitar entristecerse, tenía tantas ganas de verlo. Además también sabía k para el faraón no era nada fácil aguantar esas interminables sesiones en vez de estar con sus amigos. – Anímate – la insto Jono – creo k hoy es el último día de su estancia aquí, así k Atem podrá disfrutar de más tiempo libre.

Anzu sonrió ante esa idea, sonrisa k no paso desapercibida para cierta rubia de intenciones malignas.

- A propósito de Atem... últimamente se os ve mucho juntos, cierto? - pregunto Mai mordazmente – Si hasta parecéis un par de recién casados de luna de miel – haciendo como k se detenía a pensar – espera, no! Realmente sois un par de recién casados!

- No digas tonterías Mai – se defendió la chica roja como un tomate – además k me dices de ti y Jono.

Vosotros no estaréis casados, pero vivís en un constante luna de miel.

Le llegó el turno de sonrojos a los dos aludidos, aunque antes de k estos pudieran defenderse, Mana habló.

- Pero es cierto, ellos tienen razón – afirmo Mana – hacía mucho tiempo k Atem no se veía ase de feliz, pareciese como si se hubiese despojado de una gran carga k antes portaba, y estoy segura de k es gracias a ti.

Los colores volvieron a apoderarse de las mejillas de la chica, sin embargo, la curiosidad pudo mas.

- Lo dice de veras? – pregunto dudosa pero esperanzada.

- Claro – aseguro la aprendiza de Mahado – créeme, le conozco mejor k nadie, es como un hermano para mi – aclaro – pero jamás he logrado hacerle sonreír del modo en k lo hace cuando estas a su lado, al menos desde que tengo memoria.

Una sincera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Anzu.

- Gracias – murmuro levemente de modo k nadie más k Mana pudiera escucharla, a lo k esta le dedico otra sonrisa.

- Ya dejen de susurrar, así no es divertido – protesto Jono, pero un largo tirón de orejas por parte de al rubia le hizo callar, y tras unos instantes, todos estallaron en risas.

- Parece k me perdí algo – se escucho una voz proveniente de la entrada.

- Atem! – exclamo Anzu sin poder contenerse e incorporándose de su asiento. – Me alegro de verte – trato de disimular el impulso anterior.

Jono le dirigió entonces una mirada burlona, Mai una divertida y Mana una animadora, sin embargo con tres pares de ojos fijos en ella se limito a bajar la cabeza concentrándose en los pliegues de su vestido.

- Yo también me alegro mucho de verte – respondió sinceramente el faraón una vez llegó a su asiento – Llevó toda la mañana pensando en ti.

- De verdad? – pregunto la chica esperanzada.

Atem dudo, la verdad era k si llevaba toda la mañana soñando con verla, pero no tenía pensado haberlo dicho en voz alta, así k trato de disimular.

- Si, bueno tu sabes como son esas reuniones de aburridas, así k estaba deseando k terminase para estar con vosotros.

- Claro – sonrió la chica, un tanto desilusionada por ese "todos" sin embargo no lo demostró, y se apresuro a olvidarlo.

Al fin y al cabo estaba con él, k más podía pedir?

- Por cierto Anzu, k es lo k tenías pendiente con Seth esta mañana? – pregunto Jono inocentemente.

Dos miradas curiosas y otra algo más inquisidora, se posaron en ella.

- Pues... la verdad – "No! Y ahora k digo, no quiero mentir a Atem, pero algo me dice k no le diga la verdad, al menos de momento" – Verán yo... es decir él... me prometió en enseñarme la Biblioteca – "Ra haz que me crean, por favor!" – lo cierto es k yo adoro los libros, así k el se ofreció para hacerme un recorrido.

- No sabía k conocías a ese prepotente – comento Jono de nuevo para disgusto de Anzu.

- Si, lo conocí hace años, en una ocasión k acudió allí para reunirse con mi padre. – las manos de la chica se revolvían intranquilas, pero parecía k todos habían creído su historia – Fue entonces k me prometió k si algún día venía a Egipto, me mostraría la magnifica Biblioteca k poseíais.

- No era necesario eso – protesto cierto tricolor celoso – si me hubieses comentado k te apasionaban los libros, yo mismo te la habría mostrado.

Anzu bajo la cabeza, lo que menos quería es que el volviera a enfadarse con ella, bastante malos habían sido los días anteriores y bastante mal se sentía ya ella sabiendo k le había mentido.

Sin embargo antes de k se disculpará, Jono volvió a tomar al palabra.

- Vamos faraón! K no se note k estas celoso. – pronunció en tono burlón mientras golpeaba la espalda del aludido – Nadie en su sano juicio se enamoraría de Kaiba..., incluso es preferible soportarte a ti k a él.

- Imbecil! – exclamo furioso el joven faraón. – Yo no estoy celoso, es solo k me preocupo por ella.

Además a mi me da exactamente igual lo k tu opines de Kaiba tan solo porque te venza cada vez k te le cruzas en su camino.

- Cómo? – protesto Jouy enfadado – Si él me gana es solo porque yo le dejo, k te quede claro! Además...

No pudo continuar, Mai le había tomado del cuello y le besaba profundamente ante el desconcierto del chico, quien de todos modos, no tardo en corresponderle.

Tras unos minutos de claro disfrute, ambos tuvieron k separarse para tomar aire.

- Ves cielo – le habló Mai tranquilamente – hay muchísimas cosas k puedes hacer con tu boca antes de matarme de aburrimiento.

Y tras esa palabras volvió a besarlo, antes incluso de k Jono llegará a captar el significado pleno de las tales.

Los otro cuatro jóvenes sonreían incómodos en sus asientos, aunque al mismo tiempo no podían dejar de agradecer el terrible milagro k Mai había realizado, haciendo k Jono olvidará todos sus insultos contra Kaiba, concentrándose en vez en algo más... interesante?

Quizá; no obstante, algo k ninguno de ellos logró evitar, fue el ferviente deseo de k en algún momento y en algún lugar, pudieran ser ellos los k compartieran sus labios con el ser amado.

Pese a todo, aun restaba mucho camino hasta ese momento.

- Atem – llamó Anzu al muchacho sin poder contenerse - tienes algo k hacer esta tarde?

- Bueno.. – medito él – a las cinco tengo una última reunión con los embajadores, pero hasta entonces estoy libre; por qué?

- Solo es que me preguntaba – comenzó ella con algo de temor – que tal vez pudieras enseñarme el palacio.

La verdad aun no me lo conozco casi, y me gustaría mucho si me acompañaras.

Aunque si tienes que descansar o algo no pasa nada.

- Claro – consintió el dichoso – será un placer para mi enseñarte las distintas partes del palacio.

Realmente no es tanto como parece, pero creo k sería conveniente que supiese un poco más sobre como guiarte.

- Gracias. – Se limito a contestar en ella, tratando de mantener una cara neutral, aunque por dentro estuviese entusiasmada con la idea de pasar unas horas con la única compañía de Atem.

El chico se limito a sonreír y a tenderle la mano, la cual ella acepto encantada.

"Tiene una piel tan suave" – no pudo dejar de pensar – "pero sobre todo tiene esos ojos hechizantes k me hacen creer k no es la primera vez k los veo.

Si supiera cuanto la amo...

Aun no soy capaz de entender porque me resistí tanto a estos sentimientos; es cierto k conllevan su riego, el riego de perderla o de que me rechace, y aun así no los cambiaría por nada."

- Vamos! – pronunció con su perfecta voz tratando de disimular los sentimientos k bullían en su interior tan solo como reacción a ese leve contacto – Creo k primero te enseñaré los jardines, son lo más hermoso del palacio, y tu apenas conoces una mínima parte de ellos.

Anzu asintió, feliz y sonriente, y se preparo para lo k sería una estupenda tarde a recordar.

--

Hola!!

Espero k os guste este capi, y para todos los románticos, les aviso k a partir de ahora vienen una tirada de capis Anzu/atem, hasta desembocar en el capi de los lemon, paa el cual creo k kedan como dos o tres capis...

Pero recordad, sin comentarios la historia dejaria de existir, asi k si kereis sufrir de empalagosidad entre estos dos chicos..., comentarios plis!!

Besitos, nos vemos, BY


	19. Chapter 19

Hola

Hola!!

K hay gente?

Primero k nada agradecer a las más de 10 personas k me comentaron en este capi, realmente me agrada mucho recibir sus reviews, y estoy segura k son ellos los k me obligan a contnuar la historia, asi k muchas gracias!!

Ya no les aburro más, disfruten del capi, y del momento tan ansiado, besitos, BY

Contestación a los reviews anónimos

**Asumy** tomodachi estas castigada sin pc? K cruel de tus papis xD spero k pronto ya si puedas manejar el pc, y k cuando leas mi capi en el word te guste mucho! Muchas garcias por dejarme un reviews aun en esas circustancias, de evras k me anima mucho leerlos! Nos vemos tomodachi, y mil gracias!!

Sheresada, Hiro, Jerico, k gsto leerlos de nuevo tomodachi, la verdad les debo una disculpa, es k últimamente estoy reocupada y comence con los examenes finales y pues no me da para actualizar en los dos lugares, asi k lo hago aki... Jajaja, trankila shere, no desesperes, si deseas ver Anzu/atem atenta a este new charp, hay un gran avance en su relacion... su primer beso!! Igual no cuento más k sino estropeo la sorpresa, aunke pensándolo bien ya la estropeee xD Muchas gracias por seguir comentando pese a k abandone el otro lugar, te lo agradezco mucho tomodachi, de evras k tus reviews son siempre una fuente de animo... Nos leemos amigas, xicos, hasta la proxima xD BY

**Cote coka **hola!! K gusto ver k sigues pendiente de mi fic, de evras k me alegra mucho saberlo, y aun más recibir tus lindos reviews... eres e las románticas? Pues como yo, casi me moria de impaciencia por escribir escenas más... intesamente románticas entre ellos xD asi k creo k este capi te gustara... En fin, hasta la proxima tomodachi, BY

**Canela **hola tomodachi!! K gusto leerte leerte, y no veas lo feliz k me hace k sigas con la idea sobre una fic de Anzu/atem, escasean mucho, por eso misma decidi hacer yo uno, pero, como dice en mi perfil, estoy desendo leer más!! Y me muero de impaciencia por saber como es el tuyo... Me alegro mucho k te gustara este capi, y espeor k no teaburras con los k vienen, k vasn a ser muy, muy románticos..., comenzando por este y iendo a más... Te dejo tomodachi, hasta otra, BY

**DarkCristalUchiha **hola!! Jajaj! La verdad yo también estoy deseando dar caza a bakura, pero el va a ser el malo del fic, ya k me voy a guiar por los sucesos de la serie, pero te aseguro k tendra un final muy, muy malo..., terminara muerto o algo peor xD y si ya keda pokito para el lemon, cada vez keda menos, creo k la semana k viene ya lo tendran con sutedes, lo k no se si el jueves o el domingo..., igual espero ansiosa tu opinión y k lo disfrutes mucho... Nos vemos, mil garcias por el reviews, BY

**Fiorella** hola tomodachi!! Me alegro mucho leerte de nuevo y ver k te sigue gustando el fic..., en serio k si! De evras me alegoro k te guste los Anzu/ztem, asi k esperare ansiosa tu opinión sobre este capi, ya k desearia saber si alcanza el nivel rekerido para esta pareja... Muchísimas gracias pr tu reviews, de veras me anima un monton recibirlos..., nos vemos amiga, BY

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Minutos después, ambos se encontraban caminando hacía los preciosos jardines del palacio.

- Es magnifico! – exclamo Anzu Maravillada.

Acababan de llegar a un hermoso prado de hierba verde, moteada por diferentes flores de colores exóticos, tales como rosa, fucsia, azul, violeta, etc...

Por el medio de este corría un riachuelo formado por pequeñas corrientes de agua pura, y cuyo recorrido estaba marcado por pequeñas piedras escarlatas.

- Me alegro k te guste. – expreso satisfecho el chico.

- No me gusta, me encanta, parece el paraíso, sobre todo si estas tu a mi lado – segundos después Anzu se percato de k había pensado en voz alta y se sonrojo ligeramente, sin atreverse a alzar los ojos para ver la reacción del joven hacia sus palabras.

Sin embargo este sonrió abiertamente, mientras sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir presuroso, y una vez logró contener tantas emociones, contesto con un simple...

- Gracias.

Ante ello no fue capaz de reprimir el impulso de mirar fijamente aquellos perfectos ojos morados.

Inmediatamente sintió como el éxtasis invadía su cuerpo, como demonios era posible que por el simple echo de contempla los ojos de una persona, su cuerpo se llenará de tantas y diversas emociones.

Por su parte, el joven faraón tan bien había caído en el influjo de esos dos zafiros azules como el cielo y resplandecientes como el Sol.

Sus labios se acercaban lentamente, sus mente abandonaban la razón y sus corazones solo pedían la cercanía del ser amado.

Lentamente, y sin nadie que los interrumpiese esta vez, sus labios tomaron contacto; un leve y delicado contacto, que sin embargo les condujo hasta el cielo.

Suavemente acariciaron sus labios, por primera y no última vez.

Pequeños mordisquitos acompañados de una profunda emoción, condujeron a Anzu a abrir los labios, respondiendo de ese modo a las plegarias de Atem, quien lentamente introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica, acariciándola, otorgándole una inmensa y deseada paz.

Sus lenguas al fin se juntaron en una danza prohibida, proporcionando a sus dueños las llaves del cielo y del infierno al mismo tiempo.

Cada centímetro de la boca de la chica fue registrado por la húmeda lengua del chica, para después regresar a su origen y conducir a la lengua de la joven hasta él.

La lengua de Anzu, siguiendo sus indicaciones, se introdujo en la boca del chico, donde ambos reanudaron, ese hermoso juego k era el amor.

Los segundo pasaban y se hacían eternos, pero algo les impedía separar al fin sus labios, pues una parte de ellos sabía, que hasta que volvieran a juntarse, habrían de transcurrir aun demasiados sucesos, confusiones, y peligros, no obstante al mismo tiempo, estaban seguros que los superarían, y que esa no sería al ultima vez k beberían el uno del otro.

Finalmente el reclamo de oxígeno de sus pulmones fue demasiado amplio, y ambos tuvieron que separarse.

Sus lengua regresaron a su hogar y la razón a sus mentes, rompiendo de este modo, el hechizo en k sus ojos los habían sumido.

Un incomodo silencio se presento entonces ante ellos, y un arrolló de sentimientos y emociones diferentes les impedían romperlo.

Finalmente, y con las mejillas aun acaloradas por la falta de aire, Atem se atrevió a hablar, aunque sus palabras no fueran exactamente el verdadero reflejo de sus sentidos.

- Lo siento Anzu... yo no debí... – no sabía como continuar, y las palabras se perdían en su garganta.

Realmente no deseaba disculparse, su único deseo era confesarle su amor y volver a probar sus labios, sin embargo algo dentro de él le impedía hacerlo, tal vez el miedo al rechazo, o incluso a las posibles consecuencias que acarrearía el que ella sintiese lo mismo, pues siendo así ya no habría vuelta atrás.

- No fue culpa tuya... es decir... – calló, se sentía incapaz de continuar. – No ocurrió nada. – Finalmente se había atrevido a hablar, ya que aunque en lo más profundo de su ser rogaba porque ese beso volviera a repetirse, y por declararle a Atem su amor, el miedo a perderlo como amigo, pudo más que ella misma.

- Si... – murmuro él. En el fondo tenía la esperanza de k ella le dijese k si, k si había ocurrido algo, y k le amaba, pero otra parte de él, tal vez su razón, le dicto k era mejor así e ignorando completamente los deseos de su corazón. – Será mejor que continuemos el recorrido.

A partir de ahí, las horas transcurrieron rápidas, demasiado para los dos jóvenes, quienes rápidamente recluyeron el beso en el fondo de sus mentes, y se dedicaron a compartir el tiempo como amigos.

Aun así, al finalizar la "cita", ambos se encontraban felices mientras regresaban a sus respectivas ocupaciones, a saber, Atem a despedir de una vez a los malditos embajadores y Anzu a sus clases con Seth.

La chica sonreía mientras se encaminaba a su destino; a pesar de que el beso y la futura reacción pesaba aun en su corazón como un pequeñísimo cristal incrustado, debía reconocer que esa tarde había sido la mejor de su vida.

Era cierto k ya había quedado con Atem en anteriores circunstancias, pero esta vez había sido distinto, ya que el joven no se limitaba a ser una pequeña parte de lo k n su día fue, privado de recuerdos y con una gran parte de si mismo borrada.

En esta ocasión, había conocido al verdadero Atem.

Mientras recorrían las instalaciones del palacio, por cierto muy hermosas todas ellas , el chico le había relatado mucho acerca de su vida, comentando pequeños detalles de su infancia, su adolescencia, su coronación... y aunque Anzu presentía que había cosas que aun le había ocultado, había llegado a conocer al chico mucho más profundamente que en todos los años al lado de Yugi, lo cual la hacía completamente feliz.

Sin embargo, pronto se vio obligada a detener tales sentimientos, pues terminaba de llegar a la sala de.., digámosle entrenamiento, y en medio de ella se encontraba un furioso sacerdote.

- Tarde! – reclamo impaciente nada más verla – llegas tarde!

- Lo siento.. – murmuro apenada la chica, pero aun así no pudo dejar de emitir un pequeña protesta – tan solo han sido dos minutos.

- Cierto, pero yo no tengo ningunas ganas de perder mi tiempo esperando a que tu termines lo k sea k estés haciendo y te dignes a acudir a mi presencia. – explico furioso – la próxima vez a la hora, sino daré por echo k no te interesa y me iré, entendiste?

La chica asintió, no queriendo poner a prueba al paciencia de Kaiba y se apresuro a terminar de acercársele.

- Bien; - acepto Kaiba dando la discusión por terminada. – Ahora resolveremos algunas pequeñas cuestiones que tengo en duda, y si las contestas satisfactoriamente, comenzaremos el entrenamiento. De acuerdo?

La chica no sabía muy bien a k se refería, pero aun así decidió arriesgarse, y asintió, rezando interiormente porque aquellas cuestiones no tuvieran nada que ver con su vida futura, al fin y al cabo kaiba, por muy astuto k fuese, no tenía ningún motivo por sospechar de aquello, o si?

- En primer lugar quiero k me expliques quién diablos era ese monstruo k se interpuso entre ti y mi caballero. – interrogo firmemente el sacerdote.

Anzu respiro tranquila, parecía ser k Seth no sospechaba nada de su "vida futura".

Aun así, tampoco estaba segura de si decirle la verdad respecto a la emperatriz...

- Ella es la Emperatriz de lo Oscuro – contesto secamente, decidiendo confiar en él.

- Desde cuando la puedes invocar? – continuo preguntando.

- Desde aquella vez en k Bakura ataco a Atem, él estaba a punto de morir y ella surgió de la nada y se interpuso entre él y el ataque, y luego me pidió que le diera mis fuerzas para vencer al ladrón y a su necro.

- Bien – acepto el chico tras escrutar a la joven en busca de posibles mentiras – pero todavía hay algo k no entiendo, cómo lograste invocarla, su imagen no figura en ninguna de las tablas sagradas, es prácticamente imposible k su espíritu este guardado en una de ellas.

Anzu se quedo pensativa unos momentos, para luego responder...

- No tengo idea de cómo ocurrió, de echo sospecho que fue ella la que acudió en mi ayuda, sin necesidad de que yo la invocara – el sacerdote pareció sorprendido tras estas palabras, pero aun así lo disimulo muy bien con su habitual rostro inescrutable; tras unos segundos Anzu continuo - Sin embargo por algo de lo que ella me dijo, creo k su espíritu habita en mi anillo – expreso al mismo tiempo k alzaba la mano para mostrárselo al sacerdote – de algún modo estoy segura que su esencia esta impresa en él, y es por eso k acude en mi ayuda cuando la necesito.

- Dónde conseguiste el anillo? – volvió a interrogar el joven tras unos instantes de meditación.

En ese momento Anzu recordó como este había aparecido en el museo Egipcio como por arte de magia, pero eso no se lo podía decir a él.

- Lo tengo desde siempre, no se exactamente cómo, ni por qué, pero sé que siempre ha estado conmigo – pronunció estas palabras como una simple excusa, sin embargo, una vez las hubo dicho no le quedo duda alguna sobre k eran ciertas, pues de algún modo ese anillo siempre había estado con ella, aun si fuese solo en sus más profundas ensoñaciones.

- De acuerdo – expreso el chico, y tras una breve pausa – en ese caso ya podemos comenzar con los entrenamientos.

Anzu no pudo contener una larga expresión de desconcierto ante su modo de actuar, sin embargo, una mirada intimidante del joven fue todo lo k necesito para comprender k el tema había quedado cerrado, y k fueran cuales fuesen las conclusiones obtenidas por el sacerdote, ella no las averiguaría jamás.

- Bien, ciertamente se podrían decir muchas cosas sobre los duelos de las sombras, pero ni mi tiempo, ni paciencia son eternos, así k nos concentraremos en lo principal.

La primera cosa k debes saber es el origen de los monstruos.

Ellos proceden de los espíritus interiores de cada individuo, en otras palabras, cada persona tiene un kah determinado, y de cada kah se puede obtener un monstruo.

- Entonces todas las personas poseen un monstruo en su interior, cierto? – pregunto Anzu.

- Así es. Sin embargo el tipo y la fortaleza del kah en cada persona es diferente y la mayoría de las personas tienen un kah tan diminuto k los monstruos k poseen en su interior son tan débiles k hasta un niño podría vencerles.

De todos modos son muy pocas personas las k logran dominar su kah, por lo general ni siquiera son conocedores de él.

- Pero si cada persona tiene un kah distinto, cómo es k se logra invocar a más de un monstruo a la vez?

- Ya! Me dejas continuar o no pararás de hacer preguntas tontas? – se enfureció Seth.

- Lo siento... – murmuro la chica apenada, pero el interés por todo lo k decía kaiba era incontenible; al fin tras tantos años de constantes batallas, había averiguado la procedencia del duelo de monstruos, sin olvidar k eso la acercaba un poco más a la salvación del chico.

Una muy mala mirada fue todo lo k recibió en respuesta, aun así el sacerdote no tardo en continuar con su relato.

- Hasta aquí has comprendido el origen de los monstruos, ahora pasaremos a su control.

No se si sabrás, pero cada cierto tiempo algunos criminales peligrosos son detenidos y traídos a palacio, y en ese caso, tanto el faraón como el resto de poseedores de los objetos milenarios, yo incluido, efectuamos un juicio místico, en el cual extirpamos el kah negativo del malhechor, en otras palabras, extraemos al monstruo malvado k habita su cuerpo, y de este modo el sujeto en cuestión se convierte en una persona inofensiva.

- Y que hacéis con el monstruo extraído? – pregunto Anzu sin poder contenerse, a lo k recibió una sanguinaria mirada por parte del chico, aun así este contesto.

- Lo encerramos en unas tablillas sagradas, denominadas también prisión de monstruos.

La joven asintió, comenzaba a percibir hacia donde se dirigía el chico.

- Y usando estos brazaletes – señalando al suyo propio – lográis invocar a los monstruos de esa tablilla y k permanezcan bajo vuestro control, cierto?

- Así es – afirmo él, quien por alguna extraña razón no parecía enfadado porque lo hubiera vuelto a interrumpir, sino más bien complacido – Sin embargo, no solo son necesarios los brazaletes, también es necesaria una gran cantidad de energía, o de Kah, como prefieras llamarlo, para dominar a los monstruos según tus deseos.

De otro modo, tal y como le ocurrió al payaso de Katsuya, si el monstruo es lo suficientemente poderoso para agotar tu kah, escapará a tu control y será una simple bestia sin cerebro, cuyo único objetivo será destruir y arrasar todo a su paso.

- Entonces es por eso k cuando invocas a un monstruo te sientes tan agotada como si hubieras estado corriendo por horas?

- Exactamente. Pero con el tiempo es posible canalizar la energía para que en vez de fluctuar toda de golpe atendiendo a la invocación, lo hará pausadamente, respondiendo a tus ordenes.

Anzu tan solo asintió atendiendo a las explicaciones y tratando de conectar todas las ideas posibles para mejorar su modo de lucha rápidamente.

- Bien, entonces, si ya lo tienes claro... – comenzó el sacerdote incorporándose – lo mejor será k pasemos a la práctica.

Sus palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Anzu, quien aun se sentía débil por su anterior enfrentamiento, pero estaba dispuesta a darlo todo con tal de cambiar los acontecimientos k sabía no tardarían en producirse.

- De acuerdo – fue todo lo k dijo mientras seguía el ejemplo del joven y se incorporaba.

- Entonces... primera lección, trataras de invocar un monstruo controlando la cantidad de energía k es robada de tu cuerpo. – pausa – estas lista?

La chica solo asintió.

Aquella iba a ser una tarde muy larga, pero sus ojos reflejaban afirme determinación de no dejarse vencer por ella.

--

Holita k hay?? XD

Espero k hayan disfrutado este capi y no olviden sus comentarios para el sigiente, los esperare ansiosa, ya k sin comentarios esta historia dejaria de existir... (como me gsuta esa frase, la lei por hay en un fic de harry, y me encandilo xD)

Ahora en serio de veras k son sus reviews los k me animan a escribir y agradezco mucho a todos el tiempo y el cariño k invertis en ellos...

Igual espeor k os haya gustado el capi, especialmente el beso de atam/Anzu, su primer beso!!

Ahora ya me despido, besitos, se cuidan , nos leemos, bY


	20. Chapter 20

Hola gente!

Primero k nada una disculpa, me retrase en publicar, pero es k mi cabeza anduvo muy lejos de mi cuerpo estos últimos días.

Verán, primero k nada, encontré a una escritora maravillosa de fanfic románticos, Lady Sakura Lee, escribe tipo novelas épicos y así, y la verdad no pude dejar de leer durante días.

Pero lo k realmente carcomió mi mente, es k gracias a ella, hallé una nueva colección de libros de Meyer, crepúsculo, luna nueva y eclipse... Tratan la historia de amor entre una humana, Bella y el vampiro más perfecto k jamás he conocido, Edward superando así a mi antiguo conocido, Spike.

Pues como digo no me lo pude quitar de la cabeza, me leí los dos primeros libros una y otra vez, en realidad los he leido ya tres veces cada uno y hace solo cuatro día k escuche hablar sobre ellos, e incluso tuve k empezar un mini fic sobre la pareja.

Les juro se introdujo en mi alma y no logre sacarlo de ahí, y ese es el motivo por el k me retrase, se k parece algo tonto, pero para mi, k soy lectora compulsiva, encontrar una colección de libros tan magnifica, fue... como decirlo, el paraíso.

Así k espero me disculpen, y sin más preámbulo les dejo el siguiente capi, besos, disculpen el retraso, gracias por su paciencia!

**Contestación a los reviews anonimos**

**Cotekoka **hola tomodachi! K hay? Me alegro mucho deleerte de nuevo y ver k te gusto el capi, la verdad el beso ya esra bien esperado. También me gusta k te sorprendieran las clases con seth, aunke espero k fuera de forma positiva! Muchísimas garcias por comentar y espero leerte de nuevo, nos vemos tomodachi, BY

**Sheresada, Jerico, hiro xD **hola tomodachis, k hay? Me alegra k os gustara este capi, como prometi tenia mucho atem/Anzu, y tienes razon seth es un poko agufiestas pero no es culpa suya probrecito... xD ya veras como a él también le llegara su turno de ser cariñoso! Por supuesto k el yami/tea sigue, en este capi tal vez alla un poko menos, pero en los tres siguiente va a ser solo para ellos, promesa de tomodachi, xD Muchísimas garcias por el reviews, tabién te agradezco k comentaras en foros dz, pero anticipo k allí ya no voy a contestar los ocmenatrios, solo publico los nuevos capis cuando me acuerdo xk no dejarlo inconcluso, es algo k no me gusta! Igual muchísimas garcias, y no desesperes, pronto Anzu/atem tendran su tan anhelada noche de amor! Besitos, te cuidas, BY

**Andra Núñez **hola amiga, k hay? Bueno supongo k el cole te debe tener un tanto estresada, epro no desesperes, tan solo kedan 35 días lectivos y ya vienen las vacaciones de verano, menos mal!! (los tengo contaditos y todo xD) Muchas gracias por mandar un reviews de todas formas y me alegro k te gustara el capi, nos leemos tomodachi, By

**Canela **Hola tomodachi, lamento mucho haner tardado tanto en publicar y espero k comprendas mis lokas razones..., es k no lo puedo evitar, tengo a Edward metido y aprisionado en mi cabecita y me impide pensar en otra cosa... de echo fue tu reviews el k me hizo acordar de k debia pubklicar, justo ahorita k lo lei esta mañana... Asi k muchas garcias, es muy gratificante ver hasta k punto te gusta como va kedando el fic! Me alegro k te usgatra el atem/Anzu, y espero k sigas fiel a los próximos capitulos, y k no te aburan! En fin, te dejo tomodachi, muchos, besos, BY

**DarkCristalUchiha** hola tomodachi, k hay? Me alegro mucho k te gustara l aparte de Anzu/atem, son mis partes favoritas y me esmero muchoen ellas, asi k agradezco mucho k las parecies! Muchas garcias por comentar de evras k eso me anima much, y por supuesto disculpa mi tonto retraso!! Nos vemos tomodachi, BY

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otra sala del palacio, cierto joven meditaba los acontecimientos sucedidos a penas unas horas antes, en compañía de su joven esposa.

"Esposa.."

Esa palabra resonaba en su mente, y a cada vez k la recordaba le producía una sonrisa.

Y pensar k hacía a penas unos días pensaba k casarse era la pero cosa k pudiera ocurrirle.

Era increíble como tantas cosas habían cambiado en tan poco tiempo.

Todavía recordaba lo mal k había tratado a su joven esposa en sus primeros encuentros, y no podía evitar sentir una punzada de dolor y de tristeza..., sin embargo ella le había perdonado, sin tan siquiera merecerlo, pero lo había hecho.

Había cosas que aun no comprendía, cosas k escapas a la razón humana.

¿Cómo fue posible, en tan solo unas horas, descubrir k amas a una persona k apenas conoces de un momento?

¿Cómo fue posible k nada más contemplar sus ojos sintiera a su corazón desfallecer?

Y lo más extraño ¿por qué cuando la veía sentía en ella a la presencia de un apersona muy amada en el pasado, alguien cuyo rostro ni tan siquiera era capaz de recordar, alguien k ni siquiera podría asegurar k fuera real?

Por qué podía estar tan seguro de conocerla plenamente si tan solo hace unos días la conocía personalmente?

Pero ante todo, sabía que era posible.

Él sabía con seguridad, que por extraño k pareciese, no es k se hubiera enamorado de ella, sino k ya lo estaba, incluso antes de conocerla, siempre había estado enamorado de ella.

No comprendía el por qué, y tampoco comprendía el cómo; lo único k sabía era que él conocía a la reina de su corazón desde mucho antes de su existencia, y aunque su mente no la recordará, el corazón es capaz de desvelar misterios más allá de la lógica y la razón, más allá del tiempo y el espacio y el suyo le indicaba k sus destinos se habían unido antes, en algún otro momento de alguna otra existencia.

Sin embargo, todavía le quedaba una duda pendiente, todavía un pequeño resquicio de sombra en su corazón plenamente invadido por el amor.

No sabía si ella le correspondía, y eso le atormentaba, pero al mismo tiempo, el miedo a perderla, a perder su compañía, su recién surgida amistad, le impedía confesarle sus sentimiento.

Pero ese miedo, siempre presente, se esfumaba ahora mientras rememoraba el sabor de los labios de su único amor acariciando los suyos propios...

- Faraón... – una voz de muy lejos resonó el los oídos del joven, pero prefiero ignorarla para seguir concentrado en aquel recuerdo tan dulce y preciado – Faraón!

- Eh...? – "Ra es k nunca me dejarán en paz" – k ocurre? – pregunto a la nada sin importarle la respuesta.

- Los embajadores esperan su beneplácito para iniciar el regreso hacia su país – indico Shimon en un susurro al ensimismado faraón.

Sin embargo, tras unos segundos de vacilación, el joven dirigió sus ojos hacía el grupo de hombres k esperaban postrados a sus pies humildemente, pero k no trataban de disimular su enfado por esa falta de interés y cortesía por parte del faraón hacía su persona.

- Lamento el descuido – "hasta a mi me suena ridículo, acaso no se me ocurrió nada mejor?" lo cierto era k no – su estancia en Egipto a sido un gran reconocimiento para nuestro país, y me sentiré muy halagado si le conducen mis respetos a su gran rey Agamenon ( n/a: xxxD)

- El placer a sido nuestro, faraón – contestó uno de ellos.

- Así, no todas las personas tienen el privilegió de contemplar la magnifica gloria Egipcia tan cerca, así como a su gran y poderoso faraón – continuo el otro.

No obstante, a pesar de sus halagos de cortesía obligada, Atem pudo ver k seguían furiosos por su "descuido anterior", así k trato de escabullirse lo antes posible.

- El honor ha sido el nuestro caballeros – "piensa algo para salir de aquí, YA!"

Sin embargo la solución fue traída del cielo, a manos de un ángel de cabellos castaños.

- Faraón, necesitamos de su presencia para concluir los preparativos de la fiesta de esta noche, en honor al dios Ra para k guíe y conduzca de vuelta a su patria a los embajadores.

- Faraón, no nos dijo k seriamos objeto de tal honor... – protesto uno de ellos, pero por su mirada podría decirse k ya había olvidado el despiste anterior del faraón.

- Eh...? – Atem se mostraba confuso, pero tras una mirada significativa, decidió continuar con el juego – Así es caballeros, esta noche preparemos una fiesta para k el dios Ra os permita llegar sanos y salvos a vuestros hogares, así como para k cuide y alargue los días de vuestro rey.

- Muchísimas gracias faraón, realmente no merecemos tal honor – repitió el otro embajador, decididamente el desaire había quedado sustituido por varios agradecimientos y deleites.

- Disculpen caballeros, pero se requiere al presencia del faraón, solo él es capaz de comunicarse con él supremo dios del sol – exigió de nuevo la primera voz.

- Por supuesto... – comprendieron ellos.

- Shimon, encárgate de despedirlos como sea debido y de suminístrales regalos para su rey – ordeno el faraón – si me disculpan, ha sido un placer disfrutar de su compañía - y dicho esto se apresuro a abandonar la sala en compañía de su salvador.

Una vez hubieron guardado una distancia prudente, Atem se decidió a preguntar.

- A k vino eso de al fiesta? Qué yo sepa no se planeaba celebrar ninguna.

La risa de Anzu hizo olvidar al joven su pregunta, jamás había escuchado música más deliciosa, sin mencionar k la pilluela sonrisa k enmarcaba el rostro de la chica, la hacía ver mas hermosa k nunca.

- Oh! Eso... – comentó ella restándole importancia - tan solo pasaba por allí, y tras ver en tu cara el reflejo de un ruego al cielo porque alguien te sacará del apuro en k te metiste por andar distraído... –pauso a tomar aire – creía k necesitabas ayuda y se me ocurrió esa idea para sacarte de allí.

- Pues tenías razón, no sabía como librarme de ellos y esa mirada tan.. intimidante. Me sacaste de un buen apuro. – trato de agradecerle, pero no podía dejar de lado la duda de cómo era posible k ella descifrara su rostro tan rápidamente, si él sabía ocultar muy bien sus emociones, pero al mismo tiempo le recordaba la sensación de esa no era la primera vez k sus destinos se entrelazaban...

- No es nada – comento la joven restándole importancia – ya te dije... solo pasaba por allí – lo cual no era cierto del todo, ya k una vez terminada su agotadora clase con Seth, se había puesto a pensar en la maravillosa tarde k había vivido en compañía del chico, y sus pies, de algún modo, le habían conducido hasta él.

- Por cierto, ya k sacaste la idea, k te parece si celebramos una fiesta esta noche, podría ser divertido? – lo cierto es k la idea de poder bailar con la joven le tentaba demasiado.

- Tú crees? – pregunto dudosa Anzu, aunque tras meditar un poco le pareció una excelente idea, al fin y al cabo no iba a rechazar la primera invitación a una fiesta k le proponía Atem... – sería genial! Manifestó encantada.

- Entonces iré a avisar a Shimon para k se encargue de todo.

- Bien, en ese caso creo k yo iré a hablar con Mai, para prepararme.

Sin embargo, tras unos segundos, ambos continuaban estáticos en el suelo, incapaces de separarse el uno del otro, hasta k finalmente Anzu no soporto más y acercándose al chico se despidió de él con un pequeño roce de labios, para después desaparecerse corriendo antes de k el joven faraón tuviera tiempo si quiera a reaccionar, eso si, poco después de hacerlo, una tonta sonrisa se instalo en su rostro, dispuesta a no abandonarlo hasta mucho después.

--

Todavía con un pequeño sonrojo por el anterior impulso, Anzu detenía su carrera tras llegar a la habitación de su amiga, y detenerse a llamar.

Sin embargo tras no obtener respuesta se aventuro a entrar.

La habitación se encontraba vacía.

La ropa revuelta sobre la cama y las ventanas abiertas de pan en par, dieron a entender a Anzu que su amiga no había pasado por allí desde antes del desayuno.

Con un suspiro de resignación se acomodo en uno de los sillones del balcón, dispuesta a esperarla, y no hubo de pasar demasiado tiempo cuando su amiga apareció en compañía del rubio.

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de su presencia y por consiguiente habían empezado a besarse, solo k sus besos se tornaban cada vez más apasionados.

Preocupada por hasta donde podría continuar la situación, Anzu se apresuro a levantarse y a carraspear sonoramente.

Sin embargo al no obtener respuesta se vió obligada a gritar:

- No son muy jóvenes para tener niños!

Ante esa frase exclamada a todo pulmón mientras sus ojos fingían estar muy ocupados examinando un lienzo decorativo, ambos jóvenes no tuvieron más remedio que abandonar sus "quehaceres" al percatarse de que no estaban solos.

Algo sonrojado, Jono apenas se atrevió a tartamudear.

- Anzu.. hola... – el tono rojizo de sus mejillas no hacía más que aumentar – qué hay...?

- Vamos cariño, ni que hubieses visto un muerto para estar tan sonrojado – se burlo Mai con su habitual desparpajo, ante lo k Anzu no pudo más que reprimir una sonrisa.

- Siento haberos molestado – recalcando la última palabras - pero Atem me acaba de decir k esta noche se celebrará una fiesta, así k vine aquí en busca de consejos para "triunfar".

Aunque por lo que veo tu no necesitas de una fiesta para lograrlo...

Ante esas últimas palabras Jono volvió a sonrojarse, pero Mai parecía subida a una nube.

- Fiesta! Dijiste fiesta? Con chicos guapos, vestidos explosivos y comida deliciosa?

Donde hay que apuntarse?

Una sonrisa se formo en la boca de Anzu tras la reacción de su amiga, ni tan siquiera el paso de los siglos lograba cambiarla.

Por otra parte Jono no parecía tan satisfecho...

- Para qué quieres ir a una fiesta en busca de chicos guapos si aquí mismo tienes uno – protesto.

- De veras? – fingiendo inocencia – Ya me dirás donde... – Mai disfrutaba que puntito de histeria k se formaba en la mente de su chico – Acaso permanece escondido...

Por que lo que es yo solo veo dos hermosas chicas y una sabandija furiosa.

Ante esas palabras Jono pareció enfurecerse, pero luego cambió de día para murmurar.

- Pues ayer por la noche no decías lo mismo... gatita.

Esta vez le toco a Mai sonrojarse, pero cuando parecía a punto de responder, una muy, muy asqueada Anzu se interpuso entre ambos.

- Ya! – protesto – Qué todavía sigo aquí, saben?

- Es cierto – acepto la rubia – lo siento Anzu, además esta sabandija ya se va, cierto?

- Cierto gatita – enfatizando esta última palabra – creo k iré a ver a Atem, aun tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.

Y con estas ultimas palabras se encamino hacia al puerta, después claro esta de despedirse de su novia con un muy apasionado beso.

El silencio sumergió la habitación por unos segundos, pero no falto mucho hasta que la rubia se lanzarse sobre la cama dispuesta a pasar un largo rato de cotilleos y ultimas noticias.

- Se ve que has avanzado mucho en tu relación con Jono, cierto? – comento la morena a su amiga como quien no quiere la cosa mientras e guiñaba un ojo.

- Creo k tu misma te has dado cuenta – sugirió mordazmente Mai, para luego ponerse seria – la verdad nunca pensé que podría llegar a sentir algo así por alguien.

Es decir, tu me conoces, sabes que a mi nunca me gusto el compromiso, prefiero ser libre e ir de aquí para allá.

Pero con él es diferente.

Cierto k al principio fue solo un juego, para divertirme..., peor ahora es deferente.

No se, crees k tal vez...?

- Estas completamente enamorada – termino Anzu, contestando de ese modo a la pregunta no formulada.

- Tal vez tengas razón – afirmo Mai por primera vez mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban de esperanza.

- Y ya habéis...? – comenzó la morena.

-La verdad es que no – negó la rubia con naturalidad - Apenas llevamos tiempo formalmente.

Además, siento que con él quiero que sea diferente.

Es decir, no solo busco una noche de sexo, quiero que cuando pase ambos estemos convencidos de ello, y quiero que cuando pase, él pueda decirme sin dudar, "te amo"para yo poder contestarle con la misma seguridad "y yo a ti".

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la ojiazul al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, realmente amaba a Jono y de seguro el chico le correspondía con igual intensidad.

Perdida en esos pensamientos, no pudo dejar de pasar una imagen en la que Atem le decía las mismas palabras a ella, para después fundirse en un apasionado beso y por ultimo terminar con un, "juntos para siempre."

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esas estúpidas ideas de su cabeza.

Sin embargo, Mai debió notar el cambio operado en sus ojos por unos instantes, porque no tardo en preguntar.

- Oye no has hecho más que hablar de mi, pero de seguro tu también traes a alguien en mente, de otro modo no pondrías esa carita de boba enamorada – pronunció estas palabras al mismo tiempo que otra persona, en otro lugar comenzaba el camino que le llevaría hasta ellas.

- ... – fue todo lo que Anzu logró responder.

- Dale, no es justo. Yo te conté tu también tienes que contarme – protesto Mai antes el silencio de su amiga – acaso crees que ya olvide lo que me dijiste antes de tu boda.

"Yo ya amo a alguien y aunque el no pueda estar conmigo jamás el olvidaré".

Ante el recuerdo de sus propias palabras pronunciadas tan solo unos días antes, pero que parecían meses, la joven no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

Y la sonrisa se formo en su rostro al mismo tiempo que un desconocido joven, doblaba la esquina del pasillo en el que se encontraban la habitación ocupada por las chicas.

- Esta bien te diré – acepto momento más tarde la morena – Realmente yo amo a alguien desde hace años...

La mano del desconocido agarra el picaporte dispuesto a entrar en la habitación para encontrarse con su joven esposa e inventar cualquier excusa para pasar el resto de al tarde a su lado, sin embargo las palabras que ella misma esta pronunciando, paralizan su mano por unos instantes.

- Desde que le conocí sentí algo muy fuerte por él, pero con el tiempo, me fui acerco más a su persona, aprendí a conocerle mejor y... me enamore de él.

Sin embargo el se fue, y yo nunca pude contarle acerca de mis sentimientos.

Sufrí mucho por eso, creí que me moría, la ida no tenía sentido sin él a mi lado.

Pero ahora soy la mujer más feliz del mundo – los ojos de Anzu brillaban de emoción, pero el desconocido que resulto ser su esposo no podías ver este echo oculto como estaba tras la puerta, con los nudillos blancos de ira y el rostro cubierto de desesperación.

- Estoy de nuevo a su lado, lo que es más, incluso pude conocerlo mejor, y enamorarme aun más de él. Y pese a que todavía no le dije lo que siento por él, ya lo bese dos veces!

Bueno se que parezco tonta hablando de este modo, pero cuando llegue a pensar que el amor de mi vida estaba muerto, y ahora verlo de nuevo aquí, donde nunca creí encontrarlo, y a mi lado!

Es más de lo que nunca pude soñar.

Mai sonría comprensiva a su amiga, mientras esta confesaba al fin sus sentimientos hacia Atem a una persona que no fuera ella misma.

Irónico que el mismo Atem estuviera oyendo tras la puerta, con una solitaria lagrima corriendo por sus pálidas mejillas y su corazón palpitaba corrientes de oxigeno a sus pulmones.

- Crees que el siente lo mismo por ti? – la voz intrigada de la rubia llegó hasta el joven como una lejana brisa inexistente.

- No lo se – respondió triste la voz de su esposa, provocando que pequeñas gotas de sangre resbalaran de la palma de su mano como consecuencia de la inmensa fuerza que él dedicaba para mantener sus puños cerrados – No me importa... me conformaría con estar a su lado aunque para el yo no significase más de una simple molestia...

Incapaz de continuar escuchando las palabras de su esposa, dio al vuelta sobre si mismo y se encamino hacia cualquier otro lugar del palacio en el que la odiosa figura de su amada esposa no se le presentase de nuevo en su mente, repitiendo las mismas dolorosas palabras...

"_Amo a alguien desde hace años..."_

"_Me enamore de él", "Se fue"_

"_me moría sin él a mi lado"_

"_Soy las más feliz del mundo"_

"_de nuevo a su lado"_

"_Lo amo"_

* * *

Hola a todos gente!! Espero k os haya gustado este capi, ops garantizo k el siguiente va a ser 100 por 100 atem anz, ya es hora de k arreglen sus asuntos..., asi k espero vuestro reviews para animarme a publicar!!

Beisots a todos, se cuaida, By


	21. Chapter 21

Hola tomodachis!! Ya ven como prometí esta vez no me retrase, además les traigo un cap tope romántico, y el siguiente es el de los lemon, así k ya saben!!

Mucha sgracias a todos por sus comentarios, mi fuente de animo y de inspiración.. aunke esta anda atascada últimamente, peor bueno... DISFRUTAD DEL CAPI CHICOS!!

**Contestación a los reviews anónimos**

**Andreahellsing** hola!! Te regustraste amiga? Pues k bueno, me pasare por tu pagina! Bueno muchas garcias por este lindo comentario, de evras me animo mucho ver k en serio disfrutas mis fic, y a tu conciencia dile k no se preocupe, k yo os guardo el secreto xD En serio muchísimas gracias por comentar, sois mi fuente de animo y os lo agradezco muchísimo!! Nos vemos amiga, y disfruta el capitulo, By

**Canela **hola!! K hay tomodachi? Dijiste novio? Pues si es asi me alegro mucho por ti, normal k te kedes en blanco de seguro ocupa toda tu emnet, a k si? Aun asi muchas garcias por venir a coemnar, como siempre, y en serio te digo k te lo agradezco un motnotn, k me hace refeliz recibir tus magnificos comentarios! Bueno te dejo, te cuidas amiga, BY

**Cotekoka **hola tomodachi!! Si, tienes razón, el malentendido fue horrible pero ya vera como ayuda a k todo se soluciones... jaja, tu solo sigue leyendo! Muchísimas gracias por tu reviews, tan fiel como siempre, te lo agradezco un montón!! Me alegro ver k te sigue gustando el fic y k no te aburren los nuevos capítulos... en fin tecuidas tomodachi, By

* * *

Horas más tarde dos hermosas jóvenes se encaminaban hacia el salón del trono, donde tendría lugar la fiesta de esa noche.

Ambas iban ricamente vestidas.

Una de ellas era morena, con los ojos azules, y lucia un precioso vestido de seda semitransparente y color azul blanquecino.

Las mangas eran largas, pero se habrían en una raja poco antes de llegar al codo, dejando de ese modo los brazos de la joven al descubierto.

El escote en barco dejaba apreciar la piel blanca y casi perfecta del cuello de la joven.

La tela ceñida en los pechos y el estomago, se dividía luego en largas aberturas de muslo para bajo ocultas entre varias capaz de tela superpuestas, pero que al andar, dejaban asomar las piernas de la chica de entre ellas.

Por último unos brazaletes en las muñecas y unos preciosos pendiente en sus orejas completaban el conjunto, sin olvidar su preciosa cabellera, semi recogida en la parte delantera y al mismo tiempo danzando libre por su espalda.

La otra era rubia, con unos exóticos y seductores ojos lilas.

Vestía un precioso vestido en diversos tonos morados, sin mangas, que se ajustaba por detrás de su cuello en un nudo.

Sus hombros al descubierto, estaban decorados por unos preciosos brazaletes morados con cenefas doradas.

La parte de arriba era bastante ajustada y remarcaba su busto.

La falda le llegaba algo por encima de las rodillas abierta en diversos picos de diferentes larguras.

Su cabello lucía suelto por completo, y unos delicados hilos de oro enmarcaban sus ondulaciones.

Ambas se veían preciosas, y por ello no era de extrañar que todo el mudo se volviera a mirarlas una vez entraron en la sala, provocando el sonrojo de, al menos, una de ellas.

Sonrojada, y con la mirada baja a causa de todas las miradas, Anzu se dirigió presurosa hacia el asiento que ocupaba al lado de Atem.

- Llegas tarde – le recrimino una fría voz muy próxima a ella.

- Lo lamento Atem – se excuso la joven apenada dirigiendo la vista hacia su acompañante, sin embargo este no le miraba a los ojos, sino que mantenía la vista al frente - Me entretuve hablando con Mai y..

- Ese es tu problema, pero como reina es tu deber estar a la hora en las festividades.

Y una cosa más, te agradecería que en publico te dirigieras a mi con faraón, por muy esposa mía que seas no tienes derecho a tomarte esas confianzas.

- Lo siento – un susurro apenas audible y no obstante cargado de dolor y desesperación por parte de la confusa joven.

Por un momento Atem se arrepintió de sus palabras, sin embargo el mismo recuerdo que le torturaba desde chica horas, le impidió disculparse, pedirle perdón, confesarle que era la única cosa importante en su vida, la única mujer a la que amaba.

Porque ese amor era un error.

El tenía razón al pensar que le mejor modo de evitar sufrimientos era alejarse de las personas, apartar sus sentimiento hacia ellas.

Maldecía la hora en la que se había enamorada de su joven esposa, maldecía al destino por haberle obligado a hacerlo, de algún modo.

Se maldecía a él por haber sido demasiado débil para resistirse a ese amor.

La maldecía a ella por haberle dado falsas esperanzas con esa estúpida sonrisa, con ese último beso de despedida.

Y por encima de todo, maldecía al desgraciado que se la había quitado.

- Atem... qué te ocurre? – la suave y temblorosa voz de la muchacha le hizo olvidar por un momento sus pensamientos, y a punto estuvo de volverse hacia ella como deseaba hacerlo, mirándola con amor, sonriéndole con ternura.

Sin embargo cuando la joven vió como los ojos fríos de su esposo se posaban en ella no pudo notar que un escalofrío le recorriera el pecho.

No entendía por qué.

Por qué de repente se mostraba tan frío con ella, por qué la trataba de ese modo.

Acaso era por qué se había molestado tras el pequeño beso que ella le dio?

Lo dudaba.

Entonces por qué?

Por qué parecía disfrutar haciéndola sufrir?

Por qué no era capaz de ver que ella le amaba con toda su alma?

Que habría dado la vida por el de ser necesario?

Por qué?

- Le dije que se dirigiese a mi como faraón, acaso crees necesario que sean los guardias quienes se lo recuerden, alteza - recrimino él, mirándolo fijamente, sin ningún sentimiento u emoción reflejado en su rostro.

Sin embargo al notar como las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar desesperadas de aquellos preciosos ojos azules, no tuvo más remedio que volver la vista.

- Supongo que debes odiarme mucho – continuo el faraón con seriamente – después de todo, logras reunirte con la persona k amas al mismo tiempo que te obligan a casarte con otro.

Aunque de seguro eso no os resulto un gran impedimento, me equivoco?

Anzu escuchaba en silencio aquellas palabras que le rasgaban el alma, y que sin embargo, no alcanzaba a comprender.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

No obstante una idea cruzó por su mente.

Tal vez hubiese llegado a oídos de Atem sus clases con Seth, y quizá el chico estuviese molesto por habérselo ocultado.

Con la mente nublada y el corazón encogido no observo a ver ninguna opta explicación.

- Yo... lo siento... debí decírtelo... pero no quería preocuparte... Seth...

- Seth! – los susurros de Anzu fueron interrumpidos por un muy furioso faraón, que escupió ese nombre como si de la peor maldiciendo se tratará – Es con Seth con quien me encañas?

Aterrada por la reacción del joven y muy confundida Anzu ni siquiera logro articular palabra.

- Bien – el tono de voz del joven había disminuido, pero la furia de sus palabras se intensificaba – sabes qué?

Para mi no significas anda así k no tengo ningún problema en compartirte, mientras a él tampoco le importe...

No pudo continuar, de nuevo la mano de Anzu había golpeado su rostro, de nuevo su mejilla tornaba rojiza, y de nuevo sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

Pero era mejor así.

Era mejor que ella le odiara, era mejor que solo sintiera indiferencia por ella.

Era mejor olvidarla, sacarla de su mente, y lo más complicada, apartarla de su corazón.

Lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, la palma de su mano impactando contra su rostro, pero esta vez no hubo ningún:

"Te odio faraón"

Solo un grito ahogado de profundo y desgarrador dolor.

No podía, trataba y no podía sacársela de su mente, y ante esa imagen que se repetía una y otro vez, solo pudo hacer una cosa, justo la cosa que su mente le gritaba que no hiciera, pero su corazón palpitaba demasiado profundo para escucharla.

La joven de cabellos oscuros corría por los pasillos sin detenerse, hasta que al fin el viento choco contra su rostro librándola de su ensimismamiento.

Lentamente, con los ojos aun anegados de lagrimas, pudo percibir que había abandonado los muros de palacio hasta llegar aun jardín, irónicamente, el mismo en que aquella mañana había compartido su beso con Atem.

Atem!

Lo odiaba, no, lo amaba.

Pero ese amor era estúpido, débil, él no se merecía ese amor.

Él era un ser cruel, todavía no compendia como había sido capaz de decirle algo así, sus palabras se habían quedado grabadas en su alma, y dolían, dolían como si hubiesen sido escritas con letras de fuego.

Debía olvidarlo, debía apartarse de él, debía alejarse de él, debía ahuyentarlo de sus pensamientos, debía arrancarlo de su corazón.

Pero dolía, si, como dolía.

Tratando de apartar de su mente tales sentimientos, alzó la vista al cielo y trato de concentrarse en la negrura estrellada, que tantas veces había contemplado en su vida futura, preguntándose si en esos mismos momentos, el amor de su vida estaría haciendo lo mismo, y sintiendo que aquel cielo estrellado, actuaba como una único mística, manteniéndolos juntos a pesar del tiempo y el destino.

Sacudió la cabeza, alejándose de si tales pensamientos y volvió a concentrar su atención en la naturaleza que la rodeaba.

La noche era particularmente bella el cielo totalmente despejado mostraba a las ya mencionadas estrellas que brillaban resplandeciente con todo fulgor, acompañando de ese modo a la gran y magnifica luna llena.

Era la primera vez que visitaba los jardines de noche, pero podía asegurar que pocas noches habrían lucido como aquella, adornados con leves candeleros que daban un toque exótico al paisaje;

Su pasto verde y suave adornaba aquel lugar cual bella alfombra lujosa, sus flores de vistosos colores y de múltiples variedades le otorgaban al espacio la belleza de los jardines elíceos.

Una hermosa fuente con la figura de la diosa Afrodita se desplegaba en el centro de aquel lugar, regalada al padre de Atem por un emperador griego antes de que este mismo naciera como regalo de paz y a unos metros de este se podía divisar una hilera de dulces melocotoneros, sacados pareciese de un cuento de hadas.

Por un momento un sonrisa se poso en sus labios.

- Podríamos haber sido tan felices... aquí, en este lugar, en cualquier otro – susurro, pero nadie fue capaz de oírla – pero supongo k me equivoque, todo este tiempo... solo estuve enamorada de un sueño.

Lentamente y con nuevas lagrimas deslizándose por su rostro, Anzu se incorporó, la decisión estaba tomada.

Con la vista fija en el suelo, tomo dirección hacia sus aposentos.

Sin embargo, tras unos pocos pasos, noto como su cuerpo chocaba contra algo, o alguien.

- Lo siento – murmuro entrecortadamente, sin siquiera despegar la vista del suelo dispuesta a continuar su camino.

Sin embargo, algo la detuvo.

Volvió la vista hacia el desconocido y su rostro no pudo sino reflejar sorpresa al ver a la persona causante de su sufriendo justo delante de ella, y lo que es más, agarrando su mano para detener su marcha.

- Suéltame – su voz sonó serena en esta ocasión, pese a las lagrimas que circulaban por sus mejillas.

- No – fue la firma respuesta de su captor.

- No? – ironizo ella – y qué es lo que planeas ahora.

Retenerme aquí con un puñado de guardias en al entrada.

Si realmente te importo tan poco como dices, déjame ir de una vez.

- No puedo - respondió el secamente.

- No puedes? – comenzaba a perder el control – O simplemente no quieres?

Tanto disfrutas torturándome, tanto daño te he hecho?

- No...

- Entonces, por qué? – las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, pero su voz lograba mantenerse firme y serena, demasiado tiempo había permanecido en silencio, ahora necesitaba respuestas - Por qué me dañas de esta manera.

- Lo siento – murmuro secamente, arrepentido, con mil emociones que expresar con ninguna palabra que poder decir.

- Lo sientes? Crees que eso es suficiente.

Ra! No sabes como he sufrido por tus palabras, por tu desprecio, no sabes cuantas veces desee estar muerta antes que enfrentar esos ojos siempre tan fríos cuando era cuestión de mirarme.

Pero cambiaste, tu trato hacia mi cambio, creí que podríamos ser felices...

Sin embargo, justo hoy, justo cuando pensaba que no podría ser más afortunada..., de nuevo indiferencia, odio, maltrato.

Acaso no ves cuanto te amo! – exclamo sin poder contenerse – acaso no ves que me hubiera conformado con transcurrir toda mi vida a tu lado, aun simplemente como una amiga, como una simple amiga.

Para ese momento los ojos del chico se habían abierto profundamente se veía en ellos el reflejo de una gran sorpresa, sin embargo la joven se encontraba ya demasiado rota para hacer caso a esos simples gestos.

- Años perdidos, amándote con toda mi alma, creyendo que te amaba.

Pero me equivoque; eres un persona fría, cruel y sin sentimientos, que disfruta dañando a los demás, que ni siquiera es capaz de...

Ah! – desesperación, furia, las palabras se escapaban de su mente, solo sentía dolor y odio – No mereces mi amor, no mereces nada – termino en un simple susurro, más para ella misma que para su acompañante.

Por algún motivo se sentí tranquila, que no feliz, pero tal vez ese fuese su destino, tal vez era mejor aceptarlo.

Su rostro permanecía acuoso, pero las lagrimas habían cesado.

Sus labios frescos..., y por alguna razón percibió en ellos una humedad y dulzura que jamás creyó capaz de sentir.

Atem la estaba besando.

Pero no era como las escasos besos que anteriormente se habían dado; era un beso diferente.

Cálido, sereno, apacible, placido.

Los labios del joven se mantenían apegados a los suyos, casi sin ningún movimiento, únicamente con un roce lleno de paz, armonía, ternura..., amor.

Su corazón bullía en mil sentidos, y aunque su mente le indicaba que cortara aquel contacto, su corazón le impedía cualquier movimiento.

Finalmente notó como los labios del joven abandonaban los suyos.

- Perdóname – fue todo lo que escucho – Te amo.

Sus emociones ardieron ante esta declaración, sin embargo su razón no le permitió ceder ante esto.

El dolor que guardaba, la presión de tantos años anhelantes, era demasiado grande.

- No es suficiente – fue su única respuesta, apenas audible.

Se extraño a si misma las palabras que había pronunciado.

Habría podido negar la declaración del chico, habría podido decirle que no era cierto.

Sin embargo algo en su interior, un extraño sentimiento, le aseguraba que las palabras pronunciadas por él era sinceras.

Él la amaba; estaba segura.

Pero no era suficiente.

Lentamente su cuerpo giraba dispuesta a abandonar el lugar, a abandonarlo a él, a abandonarse a si misma.

Sin embargo, de nuevo, unas cálida mano evito su huida.

- Por favor – fue todo lo que él dijo, y sin siquiera volver la vista, Anzu podría jurar que sus labios temblaban al pronunciar esas palabras, y que una lagrima había brotado de sus ojos junto a esa súplica.

- Tengo miedo – reconoció la joven aun si volverse – Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar.

Tengo miedo a que cambies de nuevo; tengo miedo a que te olvides de mi; tengo miedo a perderte; tengo miedo de volver a sufrir; tengo miedo de estar a tu lado; tengo miedo de no estarlo.

El silencio se formo tras esas declaraciones.

Profundo silencio en las mentes de ambos.

Una guardo silencio porque había dicho todo lo que había de decir, todo lo que su corazón guardaba.

El otro guardo silencio porque aun le parecía increíble que los mismo miedos, las mismas inquietudes, temores, que su corazón ocultaba eran los mismos que aquella hermosa joven guardaba.

Y también guardo silencio porque la admiración hacia ella crecía en su interior; admiración por tener sus mismos miedos, peor a diferencia de él, ser lo suficientemente valiente para reconocerlos.

Tras unos segundos, la joven pareció reaccionar, sin embargo, unos poderosos brazos se apoderaron de su pecho y cintura sumiéndola en un abrazo.

- Yo también tengo miedo – un susurro próximo a su oído que probablemente lo cambio todo – No fui capaz de enfrentar ese temor, y eso causo que te tratará como lo hice.

Fui un cobarde, tuve miedo a las consecuencias, tuve miedo al futuro, tuve miedo al abandono, tuve miedo al amor... – por primera vez en muchos años, su conciencia parecía reposar en paz, y su corazón volvió a latir paz a sus venas.

Anzu escuchaba en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, sumida en ese abrazo que parecía protegerle de todo lo malo existente a su alrededor.

- Tuve miedo – reconoció por última vez – Pero ya no.

Ya no tengo miedo a las consecuencias, ni miedo a estar a tu lado; porque me di cuenta, que tan solo un día a tu lado vale más para mi que toda una vida, y que tan solo uno de tus besos es más preciado que la más hermosa joya.

Porque te amo Anzu, te amo, y por ese amor, merece la pena sufrir.

Porque sin ti mi vida volvería a quedar vacía, carente de significado.

Porque solo tu logras hacerme sonreír, porque solo tú haces que mi corazón se desborde de felicidad.

El chico pauso por un momento, todavía con su barbilla apoyada en el hombro de la chica, la cual comenzaba a temblar al solo contacto del aliento contra su oído.

- Te amo – repitió instantes después, despacio, con calma, suavemente – y no me importa el peligro, ni el miedo.

Te amo, y comprendo tus dudas, tu temor, tu recelo, – en ese momento la joven pudo sentir como los brazos del joven las estrechaban contra su cuerpo aun más fuertemente si fuese posible - Pero hay algo que puedo prometerte Anzu.

Si me perdonas, si me aceptas, si apartas tus miedos tan solo un instante...

Permaneceré por siempre a tu lado, y ni tan siquiera el tiempo o el destino serán capaces de separarnos.

El silencio se formó una vez aquel orgulloso joven había abierto por fin su corazón a la única ocupante del mismo.

Sus brazos se separaron del cuerpo de la joven, en busca de una respuesta, y su corazón pedía a gritos que esta fuera positiva.

Que al fin pudieran estar juntos, que nada los separará jamás.

Las lagrimas se deslizaban de nuevo por su rostro, pero esta vez no supo identificar si era a causa de la pena, la tristeza o la felicidad.

Tal vez un mezcla de ambas.

El silencio se hacía visible, y esos fuertes brazos que momentos antes la rodeaban habían desaparecido.

La duda la mataba por dentro.

Sabía que era arriesgado, sabía que había sufrimiento, sabía que se arrepentiría de ello, y pese a todo..., sabía que merecía la pena.

Despacio su cuerpo giró hasta colocarse frente al chico, sus ojos se alzaron hasta coincidir con los suyos, sus cuerpos se aproximaron hasta casi rozarse.

- Acepto – fue su única palabra; tan simple, tan llena de significado.

Lentamente sus rostros fueron acercándose hasta llegar a juntarse.

La palabra anterior lo había dicho todo, su destino se había forjado.

No había vuelta atrás.

* * *

Hola gente!! K, os gusto el capi?

Pues espero k si, y como habreis visto la caso se pone caliente, asi k preparaos para el proximo capi, dirigido a todos los k disfrutan los lemon!!

Y aki tienes la discusión amorata, como ves algo distinta, pero desemboca en lo mism xD

Muchos besos a todos, y no olvideis los reviews si kereis leer el siguiente!

Besitos, BY


	22. Chapter 22

Hola!

Uy! Lo siento mucho, de veras no tengo excusa para la tardanza, lo se, es k se me fue la olla..., el fin de semana se paso k ni me entere, y luego tuve la idea para un nuevo dix de Edward y bella y no pude contenerme, y encima recién comenzamos los exámenes finales, así k mi cabeza va a 1000 y yo no me entero de nada...

Igual no es excusa, lo siento muchísimo, y en premio aquí les dejo este capitulo, uno de los más esperados por todos ustedes, k lo disfruten!!

**Contestación a los reviews anónimos**

**Andrea hellsing** hola tomoachi!! Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, te lo agradezco mucho de veras! Me alegro mucho de k te haya gustado el capi y espero k también disfrutes mucho de este! Nos vemos, By

**Sheresada, Hiro, Jerico** hola tomodachis!! K bueno leerlos de nuevo, primero k nada dejadme disculparme por mi tardanza, y segundo agradecerles sus lindos y maravillaos reviews, k son una fuente de animo y entusiasmo para mi! Me alegro mucho k les gustara el capi anterior, a así mismo les garantizo k este les va a encantar!! Besitos amigos, nos leemos, By

**CoteCoka** hola tomodachi!! Muchísimas gracias por tu lindo reviews y espero k puedas perdonar mi tardanza! Me alegro mucho k te gustara el anterior chap y ya veras como este también te resulta muy tirno y agradable!! Nos leemos, BY

**DarkCrystalUchiha **hola tomodachi!! K bueno k te siga gustando como hago los Atem Anzu, asi k espero tu opinión sobre ellos en este capi, haber si te gusta como quedo su escena!! Besitos, y mil gracias, By

**Anzuchan** gola tomodachi, agradecer antes que nada tu hermoso PM k me mandaste, y yo te pregunto si te llego a ti el tuyo con mi respuesta, es k no me fio mucho de esta pagina... sino te llego decirte k estoy de acuerdo con k seamos amigas, y sobre todo agradecerte tu magnifico reviews k en serio me animo mucho, mucho, mcuho! Espero en serio k te guet este capi, nos leemos tomodachi, By

**Nebet-het**, hola tomodachi!! K bueno leerte, ya lo creo k si, me da mucho gusto k sigas mi fic y te guste!! Espero tambien k disfrutes del nuevo cap, y de nuevo muchísimas gracias pr tu encantador comentario!! Nos leemos tomodachi, By

**Fiorella **hola tomodachi!! K gusto k tu pc se arreglo, yo no se k hare cuando el mio se rompa! Em alegro mucho k te pusieras al dia con mi fic y k te gustaran lo nuecos capis!! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y k disfrute este nuevo cap, By

**Anzumazaki16 **hola tomodachi!! Te documentaste sobre Edward?? K bueno!! Si ya se sobre la peli y el actor, una pena k tus links se pierdan en esta pagina, pero igual estoy fichada en la pagina oficial de la saga en español, asi k me mantengo al tanto! Si de veras vas a leer los libros, yo te los puedo pasar si quieres, me los descargue y los tengo en word.. me dices y ya... Bueno tomodachi te dejo, tengo k estudiar un examen... besitos, gracias por tu reviews, By

* * *

Sus labios se acercaban despacio, con una lentitud casi exasperante, hasta que por fin encontraron el camino hacia sus deseos.

Los labios del joven aprisionaron los de Anzu, primero con calma, saboreándolos, luego con fuerza, jugando con ellos.

Momentos después la lengua de Atem era recibida dentro de la dulce boca de la chica, quien no tardo en apresurar su contacto, haciendo que ambas lenguas chocaran en el danzante juego de la pasión.

Lentamente Atem retiro su lengua de la boca de ella, concentrándose en el lóbulo derecho de su oreja, para después descender por el cuello, provocando de ese modo que se le erizara la piel, así como sus delicados pezones.

Anzu se sentía extasiada, su corazón palpitaba con fulgor mientras su mente se perdía en oleadas de éxtasis.

Demasiados sucesos en tan poco tiempo para captar su significado.

Sin embargo, una cosa era cierta, la espera, el dolor, el miedo...

Merecía la pena.

Sin querer quedarse atrás, la joven comenzó a mordisquear los desnudos pezones del chico, al mismo tiempo que con sus manos le liberaban de la capa que cubría su espalda y del collar que rodeaba su cuello.

Lo quería para ella, sin joyas, sin corona, solo para ella.

Sus dientes actuaban como afiladas cuchillas raspando el contorno de sus pezones, y el joven faraón apenas podía contener los gemidos de placer que esto le provocaba.

Sin poder contenerse alzo su rostro de la barbilla para concentrar su mirada, por unos segundo, en sus preciosos ojos azules, e instantes después sus lenguas se unían de nuevo en un beso, solo que esta vez mucho más pronunciado.

El aire escaseaba de sus pulmones y había de separarse para respirar.

Sin perder tiempo, y antes de que Anzu pudiese reaccionar, sus labios ya se encontraban recorriendo sus senos aun debajo de la suave seda azulada.

Ya no era suficiente, anhelaba rozarla, acariciarla, sentir el contacto de su piel sobre la suya.

Con un simple movimiento, la alzó en brazos, y momentos después ya habían alcanzado sus habitaciones y la tumbaba en la cama, no sin antes despojarla de su vestido en un hábil movimiento.

Posándose sobre ella el faraón empezó a acariciar su tersa piel desde la cabeza a los pies, luego procedió con sutil dulzura a besar todo su cuerpo comenzando por el lóbulo derecho descendiendo lentamente por su delicado y fino cuello besándolo una y ora ves bajando a sus perfectos y bien dotados senos, los miro con detenimiento, examinando cada punto, cada detalle procediendo a besarlos y a lamer sus pezones con delicadeza, provocando que la chica se perdiera en un inmenso océano de placer, mientras su garganta expulsaba, sin apenas percatarse de ello, leves gemidos de ronco placer.

Se detuvo un momento para contemplarla.

Estaba allí, con él, desnuda y perfecta; y por un momento solo pudo envolverla entre sus brazos y apretarla fuertemente, rezando a Ra porque nunca nadie logrará alejarla de él.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo y lo beso tiernamente en los labios, recorriendo después su lóbulo izquierdo y su cuello con su lengua.

Con un simple movimiento, Anzu se colocó sobre él, y comenzó a lamer sus pecho, a saborear sus pezones al mismo tiempo que sus dientes raspaban la delicada piel que los rodeaba.

Ahora era el joven quien apenas podía contener los gemidos placer, envuelto en el éxtasis que esos pequeños mordiscos le provocaban.

La lengua de Anzu descendió entonces hasta el ombligo del chico y se entretuvo con el levemente, sin embargo, sus manos no tardaron en enroscarse alrededor de esa pequeña "falda" que Atem portaba, y tras un pequeño forcejeo, logró apartarla del joven.

De este modo el miembro de Atem apareció ante ella por primera vez, ya tenso debido a las caricias anteriores.

Con un pizca de indecisión, pero sin poder contenerse, Anzu extendió su mano hasta él y lo acarició suavemente, hasta que sus labios se acercaron a la punta y depositaron un suave beso.

Sin embargo, tras esto una sombra de duda apareció en su rostro, y rápidamente Atem aprovechó para tomar el control de la situación colocándola bajo él.

Nuevamente comenzó a lamer los pezones de la chica, mientras sus manos estrujaban sus pechos y acariciaban su vientre.

Con agileza, se deslizó hacia el bajo abdomen besando su obligo y posteriormente su entrepierna.

Anzu estaba extasiada, su mente se encontraba perdida, su corazón impregnado de amor palpitaba con furia, tratando de escapar de su pecho, y sus gemidos de exorbitante placer no se hacían esperar, atravesando velozmente su garganta para complacencia del causante de ellos.

Con un leve movimiento abrió un poco más la entrepierna de la chica y comenzó a besar su intimidad y a juguetear con ella.

Instantes después el clítoris apareció entre sus labios, y él lo mordió suavemente, provocando que Anzu no resistiera más y lanzara un gemido ronco de indescriptible placer que complació mucho al faraón, quien se detuvo en su empeño y elevo el rostro hacia su cara para observar su extasiada expresión.

Tratando inútilmente de recuperar el control de su mente y dando por perdido a su cuerpo, Anzu se limitó a sostenerle esa mirada llena de amor, y a susurrar con voz apenas audible.

- Te amo...

Con una sonrisa en los labios a causa de estas palabras, Atem dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de la muchacha, y devolviendo el susurro en su oído, comenzó con la penetración.

- Y yo a ti – el calor que emano esta confesión en su oído provoco que también Anzu sonriera, mientras sentía la primera estocada del chico, tratando de entrar, en su, hasta entonces, más preciado secreto.

Sin embargo una sombra de dolor cruzó su rostro debido a la resistencia del himen, y el joven al notarlo paró las embestidas.

- Estas segura de esto? – pregunto a su oído suavemente.

- Confió en ti – fue todo lo que ella respondió, mientras su mente se llenaba de aquellas imágenes que había vivido algunos años antes en el metro, junto a su faraón, y él le había preguntado "¿Confías en mi?" Su respuesta había sido afirmativa.

Y sin poder evitarlo, su rostro iluminó – siempre confiaré en ti.

Una nueva sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico ante esa respuesta, y tras un pequeño beso en los labios, reanudó su entrada en el cuerpo, inmaculado hasta entonces, de su mujer.

Las embestidas dolían, al principio, sin embargo pronto el dolor paso a transformarse en placer, en un profundo y maravilloso placer.

Rodeando con sus propios brazos el cuerpo del joven, Anzu comenzó a moverse a su mismo ritmo, acompañando sus embestidas, hasta que el placer la paralizó por completo.

Los gemidos de placer escapaban de la garganta de ambos, quienes sin poder contenerlos, a penas se percataban de nada más que no fueran ellos mismo y la persona que tenían al lado, que por alguna razón, llenaba sus pechos de un cálido sentimiento, casi tan agradable como el placer que sus cuerpo contenían.

El ritmo de los movimientos aumentaba, el éxtasis infinito se acerca a sus cuerpos.

Un sonido ronco y salvaje se desprendió de la garganta de ella, al mismo tiempo que sentía a su cuerpo explotar en mil pedazos de distinto placer, todos ellos dispuestos a conducirla hasta el mismísimo cielo.

Poco después, un liquido caliente lleno su cuerpo, Atem se había derramado.

Exhaustos, sus cuerpos se desplomaron sin energía, incapaces de moverse, y el sueño embargo sus mentes transportándolas a otro lugar, muy lejos del mismo, en el que, no obstante, permanecían unidos.

Sus respiraciones parecían calmarse, la una junto a la otra, y tan solo la luna era testigo, de que aquella misma noche, dos cuerpos, dos almas, dos destinos, se habían unido, para no separase jamás.

Lejos de allí, la fiesta seguía su curso.

Las parejas bailaban y se divertían juntas, los amigos charlaban entre ellos y alegraban sus cuerpos con el alcohol, y nadie parecía darse cuenta de al falta del faraón.

- Parece que se divierten mucho – murmuro un joven, quizá demasiado serio para su edad, sin embargo en aquella ocasión su boca portaba una sonrisa al dirigirse a su alumna más dotada.

- No lo dudo – afirmo ella, volviendo su vista hacia el lugar que momentos antes señalaba su compañero, y donde una pareja de rubios parecía desconocer el significado de la palabra respirar.

- El faraón tampoco se encuentra – comento preocupado el primero en hablar.

- Por Ra! Mahado, te preocupas demasiado – renegó la joven, que en aquella ocasión se veía especialmente linda, con un vestido color blanquecino a aguas de distantes tonalidades, sin mangas, escote en barco y una pequeña falda en el mismo tono con flecos que apenas alcanzaba sus rodillas – Atem ya esta muy crecidito para cuidarse solo, además – añadió con una picara sonrisa – Anzu esta con él, y no dejará que nada malo le ocurra.

- Es el faraón, mi deber es preocuparme por su seguridad – renegó él otro molesto, aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía algo de razón.

- De acuerdo como quieras – acepto ella – es el faraón y a partir de mañana no te despegarás de él ni de su sombra – pauso un momento mientras le tomaba de la mano – pero ahora me sacaras a bailar, a que si?

- Qué? – apenas se había dado cuenta y ya se encontraba en la pista de baile – No Mana, tu sabes que no me gusta bailar.

- Por fa... – pidió ella formando unos pucheritos en sus labios mientras se colocaba de puntillas y acercaba su rostro al del sacerdote – Hazlo por mi, si? Sino esta fiesta es demasiado aburrida.

- He dicho que.. –se detuvo, el rostro de la chica se encontraba a tan solo milímetros de distancia, y por consiguiente sus labios parecían juntarse irremediablemente – Esta bien – acepto con voz apenas audible y tratando de no mover los labios ni de imaginar a los de la chica sobre los suyos – Pero solo uno...

- Claro – aceptó ella feliz, a sabiendas de que pronto ese uno dejaría de existir, y es que en el fondo él también lo sabia.

Le resultaba imposible negarse a nada cuando ella se lo pedía de ese modo, cómo hacerlo si debía dedicar toda su atención en auto controlarse para no besarla...

Lo que él no sabía, es que a ella le habría hecho sumamente feliz el que lo hubiera hecho.

La música comenzó a sonar y para su desgracia fue una canción lenta.

Resignado paso una mano por la cintura de ella, atrayéndola hacia si, mientras al joven, feliz, rodeaba su cuello con las manos y sus cuerpos comenzaban a moverse lentamente, al compás de la música.

"Al fin y al cabo – pensó – esto también tiene sus ventajas"

Y con una sonrisa en los labios y las mejillas sospechosamente sonrojadas, ambos comenzaron a disfrutar, lo que probablemente sería una larga noche de paz, tal vez de la única que les quedaba; pero eso ellos, no lo sabían, y con la cabeza de Mana apoyada contra su pecho y los brazos de él envolviendo su cuerpo, tampoco les hubiera molestado el saberlo.

Sus respiraciones aumentaban en ritmo mientras circulaban alocadamente por los pasillos.

Apenas daban más de dos pasos sin que sus bocas se juntaron de nuevo, deseosas la una de la otra, habidas de esa sed que tan solo el ser amado es capaz de provocar en uno mismo.

- No crees que se nos queda mirando demasiado gente?

Pregunto la joven, aun apoyada contra la pared, en el momento en que sus bocas tuvieron que separarse por la inminente y estorbosa necesidad de respiras.

- Será que no tiene otra cosa que hacer... – contesto el rubio despreocupadamente, mientras su cuerpo aun hacia presión contra el de ella, semi escondidos ambos en una de las columnas que adornaban los pasillos.

- Mas bien diría que tienen envidia de que estés con una chica tan hermosa como yo – apuntó ella mordazmente, mientras sus manos se enroscaban en el cuello del chico y sus labios volvían a juntarse en un abrazo mortal.

- Mas bien... diría que se sorprenden al ver al suerte que tienes... al poder besar a alguien tran suma...mente atractivo como yo – replicó Jono, costosamente, debido a la falta de oxígeno, una vez sus lenguas se habían separado.

- En ese caso... – continuo ella – será mejor que me vaya. De seguro habrá cientos de chicas que se quieran acostar contigo esta noche, cierto?

Mientras hablaba había empezado a correr de espaldas, alejándose del chico, pero observando atentamente como el comenzaba a perseguirla.

- Lo que ocurre es que a mi no me interesa ninguna otra, que no seas tú.

Ante esas palabras lo joven detuvo su huida, y el rubio no tardo en envolverla entre sus brazos para volver a besarla.

- Me alegro – susurro ella en su oreja mientras le correspondía el abrazo – de que así sea.

E instantes después la lengua de Mai atrapaba su lóbulo para deslizarse lentamente por su cuello, mientras sus manos se deshacían de esa molesta túnica que mantenía oculto el tordo del joven.

Por su parte Jono se mantenía muy ocupado en el cuello de la joven, dejando prueba visible de lo que iba a ocurrir esa noche, mientras sus manos acariciaban la cálida piel de su espalda descubierta, a causa del corte del vestido.

Instantes después ambos se encontraban tumbados en la cama, sin apenas haberse percatada de cuándo o cómo habían llegado hasta allí.

No importaba.

Lo único importante era sentirse cerca.

La ropa que cubría sur cuerpos no tardo en perderse en la nada.

Sus bocas se encontraban sedientas, sus lenguas recorrieran el cuerpo contrario con el afán de descubrir hasta el más mínimo de sus secretos.

Un gemido ronco y profundo delató el placer que la lengua de la joven sobre su miembro le provocaba, mientras esta utilizaba las manos para acariciar sus genitales, y su pené entraba y salía de la dulce boca que ella portaba.

Momentos más tarde, él recuperaba en control de la situación acariciando la vagina de ella, hasta hallar el clítoris y pellizcarlo, provocando de este modo una exclamación de placer incontenible proveniente de ella.

E instantes después de ese sonido, introducía su lengua en la intimidad de ella, lamiendo su clítoris, provocándole más placer del que alguna vez pensó poder soportar.

- Hazlo ya! – exigió ella sin poder contenerse, loca del placer que la hábil lengua del chico le estaba provocando.

Complacido por la petición, el joven abandono los labios vaginales de la chica hasta dirigirse a su boca y besarla suavemente, mientras su cuerpo se acomodaba a la posición más simple.

Con un solo movimiento introdujo su miembro dentro de ella, haciendo que la boca de la chica soltara un alarido de placer, mientras el mismo liberaba un gemido.

Las estocadas aumentaban de ritmo y placer, el orgasmo se acercaba a ellos de forma inevitable, y fue entonces cuando ella lo supo, aun antes lo había sospechado pero nunca había tenido la plena seguridad que sentía ahora, ahora que esa idea, ese sentimiento la había golpeado de frente.

- Te amo – necesitaba compartirlo con él, necesitaba que el lo supiera, pues nunca se lo había expresado de tal modo.

- Lo se – fue todo lo que él respondió.

Instantes después el orgasmo alcanzó la plenitud en el interior de sus cuerpos, haciéndolos estallar en mil formas de placer diferentes, mientras la joven sentía como el líquido de su compañero la llenaba por completo y la colmaba de gozo.

El silencio se hizo presento y los gemidos de placer se perdieron en la nada.

La calma había llegado, y dos nuevos corazones permanecerían unidos por siempre jamás, por encima de las leyes del espacio y el destino.

El cielo estrellado se visualizaba por entre las cortinas, el bullicio que la gente de la fiesta emanaba habían empezado a perderse, el día había concluido y nadie sabía lo que el futuro deparaba.

Pero una cosa era segura, y es que en aquella mágica noche, más de una persona había hallado por fin a su alma gemela, al amor de su vida, y pasara lo que pasase, ese amor sobreviviría a las arenas del tiempo, a los siglos de los siglos, y aun cuando las pirámides se hicieran polvo, y los nombres de los grandes faraones se hubieran perdido, la llama de ese amor seguiría refulgiendo entre las tinieblas de la noche, para no perecer jamás.

* * *

Hola tomodachi!!

Espero k les gustara este capi, y no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sus criticas al respecto!

Me marcho, y les adelanto k tardare un pokito en publicar por los exámenes, pero tratare k no sea mas de una semana, dependera de sus reviews..., besitos, By


	23. Chapter 23

Hola!!

Bueno gente aki les dejo el siguiente capitulo, como ven trate de apresurarme bastante, como agradecimiento a sus múltiples y maravillosos reviews.

Y encontré la solución a mi problema de falta de inspiración para este fic. En cuanto pueda me lo imprimo, me lo releo y ahí ya si kedo enganchadita de nuevo a la historia y con múltiples ideas para continuarla… inteligente a k si? xD El único problema es k ahora no mi pc se rompió y aunke trabajo desde un portátil este no tiene cohesión a la impresora, pero espero k no tarden mucho en arreglármelo, asi k próximamente los nuevos capis… Tampoco se asusten k aun me kedan dos o tres bajo la manga, para hacer tiempo…

En fin les dejo, y k disfruten del capi, en realidad es la primera parte, tenia uno entero pero me salio demasiado largo así k lo partí en dos, prometo colgar la segunda pronto, ok?

**Contestación a los reviews anónimos.**

**Cotecoka** me alegro mucho k te gustara el capp, y si, la verdad se me ocurrio k ya k iniciaba a atem y anzu, xk no tambien a la otra parejita… vahado y mana los dejare para más adelante, pero me sevi de ellos para aumentar el romanticismo… En fin, muchísimas gracias por tu reviews, tan fiel como siempre, y te aseguro k te lo agradezco mucho, más ahora k la inspiración falla… xD Arigato tomodachi, By

**Canela** hola tomodachi!! De veras disfrutaste tanto del lemon? K bueno, xk fue uno de los primeros k hacía, así k te lo agradezco mucho!! También releíste mi fic? Pues no sabes lo feliz k eso me hace, merece la pensa seguir escribiendo mientras haya gente a la k le entusiasme tanto. Y tienes razón, tengo abandonado al mundo futuro, de echo anzu apenas piensa en ello, cosa normal por otra parte, teniendo a su lado al amor de su vida, pero no te preocupes, retomare ese tema en el momento justo, y entonces todas tus incognitas sera contestadas…. Si lo digo ahora, no tiene gracia!! Bueno tomodachi, mil gracias por tu reviews, como siempre, nos leemos en el proximo capp, By

**Anzu-chan** hola amiga!! K bueno k te gustara el capp, sobre todo el lemon de nuestra parejita.. a decir verdad fue uno de los primeros k escribí, asi k me alegro k te guste el resultado… y la conti, aki la tienes, como ves no me demore demasiado, imposible hacerlo con vuestro maravillosos reviews pesando sobre mi conciencia xD En serio, muchisimas gracia spor tus comentarios, me alegro ver k la historia te sigue gustando…, nos leemos tomodachi, By

**DarkCrystalUchiha** hola!! Te gusto el lemon? Lloraste con el capp? Bueno siento haberte exo llorar xD pero me alegra mucho k te llegara a emocionar tanto, hice el atem/anzu con muchisimo cariño, asi k me alegro un monton de k no te dececionara… Te dejo tomodachi, mil gracias por tus leales reviews, son mi fuente de animo, nos leemos, BY

**Sesshomaru** hola tomodachi!! Te estas reviendo la serie?? K coincidencia, yo también!! Ya sabes exaba de menos al faraón y esperara k asi me regresara la inspiración, xD Y si, el final es odioso, como le pueden hacer eso a mi atem… waaa! Pobrecito mio… lo separan de anzu y sus amigos en un mismo día, no es justo! Pero bueno, te prometo k seguire actualizando el fic hasta llegar al ultimo capitulo y final feliz, parabra de rebeca, xD Por cierto te hice caso y me vi los opening de yugioh, y me encantaron, tienes razon ahora adoro al faraón más k nunca!! Y la serie de inu, ya la vi entera, y me encanto, lastima k no la continuen, pero siempre nos kedan los mangas, a k si? Te dejo tomodachi, nos leemos, By

* * *

La luz de Ra se filtraba de entre las cortinas, dotando de ese modo a la recamara de una leve iluminación.

Un joven de cabello tricolor había despertado debido a esa misma luz, y se encontraba embelesado contemplando a su durmiente esposa, a la mujer que horas antes había hacho suya, a la única persona que había traspasado el muro de piedra que guardaba su corazón y lo había enamorado.

Enamorado?

No; era más que eso, la amaba, la amaba con locura, la sentía dentro de él, como si más que dos seres fueran una única alma.

Levemente su mano se fue extendiendo hasta acariciar la mejilla de ese hermoso ángel que descansaba a su lado.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del joven al contacto de esa piel con la suya, era posible acaso que existiese un ser cómo ella en alguna otra parte del mundo?

Un ser tan hermoso, tan frágil..., tan perfecto.

"Imposible – se negó a si mismo – y aunque existiera jamás sería igual a ella."

Lentamente la joven fue abriendo los ojos, y una pequeña sonrisa melancólica se formo en su rostro.

- Fue real? – susurro en pregunta.

Él no pudo más que contemplarla.

Sus ojos azules aun se veían soñolientos, pero su rostro portaba un brillo especial, nunca antes visto. Sus brazos y parte de la espalda sobresalían de entre las sabanas, blancos como la nieve, con ese color de piel que ella lucia y que a él le volvía loco.

- Lo fue – respondió también en un susurro, temeroso de romper la calma que se había formado – Siempre lo será.

Una sonrisa mucho más profunda enmarco ahora el rostro de Anzu, quien incorporándose levemente, no pudo más que estrechar entre sus brazos a aquel joven que tanto amaba, en busca de que él le devolviera el abrazo y la envolviera entre su cuerpo, para no liberarla jamás.

- Me amas? – la duda escapo de sus labios, la duda contenida durante demasiado tiempo, durante excesivo crecimiento.

- Te amo – respondió él con un susurro en su oreja. – Te amo, sin ti no soy nada; estaba muerto hasta que llegaste y moriré si alguna vez te marchas.

- No digas eso – reprochó ella entrecortadamente, las lagrimas corrías por su rostro sin poder evitarla – No quiero que nada nos separe, no otra vez

- No dejaré que eso pase – aseguró él mientras la estrechaba contra si fuertemente – No dejaré que nadie no separé Anzu, amor mío, ángel de mi vida.

La joven temblaba, no lo podía evitar. Sentía que de no ser por lo fuertes brazos del chico sosteniéndola, se habría derrumbado completamente.

- Lo prometes? – trató de serenar su voz, sabía que no debería insistir tanto, pero tras tantos años de espera, creyéndolo muerto, así como sus posterior encuentro, todo ello la había sumido en un estado emocional sumamente sensible, y encontrarse allí ahora, abrazada por el mismo hombre por el que tanto sufrió, al que tanto amo en silencio, al que creyó muerto, el que la despreciaba pocos días antes... era más de lo que su corazón podía asimilar.

- Lo prometo – pero allí estaba él, arropándola en sus brazos, otorgándole la fuerza necesaria para continuar, asegurándole que siempre estarían juntos, y solo por eso, logró sonreír.

- Te echo tanto en falta..., tantos años sin estar a tu lado...

Atem se sorprendió por estas palabras, sin embargo algo dentro de él le indicaba que ese no era el momento de preguntar, que tal vez más en otra ocasión pudiera hacerlo.

Asimismo, podía asegurar que de algún modo, las palabras de la joven confirmaban sus sospechas, ellos ya se habían encontrado antes, sus destinos los habían unido en alguna otra ocasión, solo que su mente lo había olvidado, pero el corazón guarda cosas que el cerebro no ve, y el estaba plenamente seguro, que no era la primera vez que aquella joven, Anzu Mazaki, lograba enamorarlo.

- Y yo a ti – respondió, sin apenas percatarse de ello, como anteriormente, no era su mente quien había hablado, igualmente estaba seguro de que las palabras dichas eran aquellas que su corazón sentía.

Un poco más calmada, Anzu se separó del cuerpo del joven para mirarle a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Gracias.

Como única respuesta el joven acaricio sus párpados con sus labios y con la punta de su lengua hizo desaparecer los restos de lágrimas, para concluir con un suave beso que deposito en sus labios y que logró borrar de ella todo resto de miedo.

Lo importante era que ahora estaban juntos.

Algunos minutos después, ambos habían terminado de ataviarse y se disponían a dirigirse hasta el comedor, sin embargo un histérico Shimon apareció de repente tras la puerta.

- Acaso no te enseñaron a llamar? – preguntó enfadado Atem, pensando en lo que hubiera pasado si hubiese llegados apenas unos momentos antes.

Anzu solo sonreía, ver a Shimon le hacía pensar en sus amigos del futuro y eso de algún modo le alegraba, los veía y no podía dejar de imaginarse al abuelo de Yugi siendo regañado a su nieto.

- Lo siento faraón – se disculpó el anciano apenas arrepentido, conocía a Atem desde que este era muy chico, y lo consideraba más bien como un nieto, asimismo sabía que el joven nunca le haría daño – debe darse prisa la sacerdotisa Isis acaba de llegar y reclama por su presencia.

- Esta bien, por qué no lo dices que vaya al comedor, yo mismo me dirigía hacia allí, de ese modo podremos hablar, además seguro que todavía no a desayunado.

- Lo siento faraón, pero ella reclama verlo en privado – aclaro Shimon.

- Es ese caso – dudo un momento – haz que venga a mis habitaciones, aquí podremos hablar tranquilos.

- Muy bien señor – acepto el anciano consejero, e inmediatamente después se retiro de la sala.

- Será mejor que yo también me valla – sugirió Anzu, no queriendo molestar.

- No – negó Atem – tu eres mi esposa y tienes derecho a estar aquí, además – añadió, cambiando su tono de voz y dejando de lado la que solía usar para dirigirse al mundo como faraón, para emplear aquella que tan solo su dulce esposa era capaz de escuchar – cuánto tiempo crees que disponemos antes de que Isis llegue?

Preguntó picadamente mientras rodeaba el cuerpo de su esposa entre sus brazos y acercaba los labios hasta lo suyos.

Sin pensarlo demasiado Anzu coloco sus brazo alrededor del cuello de él, mientras sus labios solo se separaban por molestas milésimas de distancia.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y ambos giraron sus cabezas hacía la puerta para contemplar la figura que apenas entraba.

Isis había llegado.

- Isizu! – exclamo Anzu sin poder contenerse, provocando que una profunda mirada se clavara en sus ojos, exponiendo cualquier secreto oculto ante ella.

Sin embargo cuando habló su voz se escuchó tranquila.

- Encantada de conocerla majestad – pronunció mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia, pero sin romper el inquietante contacto visual que mantenía con la joven.

- Cierto – recordó Atem – no pudiste asistir a mi boda. Igual hago las presentaciones, Anzu – nombró mientras dirigía la mirada a su esposa – esta el Isis, sacerdotisa real y leal consejera. Posee en su poder el collar del milenio, por ello forma parte de mi corte del milenio.

Anzu asintió, la mayor parte de esa información ya la sabía.

- Isis – continuo mirando esta vez a la sacerdotisa – esta es Anzu, mi esposa – y tras un momento de pausa añadió – daría mi vida por ella.

La sonrisa se formo por si sola al escuchar estas palabras, jamás llegó a pensar que lo reconocería públicamente.

- Lo se – fue todo lo que la portadora del collar respondió.

Sin dejarse confundir por estas palabras, Atem continuo.

- Bien, ahora que las presentaciones están a hechas, tal vez sea el momento de que me reveles aquello que te perturba.

Isis tan solo sonrió ante esas palabras.

- Como bien decís hay algo que inquieta mi mente, la sombra se aproxima y la luz que mi collar desprendía se oscurece. Sin embargo aun no es el tiempo en que los acontecimientos futuro os sean rebelados. El futuro es una carga, y saber lo que acontece puede convertir en el peor de los males – en ese instante su mirada volvió a posarse sobre Anzu – se requiera una gran sabiduría y auto control para manejar asuntos aun no acaecidos, y aun más para tratar de desviar su curso.

El poder para hacerlo solo recae en manos de unos pocos elegidos, y solo ellos son capaces de lograrlo, por ese motivo me temo que usted, faraón, aun non debe inquietarse por los andares del incierto destino.

El silencio inundo la habitación y Anzu no podía quitar de su cabeza la idea de que ese discurso iba destinado a ella.

- En ese caso, me someteré a tu juicio, y no te pediré que me rebeles los secretos que tan solo las pirámides en su larga existencia serán capaces de contemplar.

No obstante, se que hay algo que quieres decirme, de otro modo no habría insistido tanto en visitarme en privado.

Quizá este sea el momento de rebelarlo.

- No os equivoquéis, faraón – negó ella – no hay nada que quiera o pueda deciros.

Sin embargo la sombra se extiende y se cierne sobre nosotros, días difíciles le esperan a Egipto. Tan solo la unión sagrada podrá salvarnos, y los sacrificios serán inevitables, o uno u otro.

Pero mientras la luz de Ra se contemple en el horizonte, la esperanza no habrá muerto, por eso mismo os recomiendo que disfrutéis de ella con la compañía que más estimáis, pues esta tal vez sea vuestra única oportunidad de hacerlo.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, e Isis supo exactamente lo que ambos jóvenes estaban pensando.

Sonriente añadió:

- Traduciendo; lo mejor será que os toméis un descanso en vuestros quehaceres, de seguro vuestra esposa y vos encontrareis la manera de aprovechar ese tiempo – la sorpresa se reflejo en los rostros de ambos jóvenes, quienes no habían entendido ni media palabra del anterior discurso, pero ahora coincidían en que Isis era una mujer estupenda – Será mejor que volváis dos horas después de que Ra alcance la cumbre. – y en un último momento añadió – faraón, si me preguntan por vos, explicaré que os envié a una misión que tan solo el hijo de Ra puede realizar.

Con esas ultimas palabras abandono la estancia.

- Me cae bien – fue todo lo que Atem dijo una vez volvieron a quedarse solos en la recamara.

- Es fantástica – pronunció Anzu, olvidando por un momento las sensaciones que su mirada le provocaba, y entusiasmada ante la perspectiva de tener al faraón tan solo para ella en una horas. – Y que haremos ahora?

- Se me ocurre una idea – respondió el chico con una de sus irresistible sonrisas.

En otra de las habitaciones del palacio una pareja discutía sonoramente.

- Ya! – exclamo una hermosa rubia de exóticos ojos violetas – Te dije k me sueltes, tengó hambre y quiero ir a desayunar.

- Dale, quedémonos un ratito más, tampoco es necesario mucho tiempo – insistía el otro, todavía tumbado en la cama, mientras la agarraba del brazo y la atraía hacia si.

- Ra Katsuya! Eres un pesado que solo sabe pensar en una cosa – recriminó ella forcejeando para librarse del agarre.

- En ti? – aventuro él poniendo morritos.

- No, en Kaiba! – exclamo ella, sin apenas entender porque lo había dicho pero decidida a sacar provecho a la situación.

- Qué? – exclamo dificultosamente atragantándose con su propia saliva – Que tiene que ver... ese.. presumido arrogante... en todo esto?

- Oh! No te hagas el que no sabe – lo pico Mai, a sabiendas de su reacción – Reconócelo Katsuya, estas enamorado de Kaiba... es tu amor platónico – mientras colocaba morritos.

- Qué es que!!

- Kaiba mi amor... te amo – dramatizaba la rubia con las manos juntas hablando a un personaje imaginario...

- Wa!! – vomitaba Jono sin poder evitarlo – retíralo! – mientras se incorporaba de un salto y la tomaba por los hombros - Retira eso ahora mismo!

- Muy bien lo retiro – acepto la chica sonriente con una extraña expresión de triunfo– pero dado que ya te levantaste, sería mejor que te vistieses y fuéramos saliendo.

- Qué? – pregunto confuso, apenas se había dado cuenta de que había abandonado la cama – Maldición! – renegó – soy un estúpido, siempre caigo en lo mismo.

- Lo se – afirmo Mai divertida – pero si te das prisa te prometo que esta noche te recompensaré.

Y con esas últimas palabras abandono la habitación, encaminándose hacia el comedor.

Claro k instantes después Jono parecía a medio vestir corriendo tras ella.

- Eh! Espera – terminado de colocarse la camisa – debiste decir antes lo de la recompensa!

- Nunca cambiaras Jonouchi – reprochó la rubia negando con la cabeza.

Pero en sus labios había una sonrisa, ella no deseaba que cambiara, lo amaba así, como era.

* * *

Hola!!

Espero k hayan disfrutado del capi, y les auguro una segunda parte mucho, mucho mas romantica para nuestra parejita preferida…, asi k no se preocupen, procurare actualizar prontito, y vosotros animadme con vuestros reviews… cuando los recibí me fue imposible abandonar un pokito la historia como tenia pensado, asi k espero k continues así, k os lo agradecco muchisimo, y mi fic tambien xD

Bueno ya os dejo, nos vemos en el proximo cap, besos a todos, BY


	24. Chapter 24

Hola tommodachis!!

Me van a disculpar todos ustedes por no contestar sus reviews en esta ocasión, pero les juro k no tengo tiempo! Tengo que estudiar los exámenes globales de lengua, matemáticas, ingles, biología, física y química y educación fisica. Todos son esta semana y por estudiarlos apenas me da tiempo a escribir…. Es por ello que dedico todo el tiempo libre que tengo a escribir y a releerme este fic, para así poder continuarlo mejor. Pero si dedicaba la hora acostumbrada a contestar sus reviews, les juro que mi tiempo se evaporaba, asi k era o publicarlo ahora sin contestarlos, o esperar a la semana que viene.

Decidi que era mejor colgar ya el capp para que lo disfruten, y espero de corazón que asi sea y que comprendan los malos momentos que estoy llevando esta semana.

Ahora los dejo, de evras no tengo tiemo para alargarme más, pero k sepan todos ustedes que me lei y relei cada uno de sus comentarios y k me hicieron muy feliz, y me duele en el alma no poder contestarlos!

Por favor, oajal me comprendan y espero k dusfreten este capp, echo con poco tiempo pero con mucho amor!!

Besitos, hasta la próxima, tratare k sea lo antes posible, By

* * *

No se tardaron mucho en llegar al comedor, que extrañamente se encontraba vacío, a excepción de Mahado y Mana, esta última con una cara de sueño que ni ella misma se aguantaba.

- Dormiste bien hoy, por lo que veo – ironizó Mai.

- Perfectamente – afirmo la aprendiza de maga – Al menos hasta que este estúpido se presento en mi habitación a las seis de la mañana para "aprovechar las mejores horas" de entrenamiento.

- Si ayer no hubiese insistido en quedarnos bailando hasta el amanecer... – se defendió él – ahora no tendrías tanto sueño.

- Si tu fuese una persona normal en lugar de un sacerdote viejo y amargado – contraataco ella, mientras la pareja restante comenzaba a sentirse ignorada – yo ahora no tendría tanto sueño.

- Si tu fuese mejor alumna habrías aprendido ya a manejar los hechizos lunares – reprochó Mahado – y yo no tendría que haberte despertado.

- Si tu fueses mejor profesor – recalcó ella – yo ya habría dominado esos hechizos.

- Por favor... – se burló el joven – si apenas eres capaz de realizar un simple hechizo de transformación.

- Por supuesto que soy capaz – se defendió la chica.

- Lo dudo – negó el con pose de superioridad-

- Ahora verás! – pronunció Mana mientras de la nada hacia aparecer su varita y con un simple movimiento de esta exclamo – Ceraberto!

Un intenso silencio se formo en ese momento, para después...

- Trataste de convertirme en rata? – pregunto furioso Mahado.

- Solo de colocarte bigotes – respondió ella sácanosle la lengua, enfadada porque el hechizo no hubiera funcionado.

- Chicos... – la voz de Mai sonó a lo lejos y ninguno le presto atención.

- Igual ya ves como no funciono – se burló nuevamente de su alumna – Yo tenía razón, ni si quiera eres capaz de realizar un hechizó tan simple.

- Eres un... – Mana estaba furiosa, había fracasado frente a su maestro..., no; había fracasado frente al idiota que había irrumpido su hermoso sueño, sueño en el que además ellas y él mismo se encontraban... espera, eso no importaba, lo importante era que él... – eres un imb...

- **Ya**!! – sus tímpanos parecieron estallar al contacto con ese inmenso gritó, y sus caras reflejaron sorpresa al descubrir a la propietaria de este... Mai – Acaso no me escuchan par de idiotas infantiles!! – exclamo furioso mientras sus ojos destellaban fuego – Ineptos!! – reprochó – convirtieron a Jono en una rata!

Y solo en ese instante, los ojos de ambos jóvenes posaron su vista en el pequeño animalito que Mai portaba entre sus manos.

Efectivamente, era una rata.

Solo que..., una rata rubia?

Un pequeño silencio se formo tras el impacto de la revelación, y aun sin poder evitarlo en sus bocas apareció una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

- Ra! Atem tendría k ver esto – comentó la aprendiza de maga sin poder contenerse.

- Si... – aceptó el otro tratando de guardar la compostura – parece que al fin lograste que un hechizó te saliera bien... – comentó burlonamente, pero luego su rostro se tornó serio – A propósito..., dónde esta el faraón?

- No lo se – respondió Mana a su maestro con su rostro también más maduro – desde ayer en al noche no lo volví a ver.

- La última vez que yo lo vi fue cuando abandono la fiesta en busca de Anzu – comentó Mai ante la mirada apeladora del sacerdote.

Un incomodo silencio se formó entonces, y extrañas miradas preocupadas llenaron la sala.

Sin embargo, instantes después, un ruido cercano a la puerta provocó que todos giraran la vista hacía ella.

Instantes después, la imponente figura de una sacerdotisa emergía ante ellos.

- Isis! – exclamó Mahado al verla entrar y siendo de ese modo el primero en romper el silenció – no te esperábamos... - e inmediatamente después pregunto – sabes donde se encuentra el faraón?

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Mahado – respondió ella un tanto sarcástica – respecto al faraón, lo envié a una misión.

- Solo? – preguntó preocupado – debiste decírmelo, le habría acompañado, de otro modo podría resultar peligroso.

- No – negó ella – no lo envié solo; de echo fue con la única persona que podría serle de ayuda.

Y tras esas enigmáticas palabras, se acomodo a la mesa ignorando las extrañas miradas que solo ella era capaz de provocar.

Mientras tanto, una pequeña rata de pelaje amarillento se retorcía en las manos de Mai sin que esta apenas se enterase de ello.

"Por qué siempre yo? – se preguntaba Jono resignado ante su "pequeño" problema con rabo"

Pero por el momento, nadie parecía percatarse de ello.

Lejos de allí un brioso corcel cabalgaba presuroso entre la arena del desierto, y sobre él, montaban dos jóvenes, uno de ellos con un extraño pelo tricolor y unos exóticos ojos morados que lo hacían realmente atractivo y el otro era un hermosa joven de extraña piel blanca, cuyos ojos parecían asemejarse a cristales de mar.

- Atem, a dónde vamos? – preguntó curiosa Anzu, mientras su pelo volaba libre debido a las corrientes de aire, y su espalda era sostenida por el pecho del joven que iba tras ella.

- Es un secreto – contestó el con una de sus magnificas sonrisas, mientras apretaba la brida del cabello para acelerar el paso de este – Es un lugar al que solía escapar yo de pequeño..., fue – dudó un momento, le resultaba duró hablar del tema – fue mi madre quien me lo mostró por primera vez.

Como toda respuesta a sus palabras Anzu apretó su cuerpo aun más a él, tratando de brindarle el calor y la fuerza necesarias para superar sus palabras.

Era cierto que la chica no sabía con exactitud lo ocurrido con la madre de Atem, pero aun así sabía de sobras lo que era perder a un padre, y el dolor que se siente por ello.

Agradeciendo el abrazó, el faraón se limito a apretar aun más de la brida, y no faltó mucho hasta que llegaran a su destino.

- Ra! Atem esto... esto es precioso – fue todo lo que puedo expresar la maravillada chica una vez el joven la ayuda a desmontar del caballo.

- Me alegro k te guste – fue todo lo que el respondió.

Se encontraban en un pequeño pero perfecto oasis, rodeados de palmeras que se alzaban imponentes en un rezo oculto de alcanzar al mismísimo sol.

El aire se volvía en tonos color arcoiris al recibir las lágrimas que una imponente cascada emanaba.

El agua de la misma, iba a parar hasta un pequeño estanque, rodeado de fina arena, nada que ver con la común en el desierto, para, finalmente, concluir en un precioso río, cuya profundidad no era mucha, pero si las suficiente para nadar sobre él.

Anzu se encontraba maravillada ante ese paradisíaco paisaje, y agradecida se arrojo a los brazos de Atem envolviendo su cuello con sus manos, en un cálido y gratificante abrazo.

- Esto es increíble, jamás imagine que existiera un lugar así, y mucho menos que pudiera compartirlo contigo – todavía abrazada dirigió sus labios a los del joven para que se entrelazaran brevemente, luego apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho, añadió – muchísimas gracias.

- No tienes porque darlas – respondió él correspondiendo a su abrazo – soy feliz de poder estar aquí, contigo. Además considéralo mi modo de disculparme por lo mal que me porté conmigo.

- Sss – lo acalló ella – olvidamos eso. Nada de pensamientos triste por un día, de acuerdo? – él asintió sonriente – Mejor vamos a darnos un baño, si?

Y ante el asombro de un muy perplejo faraón, Anzu se desprendió de su abrazó y saltó al agua.

Tras uno segundos tras su caída, emergió sonriente, con el pelo en tonalidades algo más oscuras, a causa del agua y el vestido ceñido por completo a sus muy bien formadas curvas.

- Vienes? – preguntó desde el agua.

- No lo dudes – respondió él mientras se despojaba de la capa, sin apartar la vista del cuerpo mojado de su esposa.

De un saltó se sumergió por completo en el río, para emerger de nuevo de él, esta vez con todo su cuerpo cubierto de pequeñas gotitas cristalinas.

Sin apenas tiempo a tomar a aire sintió como unos suaves labios se posaban sobre los suyos, y casi instintivamente devolvió el beso, hasta que sus lenguas volvieron a juntarse, ya como viejas amigas.

Una vez el beso termino, Atem hizo ademán de comenzar otro, pero la chica sonriente comenzó a alejarse de él nadando de espaldas.

- No me cojeras! – se burlo ella con sorna, mientras dejaba el nado de espaldas y comenzaba a bucear lejos de él.

- Eso lo veremos – dijo él aceptando el reto, e inmediatamente después comenzó una furiosa persecución.

Como niños comenzaron a encorrerse, nadando, buceando, saliendo del agua en carrera para después volverse a sumergir tomando impulso con un pequeño salto.

El mundo no existía, tan solo ellos, felices, retirados de todo lo malo, de toso lo que odiaban, de todo lo que les haría daño.

Risas felices, enfados infantiles, gruñidos protestones, sonrisas sinceras.

Solo estaban ellos, ellos, el agua que los cubría, y el amor que lo unía.

- Te pille! – exclamo al fin Atem mientras la tomaba por la cintura evitando su huida.

Se encontraba debajo de la cascada, y el agua les cubría algo por encima del pecho.

- Hiciste trampa! – se pico ella.

- Yo nunca hago trampa – respondió el joven firmemente.

- Ni siquiera por uno de mis besos? – preguntó ella mientras acercaba lentamente la boca entreabierta a la suya propia.

- Por uno de esos haría lo que fuera – acepto el seriamente.

Sus bocas se acercaban, la tensión de sus músculos disminuía, cerro los ojos...

- Picaste! – negó ella mientras comenzaba a alejarse de él, solo que esta vez Atem no iba a permitir que llegará muy lejos.

Rápidamente atrapo su cuerpo y aprisionándola contra la pared de roca que se ocultaba tras al cascada, coloco sus brazos por encima de su cuerpo, manteniéndola inmovilizada.

- Eres mía – fue todo lo que dijo, y la beso.

Sus labios de nuevo se juntaron, el uno sobre el otro; de nuevo sus lenguas se introdujeron en sus bocas, recorriendo cada milímetro, acariciando cada esquina; finalmente sus leguas se unieron, acariciándose mutuamente, saciando su sed, compartiendo su alma.

El beso termino tan lentamente como había empezada, y solo fue entonces que las suaves palabras de la joven recorrieron su mundo hasta perderse en un susurro.

- Y tu de quién eres? – interrogo.

- Sabes que soy, y siempre seré tuyo – respondió el sinceramente mientras su boca se curvaba en una breve sonrisa provocada por la audacia de la joven.

Sus labios volvieron a juntarse, la presión que anteriormente ofrecía el cuerpo del joven sobre el de ella fue desapareciendo, permitiendo a Anzu rodear con sus brazos el cuerpo del joven.

Se amaban, incluso estaban casados, qué mas importaba?

De algún modo, sin romper la escala de besos y caricias, lograron abandonar el estanque hasta tumbarse en la arena.

Lentamente sus ropas mojadas fueron desapareciendo, quedando únicamente sus cuerpos desnudos ante ellos.

Con delicadeza, Atem comenzó a besar el pie de ella, ascendiendo lentamente por su pierna, acercándose peligrosamente a la parte interna de sus muslos, continuando hasta llegar a su ombligo, recorriendo su terso estomago, deteniéndose en sus pechos, subiendo por su cuello, hasta finalmente regresar a su boca y dejar tras de si, únicamente, diversos rastros de amor.

Colocándose sobre él, comenzó a acariciar sus pezones, a aplicar tensión sobre ellos, a lamerlos como si de un dulce se tratara, a soplar sobre ellos diversas corrientes de aire fresco, provocando que se erizaban a un más de lo que ya lo estaban.

Sus caricias continuaron por la parte baja del estomago, deteniéndose en su miembro para acariciarlo suavemente, con ternura, con amor.

Sus labios se posaron sobre él para llenarlo de besos, mientras su lengua lo recorría de extremo a extremo, sin perderse nada.

Los jadeos de Atem acompañaban su trabajo, hasta que finalmente el joven no pudo resistir más y la atrajo hacia si, besando sus labios compartiendo su aliento.

Colocando bajo él, regresó de nuevos a sus pechos, a estrujarlos, a saborearlos. Sus dientes apretaban sus pezones, mientras su lengua trataba de dejar clara prueba de su paso por ellos.

Girando su cuerpo, comenzó a besarla desde atrás, provocando en ella distintas y agradables sensaciones.

Sin embargo, por un momento se detuvo, su vista fija en un extraño símbolo que ella traía a su espalda, y k por alguna razón se le hacía familiar.

- Qué es este símbolo? – preguntó él sudoroso mientras su mano lo acariciaba lentamente.

- Fue extraño – reconoció ella jadeante – nunca supe como llegó ahí.

Sin embargo ese no era momento de preocupaciones, y mientras Anzu atraía al joven hasta sus labios, este guiaba su mano hasta encontrar el clítoris de ella, apretándolo, y provocando que un ronco gemido escapara de sus labios.

Comprendiendo el significado de este, y mientras la chica pellizcaba duramente sus pezones, él introdujo toda su miembro en el interior de esta, provocando un pequeño grito placer por su parte, y por él mismo.

Comenzando las embestidas pudo apreciar que ella ya no deseaba que fuera tan dulce como la noche anterior, cuando aun era virgen, y cumpliendo sus deseos, comenzó a introducirse en su cuerpo fuertemente.

Agradecida, Anzu se abrazó a él y se unió a los movimientos de su cuerpo, provocando de ese modo más placer para ambos.

Los gemidos de placer escapaban de sus gargantas casi sin que ellos se percatasen de ello.

En nivel de las embestidas crecía, el éxtasis se aproximaba a ellos.

Atem alcanzó finalmente el orgasmo, derramándose en el interior de la joven, que sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de su esencia, para momentos después, ser alcanzada de lleno por el placer más supremo.

Jadeantes y exhaustos, ambos dejaron reposar a sus cuerpos, aun unidos, mientras sus manos se entrelazaban y el sueño llenaba sus mente.


	25. Chapter 25

Holita gente!!

K hay tomodachis, me echasteis de menos? Xd

Pues recien termine lo sexamenes, aun me kedan algunos k hacer, pero lo peor se termino, asi k de nuevo les prometo como minimo un capp por semana, ok?

Sobre todo gracias por apoyarme en este bache y espero k os gusten los siguientes capp, como vereis hubo un ligero cambio en el nivel de redacción, así k espero k os agraden!

Muchos besos tomodahcis, hasta la próxima!!

**Contestación a los reviews anonimos:**

**Darkcrystaluchiha** hola maiga, muchisimas graci spor tu reviews, el primero del capp, te lo agradezco mucho en serio, me alegra saber k continuas fiel a la historia a pesar de mi revueltos horarios. Me alegor mucho que te gustara el capp y espero k también disfrtes este. Besitos, tomodahci, mil gracias, BY

**Canela**, hola tomodachi, muchismas gracias por tus reviews, ni veas los animos k me entran nada mas leerlos! Una pena k os regresaran de la excursión por culpa de unos gamberros, sin ofender a tus compañeros, igual yo creo k hubiera muerto lejos de la tecnología, jajaja, amo demasado mi pc y todas las comodidas de la luz electrica xD Avanzaste co tu fic? Pues k sepas k estoy deseando k lo comiences a publicar para leerlos… Bueno tomodachi, te dejo, gracias de nuevo, By

**Asumy**, hola tomodachi, de veras has escrito un fic? Y de que anime? Bueno espero k si me lo pases, sobre todo si es de alguna serie que me gsute, o por lo menos me dices donde lo tienes publicado y asi me paso… ya termine lo peor de os examenes asi k estoy deseando relajarme… Tambien agradecerte muchisimo tus reviews que me permiten saber que sigues disfrutando mi historia, lo cual me hace muy, muy feliz!! Besitos tomodachi, nos leemos, Byç

**Cotecoka** hola tomodachi!! K bueno leerte de nuevo, me hace muy feliz saber que te sigue gustando mi fic…Igual me alegro mucho de k tus papas te retiraran el castigo, la verdad a mi me dejan sin pc y me muero, o como minimo me suicido, xD En serio, muchsimas gracias pot comentar, te lo agardezco en el alma… nos leemos tomodahci, hasta la proxima, BY

**LucyCullem** hola tomodahci!! Waaa!! Aun no me creo k te pasaras por este fic y k te lo leyeras todo fe golpe!! Mer alegro mucho k te haya gustado, como veras al principio aparecen mas errores y pero poco a poco va subiendo el nivel de redacción…. Aun asi me alegro mucho k lo hasyas leido y te tardezco en el alma que me dejaras tu reviews!! Muchisimas gracias tomodachi y espero k no te defrauden los siguientes capp, besitos, te cuidas, by

* * *

Un extraño sonido le hizo abrir sus ojos.

Por un momento pareció confundida del lugar en el que se hallaba, sin embargo no tardo en recordar lo acontecido anteriormente, y con una hermosa sonrisa de felicidad, Anzu giró su rostro hacia el faraón, quien aun dormía placidamente.

"Se ve tan lindo dormido – no pudo evitar pensar – su rostro refleja paz, y parece feliz. Por lo general su cara siempre porta signos de preocupación, incluso en mi otro tiempo, él siempre se veía abatido. Pero ahora se le ve tan lindo, tan relajado... Será siempre así mientras duerme?"

Sumida en sus pensamientos, y sin apartar la vista del faraón, sus meditaciones continuaron.

"Sabes – se dijo a si misma, pero más bien le hablaba a él, aunque este no pudiera escucharla – hay un montón de cosas que no comprendo.

No se por qué estoy aquí, no se cómo fue que llegué aquí, ni tan siquiera se que es "aquí", pero si hay una cosa segura en mi mente, y es que moriría antes de abandonar este lugar, de abandonarte a ti. Porque te amo, te amo más que nunca; el conocer tu verdadero yo, el yo con recuerdo, con pasado, me ayudo a comprenderte mejor, a conocer tu verdadera esencia. Y se k tu pasado no a sido fácil, simplemente lo se, y también se que aun quedan muchos obstáculos que superar. Pero por alguna razón, no tengo miedo. Este viaje me ayudo a madurar, antes siempre eras tu el que había de salvarme, pero en esta ocasión, cuando llegue el momento de luchar, no estarás solo, yo estaré a tu lado.

Porque te amo mi faraón, y no permitiré que nadie me aleje de ti."

Estos pensamientos llenaban su mente, y lentamente, sin apenas percatarse, sus labios ya estaban unidos a los de aquel joven que tanto amaba.

Sin embargo el beso duró apenas un instante, pues sin querer despertarlo, Anzu se retiro de él y tras un último vistazo se apresuro a vestirse, agradeciendo a Ra que el cálido y poderoso Sol del desierto hubiese secado sus ropas.

El joven abría sus ojos, sorprendido de encontrarse solo, habría jurado que ella lo estaba besando instantes atrás.

- Despertaste? – sonrió ante esa pregunta reconociendo su voz, y girándose hacía ella.

- Veo que tu lo hiciste antes que yo – comentó.

- Realmente fue el canto de un pájaro quien me despertó – explicó ella – pero me alegro k lo hiciera, te ves muy lindo durmiendo.

Atem solo sonrió antes ese comentario, mientras se incorporaba y se ataba el faldón a la cintura, sin dejar de contemplar a su joven esposa, ocupada en esos momentos en aliviar las sed de una flores, transportando el agua del río hasta ella con sus propias manos.

Sonrió, era tan única.

- Creo k dormí demasiado, ya es hora de regresar – informó mientras observaba el cielo, atento a la posición del Sol.

- Esta bien – aceptó Anzu resignada mientras el chico se alzaba en el cabello y le tendía una mano para ayudarla a montar.

Una vez se colocó en la montura, mientras el chico tras ella, tomaba las riendas del caballo surcando su cintura, no pudo evitar preguntar.

- Atem, promete que regresaremos otro día a este lugar – su rostro se había girado hasta mirar al chico a los ojos.

- Por supuesto que no – negó él – regresaremos muchas veces más, incluso cuando tengamos hijitos los traeremos aquí para que jueguen.

Anzu sonrió agradecida por su respuesta, un tanto sonrojada por el último comentario.

- Gracias – susurro, y en consecuencia el joven solo la estrecho contra si en un cálido abrazo.

- Hea! – arreó el caballo, e inmediatamente este comenzó a cabalgar.

Circulaban por el desierto, evitando las ciudades y aldeas, ya que no deseaban que nadie se inquietara con la presencia del faraón, como evidentemente sucedería, y Atem le explicaba a Anzu cosas sobre su cultura, sus dioses, su infancia.

La chica no cabía en si de gozó, jamás en su vida había siquiera atrevido a soñar con aprender tantas cosas sobre el hombre que amaba, y aunque sabía que había algunas cosas que el joven aun le ocultaba, confiaba en que con el tiempo estas se descubrieran, al fin y al cabo ella tampoco había sido capaz de confesarle toda la verdad sobre su procedencia y su encuentro futuro, lo cual no significaba que pensara ocultárselo para siempre.

Simplemente esperaría el momento adecuado.

Sin embargo, no faltaba mucho hasta que algo les hiciera detener su feliz momento.

- Oye Atem, - comentó tímidamente Anzu con temor a equivocarse – no hueles a humo?

- Qué? – preguntó confuso, pero luego se detuvo a olfatear el ambiente – Es cierto, pero es un olor lejano, y proviene de allí – indico mientras señalaba con el dedo.

- Un momento – pidió Anzu recordando las explicaciones anteriores del chico – no es que por allí se encuentras la c...?

- La ciudad! – confirmo Atem, y sin apenas tiempo de reaccionar exclamo – sujétate – e inmediatamente después comenzó a instigar al caballo, hasta que este inició su galope en la dirección indicada.

Con cara de concentración, Anzu trataba de sostenerse en el caballo, no obstante no podía dejar de estar sorprendida del rápido cambio efectuado sobre el chico.

Instantes antes se comportaba como un joven normal, feliz, divertido..., y en menos de dos segundos su rostro había adquirido una madurad y seguridad increíble, excesiva para alguien que ni tan siquiera llega a la ventena.

Sin querer, Anzu no pudo dejar de preguntarse cuantos sucesos trágicos habría tenido que experimentar en su vida para llegar a tal extremo, y junto a ese pensamiento, una oleada de amor y pena se introdujo en su cuerpo, mientras juntaba su mano con la de Atem y la apretaba fuertemente, deseando de algún modo, que ese gesto fuese semejante a estrecharlo entre sus brazos y librarle de todo mal que alguna vez lo hubiera atrapado.

Agradecido por el gesto, una mínima sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sin embargo su interior se hallaba tranquilo, debido alguna forma al agarre que la mano de Anzu tenía sobre la suya.

Desde pequeño, más exactamente desde la muerte de su madre, siempre había sentido que lo mejor que podía hacer para sobrevivir era mantenerse solo, sin embargo, ahora, con aquella hermosa joven a su lado que lo llenaba de amor, comprendía que una vida en soledad carece de significado, y que el apoyo de los demás, de al menos una persona, puede librarte de una pesada losa sobre el corazón y hacerte sonreír incluso en los peores momentos.

- Hea! – espoleando el caballo con más fuerza si fuera posible, la velocidad aumento, y el desierto iba quedando a sus pies, mientras las pequeñas casas de barro de la ciudad se alzaban ante sus ojos y el desagradable olor a humo los inundaba.

Finalmente la ciudad emergió entre ellos, y una desoladora imagen atravesó sus mentes.

Llamas; las llamas lo cubrían todo, la ciudad ardía.

- Ra! Atem que diablos ha ocurrido aquí? – pregunto Anzu asustada.

El chico no fue capaz de responder.

Con una mirada alrededor percibió que lo ciudadanos estaban a salvo, y que ellos mismos se ocupaban de la extinción del fuego, el cual disminuía notoriamente a cada minuto que transcurría.

Sin embargo algo nadaba mal allí.

Veía el crimen, pero no a los criminales.

De pronto una idea surcó su mente, y rápidamente se preparó para comprobarla, rezando internamente por estar equivocado.

- Sujétate! – fue todo lo que dijo, e inmediatamente espoleo el caballo hacia los muros del palacio.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino, y de por si, la ausencia de guardias en la entrada fue considerada como una mala señal. Sin molestarse si quiera en desmontar, guió el caballo hasta el interior del palacio, tratando de localizar a la fuente de sus problemas. Finalmente, guiado por su instinto, llegó a la sala del trono.

La imagen que allí vió no se podría considerar, digamos, alentadora.

El maestro Agnadi, Shada y Karim, se encontraban debilitados sobre el suelo, incapaces de moverse, Isis arrodillada ante ellos, y también muy débil, trataba en vano de ayudarles. Mientras Mahado, Seth, Jono y Mai sostenían la lucha con sus bestias, no obstante estos dos últimos parecían apunto de desfallecer.

En el centro de la sala, y haciendo gala de su habitual risa sádica, Bakura.

- Vaya! – exclamo entre risas – Miren quien tenemos aquí. El faraón se digno a honrarnos con su presencia..., y junto a él, su linda esposa – dirigiendo la vista hacia la joven mientras se relamía los labios, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Anzu y que Atem se colocara frente a ella instintivamente – Oh! – exclamo Bakura ante el gesto protector del faraón – no creo k eso sea necesario, al fin y al cabo, fue ella quien te salvó de mi la última vez – pausa – Solo que ahora, no tendrás tanta suerte! – Y dirigiéndose hacia uno de los monstruos que inundaban la sala ordenó – Ahora mi halcón ataca al faraón!!

- No te tengo miedo Bakura! – retó el joven entre la multitud de sádicas risas que cubría la sala.

E inmediatamente después alzó el brazo dispuesto a invocar a su monstruo, sin embargo demasiado tarde se percató de que no llevaba el brazalete invocador colocado.

- Faraón! – exclamo Mahado, incapaz de proteger a su señor dado que su Mago de las Ilusiones se encontraba en una lucha a muerte contra otro halcón.

- Bakura! – rugió con odio Seth, tratando de impedir el ataque, pero el necrotemor del ladrón se negaba a perder la lucha k estaba manteniendo contra el sacerdote y su dragón Gares Golant.

- Amigo! – llamó igualmente Jono, pero él, al igual que Mahado, se encontraba junto con su espadachín de la llama combatiendo contra otro halcón, ayudado además por la arpía de Mai.

- Ahora mi halcón rubio alado, destrúyelo con tu furia! – al momento siguiente un poderoso y mortífero rayo se dirigió hacia el faraón, quien sin posibilidad de esquivarlo se obligo a no apartar la vista del mismo.

- Atem! – el sonido escapo de la garganta de Anzu casi de forma inconsciente, mientras corría hacia le chico tratando de apartarlo del ataque.

Lo ocurrido después sucedió demasiado rápido para tomar plena identidad de ello.

El ataque del halcón a milímetros del joven, un intensa luz proveniente del anillo de Anzu, una extraña y borrosa figura que tan solo quienes conocían podrían haber identificado como tal, un fuerte destello de dos energías chocando entre si, Anzu alcanzando al faraón a tiempo, ambos jóvenes en el suelo, y un grito estremecedor retumbando la sala.

- No!! – Bakura se veía completamente fuera de si por haber fallado el ataque. – Niña estúpida, me las pagaras! – exclamo furioso dirigiéndose a Anzu, aun en el suelo e incapaz de defenderse. - Halcón destrúyela, ahora!

Un grandioso rayo de luz fue enviado contra la joven, quien junto a Atem había perdido el conocimiento momentáneamente debido a los restos de energía que los habían golpeado en el encuentro anterior.

Sin embargo en un último instante la llegada de una preciosa jovencita de cabellos rubios y mirada alegre, había conseguido desviar el rayo estrellándolo contra la pared más cercana.

Poco después, otra joven similar a la anterior pero castaña, apareció jadeante.

- Bien hecho – felicito Mana a su criatura exhausta pero sonriente, mientras esta alzaba el pulgar en son de victoria.

- Mana! Qué haces aquí, te dije claramente que fueses a la ciudad y te encargaras de apagar el fuego – reprochó Mahado; debía reconocer que la joven había logrado salvar a Anzu y al faraón, pero no le agradaba la idea de que participara en una situación tan peligrosa.

- El fuego ya esta controlado, y el maestro Shimon se esta encargando de lo demás – explico ella paciente a su mentor – además, así es como agradeces que salvara a tu faraón y a Anzu – reprochó la chica sacando la lengua en son de burla.

El joven parecía k iba a replicar pero la voz de Bakura les hizo volver a la cruda realidad, decidiendo dejar las peleas y reproches para más tarde.

- Ya cállense panda de estúpidos insolente – escupió con voz semejante a la de un tétrico desequilibrado – Qué no ven que los voy a matar a todos y hacerles pagar cada uno sus crímenes...

- Por favor – interrumpió Seth con su típica arrogancia, al fin su monstruo había logrado deshacerse del Necro, por otra parte Mahado con la ayuda de Mana terminaba a su Halcón – Si lo que pretendes es matarme, hazlo rápido antes de que muera de aburrimiento por tu patética charla.

- Si es cierto – asintió Jono, en el mismo momento en que él y Mai se libraban de su oponente – Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero estoy de acuerdo con el sacerdote arrogante – añadió el joven con burla – no eres más k un maniático salido del manicomio, aunque con esa risa que tienes bien podrías pasar por el principal actor de una obra tétrica!

- Imbeciles! No saben con quien se están metiendo – amenazó el ladrón de tumbas – prepárense! Ahora verán una muestra de mi auténtico poder!

Y diciendo eso alzó el brazo en lo alto, dispuesto a invocar a su peor criatura.

Por suerte Mana y Mahado habían alcanzado a Atem y Anzu y ambos se estaban despertado.

- Qué ocurrió? – pregunto Atem mientras se incorporaba.

- Digamos que vencimos a los monstruos que ese loco invocó, pero parece que aun le queda un as en la manga – explicó Mahado al faraón – Aquí tiene su brazalete de invocación faraón – añadió mientras le tendía un brazalete a Atem, quien sonriente no tardó en colocárselo en el brazo – y no se preocupe, estoy seguro que podremos con lo que él tenga.

- No estés tan seguro – replicó Anzu recién despertada y sorprendiendo a todos – Es más poderoso de lo que os imagináis. No debemos permitir que escape, hay que destruirlo antes de que alcance su máximo poder – exigió la chica.

- En ese caso – aceptó Atem – no dejaremos que escape.

* * *

Hola tomodahci!!

Como veran este capp fue menos romantico y mas de aventura, pero es k si no acabaría cansando, asun asi espero k les haya gustado, poco a poco nos acercamos al final de la trama… aunque bueno, aun quedan unas cien paginas mas, asi k por eso no hay problema xD

Muchisimas gracias a todos los k hayais decidido leer este capitulo, y espero por favor vuestros comentarios, criticas y consejos, de ese modo me sera más fácil crear un fic más hermoso que nos complazca a todos….

Pero por ahora, me retiro amigos, hasta la proxima, By


	26. Chapter 26

Hola tomodachis!!

Ya ven, una nueva semana, un nuevo capp, no esta tan mal, o si?

Primero k nada gradecer mil y una veces a todos aquellos que me dejasteis vuestros reviews, cin los cuales habría dejado el fic hace muchísimo tiempo, así que muchas gracias, de corazón!

Y sin más preámbulos, k disfruteis del capp!!

**Contestación a los reviews anónimos:**

**Canela, **muchismas garcias por el reviews, me alegro k te gsutara el capp, y k no te aburrieran las peleas... nos leemos pronto tomodachi, By

**Cote koka** hola tomodachi!! Primero k nada muchísimas gracias por tu reviews, tan alentador com siempre, y ahora respondo tus dudas. Anzu recuerda lo que paso en la quinta temporada de yugioh, es decir, su viaje al pasado de egipto, por ello conoce información que los demas no saben. Además yugi le hablo de lo que vivió el faraón en su pasado, así k ella esta enterada de lo que va a pasar. Sin embargo, no le gusta, y desea cambiarlo, por eso entrena con seth y aprende a dominar los monstruos. Aun no es tiempo de que ella le diga a atem de donde viene, y el cómo y por qué viajo a ese mundo, se resolvera más tarde, en capp finales. Tampoco te asustes, aun le keda mucho al fic, no dire que vamos por la mitad, pero casi, casi... así k no hay problema, mienbtras sia teniendo seguidores, yo seguire escribiendo, pokito a poko. Ahoara te dejo tomodachi, nos leemos, By

**Dark Cristal Uchiha **primera k nada tomodachi agradecer tu reviews y el k te guste la historia y los capp de batallas, espero entonces que disfrutes mucho este también. Ahora respondo a tu duda sobre como publicar historias. Trate de mandarte un PM, pero no encontre tu pagina... así k te lo digo por aka, ok?

Primero le das a **LOGIN **en la parte superior derecha de cualquier pagina de fanfiction net, así entras a tu cuenta.

Segundo, una vez en tu cuenta le picas a **documents **en la parte izquierda de la pantalla. Allí se guardan los documentos. En **label **escribes el titulo, y le picas a **examinar** para subir cualquier documento word que tengas en tu ordenador. Le picas a **Subit document **y el documento aparecera en la parte de arriba de la pagina.

Tercero, le picas a **Stories**, en la parte izquierda de la pantalla. Luego en la parte superior derecha le picas a **Guidelines** bajas la pagina abajo del todo y le pretas a **Yes, I have read and agreed to the content guidelines.**

Cuarto, te aparece una nueva pantalla y le picas a donde pone **New Stori**.

Por ultimo eliges la categoría que quieres y vas completando los cuadros que te aparecen.

Es todo, espero servirte de ayuda, si tienes alguna duda mejor me la envias por PM, asi te la contesto más rápido, y estoy deseando leer tus historias..., te cuidas, By

**Asumy**, hola tomodachi! Me alego mucho k te gsutara el capp, a pesar de ser de batallas, y también te agradezco mucho tus animadores reviews. Leí tu fic y me encanto, allí te deje uts comentarios, pero por favor avisame cuando publikes nuevo capp, que con lo despistada que soy nunca me entero, lastima que allí no se puede poner en alert... nos leemos amiga, By

**Fiorella**, hola amiga, k hay? Muchísimas gracias por tu reviews, me alegra ver k te gsuta la historia, me hace muy feliz. No te preocupes, este capp toca batallas, pero luego tenemos anzu/atem para largo rato, como quien dice, apenas comienza xD Muchos besos tomodachi, te cuidas, By

* * *

La auténtica batalla apenas había comenzado.

Mahado y Mana, juntos con su mago de las ilusiones y la poderosa dark magical girl, en el lado este de la sala.

Seth acompañado por su imponente dragón, Gares Golat, muy próximo a estos, preparado para la pelea.

Jono y Mai y franqueando la salida protegidos por el espachín de llama y la dama arpía.

Anzu, incapaz de luchar en esa ocasión, puesto que no poseía brazalete, ayudaba a Isis a apartar los cuerpos inconscientes de sus compañeros del medio de la sala.

Atem, frente a Bakura con actitud desafiante.

Por último, el temible ladrón de tumbas procedente de la aldea perdida de Kulemna, se hallaba en medio de la sala, con su sádica risa cubriéndolo todo mientras alzaba su brazalete de invocación en lo alto.

- Por fin comenzará el auténtico juego de las sombras! – su voz retumbo en la sala - Ahora mi poderosa criatura, aparece!

Tras esas palabras una intensa luz rojiza cubrió todo su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente, tras un pequeño estallido, un increíble reptil blanquecino, con medio cuerpo de hombre-bestia y con cabeza de serpiente, apareció en la sala.

- Si me permiten, les presentaré a mi amigo Diamante – Bakura sonreí malévolamente mientras hablaba, acompañado de su criatura situada a escasa distancia de él mismo – Faraón, ya es hora que conozcas al objeto de tu destrucción.

- Ya déjate de presunciones Bakura – replico Jono – a mi tu monstruo no me parece tan temible, más bien diría que su único poder es asustar a sus oponentes con esas cabezas de loco.

- Él tiene razón – acepto Mahado, no tan confiado de la debilidad de la bestia, pero completamente seguro de k nunca sería capaz de vencerles a todos unidos – tu criatura jamás será rival para nosotros.

- Tontos! – insultó el ladrón – No tienen ni idea de lo débiles que son. Diamante, enseña a estos estúpidos cuan grande es tu poder. Onda expansiva!

Inmediatamente un fuerza invisible partió del Diamante hacía todas las direcciones, logrando así destruir a la arpía de Mai, al espadachín de la llama de Jono, y al dragón Gares Golat de Seth.

El mago oscuro y dark magical girl, fueron lanzados contra la pared, para después caer al suelo debilitados.

- No! – exclamo Mana mientras se dirigía a su criatura – Te encuentras bien? – llegando a su lado y tendiéndole la mano, y ayudándola a incorporarse, mientras esta le agradecía con una sonrisa, antes de retomar el vuelo.

- Ese tan era mi peor monstruo, y hará falta algo mejor para destruirme, Bakura – reto Seth mientras Anzu corría a socorrer a Jono y Mai, que habían caído inconscientes tras la derrota de sus muertos, por suerte Karim, con la ayuda de Isis había logrado despertar.

- Entonces será mejor k te des prisa en invocarlo, el juego de las sombras debe continuar – exigió Bakura.

- Criaturas de los oscuro yo os llamo, despertad de vuestro sueño y unios a mi en esta pelea – rezó el sacerdote de traje azulado – Buey de la batalla, jinete místico, apareced! - Inmediatamente dos luces surcaron la sala para ser desplazadas por las criaturas que Seth había invocado – Es tu turno Karim!

El aludido apenas se había incorporado de nuevo a la batalla, pero no tenía duda de lo que debía hacer.

- Si! – alzando la balanza milenaria se apresuro a actuar – con el basto poder de la balanza milenaria invoco a el espíritu del buey de batalla y al jinete místico, conviniesen ahora!

- Perfecto – alavó Seth mientras una intensa luz envolvía a sus monstruos para reaparecer fusionados en uno solo – Prepárate Bakura – retó – Jinete rabioso, ahora despliega todo tu poder, y ataca a su Diamante con el hacha de batalla!

- Diamante contraataca!! – ordenó Bakura.

Ambas criaturas colisionaron fuertemente, pero, para asombro de Seth, el Diamante logró frenar el hacha del Jinete envolviendo en su abrazo de serpiente.

- Parece que tu monstruo no se mueve – se burló Bakura entre risas de la cara de asombro del moreno.

Sin embargo este no se dejó amedrentar, por el contrario su rostro de halló sonriente mientras replicaba.

- Temo que eso no durará mucho – añadió antes de volverse hacía el sujeto que permanecía a su espalda – Mahado es tu oportunidad, termínalo!

Asintiendo a las ordenes de Seth, Mahado se preparó para el golpe final.

- Mago de las ilusiones – llamó - activa tu poder de la ilusión atadora y destruye a su criatura!

Atendiendo a sus ordenes, no tardó en alzar su bastón y apresar al Diamante en un extrañó sello que cada vez se aprisionaba más contra su cuerpo.

- Parece k el k esta quieto ahora es tu patético monstruo – se burló Seth, adelantando la victoria.

- Eso es lo k tu te crees – replico Bakura furioso – Diamante onda expansiva!

En menos de un instante el monstruo quedo liberado gracias a su onda, mucho más potente que la anterior, cuyo recorrido se extendió por toda la sala, alzando todo a su paso, hasta alcanzar las paredes derruyéndolas.

Todos los monstruos habían sido extinguidas, Mana había perdido el conocimiento debido a que la explosión la había colisionado contra una roca desprendida de las paredes, y Mahado corría en su ayuda.

Isis había activado a tiempo el escudo espiral de su Espiria, que aunque no logró repelar el ataque por completo, si protegió a Anzu y los demás inconscientes de sufrir daños mayores.

La joven se sentía impotente viendo a sus amigos luchar contra aquel perturbado sin poder hacer nada para intervenir.

"Soy una estúpida!

Tantas clases con Seth, tantos objetivos, tanta preocupación..., y todo para qué? – se reveló furiosa contra si misma - Para ver como los demás reciben una golpiza intentando protegerme.

No es justo!"

Sin embargo sabía que bien poco podía hacer, ella apenas había llegado al nivel de Kaiba en los duelos, y este había sido vencido fácilmente por el ladrón.

De echo el poder de Bakura era imparable, ella le conocía de su tiempo, sabía la maldad que habitaba en su corazón, así como el gran poder que ocupaba su alma

"Me rindo – pensó derrotada – esto se termino.

Nadie es capaz de derrotar a este monstruo, nos matará a todos y después sabe Ra lo que pasará.

Fue bonito estar aquí, con él – una lagrima corría por su rostro mientras evocaba la imagen de cierta persona – de echo no me arrepiento de nada. A pesar de que todo se acabe en menos de unos minutos, si tuviera oportunidad de regresar a mi tiempo, la rechazaría.

Nunca en mi vida fui tan feliz como a su lado, y si este es el precio a pagar, mereció la pena."

De nuevo la imagen del hombre que amaba le recorrió la mente, y justo en ese instante una lucecita de su cerebro pareció encenderse.

- Pues claro! – exclamo para si misma, demasiado emocionada para ocultarlo en un pensamiento – Soy una estúpida!

Emocionada, alzó la vista hacía el centro de la sala, donde Mahado y Seth se habían reunido como únicos "supervivientes" de la batalla, dispuestos a continuar con la lucha.

Tras ellos se encontraba Atem, quien hasta entonces había permanecido inactivo a petición de ellos mismo, sin embargo la paciencia de este parecía haber hallado su límite, puesto que se incorporaba dispuesto a entrar en batalla.

- Bakura, no solo te conformaste con incendiar la ciudad y profanar la tumba de mi padre, sino que también invadiste mi palacio y te atreviste a herir a mis amigos! – reclamó el faraón completamente furioso – Llegó la hora que pagues tu falta de respeto, con tu vida!

- Jajaja – se burló Bakura – será con tu vida que se terminará pagando los pecados de tus ancestros – advirtió – Prepárate!

Ante esas últimas palabras Atem alzó su brazalete dispuesto a invocar a su monstruo, sin embargo Mahado intervino.

- Faraón, espere – pidió el mago – déjenos a nosotros ocuparnos de este malnacido.

- No! – negó el joven – esto ya se extendió demasiado – replicó avanzando hacia le ladrón preparado para realizar su invocación - seré yo quien acabe con él.

- Atem no! – intervino Anzu mientras se dirigía corriendo hacía él y tomándolo por el pecho, lo apartaba del lugar de batalla hasta conducirlo a una de las esquinas.

- Anzu qué? – preguntó él confundido.

- No puedes luchar, Bakura es muy poderoso, te vencerá sin apenas esfuerzo – contestó ella.

- Eso no importa - replicó el chico enfadado – es mi deber como faraón proteger a mi pueblo y a mis amigos de ese loco, y la única manera es luchando con él – explicó – Además no soy tan fácil de vencer como crees.

Momentos después trato de separase de la chica, pero esta lo tenía agarrado fuertemente, además él no quería lastimarla.

Por su parte, ambos sacerdotes habían retomado su lucha contra el ladrón, aunque no se sabía cuanto lograrían resistir.

- No! – negó ella de nuevo – No debes ir. Mahado y Seth se ocuparan de él.

- Anzu escúchame – pidió Atem exaltado por la lucha que se estaba manteniendo – No puedes pedirme que los abandone en mitad de una pelea, no puedo hacerlo.

- Ya se k no puedes – replicó ella, sorprendiendo al joven – tampoco te lo estoy pidiendo, yo jamás abandonaría así a mis amigos, y mucho menos a ti – pausa – Sin embargo si le atacas con cualquiera de tus criaturas, él logrará vencerlas, y luego no habrá nadie capaz de defenderlos, ni a al tierra misma.

- No me vencerá – aseguró él.

- Lo hará! – contradijo Anzu.

- No tengo otra opción – replico Atem.

- Te equivocas – negó ella, mientras tanto Mahado y Seth gastaban todas sus fuerzas en su lucha contra Bakura, quien parecía disfrutar de su debilidad – Hay una opción, hay una manera de que logres vencer a ese loco de una vez y para siempre.

Atem permaneció atónito ante esa revelación.

- Cómo? – fue todo lo que pudo decir, en un murmullo ahogado.

- Los dioses egipcios – respondió la chica firmemente.

- Qué? Los dioses egipcios? – se extrañó él – pero Anzu, yo no soy capaz de invocarlos, ni tan siquiera si se existen – explicó el decepcionado – Son solo una leyenda. Se cuenta que tan solo el rey elegido será capaz de nombrarlos por sus verdaderos nombre e invocarlos, y sobre él recaerá todo el poder de los dioses.

Pero es una leyenda, y aunque no lo fuera, aunque fuesen reales, aunque de veras existiesen, decididamente yo no soy ese rey, su poder escapa a mi control y ni tan siquiera se sus nombres.

- Te equivocas! – replicó ella – Tú tienes ese poder, tú eres el rey elegido.

- Anzu escúchame, comprendo que la situación sea excesiva, pero... – no lo dejo continuar.

- No, escucha tú! – exigió ella – Yo se que tienes ese poder – y ante la cara de escepticismo del joven decidió arriesgarlo todo – Yo te he visto utilizar ese poder! – en esos momento los ojos del joven se abrieron profundamente, podía pensar que estaba loca, que la situación la había superado..., o aceptar lo k de algún modo, siempre supo: no era la primera vez que sus almas se hallaban juntas en un mismo lugar – No me preguntes cómo, ni dónde. Tal vez en otro momento, en otra ocasión, pero hoy no, ahora no – pidió ella mientras las lagrimas amenazaban por salir de sus prisión – Créeme, tú ya has usado su poder, tu ya te has valido de ese poder en otras ocasiones, y siempre lograste dominarlo..., y salvarnos.

En aquel momento una fuerte explosión se produjo, Mahado había caído y tan solo Seth sostenía la lucha.

Presurosa Anzu continuo.

- Comprendo que lo hayas olvidado, aun más, creo que tú aun no lo has vivido, pero eso no importa. El poder esta en tu interior, si lo hallaste una vez, puedes volver a hacerlo – expreso mientras sus lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y el chico aun la miraba fijamente – Debes hacerlo. Confía en mi faraón, Atem – las palabras se perdían en su garganta y luchaba por mantener el control – Confía en mi como una vez yo confié en ti – sus últimas palabras, sus ojos se cerraban, sus cuerpo pesaba demasiado para sostenerlo, sintió que caía..., sin embargo unas fuertes manos rodearon su cintura evitando que esto sucediera.

Con cuidado la sostuvo entre sus brazos, mientras trataba de abrir su alma a sus emociones ocultas, a los más profundos y desesperados secretos que su corazón ocultaba.

Una aura dorada, proveniente de su puzzle milenario, rodeo su cuerpo, mientras su mente se hallaba perdida en los laberintos de su propia existencia.

La luz cedió, y sus preciosos ojos morados se abrieron; sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Con un suave beso en los labios, deposito a la joven sobre el suelo, y tras un débil "gracias" se alejo de allí, dispuesto a asumir su propio destino.

En ese mismo instante Seth recibía de lleno un poderoso ataque y caía inconsciente.

- Faraón – se burló Bakura con una falsa reverencia al ver a este acercarse – Por lo visto ahora que sus súbitos cayeron, ya no queda nadie para que lo proteja, cierto?

- Pagarás por esto Bakura – advirtió Atem sin dejarse intimidar - prepárate!

- En ese caso... Diamante prepárate! no hagamos esperar al faraón.

- Serás tu quien caiga esta vez Bakura, porque vas a tener que enfrentarte al poder de los mismísimos dioses egipcios.

Y tras estas palabras, el joven cerró los ojos y se concentró en su rezo:

- Dioses legendarios de Egipto, por favor, escuchen mi clamor. En el nombre de cada faraón que ha llegado antes, ahora os imploro!

Despierta poderoso obelix y libera con tu furia a este sagrado palacio de toda oscuridad. – seguidamente se apresuró a abrir los ojos, quienes poseían un brillo especial, que no paso inadvertido a Bakura - Invoco a obelix el torturador!

Su voz resonó por toda la sala, sus ojos brillaban y su rostro se mantenía sereno; la majestuosidad se mantenía expresa en cada una de sus acciones.

Un inmensa luz, superior a todas las anteriores, ocupo la sala.

Instantes después una criatura de aspecto invencible ocupo la sala, Obelix había llegado.

- No!! – negó furioso Bakura, consciente de que por primera vez sus planes podías fracasar – Esto no puede estar pasando!

- Tú te lo buscaste Bakura, no habrá clemencia para ti – advirtió el faraón – Ahora, Obelix el torturador ataca, con puño de furia!!

- No!! – volvió a negar con un deje histérico en su voz – Ahora Diamante usa el poder, relámpago blanco! – pausa – Ataca!!

Las cartas estaban jugadas.

Ambos ataques habían sido lanzados y volaban hasta encontrarse en medio de la nada.

La colisión fue inmediata, el palacio entero comenzó a convulsionarse debido al poder de ambos ataques, pues ninguno de los dos, se mostraba dispuesto a ceder frente al otro.

Finalmente la luz pareció extinguirse, y ambos monstruos desaparecieron, siendo Obelix absorbido por el brazalete de Atem, y Diamante por el de Bakura.

- Maldición! – exclamo Bakura, su mejor monstruo había sido de rotado, y los compañeros del faraón habían empezado a recuperar la conciencia preparados para retomar la lucha – Ni creas que ganaste faraón! – advirtió – esto solo a sido el comienzo de nuestros encuentros. Mis poderes continuaran aumentando a cada día que pase – su risa volvió a resonar por la habitación – y la próxima vez, no tendrás tanta suerte!

Con estas últimas palabras se apresuró a montar su caballo y abandonar la habitación.

- Por cierto - habló por última vez – Yo de ustedes mantendría bien vigilados a sus objetos milenarios – señalándolos con el dedo – aunque de poco les va a servir, ya que tarde o temprano, acabaran siendo míos.

Agito al caballo, el cual comenzó a cabalgar hasta perderse de la vista del faraón, el cual pensó en seguirlos, pero se detuvo al percatarse de que lo más urgente en ese momento, era cerciorarse de la salud de Anzu y el resto de sus amigos.

Sin embargo, mientras se dirigía hacia ellos con el fin de comprobar su estado, le asaltó la desagradable seguridad de que no será la última vez que esa risa sádica se hiciese presente en su vida.

La batalla no había hecho más que comenzar.

* * *

Espero k os guste el capp, y no os preocupeis, el proximo vuelve a ser anzu/atem romantic x100 xD

Muchos besos a todos, espero vuestros reviews, By


	27. Chapter 27

Hola tomodachis!!

Encantada de leerlas de nuevo xD

También agradecer comono, a todos aquellos k me animasteis con vuestros reviews, gracias a los cuales logro continuar este fic!!

Y ahorita, sin más, os dejo el capp, disfrútenlo!!

**Contestación a los reviews anónimos:**

**Dark cristal uchiha **hola tomodachi!! Mil gracias por tu reviews, veo k mi aversión por bakura no es unica xD aunque te dir eque aun falta mucho para k terminen con él... Buneo tomodahi te dejo, gracias de nuevo, By

**Evangeline **hola! Prmeio k nada agradecer tu reviews, y también decirte k si puse a bakura como el malo es por una razón muy simple, spy demasiado mala para invertarme un amlo, asi k me limito a tomar el de la historia... y eso k ryu bakura es uno de mis personajes favoritos... Anzu, un poko tonta si k es, a mi me gustan los personajes femeninos ocn un poko mas de carácter, tipo sakura, o bulma, pero como vez en mi fic la cambie un poko, asi k ahora em gsuta más... En fin, de nuevo gracias, nos leemos tomodahci, By

**Asumy **mil gracias por tu reviews, tratare de pasarme por el capp lo antes posible, no recuerdo si lo he ya o no, ya ves mi linda cabeza... pero últimamente tengo problemas para acceder a paraíso ff, en fin ya vere lo k hago, porque estoy deseado la conti!! Bueno tomodahci, gracias por el reviews, nos leemos, By

**Fiorella **hola tomdachi!! Muchas gracias por el reviews, y tienes razon hay repokas historias de atem/anzu, por eso mismo decidí escribir esta, xk keria leeralguna y no encontraba... En fin, me alegro k te gste m fic y meil garcias pro el reviews, nos leemos amiga, By

Cote koka hola tomdachi!! K bueno leerte de nuevo, como siempre, mil garcias!! Me alegro mucho k te guste tanto el fic y k te gsutara el capp pasado, tenia miedo de k no gustara, pr eso de las luchas... auqneu este ya vuelve a ser romántico, epro habra mas de guerra a partir de ahora... En fin tomodachi, bss, te dejo, By

**Canela **hola toomdachi!! Vaya, se ve k te gsuta mi fic, lo volviste a releer?? Aun no me lo creo, pero me alegro mucho! Lamento hacerte esperar tanto, se k una semana por capp parece poko, pero sabes, la seman k viene me vpy de vacaciones al pirineo con mi familia, y yo allí me aburro, epro me llevare el portátil y tratere de seguir esta historia y acabarla, y si lo logro, proemto k tendréis dos capp por semana como minimo, promesa! Bueno tomodahci, ahora te dejo, y espero k mejores tus problemas sentimentales, suelen ser muy dolorosos... nos leemos amiga, cuidate mucho, no merece al pena sufrir..., By

* * *

Sus recuerdos se hallaban dispersos.

Todavía podía sentir en su sangre la tensión del momento, sin embargo era incapaz de recordar el motivo de tal agitación.

Una espesura cubría su mente y la dejaba incapaz de atender a nada más.

Sin embargo ella debía salir de allí, algo le indicaba que ya era hora de retomar el control, de recordar lo vivido.

Lentamente la niebla fue desapareciendo, y una suave luz se filtro a través de sus párpados, recordándole que el mundo se hallaba fuera, y era hora de regresar a él.

- Anzu! Has despertado! – exclamó feliz una conocida voz a su lado.

- Mai? – preguntó la chica débilmente, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la intensa luz que se filtraba por sus ventanas – Qué ha ocurrido?

- Si te refieres a lo acontecido ayer por la tarde, te diré que Atem logró vencer a Bakura – explicó la rubia a su amiga – Por desgracia este último consiguió escapar, pero creo k tardaremos a verle de nuevo, si es k regresa – opino la chica optimista.

- Volverá – afirmo Anzu sin duda alguna, sorprendiendo a su compañera.

- Quizá – consintió esta – por el momento eso no debe preocuparnos – advirtió – lo más importante es k te recuperaste – ante eso Anzu la miró extrañada – llevas durmiendo desde ayer, y ya pasan del medio día – explicó – Deberías haber visto a Atem, en toda la noche se separó de tu lado, y recién ahora no tuvo más remedió que marcharse para atender unos asuntos, y solo porque Seth le obligó. Se nota que te quiere un montón – termino diciendo con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo Anzu no compartía su alegría; se sentía mal por no haber sido de más ayuda. El día anterior todos menos ella habían participado en la lucha, habían sido heridos en la lucha, y no obstante era ella quien los mantenía preocupados.

- Hablando de Atem – continuo Mai – me hizo jurar que le avisaría nada más despertaras, así k será mejor que valla antes de k se enfade.

- Mai espera! – pidió Anzu una vez las palabras de la chica fueron descodificadas por su cerebro, sin embargo nadie llegó a oírla.

Incorpórose lentamente tan solo para ver como la rubia cabellera de su amiga desaparecía tras la puerta.

No sabría bien como definir su estado en esos momentos y lentamente dejo llevar su cuerpo hasta el balcón, rezando porque los rayos de Ra le ayudasen a entender.

Sentía frustración, pero también consuelo.

Sentía temor pero también alivio.

Pero ante todo sentía miedo.

Miedo a la reacción de Atem al verla.

Durante la batalla, la desesperación y el desasosiego la habían inducido a hablar de más, llegando incluso a revelar asuntos que concernían a su vida pasada...

Pasada, o futura?

Pasada; ya ella lo había vivido anteriormente.

Futura; ya que los hecho sucedieron tres mil años antes.

Demasiada confusión; demasiados interrogantes sin respuesta, y hasta no haber hallado la respuesta a todos ellos, no podía confesarle a él la verdad.

Sin embargo en ese momento de desesperación, se dejo llevar, revelando cosas que ninguna persona propiamente "normal" sabría, incluso le confeso que no era la primera vez que se encontraban.

Sintió la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas, visualizo también a la persona que entraba por ella, pero resistió la tentación de girarse hacia ella.

Tenía miedo; miedo de que el volviese a tratarla mal, miedo a que se olvidara de todo lo que habían vivido, miedo a que le reprochara por no haberle hablado sobre sus secreto, miedo a que preguntara cosas que ella no podía responder, miedo a que sus ojos la mirasen fríos, miedo..., a que su amor por ella se hubiera extinguido.

Se encontraba tras ella; podía escuchar su respiración y sentir su aliento en la nuca.

Cerró los ojos, temerosa de lo que sucedería ahora, sin embargo unos cálidos brazos rodearon su cuerpo estrechándola contra si, desechando sus miedos.

- Te amo tanto – susurro que escucho en su oreja y que provoco palpitantes latidos de su corazón, respiración agitada, y lagrimas de alivió – Anzu..., no sabes como me alegro que despertaras, temía perderte, y de ser así habría muerto a tu lado.

- Perdóname – pidió ella en un mudo ruego atragantada por las lagrimas.

- Por qué? – pregunto él extrañado.

- Por todo – era incapaz de describirlo, pero ansiaba su perdón, que perdonara sus dudas, sus secretos, su debilidad.

- No hay nada que perdonar – negó él firmemente, mientras sus brazos estrechaban el abrazo – Nos salvaste la vida, sin ti no lo hubiese logrado y Bakura nos habría matado a todos, y aun antes que eso – recalcó – ya la habías salvado. Hasta que te conocí mi vida era vacía, carente de existencia, pero a tu lado aprendí que si existen motivos para vivir, para luchar, para morir si es necesario – se detuvo un instante para besar su cuello, y lentamente dirigió sus labios hacia el oído de ella y susurró – Tú eres mi motivo Anzu, tú salvaste mi vida y por ello no debes pedir perdón, al contrario, soy yo quien a de decirte, gracias.

Las lagrima corrían por su cara, demasiadas emociones, demasiada felicidad, sin embargo la duda se mantenía en su mente.

- Pero..., lo que te dije, yo.., tu – no sabía muy bien como expresarlo – tendrás preguntas...

- Como te dije una vez – recordó él comprendiendo a que se refería la joven – No me importa tu pasado, se que ocultas secretos, se que hay un gran misterios cubriendo tu vida; siempre la estúpida sensación de que no es la primera vez que nuestros caminos se entrecruzan, y ciertamente cada día que pasa me convexo más de ello. Nuestro amor es eterno y se que en un futuro, en un pasado no hemos encontrado, y se que tú tienes en tu poder tal información, al igual que se que este no es momento de que yo la conozca.

Confió en ti, Anzu, y tan solo hay una pregunta que enturbia mi mente, a pesar de que confío en tener la respuesta.

- Cuál es? – interrogo ella mientras giraba su cara hasta quedar frente a frente, sorprendida, y agradecida ante la sinceridad del chico.

- Me amas? – fue todo lo que él pregunto.

- Atem yo... – el pesar se había ido; él preguntaba la única cosa que ella se cría capaz de responder sin temor a equivocarse – Con todo mi corazón – fue su respuesta sincera.

- Entonces lo demás no importa – acepto él, sonriente, mientras la liberaba de su abrazo y sus labios se encontraban, en un dulce y cálido beso tan mágico como el primero, o incluso más, ya que sus corazones habían quedado vaciados de cualquier duda existente, y sabían con seguridad que solo ellos eran los ocupantes del corazón amado.

Calma, serenidad, quietud, sosiego, tranquilidad, paz..., amor.

Ese beso los colmaba a ambos de los anteriores sentimientos, el mundo era uno y en él solo habitaban ellos, el sol y las estrellas.

Sus lenguas se acariciaban dulcemente, recorriendo la boca del otro, sus labios se pellizcaban entre si, ansiados del éxtasis que solo su amor les provocaba.

Lentamente las manos del joven fueron descendiendo hasta los muslos de ella, para acariciarlos lentamente, para sentirlos suyos.

Por su parte Anzu recorría con sus labios el cuellos del joven, mientras su lengua insistía en dejar la huella de su paso.

Lentamente sus pasos los condujeron hasta la cama, y a punto estaban de dejarse caer sobre ella, cuando...

- Faraón! – la voz de Shimon se escucho tras la puerta, y ambos jóvenes tuvieron escaso tiempo en separarse y relajar sus miembros, antes de que el anciano entrase por la puerta, encontrándose de ese modo con una sonriente y divertida Anzu, que había recuperado su aspecto habitual, y un furioso Atem que expulsaba chispas moradas por sus ojos. – Faraón! – exclamó de nuevo mientras realizaba una pequeña reverencia, intranquilo por el aspecto del joven.

- Qué ocurre? – pregunto el muchacho malhumorado.

- Su pueblo lo aclama faraón; es necesario que contemplen al hijo de Ra para que sus temores sobre la noche pasada desaparezcan – expresó sus palabras de modo rápido, como si lo más que quisiera fuera alejarse de allí lo antes posible.

- Maldición! – replicó furioso Atem – Acaso no... – tomando aire – esta bien, estaré allí en uno instantes – termino aceptando.

- Por cierto – añadió desde la puerta girando su rostro una última vez - sería conveniente que su esposa también acudiera, el pueblo se sentiría satisfecho dado que su presencia supondría que el peligro ya ha pasado.

Ante eso Atem puso mala cara, dado que no quería molestar a Anzu con sus deberes como faraón, sin embargo la chica intervino.

- Esta bien, no te preocupes, no me importa asistir – lo tranquilizó ella, a lo k Shimon asentía aliviado antes de abandonar la habitación.

Sin embargo Atem permanecía contrariado.

- No tienes que... – comenzó, pero inmediatamente fue interrumpido por la chica.

- No te preocupes, si? – pidió – te aseguro que no me molesta, al contrario. Creo que me sentirá bien saberme útil, aunque solo sea para una tontería como esta – expresó tratando de animarle, mientras se acercaba a él y lo tomaba por la espalda para susurrarle – pero que no se le olvide, grandioso hijo de Ra – recalcando el titulo con afán de molestarle – que tiene usted un asunto pendiente – al mismo tiempo que deslizaba su mano por su pecho muy seductoramente.

- Y podrías recordarme cuál es ese asunto? – pregunto él siguiéndole el juego.

- Su majestad tendrá que recordarlo el solito – se burlo ella separándose de él y encaminándose hacia su vestidor, no obstante no llego muy lejos, ya que Atem la sujeto por el brazo, y de un solo movimiento se coloco frente a ella.

- Nunca podría olvidarme – afirmo él con voz seria, mientras la tomaba del mentón dispuesto a besarla.

- En ese caso – susurró ella – recuérdalo para la noche – y con un simple giro se separó de él, dispuesta a arreglarse como correspondía, no si antes haberle dedicado una sonrisa y un pícaro guiño, cuyo destinatario, por mucho que evitar, termino devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Era simplemente imposible enfadarse estando ella a su lado.

- Su majestad hijo de Ra, bendecido de los Dioses, poseedor de todo Egipto, glorioso faraón; se presenta ante ustedes! – la voz de Shimon retumbaba entre las paredes, y el poderoso clamor que surgió tras sus palabras, fue suficiente para acabar todo el supuesto coraje que Anzu poseía instantes antes.

Sin embargo debía hacerlo, se lo debía.

Pálida y con la cabeza gacha, se dejo conducir por el corredor, mientras observaba a unos pies, que sin duda eran los suyos propios, caminar hacía el griterío de la multitud.

Sintió sus pasos detenerse, y el barullo anterior fue sustituido por un profundo silencio.

Su curiosidad la invadió por el repentino cambio, y no pudo evitar alzar la vista, para lo que sin duda sería una gran sorpresa.

Se encontraba en un enorme balcón del palacio, sin embargo, este a diferencia del resto, daba lugar a una inmensa plaza, donde, a su parecer, se había reunido todo el pueblo de Egipto, el cual se encontraba ahora postrado ante de pies y manos ante el faraón, y ante ella misma.

La realidad le golpeo de golpe; realmente nunca había sido capaz de tomar plena conciencia de quien era él, y del lugar que ocupaba.

Sabía que era el faraón, si, pero en su interior lo seguía viendo como aquel muchacho tímido cuyo pasado le había sido borrado, o incluso como un joven que se hallaba perdido y confuso en un mundo que se le quedaba grande.

Pero él no era nada de eso.

Él era El faraón, hijo de Ra, bendecido de los Dioses, y solo ahora se deba conciencia de ello. Ahora que lo veía vestido con total magnificencia, con su túnica blanca bordada en oro, con sus brazaletes sujetos a piernas y brazos, con sus anillos decorando sus dedos, con su resplandeciente corona brillando al Sol y resaltando aun más las pequeñas partes rubias de su cabello.

Con todo Egipto a sus pies.

Se sintió empequeñecida, se sintió nada, a pesar de que su aspecto era el de una auténtica reina.

Se olvidó por completo de la hermosa y fina seda que formaba su blanco vestido, se olvido de ese maravilloso velo bordado en oro con el que cualquier mujer soñaría, se olvido de esa sedosa y transparente piel que sobresalía entre los cortes del vestido, se olvido de los brazaletes dorados que se encajaban en sus muñecas y sus brazos, al igual que de la reluciente corona fundida en marfil que su cabeza portaba.

Se olvido de todo, y solo se vió a si misma, tal y como era, frente a uno de los más gloriosos faraones que el mundo había conocido y conocería jamás.

Sin embargo una mano tomo la suya, estrechándola con fuerza, y al alzar la vista para visualizar al dueño de la misma, no vió ante ella al glorioso faraón hijo de Ra, ni tan siquiera al majestuoso joven vestido en oro.

Lo único que vió, fue al hombre que amaba.

Y sus temores, desaparecieron ante la imagen del mismo.

- Gracias – susurró él.

- Te amo – contestó ella.

¿Qué importaba el tiempo? ¿Qué importaba el título? ¿Qué importaba el oro?

Lo único importante era el amor que se profesaban, amor que sobreviviría más allá de su cuerpo, más allá de sus nombre, más allá de las pirámides, más allá de sus almas.

Amor que ridiculizaría al tiempo y a las leyes del destino, pues aun cuando todo estuviera perdido, su amor se mantendría llameante como fuente de esperanza para la corrupta humanidad.

* * *

Hola tomdachis!!

Espero k os haya gustado es este capp, como ven muy romántico!

Ahora les dejo un aviso, la semana k viene, el viernes me voy de vacaiones, así k el capp de la semana se lo dejaré el miércoles o jueves proximo, ya k luego no podre actualizar hasta el finde de aka a dos semanas como poko, ok?

Pero otra cosa, voy a llevarme el portátil con este fic a las vacas, y como en el pirineo me aburro mucho, tratare de continuarlo y acabrlo allá, y si lo logro les dejare dos o tre capp por semana, ok?

Eso si, espero vuestros revioews con sus animos para animarme a escribir!!

Bueno tomodahcis, es todo por ahora, nos leemos pronto, By


	28. Chapter 28

Hola!! Tomodachis, aquí os dejo el capp prometido, como veran es bastante largo, asi k espero lo disfruten mucho, mucho, mucho... xD

Contestación a los reviews anónimos:

**Dark cristal uchiha**: hola tomo chan, muy lindo tu fic, sabes? Ya me pase por ahí y me gsuto mucho... igual espero k no tomaras a mal mis consejos, a mitambien me ayudaron mucho al orincipio del fic... Tambien me alegro k te guste este capp, y espero k te pases al leer el siguiente. Nos leemos amiga, y veremos si les toma el mismo aprecio a los seth/kisara k a los atem/anzu-... By

**Cote coka **hoa tomodachi!! K hay amiga? Me alegro mucho k te gsuatra el anterior capp y te agradeco en miles tu reviews... espero k puedas continuar leyendo y k relajes tu tiempo, k pareces muy estresada... hasta pronto tomo chan, By

**Lucy Cullem **hola tomodachi!! Ko ver que continuas leyendo el fic, de evras me alegro k te agradezco en el alma tu reviews... no sabes cuanto me anima recibirlos!! Bueno tomodachi, nos leemos pronto, By

* * *

La escasa luz de las antorchas proporcionaba una débil iluminación a la enorme sala en la que se hallaban, probablemente las más tenebrosa de todo el palacio.

- Hay noticias de Bakura? – pregunto preocupado el maestro Agnadi hacia su discípulo más poderoso.

- Con la mitad del ejercito siguiendo sus pasos no llegará muy lejos antes de ser capturado – preludió enfadado el sacerdote de vestimentas azules.

- Estas seguro? – contradijo escéptico el majestuoso anciano – Después de ver su impresionante despliegue de poder no puedo creerte. – pausa – Escucha Seth, no nos enfrentamos a un ladrón ordinario, lleva dentro una criatura cuyo poder rivaliza con el de los dioses egipcios. Todos nosotros nos enfrentamos a él y fuimos vencidos. – expresó con pesar - Hay que ser precavidos.

- Ja! – rió el joven – acaba de darme una magnifica idea. Todos los monstruos k poseemos pertenecieron antaño a criminales cuyo Ka fue sellado por los objetos milenarios, cierto? – sin esperar contestación – En ese caso, lo único k debemos hacer es hallar una persona maligna, cuyo Ka sea lo suficientemente poderoso para contrarrestar el de Bakura.

- No! – negó fuertemente el mayor – esa no es una opción.

Sus rasgos se habían contraído y las arrugas surcaban su rostro, de pronto parecían diez años más viejo, como si un profundo temor, arrepentimiento, contrajera su corazón debilitándolo cada vez más.

- Por supuesto k lo es – contradijo Seth, mientras una sonrisa surcaba sus labios, sabedor de que había hallado la solución adecuada. – Lo único k debemos hacer es encontrar a esos malhechores, para luego utilizar los objetos milenarios y de ese modo sellar a las malvadas criaturas k residen en sus podridos corazones. – pauso, feliz, comenzando a saborear la propia victoria – Si! Poseeremos un ejercito invencible de monstruos de lo oscuro. Nadie podrá vencerlos a todos.

- Seth – pronunció asustado el maestro Agnadi - lo k sugieres es totalmente amoral, y a parte es muy peligroso.

- Con el debido respeto maestro – interrumpió el joven – no reduciríamos de ese modo, la cantidad de infractores k causan daños a este reino?

- ... – le penetrante mirada del joven le obligo a reconocer – Tal vez...

- Y finalmente - apremió - podríamos valernos de este poderoso ejercito para salvaguardar Egipto y sus gentes – la tensión crecía y se podía percibir la auténtica preocupación del joven por el pueblo – No es acaso lo que prometimos hacer el día que prestamos nuestro juramento cómo guardianes sagrado del faraón?

Ante esa última pregunta Agnadí no supo k responder.

Lo k decía era cierto, pero el temor de k su alumno cayera en el antiguo mal k una vez lo atrapó a él, le atormentaba.

Sin embargo sabía que las intenciones del joven eran nobles, y aunque tal vez el remedió planteado por él no fuera el más apropiado, era el único existente hasta el momento.

- Esta bien – cedió – lo dejo en tus manos. – y añadió - Confió en ti.

- Gracias maestro Agnadi – expreso Seth antes de retirarse para comenzar con su plan.

Sin embargo sus pasos fueron interrumpidos por un último susurro del viejo maestro.

- Seth... –llamó – mantén clara tu mente, y no permitas... que la oscuridad invada tu alma – termino débilmente.

- No lo haré – fue toda su respuesta, y tras unos segundo desapareció por la puerta.

**hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

La comida trascurría serena, sin embargo tras la aparente calma parecía esconderse un deje de pesar e incomodidad entre los presentes, tal vez debido a la ausencia de algunos de ellos.

- Mana – llamó Atem – Mahado todavía no ha regresado?

- No... – respondió ella tristemente – desde ayer en la noche no ha vuelto al palacio – suspiro – creo k sigue con la guardia, tratando de localizar a Bakura.

Atem solo asintió, sabía de la preocupación de la chica por su fiel amigo, pero poco podía hacer para consolarla.

- Y hay noticias nuevas en referencia al ladrón? – pregunto Mai preocupada, a lo que esta vez fue Atem quien giró la cabeza en son de negatividad.

- Nada, nadie lo ha visto, nadie sabe nada de él – suspiró – No lo encontraran hasta que él no quiera que lo encuentren.

- Te equivocas – puntualizó Anzu – no lo encontraran hasta que él no venga a nosotros, de nuevo.

Varios suspiros surgieron en ese instante, acompañados todos de duros semblantes de preocupación e inquietud.

- Vamos chicos, no es para tanto – protestó la única cara alegre del grupo – Lo que tenga que venir vendrá... así k para k molestarnos?

- Eso lo dices porque tu eres un idiota feliz que no se entera de nada, Jono – regaño Mai al chico k se acomodaba junto a ella.

- Pues al menos no me saldrán esas horribles arrugas de preocupación que a ti te afean la cara! – contrarresto el chico sacando la lengua.

- Arrugas? – pregunto exaltada Mai – Yo no tengo arrugas!

- Claro k las tienes... – afirmó el chico – mira aquí – señalando con su mano al rostro de la rubia – aquí, y aquí. – termino indicando – y esa última es de gran tamaño...

- Pero serás estúpido! Niñato! Sabandija engreída! – le insultó furiosa – No tienes derecho a hablar de tamaños, soy yo la que tendría que quejarse por el "tamaño" – recalcando la palabra – de cierta cosa que yo me se...

La tensión había desaparecido, las caras holgadas habían sido sustituidas por numerosos espasmos con afán de contener la risa.

- Qué demonios me estas diciendo con eso? – incorporándose del asiento, muy, muy enfadado, pero de un modo infantil – Mis tamaños son perfectos, no como los tuyos, vaca plana!

Antes esas últimas palabras Mai explotó.

- Vaca plana! – exclamo indignada - Ahora veras! - Y antes de que nadie pudiera evitarlo había agarrado su plato de comida y se lo había estrellado a Jono sobre su cara. – Ahí te quejas...

- Serás...! – protesto el joven empapado de fideos, y al poco tiempo cogió una fuente de exquisito pastel de chocolate y la lanzó contra la chica, sin embargo esta se hallaba preparada y no tardó en esquivarla.

La fuente seguía su curso y...

Plaf! Derechita contra la cara de Atem, el cual, se podría decir literalmente, quedo echo un flan.

- Jono!! – explotó él - Maldito estúpido!! Soy tu faraón, deberías mostrar más respeto!

- Lo siento... Atem – murmuró apenado, bajando la vista...

Gran error, aprovechando el despiste, Atem no tardo en agarrar la jarra de vino y vaciar su contenido sobre su amigo, quien acabo... echo un pincel.

- Jajaja... pareces un negrito... – se reí Anzu sin poder contenerse – cubierto de chocolate... – vocalizaba – relleno de cacahué... – tratando de serenarse, pero le era imposible – jejeje... lo siento... es k... te ves tan mono... – se disculpaba ante la cara de furia de Atem – jajaja...

Sin embargo su risa ceso en breves instantes, algo había chocado contra su cara, y podría jurar que se trataba de la sopa que Atem tomaba momentos antes.

- Atem! –exclamó indignada.

- Te reíste de mi – se excusó él.

- Claro k se rió, amigo – aclaro Jono – estas hecho una flan!

Grave error.

Sus palabras fueron silenciadas por una nueva embestida de comida por parte del tricolor, sin embargo esta vez se hallaba preparado y se agacho a tiempo; a consecuencia fue Mai quien recibió el impacto, enfadada trato de devolverlo hacía la persona k más cerca le caía, Mana.

La guerra había empezado, comida volando de un lado para otro, risas, reproches, insultos, nadie podría frenarlo..., nadie excepto.

- Por Ra! – exclamo el imponente individuo desde la entrada – se puede saber k significa esto?

El silencio invadió la habitación, parecía el fin de la batalla, no obstante uno de los presente se atrevió a hablar.

- Mahado! – exclamó Mana enfadada al tanto que aliviada al ver que él se encontraba a salvo, sin embargo la furia la invadió, y agarrando unos cuantos macarrones con la mano exclamó – Idiota! Acaso no sabe que hay gente preocupada por ti? – reprochó con voz fuerte, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba el contenido de su mano derecha en dirección hacía el joven – veamos que te parece nuestra comida – añadió furiosa, en el mismo instante que los macarrones se estrellaban contra la cara de su mentor otorgándole a sus mejillas un divertido color rojizo.

La señal que todos esperaban, instantes después la lucha había sido reanudada.

Fresas, pasteles, flanes, vino, zumo, dátiles, fideos, sopa, salsa..., todos estos cruzaban l habitación para estrellarse contra el cuerpo de alguno jóvenes, que sin prestar atención preparaba ya su nuevo blanco de impacto.

El débil "qué demonios...?" de Mahado tras recibir la "emplastada" termino perdido entra las risas, y los insultos que nuevamente llenaban la sala, alejando de los participantes todo indicio de maldad o inquietud, permitiéndoles disfrutar de lo que realmente eran..., jóvenes en busca de un futuro que compartir, con las personas amadas.

**hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

Algunas horas antes de ese "pequeño" incidente, en las afueras del palacio, cierto sacerdote esperaba impaciente la llegada de cierto sujeto, mientras los criados terminaban de preparar su carro.

- Maestro Seth, me indicaron que necesitaba mi ayuda – indicó Shadi apareciendo tras la entrada principal, y aproximándose al sacerdote – ocurre algo?

- Así es – indico el joven ojiazul con su habitual rostro impenetrable – necesito de tu ayuda y de la de tu llave milenaria para realizar la misión que el faraón me ha encomendado – esto último no era del todo cierto, dado que aun no le había comunicado sus planes al tricolor, sin embargo este si la había ordenado que mantuviera la paz en su reino, y las acciones que pensaba llevar a cabo, tenían ese único propósito.

- Por supuesto – acepto Shadi mostrando su llave – siempre dispuesto a cumplir las sabias ordenes del faraón, e igualmente a prestar mi ayuda al poderoso portador del cetro milenario – con una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia Seth.

- Bien – afirmó el ojiazul aceptándole cumplido – en ese caso será mejor darnos prisa – y girándose hacia uno de los sirvientes que circulaban por allá, preguntó – esta listo el carro?

- Si señor – respondió este presto y sumiso.

- En ese caso será mejor que nos demos prisas – inmediatamente se subió al carro y tomo las riendas, y con una leve indicación insto a Shadi a acomodarse a su lado. Luego dirigiéndose al pequeño ejercito de soldados que los acompañaba indicó – quiero que se mantengan juntos y alerte, podríamos encontrar algo de oposición para esta misión... – instantes después dio su última advertencia – les quiero despiertos y cumpliendo mis ordenes, entendieron?

- Cuente con nosotros señor – respondió el que parecía el líder hablando por sus compañeros – siempre dispuestos a obedecerlo, señor!

- Eso espero – fue su última advertencia. Instantes después apretaba las riendas del caballo y comenzaba su marcha – Hia!

El caballo salió al trato y no tardo en coger un buen ritmo, los hombre a caballo tras ellos se encargaban de cubrirles las espaldas, mientras la ciudad se abría camino ante ellos.

- Soo!! – ordenó Seth a su caballo haciendo que este se detuviera – este será un buen sitió para empezar.

- Esta seguro maestro Seth? – cuestiono Shadi examinando el lugar en el que se encantaban. Una larga y relativamente estrecha callejuela adornada por bastantes hombres y algunas mujeres de aspecto pobre y marginal. Estaba claro que el hambre y la maldad eran elementos comunes en aquel sitio, y no entendía que podía haber allí que sirviese para la protección de Egipto.

- Por supuesto – asintió el aludido descabalgando de su montura. Detenidamente sobrepaso su vista por encima de la suciedad que cubría el ambiente y deteniéndose mutualmente sobre algunos sujetos que no destacaban por otra cosa que no fueran sus malas caras y su violencia hacia quienes los rodeaban. Finalmente expreso – Ese servirá – su vista se mantenía fija en un individuo de apariencia mezquina, cuyo pelo se hallaba cubierto de grasa y su ropa parecía propia de una pocilga, más que de un ser humano, sin embargo su mirada se veía astuta, carente de escrúpulos y resaltaban varios dientes de oro en su dentadura, obtenidos obviamente por medio nada convencionales – Traedlo! – ordenó.

Inmediatamente un par de guardias se acercaron al hombre y lo arrastraron hasta el sacerdote, a pesar de la fuerte resistencia que este parecía ejercer.

- Yo no he sido señor, se los juro – protestaba el hombre arrodillado desde el suelo, y claramente culpable de ese delito del que nadie había oído hablar.

- Silencio! – ordenó el joven – no me interesan los pobre crímenes que hayas podido comentar, busco algo diferente dentro de ti. – mientras hablaba se iba acercando al desconocido hasta que sus pies rozaron el cuerpo de este – Deberías estar feliz, la maldad que te impulso a cometer tus crímenes podrá servir ahora a la salvación de nuestro reino – el criminal se mantenía asustado, pero además hora también parecía confuso – Shadi – indico Seth volviéndose hacia el guardián – es el momento; utiliza tu llave milenaria y muéstranos la maldad que reside en el corazón de este hombre.

Momentos después el portador de la llave milenaria alzaba esta en su mano mientras comenzaba a adquirir un tono dorado.

- Sagrada llave milenaria – rezó – préstame valer ahora de tu poder y desenmascara la auténtica identidad que este cuerpo oculta.

Un hado negruzco comenzó cubriendo al malhechor, y poco a poco este comenzó a tomar formar. Instantes después, las sombras se dispersaron y apareció ante ellos una criatura con aspecto putrefacto, toda ella cubierta de fuego y de un tamaño excepcional.

- Servirá – murmuró Seth satisfecho tras examinarla detenidamente – Llevado a palacio, y adecentarlo en las mazmorras – ordeno a sus guardias – y k no se os escape!

- Señor – expreso el jefe colocando su mano en el pecho en señal de sumisión, después girándose hacia sus hombre señaló a tres de ellos con el dedo, e inmediatamente estos dieron un paso adelante – Vosotros tres, ya habéis oído las ordenes. Ahora cumplidlas como es debido.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, los soldados se encaminaron hacia el malhechor y tomándolo por los hombros se llevaron en la dirección indicada.

- Seth – llamó Shadi – estas seguro de k esto es lo correcto?

- Por supuesto que si – contento el joven – es nuestro deber proteger a los ciudadanos de Egipto, de este modo lograremos un gran numero de bestias dispuestas a luchar por nosotros, añadiendo a demás k librarnos de semejante escoria tampoco hará ningún mal al pueblo – y tras unos instantes añadió – es la mejor solución si queremos vencer a Bakura. Es más, teniendo en cuenta que su poder rivaliza con los mismísimos dioses, es la única salida si queremos que toda los ciudadanos de Egipto sobrevivan.

Ante esas palabras Shadi ya no presento razón. Sabía que Seth tenía razón, y aunque le disgustaba el modo a seguir, estaba seguro de que las intenciones del joven no escondían sutileza alguna, pues lo mas que hacia era velar por el pueblo que lo vió crecer hasta convertirse en lo k era hoy en día, un valiente sacerdote, un honrado guardián.

No tardaron mucho en reanudar a marcha.

Seth los conducía por la mayoría de las calles marginales k la ciudad conocía, y en la mayor parte de ellas se hallaba uno o mas criminales cuya oscuridad podía percibirse a través de la llave milenaria.

Después, si el monstruo formado por su Kaa era lo suficientemente fuerte, eran enviados a palacio.

- Maestro Seth, es más de media tarde y ya hemos obtenidos un gran numero de malhechores con sus respectivos Kaa, tal vez sea hora de volver a palacio, - sugirió el portador de la llave horas después del inicio de su "recolección" - el faraón debe estar esperando su informe.

- Si, creo k tienes razón – afirmó el sacerdote tras unos instantes de meditación – será mejor dejar el resto para mañana – y volviéndose a los hombres ordenó – regresamos a palacio!

Inmediatamente las monturas comenzaron a cabalgar.

Su "excursión" los había alejado demasiado y se encontraban en el extremo de la ciudad opuesto al palacio.

Decidido, Seth espoleo su caballo en dirección al camino más rápido, aunque esto supusiese atravesar la capital.

Los animales corrían raudos y los hombres se mantenían erguidos sobre sus monturas. Por lo general los ciudadanos se apartaban al verlos, despejando el camino.

Sin embargo una extraña aglomeración de personas en la plaza principal de la ciudad, les impidió el paso. Intrigado por la causa de esa "reunión" que mantenía a las gentes tan absortas para no percatarse de un cortejo real, o al menos, para restarla importancia, Seth apeó su montura y se dirigió al centro de afluencia, indicando a sus hombres que permanecieran en sus lugares.

Abriose paso costosamente entre la cuantiosa multitud, hasta descubrir que la muchedumbre se había agrupado en circulo, pero dejando un espacio considerable en el medio de este; y en el centro del mismo, una extraña joven de cabellos casi blancos, se encontraba tirada y aparentemente inconsciente.

Por un momento su cerebro, comúnmente sumido en el más perfecto control, dejo de dirigir cualquier pensamiento, bloqueado, contemplando a la mágica joven que reposaba a tan escasa distancia, mientras su corazón latía con fuerza.

- Muere de una vez bruja! – la irritante voz de un hombre desconocido de entre la cuantiosa multitud, logró liberarle a tiempo del encantamiento en que dicha presencia le había sumido.

Abriendo los ojos fuera del encanto de la joven, se percató con una extraña sensación en su corazón, de la causa del acumulado gentío que allí había.

Los insultos y las maldiciones hacia la misteriosa muchacha se escuchaban en todas direcciones, y numerosas piedras eran lanzadas a ella de parte de la mayoría de los individuos, provocando de ese modo el dolor, que suponía, la había sumado hasta la inconsciencia.

La extraña punzada en su pecho dio paso a la ira, y furioso se encamino hasta el centro del circulo para ordenar con voz fuerte.

- Basta! – exclamo imperiosamente, situándose de pie junto a ella y con los brazos extendidos – cualquiera que arroje una piedra más a esta joven será considerado culpable de traición a Egipto y encerrado en las mazmorras de por vida.

Sus fuertes y peligrosas palabras acallaron a la multitud, y muchos de los presentes parecían dispuestos a retirarse, sin embargo uno de ellos se rebelo, y los demás decidieron quedarse a contemplar el nuevo espectáculo.

- Ella debe morir – gritó furioso el hombre colocándose a escasa distancia de Seth, y dispuesto a retarle – sus ojos y su piel traerán la desdicha a Egipto. Es una maldita bruja! – exclamó - Y yo digo k la matemos!

Sus palabras fueron respondidas por numerosos aplausos de la multitud, y el hombre, alentado por estos mismos, en un gesto de "heroicidad" se adelanto y escupió sobre el rostro de la joven.

Grave error.

Segundos después de haber expulsado su saliva, hasta que esta cayera en el rostro de la joven, un fuerte puño se hundió en su estómago, provocando k se arqueara de dolor y su boca se abriera de por la sorpresa, instantes más tarde su cuerpo inmóvil caía al suelo, dispuesto a no despertar en bastante tiempo.

- Alguno más tiene algo k decir? – interrogo Seth furioso al gentío k lo rodeaba.

Ninguna voz se atrevió a responder, y poco a poco la multitud fue desapareciendo hasta perderse en las calles que rodeaban la plaza.

Consciente de este echo, el joven sacerdote se arrodilló hasta quedar a escasa distancia de la muchacha, y lentamente acerco la manga de su traje hasta la cara de ella, borrando así toda muestra de humillación que aquel desgraciado había dejado.

Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, su mente se apagaba a cada instante.

Su ser se embriagaba de esa extraña y pacifica criatura que reposaba a su lado, con un pequeño hilillo de sangre que él mismo se apresuro a eliminar también.

La pequeña parte racional que permanecía activa dentro de él, trataba de encontrar el motivo de las aceleradas pulsaciones k sufría en ese momento, del leve temblor que recorría su mano al contacto con la piel de ella, del extraño calor que inundaba su cuerpo al fijar la vista en su rostro, y de la extraña sensación de familiaridad que percibía a cada instante, inspirada en esa misteriosa piel y en ese excepcional cabello, que juraría ya haber visto antes..., tal vez en un sueño.

- Maestro Seth, le ocurre algo? – la desconcertante pregunta que logró sacarlo de cualesquiera que fuese el lugar en el que se encontraba, y lo devolvió a aquella realidad donde cualquier muestra de debilidad sería bien pagada.

- En absoluto – negó firmemente, ni rastro de emoción, ni rastro de sombra, ni rastro de temblores, él sabía como mantener su fría e indañable imagen.

Con sumo cuidado alzó a la joven en brazos, y una oleada de paz le invadió el cuerpo, sin embargo ninguno de los presentes podría haberlo sospechado siquiera.

Con paso firme se acerco hasta uno de sus hombre de más confianza, para dirigirse a él seriamente.

- Toma a esta joven y condúcela al palacio. – ordenó – No quiero que nadie se acerque a ella, comprendido?

- Si señor – respondió el hombre firmemente ante el tono de amenaza que el sacerdote había empleado.

- Acomódala en mis aposentos – indicó – y asegúrate de que nadie se acerque a ella, entendiste? – pregunto en tono que indicaba que el mínimo error sería pagado con creces.

- Si señor. – asintió - No le fallare señor.

Un leve gesto de cabeza fue toda respuesta del sacerdote, mientras se acercaba al soldado con la joven fuertemente sujeta en sus brazos.

Sin embargo el momento de entregarla al otro, pareció congelarse en su pecho, produciéndole un dolor que nunca antes había sentido.

Finalmente la cordura venció y tan solo pudo observar como era otro el que tomaba entre sus brazos a esa delicada criatura y la apartaba de él, y en ese instante el dolor desapareció para ser sustituido por un intenso vacío.

Ensimismado y apenas conciente se dirigió hacia su caballo, pero en esta ocasión dejo que fuera el propio animal quien lo condujera a su destino, pues su mente se hallaba perdida en una joven, cuyo nombre no le era conocido, de cabellos acuosos y delicada piel clara, portadora de un hechizo, del que no sabía si podría escapar.

* * *

Pues este será el ultimo k les dejo antes de marchar de vacaciones, ya k en los pirineos no hay internet y me sera imposible conectarme para subir algun nuevo capp..., eso si, prometo k los próximos serán muy seguiditos!!

Otras cosa, recordaran la encuesta que hice sobre si estarían de acuerdo a dar protagonismo a la pareja de seth y kisara, por supuesto sin arrebatárselo al atem/anzu, y como a todos os pareció buena idea, será a partir de este capp k los empiece a tratar, como ya habreis notado...

Eso es todo por ahora migas (y amigos si los hay xD), espero regresar pronto y colgarles el siguiente capi... muchos besos a todas, y no se olviden de los reviews, plis, ellos son mi gasolina y los k me obligaran a continuar la historia una vez regresa..

Ahorita si les dejo, vayales bien, nos leemos prnto, By


	29. Chapter 29

Hola!!

Ya regrese de vacaciones, me tardo un pokito, pero ya estoy aki, así k aka os dejo un nuevo capp, como prometí!

Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, lamento no poder responderlos en esta ocasión epro esk voy con el tiempo justo, igual **MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS!!**

* * *

Esa misma tarde en el palacio, dos jóvenes sufrían las consecuencias de una sangrienta y peligrosa batalla de comida. Solo que, es esta ocasión, las "consecuencias" no parecían ser demasiado molestas.

- Sabes a zumo de manzana – canturreo una voz femenina mientras saboreaba el lóbulo de la oreja de su compañero.

- Y tu sabes a deliciosa tarta de chocolate – replicó otra voz algo más grave, mientras se deleitaba en el cuello de su amada, provocando de este modo k una oculta risa escapara de la garganta de ella.

- Sabes la primera vez k me trajeron aquí, soñé que hacíamos esto – relato ella.

- Y también te imaginaste cubierta de mermelada? – se intereso él.

- No, eso no – respondió la joven mordiendo el labio sugerentemente, pero debo decir k tu sabor a fresas y mosto y realmente atractivo.

- Mas k yo? – la tentó él.

- Eso nunca – negó ella en un delicioso susurro, mientras sus labios temblaban hasta encontrarse en un apasionado beso.

Ambos se encontraban en una amplia estancia, con el agua cubriendo la mayor parte de sus cuerpos. Anzu ya había estado allí anteriormente, de echo la "bruja" k se encargo de recibirla la acompañó hasta allí con intención de... bueno sus oscuras intenciones nunca quedaron muy calaras.

Pero si en aquella ocasión Anzu se había deleitado en aquellas impresionantes paredes de mármol, en aquellas pálidas esculturas adornadas con oro blanco, en cada una de las diferentes imágenes que adornaban la estancia, y ante todo en aquella agua tibia tan cristalina como las mismas lagrimas..., digamos que ahora, disfrutando de todo ello junto al hombre que amaba, no concebía manera de ser más feliz.

El profundo beso dio paso a algo más.

Las manos de Atem se escurrían por todo su cuerpo tratando de memorizarlo, de descubrir hasta el más pequeño de los detalles.

Anzu se deleitaba en esas caricias al mismo tiempo que ella tomaba y jugueteaba con los endurecidos pezones del chico.

Sus labios comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, desde sus pechos, hasta su miembro más erecto.

El agua acompañaba sus movimientos mientras él mordisqueaba sus pechos, provocándole pequeños gemidos de placer, mientras guiaba sus manos hasta ese cálida cueva, hasta ese puntito en especial que la hacia perder el control.

Buceando, dispuesta a enloquecerle, Anzu sumergió su cabeza en el agua, y por primera vez, introdujo su miembro eréctil en su boca, saboreándolo, introduciéndolo y devolviendo lo afuera en repetidas ocasiones.

Aun desde el agua podía escuchar los roncos gemidos de placer k el joven provocaba, y disfrutando de ellos, procuró consumir sus recursos de oxígeno al máximo.

Cuando sus pulmones no resistieron más, emergió del agua, pero el la esperaba para atrapar su boca en sus cálidos labios, agradecido, feliz, descontrolado, todo suyo.

Sin poder contenerse, él hundió la mano en su clítoris una vez más, provocando su completo descontrol, su insaciable sed. Y solo cuando vió el deseo inscrito en su rostro, introdujo su pené al completo dentro de ella, colmándole de placer, de emoción.

Las sacudidas comenzaron, y debieron admitir que hacerlo dentro del agua era una experiencia innovadora, completamente nueva, desconocida.

El agua elevaba sus cuerpos y les restaba peso.

Ellos se aferraban el uno al otro fuertemente, dispuestos a nunca soltarse y las exclamaciones de placer eran liberadas por ambos, pero escuchadas por nadie.

Finalmente Anzu sintió como el orgasmo la alcanzaba, colmándola de placer, estallando en mil volutas de intensidad, e instantes después un liquido caliente llenaba su interior.

Atem se había derramado.

Jadeantes y exhaustos, permanecieron largo tiempo abrazados, permitiendo k el agua sostuviera sus cuerpos, y dejando a estos flotar, mientras sus corazones latían a uno, sus almas mezclaban su esencia, y su amor se hacia indestructible.

**Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

En otro lugar del palacio, una escena muy diferente ocurría.

Estaba furioso, la rabia se reflejaba en su rostro, y un único pensamiento cubría su mirada.

"Me vengaré de esto"

Conteniendo la respiración y con movimientos muy poco delicados, un joven de cabellos morenos caminaba por los pasillos del palacio, presuroso por llegar a su destino.

Instantes más tarde, su mano se detenía en el pomo de la puerta y la abría bruscamente.

- Niña de los mil demonios, dónde te metiste? – su voz retumbo en la habitación, asustando incluso a las piedras, sobresaltando a cierta personita que en esos instantes se encontraba en una de las estancias comunicadas con l habitación principal.

Asustada por semejante secándolo, se apresuró en ir a comprobar al causa del mismo.

- Se puede saber qué Rayos esta ocurriendo aquí? – preguntó enfadada mientras avanzaba hasta el centro de la estancia.

El muchacho no tardó en reconocer su voz, y exasperado se preparo para cantarle todo lo que se merecía.

- Cómo qué pasa? – preguntó enfadado Mahado – te parece poco k me rociases de co...

No pudo continuar, mientras hablaba se había ido girando hasta localizar a la chica con sus ojos, sin embargo, ahora que la tenía enfrente, las palabras escapaban a su boca.

Ante él se encontraba la misma joven a la k el venía dispuesto a renegar, sin embargo en esta ocasión, no vestía el común traje de aprendiz de maga, ni siquiera algunos de aquellos elegantes vestidos que muy casualmente usaba, y los que, debía añadir, la hacían ver sumamente hermosa.

No; en esta ocasión su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto tan solo por una pequeña toalla en vuelta alrededor, dejando al descubierto sus extremidades y la parte baja del cuello, por el que además, discurría mojada su preciosa cabellera.

Todo esto unido hacían llegar a uno a la conclusión de k la chica apenas había concluido de bañarse, debido quizás a los innumerable restos de comida que habían ido a parar a su cuerpo.

Sin embargo aquel alto y magnifico joven, se hallaba tan perdido en la imagen que tenía ante él que era incapaz de llegar a esa sencilla conclusión, no obstante, la chica pudo notar la confusión en su mirada, y se apresuró a explicar.

- Qué...? – inquirió él.

- Es que..., recién terminé de darme un baño... – se excusó Mana, sin embargo la duda pudo con ella – en todo caso, qué haces tu aquí? – se defendió ella – por si no lo has notado esta es mi habitación – expresó señalando alrededor con su cabeza – y ni siquiera te molestaste en llamar y asegurarte si estaba indispuesta.

No obstante, y pese a k todo indicaba lo contrario, Mahado apenas había reaccionado con la respuesta, su anterior rencor había desaparecido y ahora se encontraba hipnotizado con la figura que tenía ante él.

Tras unos momentos, la joven no pudo mas sino apreciar esta mirada, y un leve sonrojo se poso en su mirada.

"Si tan solo él... – pensó tristemente – No importa."

- Mahado – llamó, tratando de liberarlo de su ensimismamiento – querías algo?

Le costó unos minutos reaccionar ante esa pregunta, y pareció transcurrir una eternidad desde que esta llegaba a sus oídos hasta que finalmente su cerebro exponía el significado.

- ... – "yo... por qué fue qué vine aquí...? - se preguntó a si mismo - No recuerdo..., pero algo había... Oh! Si claro, ya recordé " – Pues claro! – pronunció volviendo de golpe a la realidad. Se puede saber a qué vino eso de rociarme enterito de comida? – pregunto en tono recriminarte, sin embargo, el momento había pasado y la furia apenas permanecía en su voz.

- Te lo tuviste bien merecido! – expresó Mana con su habitual desparpajo sacando la lengua al aire – La próxima vez que te desaparezcas, que no te olvide avisar...

El comentario de Mana sonó inocente para el mundo, sin embargo trajo de vuelta demasiadas cosas que el sacerdote había preferido olvidar. Asuntos inquietantes que por un momento había logrado olvidar. Pero eso ya no era posible. Tenía su destino en la palma de su mano, y la decisión y había sido tomada, horas antes..., esa misma mañana. Y ni había vuelta atrás.

Su semblante se torno triste.

- Mahado... – susurró Mana apenada por la profunda pena que reflectaban ahora esos ojos que tanto amaba, y sin tener apenas en cuenta que tan solo iba cubierta por una pequeña toalla se acerco a él y le abrazó – Mahado... que ocurre?

Un instante de silencio mientras ella lo rodeaba entre sus brazos, un instante de silencio mientras aspiraba el aroma de su cabello mojado, un instante de silencio mientras sentía el cuerpo de ella posado en el suyo.

Sin embargo los instantes finalizaron, y él hubo de hablar.

- Mana yo... – su voz siempre serena tembló al hablar, y por un momento deseo k todo fuera distinto, que Bakura jamás hubiera existido y k el nunca se viera obligado a enfrentarlo. Pero algunas cosas, son imposibles. Esa misma mañana había permaneció recluido en el templo de Ra en busca de consejos, los mismo dioses le habían informado de lo que debía hacer. Al menos si deseaba que sus amigos permaneciera a salvo. – Mana... – su voz ya no temblaba, ni sonaba indecisa, pero la ternura impresa en ella asustó más a la joven que cualquier otra cosa.

- Qué ocurre? – pregunto de nuevo en un gemido de angustia.

- No es nada – tranquilizó él, calmado, suave, sereno – solo quiero que me prometas..., que serás feliz, que aprovecharás al máximo los largos años de vida que te quedan.

Ahora si el miedo estaba inyectado en los ojos de la chica, e incluso las lagrimas cristalinas parecían asomar de sus ojos.

- ... – fue incapaz de hablar, de responder, el habla la había abandonado.

- Prométemelo – insistió él, y ella incapaz de hablar se contento con asentir en un leve gesto de cabeza. Él sonrió – Se que serás las gran maga que siempre deseaste ser – afirmó el con una gran convicción en sus palabras – y quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase, siempre me sentiré orgulloso de ti.

Estas ultimas palabras pronunció mirándole fijamente a los ojos, como si a través de estos, él quería que viera la verdad que había impresa.

No obstante una vez termino de hablar ella fue incapaz de sostener su mirada, pues las lagrimas circulaban por su rostro presas de un extraño sentimiento.

Era como si el se estuviese despidiendo.

No! La verdad era que el se estaba despidiendo.

"Pero por qué? – pensó ella desesperada, mas no había respuesta, y las lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro fruto de este pensamiento, de el pesar que este provocaba. Del miedo a que él la abandonara, del tormento por ese amor inconfesado"

Sintió como una suave mano se posaba sobre su barbilla alzando su rostro, y pudo escuchar las palabras que el pronunciaba, pese a no captar su significado al instante propio.

- No llores – su voz se oí atan melodiosa, casi como un susurro en la noche oscura, tan leve como la suave brisa, tan poderoso como el viento atroz – recuerdo lo k me prometiste.

Solo entonces Mana cobró valor para devolverle la mirada, y con los ojos azules fijos en los suyos, sintió como el hombre acercaba los labios a su propia frente, y con tristeza dedujo que él se disponía a despedirla como lo que ella era, su alumna más brillante, su hermanita pequeña.

No obstante, y en un segundo que pareció una eternidad, él cambio la dirección de los labios, y se deslizó por su frente bajando verticalmente y casi acariciando su piel, hasta que finalmente, se detuvo en sus labios.

Mana creyó que el infinito se presentaba ante ella, que el mundo quedaba a sus pies, que ambos volaban y todo lo demás, preocupaciones, miedos, malestar, quedaba en la nada.

Y tan rápidamente como llegó se desvaneció.

Y en el momento en que ella abrió los ojos, él había desaparecido.

"Ha sido un sueño – pensó. Sin embargo aun podía sentir los labios de Mahado sobre los suyos propios, acariciándolos, saboreándolos, dándoles vida. – Fue real – no había duda."

Varios minutos transcurrieron mientras ella permanecí allí, de pie descifrando lo sucedido, derramando lagrimas sin saber si era pena o tristeza.

Finalmente aceptó la verdad, él se había ido.

Pero, a dónde?

Miles de ideas cruzaron por su mente, cada una de ellas mas disparatadas que la anterior, y aunque algunas de ellas podían cobrar sentido si se le otorgaba, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que ninguna de ella era la acertada.

Su vinculo con él era demasiado fuerte como para ser roto por engaños, por meras ilusiones.

Ella le amaba, y ese último beso, el haber probado sus labios, había formado una única conexión, imposible de vencer.

Tan solo cuando se percató de ello, la respuesta la alcanzó de golpe, como si siempre hubiera estado allí, como si el la hubiera depositado allí con sus labios, con la esperanza de que ella la encontrara.

Y ella no le había decepcionado.

**hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

- Tonto! – protestaba la rubia de un modo no muy convincente – estate quieto; este no es el lugar apropiado para eso.

- Claro k lo es – contradijo Jono a su lado, mientras sus labios recorrían el cuello de la chica y sus manos la sostenían por la cintura – Cualquier lugar es apropiado para estar contigo.

Sus ultimas palabras parecieron relajar a la joven, quien todavía con el cabello mojado a causa de su anterior ducha, se había encontrado a Jono en uno de los pasillos y el muchacho no había tardado en acorralarla contra la pared mientras sus labios se acomodaban en su cuerpo.

Lentamente, Mai fue relajando su cuerpo y permitiendo a sus manos devolver las caricias al muchacho, mientras su boca corría presurosa hacia la de su compañero.

Sus lenguas se encontraron y una lucha de pasión dio comienzo, sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos sobre la ropa, imaginando que esta era inexistente.

Sin embargo...

- Jono! Mai! – inmediatamente ambos se separaron, y la chica lanzó una mirada de reproche a su novio, indicándole que ella tenía razón al decir k ese no era el lugar apropiado. Sin embargo el chico se limito a ocultar su sonrisa, había valido la pena.

- Mana qué ocurre? – preguntó Mai preocupada al ver es aspecto agitado que traía su amiga.

- Mahado... – prenunció la joven tratando de mantener al respiración constante – se ha ido... – las caras de confusión de sus amigos la obligaron a añadir – para enfrentarse a Bakura.

A partir de ahí todo fue distinto. Los rostros alegres de ambos mutaron hasta convertirse en reflejos de pura preocupación.

- Cómo que se ha ido? – interrogo Jono asustado – El solo? Pero es una locura.

Mana se limito a sacudir la cabeza pesarosa.

- Debemos encontrarle! – exclamó Mai y Mana sonrió débilmente agradecida. No esperaba menos de sus amigos – Hace mucho que se ah ido?

- Media hora, quizá un poco menos – respondió la aprendiza de maga, reprendiéndose mentalmente por no haber sido lo bastante rápida.

- Entonces aun tenemos alguna posibilidad – alentó Jono, dando brillo de esperanza al corazón de la joven.

- Así es – afirmó Mai algo más realista – pero debemos darnos prisa, y avisar al resto para que nos acompañe. Nosotros solos poco podríamos hacer.

De acuerdo con las palabras de la joven, el trío decidió dividirse.

Mana se dirigió a avisar a los sacerdotes y Jono y Mai fueron a buscar a Atem y a Anzu.

Una vez todos se hubieran reunido en la sala del trono, Mana les explicó la situación, y las respuestas no se hicieron esperar. Algunos de ellos mostraron escepticismo y miedo, la mayoría coincidió en que había que salir en su busca. Sin embargo hubo cierta persona que se mantuvo en silencio durante toda la conversación.

Anzu podía oír como las voces de su alrededor discutían sobre el posible lugar en el que Mahado y Bakura se enfrentaran, pero ni siquiera Mana era capaz de adivinar la respuesta. Su vinculo no era tan poderoso.

No obstante, a pesar de que oía, su mente estaba muy distante de encontrarse pendiendo las conversaciones, más bien se hallaba perdida en antiguos recuerdos, pero nada olvidados.

"La situación es complicada – razonaba en contra si misma – Mahado ha ido a enfrentarse a Bakura, y no tengo idea de donde acontecerá ese enfrentamiento. Sin embargo recuerdo la historia que Isizu nos contó, sobre como un leal siervo del faraón se sacrifico por este, fusionándose con su propio mago hasta dar lugar al mago oscuro, y de ese modo, poder servir por siempre a su faraón.

Pero, realmente es Mahado ese leal sirviente?

Si; no hay más opciones. Atem tiene dos amigos k le seguirán hasta la muerte, Mahado y Jono, y soy incapaz de imaginar a Jono como la reencarnación del mago oscuro.

No; decididamente ese ha de ser Mahado. Y si no me equivoco, esa lucha tendrá lugar en la cueva donde se entrena a los futuros guardianes, así k todo lo k debo hacer es avisar a Atem y compañía, de cuál es el lugar, luego seguro que ellos saben donde se encuentra, y con un poco de suerte lograremos salvar a Mahado"

No le costó mucho llegar a esa conclusión, tal vez segundos, o menos, sin embargo cuando se disponía a avisar a Atem de ello, algo en su interior la detuvo.

"Realmente debo hacerlo? O es acaso el destino de Mahado fusionarse con el mago oscuro, y de ese modo proteger al faraón por el resto de su vida? Y si trato de salvarlo, y logró, pero a causa de ello miles de inocentes mueren, incluso el propio Atem, sin su guardián para protegerle?"

Las duda le carcomían la mente, y no se creía capaz de encontrar la respuesta correcta.

Sin embargo su mirada se poso en Mana, quien a pesar de mostrarse serena, sus ojos delataban una gran tristeza, y miedo. Miedo a perderle. También se fijo en Atem y la desesperación de este por saber a su amigo perdido. Luego se fijo en el resto de personas que habitaban la sala, todas asustadas, pero al mismo tiempo con un brillo de esperanza.

Finalmente se examino a si misma; decidió olvidarse de todo y escrutar su verdadero ser.

La decisión estaba tomada.

- Atem! – llamó, y todas las miradas se posaron en ella – Creo k se donde se encuentra Mahado, y debemos darnos prisa para salvarlo – una mezcla de escepticismo y alivio recorrió la sala, pero el joven de cabello tricolor, confiaba plenamente en su esposa - La cueva de los guardianes, dónde se entrena a los futuros sirvientes del faraón. La lucha tendrá lugar allí.

- Estas segura? – pregunto Jono preocupado y extrañado. Anzu se limitó a asentir.

- Entonces porgamos en marcha – sentenció Atem, concluyendo así la discusión – Shadi avisa al sacerdote Seth de lo ocurrido y pídele que se una a nosotros – ordenó en su tono más autoritaria, ignorando las muestras de disgusto del rubio – Aknadi, es mi deseo que permanezcas en el palacio a las espera de posibles intrusos. – el anciano maestro asintió - Los demás dirigios a los establos y ensillad vuestros caballos. Partiremos en cinco minutos.

Rápidamente el salón se fue vaciando. Todos se apresuraban por cumplir las ordenes del faraón. Finalmente solo quedaron en la sala Atem y Anzu.

- Anzu escucha – murmuró Atem captando la atención de al chica y colocándose frente a ella al mismo tiempo k la tomaba de la mano – Quiero que permanezcas aquí, en el palacio, ayudando a Aknadi por si acaso aparece algún intruso, de acuerdo? – pregunto esperanzado.

- No – fue su rotunda negativa – no vas a retenerme aquí, a salvo en estas cuatro paredes mientras tú, y el resto lucháis contra un asesino a riego de perder vuestras vidas. – suspiro, decisión - No lo haré.

- Ra! Anzu –Atem parecía exaltado por al tozudez de su esposa, sin embargo comprendió k la furia no era el mejor modo de convencerla – Por favor – suplicó – si te pasara algo, no me lo perdonaría jamás.

- Y crees k yo si? –replicó la joven – Cómo crees que me sentiría yo si me quedará aquí sin hacer nada y la proximidad vez que volviera a verte fuese solo un cadáver? – el sentimiento cargaba sus palabras, ella estaba decidida a acompañarle, y a diferencia de antaño, esta vez les sería de ayuda.

Delicadamente abrazo a su esposo en un gesto lleno de amor y ternura, que pese a sus primeras intenciones, él no fue capaz de rechazar.

- Te amo – susurró a su oído – te amo, y no dejaré que nadie nos separe. Compartiremos el mismo destino, pase lo k pase.

- No quiero perderte – fue la sincera respuesta de su esposo.

- Y no lo harás – aseguró la joven de cabellos morenos y ojos azules – Te lo prometo.

* * *

Reviews?


	30. Chapter 30

Hola

Hola! Y mil perdones por la tardanza!

La verda tenía este capi escrito desde hace mucho, este y algunos más, pero entre las vacaiones que se extendieron demás, el trabjo, y me resurgente pasión por Edwrad Cullen, no tuve ni una pizquita de tiempo para colgar el capi.

Muchísimas gracias igal a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews, que lamentablemente no podré corresponder en esta ocasión, pero que los leí todo y me dieron mucho animo.

Y ahora, corriendo y a prisa les dejo este capi, que lo disfruten, es un completo seth kisara!

En el otro extremo del palacio, concretamente en la habitación de cierto sacerdote, las cosas parecían transcurrir muy distintas.

El silencio lo cubría todo con su manto invisible, y por extraño que pareciese en aquellos momentos de crisis, él se mantenía ausente de cualquier tipo de contacto con el más mínimo elemento que se hallase fuera de esa, su habitación.

A decir verdad ni tan siquiera permanecía conciente de las elevadas paredes de costoso mármol que se situaban a su alrededor, formando sus límites; tampoco se percataba del costoso candelabro bañado en oro, cuyas cuantiosas velas proporcionaban iluminación a la estancia; ni tan siquiera la hermosa luna de Egipto, enmarcada noblemente en sus muchas ventanas, le era a él, conocida.

Su mente, sus pensamientos, su alma, todos ellos se hallaban encarcelados en la hermosa joven que reposaba sobre la elegante cama de costosos doseles.

Se sentía confuso, pues ignoraba el tipo de conjuro que habría de haber utilizado aquella niña para sumarlo en tal estado; a él, al gran sacerdote de la corte del faraón, a un antiguo plebeyo que con sus dotes y su inteligencia se abrió paso hasta lo más alto, cuyas decisiones eran tomadas siempre bajo el más estricto uso de la razón; él que daría su vida por el faraón y sin embargo se sentía incapaz de acatar todas sus ordenes.

Él que despreciaba los sentimientos y las emociones "humanas" y no porque no le hubiese gustado sentirlas, sino más bien porque las consideraba una debilidad que él no estaba dispuesto a padecer.

Sentía, si. Sentía lealtad hacia su faraón, sentía respeto hacia su maestro Aknadi, incluso llegaba a sentir una extraña complicidad con esa misteriosa chica, reina de Egipto, llamada Anzu.

Sin embargo eran otro tipo de sentimientos los k el no se permitía experimentar.

Confianza, apego, compañerismo, afecto, amistad..., amor.

Mentiría si dijese que en alguna ocasión no había deseado k su cuerpo desapareciera y k como resto solo quedase él, Seth.

Un Seth libre de responsabilidades, de apariencia, un Seth que no temiera a la hora de demostrar sus sentimientos, sus emociones...

No obstante, ese era un sueño imposible.

Él seguía y seguiría siendo Seth, sacerdote real, miembro honorario de la corte del faraón, hombre al que todos temen y al que ninguno enfrenta. Conocido por su sagacidad y su astucia, temido por su inflexión y castigo.

Nunca jamás se mostró como era realmente, y en el fondo sabía que era mejor así.

Él que nunca había conocido a su padre, él que había perdido a su madre, junto a toda su aldea, a causa del fuego provocado por unos maleantes, que había visto arder el que antaño fuera su hogar, que había experimentado el sufrimiento de perderlo todo y no quedar nada..., y a causa de ello se juro a si mismo no volver instaurar a nadie dentro de su corazón, por miedo a que este explotara de nuevo.

Cualquier apegó real hacia alguien suponía un grave peligro, y no solo por el hecho de que esta persona pudiera lastimarte y aprovechar los conocimientos adquiridos para destruirte.

No, lo que él más temía era que esa persona no sería eterna, y cuando se fuera dejaría un larga y profunda cicatriz en su corazón que nunca lograría sanar por completo.

Y él no quería pasar por eso.

Sin embargo, ahora, por primera vez en mucho años, los perfectos esquemas de autocontrol que había asumido en torno a su corazón, parecieran derrumbarse como si de paja se tratara, mientras sus ojos se mantenían fijos en la figura fantasiosa de esa joven de cabellos claros que aun permanecía inconsciente sobre la cama.

Por un instante, una insignificante, pero aterradora duda asaltó su mente, y no pudo evitar impacientarse sobre el momento en que ella despertará y pudiera leer en su mirada y descubrir el hermoso color que de seguro sus ojos portaban.

Lentamente acercó su mano hasta la cálida piel del rostro de ella, y tras una breve pausa, permitió a sus dedos deleitarse en el suave y atrayente tacto de este.

--

Ella se encontraba perdida en los confines de su mente, perdida entre inmensos océanos de oscuridad. Sin embargo algo llamo su atención, un extraño brillo situado en la parte más extrema de la honda negrura.

Sin siquiera ser conciente de ello su cuerpo comenzó a correr hacia la luz, y conforme avanzaba, esta comenzaba a tomar forma. Pero no una extraña forma, la forma de un hombre.

Apenas lograba visualizar su imagen, pues se encontraba vuelto de espaldas, pero en algún rincón de su conciencia, juraría ya haber visto esa silueta antes, a pesar de no recordar el dónde, ni el cuándo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir debido al esfuerzo, y parecía k por mucho k se esforzara jamás llegaría hasta él. Sin embargo, con un golpe de esperanza, percibió como él comenzaba a girase hacia ella.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, los segundos se hicieron horas mientras ese familiar rostro se volvía lentamente, muy lentamente, hacia ella.

No obstante, y para su desesperación, la oscuridad se aclaro y el hombre comenzó a desvanecerse. Lo único que pudo sentir antes de k la nada la invadiera fue un extraño calor en su mejilla, junto a unos potentes ojos azules, fijos en ella.

Después todo se hizo nada..., y la nada desapareció.

Inquieta sintió como sus ojos se habrían, e instintivamente apretó su cuerpo contra si, asustada del espacio que al rodeaba.

Ese no era la pequeña caseta en la que se había instalado, tampoco podía ser ninguna de las soleadas calles de la ciudad por las que esos hombre la habían arrastrado hasta perder en conocimiento, y de seguro no era cualquier habitación propia de algún ciudadano.

El lugar en el que se encontraba era grade, inmenso, aterrador.

Sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar aun si quererlo, y una pequeña lagrima asomaba por su rostro.

"¿Por qué yo? – se pregunto cruelmente – ¿por qué los dioses me destinaron a esto? – demasiados sufrimientos había ya experimentado para creer que fueran solo causa del destino – Lo único que ansió es dejar de sufrir – pensó en un último instante, recordando su anterior sueño, deseando retornar a él, a esa figura que, fuera quien fuese, no la miraba con desprecio."

Y tan solo es ese último instants, cuando sus ojos parecían a punto de volver a cerrarse, una lejana voz se encargó de traerla de vuelta al mundo real.

- No tengas miedo – pronuncio él, con una extraña mezcla de seriedad y afectación en la voz, manteniendo esta firme, pero a leve distancio de un temblor afectivo.

Ese sonido la desconcertó, pues se cría sola en sus pensamientos, al igual que en su existencia.

Lentamente giro su rostro hacia el lugar en el que esa voz había sido dicha y pudo visualizar de ese modo la figura de un hombre a escasa distancia de ella.

Un nuevo temblor inundó su cuerpo y el terror llenó su alma.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué había de seguir sufriendo?

¿Por qué no terminaban con ella de una vez y para siempre?

Se encontraba sola, indefensa, y sabía que lo repulsivo de su aspecto no detendría a un hombre sedienta de lujuria, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su barbilla, sintió como ejercía cierta presión para alzar su rostro al cielo, sintió como sus ojos se mantenían inmóviles en el suelo, incapaz de afrontar una nueva tortura.

- No tengas miedo – volvió a decir la voz, sin embargo, a diferencia de antes, la calidez se mantenía presente en aquella simple petición.

Envuelta en un extraño impulso, alzó sus ojos hasta alcanzar de frente el rostro de su acompañante, y justo en el instante en que posaba su vista sobre la de él, el miedo desapareció, y un extraño fuego le invadió el alma.

Por su parte él joven no hizo más que alzar su rostro hacia él y esperar a que ella se dignase a mirarlo, y fue cuando esos mismos ojos desconocidos se posaron en su mirada, que descubrió el color que los cubría.

Y en ese mismo instante, supo k no podría haber sido de otro modo, piel blanca y ojos azules.

- Quién..., quién eres? – tartamudeo la joven indecisa entre restos de miedo y extrañas sensaciones de afecto..., familiaridad.

- Soy sacerdote del faraón y miembro honorario de la corte real – respondió el sacerdote firmemente, resuelto a mantenerse sereno. Sin embargo ella le miró expectante y él supo que sus palabras no habían significado nada, pues por sorprendente que fuera, esa información no valía para ella, no respondía a la pregunta formulada – Soy... Seth y no tienes k temerme, te traje aquí porque unos estúpidos animales parecían estar deleitándose en provocar tu muerte.

- Gracias – murmuro ella, tras unos segundos de extraño silencio, inclinando la cabeza, para después alzarla y mirarle fijamente a los ojos – Nunca pensé que te volvería a ver.

Sus palabras impactaron al sacerdote más de lo k le mismo se vió obligado a admitir.

- Me recuerdas? – pregunto sorprendido.

- Es la segunda vez que me salvas la vida, no es cierto? – se limito a responder ella devolviendo la pregunta.

Y él, sin poder evitarlo ante el contacto de esos ojos que en su corazón ardían como llamas azules, sonrió.

Sus mentes se hallaban perdidas en un doloroso y la vez preciado recuerdo.

FLASH BACK

Un adolescente de no más de trece años atraviesa veloz el desierto montado sobre un brioso caballo.

Debe darse prisa, pues de lo contrario su familia, su aldea, sufrirán las consecuencias.

Recientemente le había llegado rumores sobre unos extraños maleantes cuyo oficio era destruir aldeas a base de fuego y matar a cualquier ocupante que se resistiera, pero eso no era lo peor. No. Lo peor era que si sus conclusiones eran exactas, esos mismos maleantes se debían encontrar ahora muy cerca de su casa, de su hogar.

Por eso espoleo el caballo, por eso lo agitó con una látigo para acelerar su ritmo, por eso no se detenía a mirar atrás..

Lo más importante era alertar a su aldea, avisar a sus integrantes, proteger su hogar.

Sin embargo, por mucho que su objetivo se hubiera instalado en su mente, por mucho k deseara alcanzar su hogar y ponerlo a salvo..., un extraño grito surcó el cielo y se instalo en su corazón, e incapaz de contenerse, freno el caballo, y volvió atrás.

Oculto entre las rocas observó como una banda de maleantes se concentraba alrededor de una cálida hoguera, escuchó también sus agrias risas y sus débiles conversaciones, y por lo poco k vió fue suficiente.

El extraño grito k había escuchado y k le había congelado el alma no provenía de ellos, era imposible.

Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se atrevieron a ir más allá, hasta encontrarse con la imagen que le marcaría toda su vida.

Una joven, aproximadamente de su edad, con el pelo y los ojos más extraños k había visto nunca, de apariencia casi irreal, pues parecía imposible que una criatura tan rara existiera. Y sin embargo estaba allí, él podía verla, atrapada en unos barrotes de hierro, presa en esa jaula de aspecto animal, y por desconcertante que pudiera ser, a él se le antojo hermosa, cálida, y en ese mismo instante, supo que no podía dejarla ahí.

Tratando de pasar inadvertido, se dirigió hasta la jaula y abrió sus barrotes. La "niña" pareció asustada al verle, pero él consiguió calmarla.

- No tengas miedo – susurró – voy a sacarte de aquí.

Con asombrosa agilidad logró abrir el candado que la contenía, y tendiéndole una mano la ayudo a bajar.

No obstante, no todo resultaría tan sencillo.

Los maleantes ya se habían percatado de su presencia, y se dirigían hacía ellos con perversas intenciones. Aun así Seth logró esquivar a dos de ellos, y nokear a un tercero.

Presuroso montó en su caballo y ayudo a ella hacer lo mismo, e instantes después se enzarzaba de nuevo en una peligrosa carrera contra las áridas arenas del desierto.

No obstante, una vez que el peligro de los asaltantes hubo quedado atrás, su mente volvió a llenarse por la preocupación y el miedo hacia el incierto destino de su aldea. Debía ir allí cuanto antes, pero no podía ponerla en peligro a ella.

Refrenando el caballo, se apresuro a abandonarlo de un salto, pues no había tiempo k perder.

- No te preocupes – su voz trató de sonar tranquila mientras se dirigía hacia la extraña joven de piel blanca y ojos azules, que por algún motivo, se había instalado en su corazón. – El caballo te llevara a un lugar seguro. – Trató de calmarla y explicarle la situación - Yo tengo que irme.

- Cómo te llamas? - pregunto ella rápidamente mientras el caballo comenzaba a alejarse, pero su rostro estaba vuelto y sus cálidos ojos azules fijos en él.

- Seth! – respondió él en un gritó esperando que ella le escuchase a pesar de la distancia.

- Muchas gracias por salvarme, Seth – expresó ella en la lejanía – algún día volveremos a vernos, y prometo devolverte el favor! – la última predicción que ella hizo antes de desaparecer en el oscuro horizonte.

- Algún día... – susurró él al viento, mientras una extraña fuerza ardías en su corazón asegurándole que la preedición se cumpliría. Que volvería a verla..., algún día.

Momentos después todo ello desapareció, y el comenzó su carrera para regresar a casa. Solo que cuando su aldea apareció ante él, no había ningún nido esperándolo, todo fallecía, envuelto en las llamas.

- Pero miren quien tenemos aquí – se burló una voz a sus espaldas – el libertador de esclavos..., o esclavas debería decir – más el no atendía pues su mente y su corazón se hallaban prendados del fuego arrasador que no tardaría en aniquilar su hogar por completo.

Sus oídos continuaban oyendo mas no escuchando, aun así un certero golpe en su cuello lo hizo reaccionar, y la rabia envolvió su mundo, la rabia contra los asesinos de su pueblo, de su familia, de su mundo.

Con las llamas centelleando en sus pupilas se volvió contra ellos, sin embargo la superación numérica se hizo presente.

Estaba perdido, y pese a todo continuó luchando.

Los golpes se clavaban en su cuerpo, pero tan solo servían para aliviar un dolor peor. El dolor del corazón, el dolor de saberlo todo perdido.

Sin embargo los golpes cedieron, sin apenas percibirlo, pero cedieron, y fue entonces cuando alzó la vista al cielo, en busca de una explicación, y lo k vió, permanecería en su mente hasta el fin de los días.

Un inmenso dragón de color blanco y con unos fieros ojos azules, rugía como tempestad en la noche, regía contra la injusticia cometida. Y un poderoso rayo del color de sus ojos, emergió de su boca e impacto contra los bandidos, y esa fue la primera vez k Seth Kaiba, adolescente por ese entonces, sacerdote del faraón y miembro de la corte real ahora, contemplo al legendario dragón blanco de ojos azules.

FIN FLASH BACK

- Nunca tuve oportunidad de agradecerte – expreso ella suavemente, segura de que ambos habían recordado lo mismo.

- No tienes porque hacerlo – replicó Seth con un tono algo inusual en él.

- Me salvaste la vida – insistió ella fijando sus profundos ojos azules en los de él- y ahora has vuelto a hacerlo – y por un instante agacho la vista con timidez, sin embargo volvió a alzarla en un último instante, decidida, sin miedo en la mirada – muchas gracias.

Seth se disponía a responder, pero un nudo de silencio se poso en su garganta, y sin saber porque se sintió incapaz de utilizar la voz.

Confuso se limito a asentir con la cabeza, y cuando ella le dedico una sonrisa, no pudo más k devolverla, y de pronto un nuevo impulso surgió en su cuerpo.

Debía hablar. Necesitaba hablar. Necesitaba comprender el extraño fuego que, tras tanto tiempo calmado, ardía ahora en su interior.

Abrió la boca dispuesto a algo, aun sin saber a qué, sin embargo, por desgracia, unos difusos golpes en la entrada le hicieron detenerse.

- Maestro Seth! – apeló Shadi entrando presuroso en la estancia – el maestro Mahado ha desaparecido, creemos k fue tras Bakura, hay k encontrarlo!

- Mahado? – pregunto confuso – pero como pudo cometer tal estupidez, ni siquiera los dioses egipcios pudieron con él. – En respuesta Shadi solo sacudió la cabeza apesadumbrado. – Bien, ahora mismo voy – expreso resuelto.

Instantes después el guardián de la llave abandonaba la habitación, quedando ambos en soledad de nuevo.

- Tengo k irme – informo el sacerdote a la joven con voz dulce pero decidida – quizás fuese mejor que permaneciese aquí hasta que vuelva – no quería separarse de ella – yo... – se sentía incapaz de decirlo – volveré pronto.

- Te esperaré –fue todo lo k ella dijo, y fue todo lo que él necesito oír.

Se coloco el brazalete de invocación y abrió la puerta.

- Aun no conozco tu nombre... – expreso él dudoso, mirándola a los ojos de nuevo.

- Kisara – fue todo lo k ella dijo, y nuevamente fue suficiente.

Con un cálida sonrisa, él abandono la estancia, y ella contemplo como la puerta se cerraba dejándola sola de nuevo, pero esta vez, estaba segura de volver a encontrarlo.

- Te doy ordenes de k nadie entre a esta habitación, comprendes? – exigió Seth al soldado k vigilaba la entrada.

- Si señor – acepto el hombre algo asustado - por supuesto señor.

- Más te vale – concluyó él en tono de clara amenaza, y sin una palabra más, se alejo por completo de ella, solo k esta vez estaba seguro de no tardar tanto en volver a encontrarla.


	31. Chapter 31

Hola

Hola!!

Jejeje, sorpresa!!

Aka esty otra vez; bueno, ya se que tengo bastante abandonadillo al fic, pero de vez en cuando no esta actualizar o no?

Muchísimas gracias a todos por vurewstros reviews, k me recuerdan que el fic sigue adelante, os lo agradezco a todos!

Besos, se cuidan, By

El Sol desaparecía en el horizonte, y las tinieblas de la noche comenzaban a cubrirlo todo.

Los caballos cabalgaban veloces atravesando las áridas llanuras del desierto. Los jinetes se mantenían erguidos sobre ellos, con la cabeza alta, induciendo a sus compañeros a no abandonar la marcha, a apresurar el paso, a no aparcar al esperanza.

Sin embargo las caras de muchos de ellos reflejaban el desaliento y el miedo ante la posible perdida de un amigo, de algo incluso mucho más importante para una de ellas. Cierta joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, de nombre Mana, por cuyo rostro deslizaban finas y delicadas lagrimas cristalinas en reflejo del temblor que su corazón sufría en pos de esa maravilloso joven que tanto amaba, cuyos labios al fin había poseído hace apenas unos instantes, y sobre el cual la amenaza de la muerte a manos de un despiadado ladrón, de nombre Bakura, se mantenía constante, acechándolo en cada momento pasado, enlazándolo en ese circulo pesaroso que se iba achicando cada vez más, y lo k ella más temía, es que tal vez, cuando los hilos pudieran ser cortados, la respiración de Mahado hubiera espirado dejando tras de si un vació cadáver.

- Hea! – agitó la joven a su caballo mientras tiraba de las riendas en un desesperado intento de acelerar su paso.

- Mana espera! – ordenó Atem al ver como la chica acelera el ritmo y se alejaba de la cabecera de la cabalgata – de nada servirá agotar a los caballos y k estos abandonen la marcha antes de alcanzar nuestro destino – explicó al ver la cara de inconformidad que su amiga le dedicaba, sin embargo las lagrimas k se deslizaban por sus mejillas le hicieron añadir – Comprendo como te sientes, pero debemos ser pacientes. - ante el escepticismo del achica continuo - Si de veras quieres salvar a Mahado lo ultimo k debes hacer es perder al calma. Necesitaré de todos tus sentidos al máximo para ayudarme a rescatarlo, comprendes?

- ... – un leve asentimiento de cabeza fue todo lo k la joven pudo responder, sin embargo en sus ojos se podía ver el brillo de gratitud hacía ese joven faraón, hacía su muy preciado amigo de la infancia.

- Estoy preocupada por ella – murmuro el joven de ojos violetas con voz grave – no se k ocurrirá si...

- Ssss – Atem fue interrumpido por unas cálidas manos rodeando su espalda – No te inquietes por algo que aun no ha pasado, debemos confiar en nuestra amistad, solo así lograremos superar los obstáculos que se presenten,

Anzu se encontraba cabalgando en la parte trasera del caballo de su esposo, agarrada a este por la cintura. Hasta hacia unos pocos segundos se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos, sin embargo tras haber escuchado la conversación entre su compañero y Mana, pudo percatarse del gran dolor que este padecía, tanto por el miedo de perder a un amigo, como por la angustia k la muchacha reflejaba.

Suavemente, pese al movimiento del caballo que se agitaba inquieto, Anzu deposito un beso en la mejilla del joven, quien agradecido se limito a estrechar su espalda contra el pecho de ella. Mientras con un amplio suspiro veía aparecer ante él la montaña k albergaba la cueva de los guardianes.

La pared de roca se extendía considerablemente, impidiendo cualquier acceso al interior de la caverna, y por desgracia, la entrada había sido bloqueada por un gran numero de rocas. Los caballos no tardaron mucho en aproximarse al lugar indicado, y algunos jinetes desmontaron de estos para examinar el acceso bloqueado, mientras k otros permanecían aun en sus monturas expectantes.

- Debemos apartar las rocas de la entrada – dictamino Jono enérgicamente mientras avanzada hacia ellas, olvidando que su fuerza corporal no sería suficiente para apartar siquiera una de ellas.

- No digas idioteces – le recrimino Mai – es imposible mover esas rocas manualmente, sin embargo, tengo una idea mejor – rápidamente alzó su brazo derecho y su brazalete de invocación apareció a la vista de todos – Dama Arpía, atiende mi llamada y aparece!

Inmediatamente un rayo de luz surcó el cielo y al llegar a ellos tomo forma de una extraña mujer con alas que le permitían mantenerse en el cielo y unas garras k denotaban sufrimiento para quienes se interpusieran en su camino.

La arpía, siguiendo instrucciones de Mai, se dirigió hasta las rocas y comenzó a apartarlas una por una, dado que si las destruía en un ataque podría provocar nuevos derrumbes.

- Te ayudo! – exclamo una voz a su lado, e inmediatamente después, dark magical girl, se hallaba inmersa en apartar nuevas rocas de la entrada, tomándolas con sus delicadas manos, y alzando un pesado vuelo hasta soltralas a unos metros de distancia.

Mana miraba entre complacida e impaciente el trabajo que realizaba su criatura. No podía evitarlo, aun en estos momentos sentía un gran cariño hacia ella. Porque ella, a diferencia de la arpía de Mai, o de muchos otros monstruos invocados por los brazaletes dorados, ella era su criatura, su yo oscuro, formada de su propio KA. Ella habitaba en su cuerpo y no era necesario una invocación para que apareciera, ella lo hacía sola, cuando sentía que la necesitaba acudía allí con presteza, dispuesta a ayudarla.

Juntas formaban un todo, si la una existía era gracias a la otra, si una de los dos moría la otra compartiría su mismo destino, pero eso no le impedía a su yo rubio acudir en su ayuda siempre k la necesitará, y por eso mismo siempre le estaría agradecida.

- Nos atacan!! – la exclamación de Seth interrumpió la calma de los presentes y el trabajo k las dos criaturas llevaban a cabo.

Un ejercito de hombre a caballo cubiertos con túnicas negras y portadores de afiladas lanzas se acercaba velozmente hacia ellos, y la legua se veía k sus intenciones no era exactamente buenas.

- Siervos de Bakura! – informó Isis gracias a la ayuda de su collar milenario. La sacerdotisa había insistido en acompañarles, así como el resto de los portadores de los objetos milenarios, a excepción de Aknadin k había permanecido en palacio a las ordenes del faraón. – Debemos darnos prisa en abrir esa entrada, de lo contrario será demasiado tarde. – apremió.

De pronto un ejercito de bestias apareció en el horizonte, acompañando a los hombre de Bakura, y seguramente por invocación de estos.

- No hay tiempo! Invocad vuestras criaturas! – ordenó Seth al mismo tiempo k alzaba su brazalete y llamaba a su presencia al buey de batalla y al dragón dintado.

Instantes después el resto de guardianes imitan sus actos, reuniendo de ese modo otro ejercito de bestias para combatir contra el de los secuaces de Bakura.

- Debemos abrir esta puerta ya! – apremia Jono, quien junto a Atem, Anzu, Mai y Mana se encuentra tratando de desbloquear la entrada, tras echar un vistazo a la sangrienta batalla que tiene lugar tras ellos, jinetes luchando contra jinetes a base de espadas y lanzas, y bestias luchando contra bestias recurriendo a todo tipo de sangrientos ataques.

La calma se pierde lentamente, y los nervios afloran con sus respectivas consecuencias.

Anzu se encuentra asustada. No tiene miedo por ella, por peder al vida. Tiene miedo por que algo malo le ocurra a él. A él o a cualquiera de sus otros amigos. Y también tiene miedo al fracaso, porque sabe lo k tiene k hacer, pero teme no ser capaz de hacerlo; no cuando las vidas de todos los k ama penden de un hilo.

Lentamente cierra los ojos y aprieta el anillo que lleva en su mano derecha, el que encontró en el museo y que parece ejercer una conexión misteriosa con ella, y junta las manos en una plegaría silenciosa.

"Por favor. No se quien eres, y tampoco se si tengo el derecho de suplicar tu ayuda. Pero lo hago. Necesito de ti para salvar a mis amigos, necesito de ti para cumplir lo k me propuse el día de mi llegada; protegerles. Por eso te invoco, y te imploro k escuches mi ruego.

Emperatriz de lo Oscuro, acude a mi, salva a mis amigos!"

Ya esta: lo había hecho. Había acudido a su ultima esperanza, ahora solo quedaba por ver, si esta acudía en su ayuda.

Despacio, con miedo, Anzu abre los ojos lentamente, y al hacerlo siente que su corazón se para momentáneamente mientras en su rostro se forma una sonrisa. Su anillo brilla fuertemente. Ella esta ahí.

La emperatriz de lo oscuro.

Portando como siempre esos rasgos oscuros tan sorprendentes. Ese pelo negro extendido hasta la cintura. Esos profundos ojos que parecieran un vació sin fin, y en los que se ocultaban miles de secretos, que tal vez, nunca nadie fuera capaz de resolver.

Ese aspecto magnifico e intimidante, rebosando potestad, reflejando poder.

Sin embargo, su rostro perdió parte del sano temor que inevitablemente infundaba, cuando su mirada se poso en la joven que había tenido el suficiente coraje para llamarla, y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la entrada bloqueada, y valiéndose de su vara, marco un circulo alrededor de las rocas desprendidas. Segundos después estas desprendían un intenso color rojizo, similar al fuego, y caían derretidas.

El asombro de los presentes fue inmenso mientras la emperatriz seguía este proceso. Cambiaban sus miradas de Anzu a la Emperatriz, sin saber cual de las dos les había sorprendido más.

Sin embargo, una vez esta concluyo exitosa su trabajo, la situación que dejo al descubierto, fue lo suficientemente poderosa y temida, para hacerles olvidar sus preguntas momentáneamente.

Mahado se encontraba debilitado en el frío suelo de la cueva, y no hacía ser un experto para ver que su energía estaba a punto de agotarse irremediablemente.

Frente al sacerdote, erguido y sonriente, se encontraba Bakura, franqueado igualmente por su diamante, que parecía haber crecido en poder durante los último tiempos, y portando en la mano un extraño objeto, reconocible como el collar milenario.

No pareció k el ladrón se alegrará demasiado de verles, tras soltar una poderosa maldición, pareció dudar cual sería su siguiente movimiento, sin embargo tras echar un vistazo a la Emperatriz y otro a Atem y a la posibilidad de este de invocar a los dioses, decidió que lo mejor sería marcharse de allí, al fin y al cabo ya había obtenido lo k había ido a buscar, el collar milenario.

Rápidamente corrió hacia la entrada, al mismo tiempo que ordenaba a su diamante disparar al techo de la cueva, con el fin de retrasar a sus posibles perseguidores.

Un gran montón de rocas se desprendieron del techo, sin embargo Atem logró esquivarlas y salió en persecución de Bakura.

El ladrón se apresuro en tomar una montura y alejarse de allí, pero al volver la vista atrás se percató de que Atem le seguía de cerca también a caballo.

Sonrió. Jamás pensó k fuera tan fácil atraer al poderoso faraón hacía una muerte segura.

- Bakura detente! – ordenó el joven de ojos violetas, a lo k el ladrón tan solo intensifico su sonrisa.

- Tendrás k ser tu quien me detenga! – se burló, al mismo tiempo k alzaba un brazalete e invocaba a su diamante con el fin de detener la marcha del faraón.

- Jamás lograrás vencerme! – afirmó Atem – Slifer, el dragón volador, atiende a mi llamada – inmediatamente un poderosa luz rojiza surca el cielo iluminando por completo, y un inmenso dios dragón aparece tras ser invocado.

La lucha entre Diamante y Slifer comienza sobre los cielos, los jinetes continúan la marcha.

A cada ataque del Diamante a su dragón, Atem siento como una parte de su energía vital desaparece, sin embargo sabe k Bakura a de estar sintiendo lo mismo y no se detiene.

Demasiadas cosas dependen de esta batalla, demasiadas vidas.

**Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

Momentos antes en la cueva...

Las rocas se desprendía del techo y amenazaban con aplastarlos a todos, sin embargo un fuerte escudo, creado por la Emperatriz, se extiende por en encima de sus cabezas, haciendo k las rocas se desintegren al primer contacto con él.

Una vez todas han desaparecido, la Emperatriz retira el escudo, y nuevamente, abre al entrada de la cueva, esta vez para que todos puedan salir.

Es entonces cuando por primera vez, Mana va hasta Mahado y lo rodea en sus brazos.

- Te encuentras bien? – es lo único capaz de preguntar. Su voz tiembla y no se debe al miedo de la anterior batalla, sino de encontrar a maestro, al hombre al k ama en semejante estado.

- Pronto lo estaré – responde el suavemente, provocando que la chica lo abrazara aun más fuertemente, mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

- Eres un..., eres un... – la morena es incapaz de hablar. Por un lado desearía darle una buena colpiza por haber sido tan estúpido de intentar solo ese suicidio. Por otro solo quiere decir que es el hombre de su vida, que lo ama con todas sus fuerzas, k solo quiere estar a su lado. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos cosas es capaz de decir, pues no se siente capaz de pronunciar ninguna de ellas. – Será mejor que vallamos al palacio, allí te recuperas. – las palabras que sus labios eligen pronunciar finalmente.

Con ayuda de su simpática criatura, alza a Mahado haciendo que este pase un brazo por sus hombros y otro por los de dark magical girl, y lentamente abandonan la cueva hasta depositarlo sobre un caballo.

Anzu, la Emperatriz, Jono y Mai, se apresuran a seguir sus pasos.

- Chicos, creo k es mejor k regrese ya al palacio para k este tonto se recupere – indica Mana mientras se alza en al montura de un caballo – podrán arreglársela sin nosotras? – comenta refiriéndose a ella y a dark magical.

- Claro, no hay problema, no te preocupes – la tranquiliza Mai, mientras Jono y Anzu asientes en señal de aceptación – Ten cuidado en el camino, y procura que no se caiga del caballo – termina diciendo la joven rubia maliciosamente, refiriéndose al "imponente" sacerdote k en estos momentos se encontraba atada al caballo y sujetado por Mana, ya k no tenía fuerzas para cabalgar e mismo.

- Por supuesto – acepta Mana mientras espolea su caballo, quien inicia su marcha hacia el palacio – Nosotros estaremos bien, vosotros tened cuidado! – las últimas palabras de la joven llegaron algo difusas al grupo debido a la distancia, pero fueron suficientes para tranquilizarlos.

Una vez sus amigos estuvieron a salvo, dirigieron una mirada alrededor, donde el ejercito de Bakura parecía extinguirse bajo los ataques de los guardianes del faraón, sin embargo muchos de estos también se hallaban debilitados.

No obstante Anzu se revolvió inquieta, pues acababa de notar una ausencia k no le gustaba nada. Rápidamente, se dirigió hacía único sacerdote que aun se mantenía a caballo, y luchaba para terminar con los pocos enemigos que restaban.

- Seth! – llamó una vez se puso a su altura – dónde esta el faraón?

- Acaso no estaba con vosotros – respondió el joven preocupado.

Anzu permaneció en silencio, rememorando los hechos k la llevaron a separarse de Atem.

Se encontraban en la cueva y Bakura corría hacía la salida mientras provocaba un desprendimiento. Sin embargo una vez la emperatriz formó el escudo y evaporo las rocas, Atem no estaba, por lo que ella había supuesto que él había logrado salir para unirse a la lucha.

Sin embargo Bakura no parecía haber permanecido junto a sus hombres, por el contrario estos eran simples distracciones para lograr su huida.

- Maldición! – exclamó Anzu asustada pues las piezas ya habían tomado forma – Atem fue tras Bakura – explicó al sacerdote – debemos encontrarle!

Ni tan siquiera se molesto en preguntarle si estaba segura de ello. En cuanto Anzu terminó de hablar Seth espoleo su caballo y emprendió una terrible carrera tras su faraón, demostrando así su gran preocupación porque algo malo pudiera ocurrirle.

Anzu miró a su alrededor y maldijo a Seth por no haberla esperado, aunque tal vez fuera mejor así, al menos él tendría la oportunidad de alanzarlos.

Sin embargo ella no se quedaría atrás mientras él estuviese en peligro.

Girando la vista en todas direcciones localizó una caballo y corrió tras él, no obstante una vez lo tuvo sujeto dudo. Algo le decía k con ese medio no lograría legar a tiempo. Fue entonces cuando giró su vista hacia la emperatriz. Tal vez ese fuera el único medio para llegar donde Atem, pero no estaba segura de si debía o no pedírselo.

Sus dudas se vieron resueltas cuando la mujer llegó hasta ella y sonriendo la alzó por los hombre y emprendió el vuelo.

- Gracias – le susurró Anzu mientras ambas surcaban los cielos velozmente, en pos del faraón. La emperatriz se limito a sonreír, y juntas avanzaron velozmente hacia el salvador de su tiempo, guiadas por el potente resplandor que el dios dragón provocaba en su lucha.

**hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

No muy lejos de allí, en una profunda montaña de roca, surcada por precipicios y caídas al vació, Atem continuaba cabalgando tras Bakura, se sentía débil, los poderosos ataques que el Diamante infringía a su criatura le restaban gran parte de su energía vital, incapacitándolo para invocar a otro monstruo capaz de ayudar a Slifer, el cual irremediablemente iba perdiendo terreno.

Sin embargo él no debía tirar la toalla, no podía darse por vencido, y continuaba cabalgando tras el ladrón, a la espera de k detuviera la marcha, a la espera de poder destruirlo por completo.

Justo en ese momento un poderoso relámpago blanco estrellaba contra la parte más vulnerable de Slifer, y un profundo dolor atravesó el pecho de Atem, provocando k este cayera del caballo irremediablemente.

Al ver esto Bakura se detuvo sonriente, y también desmonto, acercándose al joven que permanecía tumbado en el suelo con una mano agarrándose el pecho.

- Estas solo faraón. – se burló el ladrón del desierto, mientras su lengua relamía su boca, señal de cómo estaba disfrutando el momento – Estas solo y nadie podrá salvarte, te destruirás al igual k tu padre destruyo y aniquilo Kulemna! – la victoria había desaparecido de su voz y ahora se denotaba un tremendo rencor, una furia descontrolada.

Con un tremendo esfuerzo, Atem apoyó sus manos en el suelo y trato de levantarse, sin embargo cuando a penas había incorporado medio cuerpo, un fuerte patada en su estomago le hizo caer de nuevo, seguida de otra, y otra.

La sangre resbalaba por su labio inferior, y las fuerzas las constantes vitales disminuían.

Bakura paró por unos momentos su golpiza, deleitándose en el aspecto k el joven ofrecía.

- Vaya, vaya, como cambian las cosas – se burlo – tu padre destruyó mi aldea, aniquilo a mi familia, asesino todo lo que yo apreciaba..., y ahora seré yo quien acabe con su hijo. Jajaja.

Su risa macabra resonó en toda la montaña, produciendo eco en las innumerables criptas que esta poseía.

En el cielo, las criaturas habían dejado de luchar y se mantenían inmóviles, a la espera de nuevas ordenes.

- Bien mi Diamante, ahora es tu turno, destruye a esa tonta molestia dragón, aniquila al faraón.

Como respuesta el monstruo junto sus manos en señal de prepara su ataque final y segundos después dirigía un poderoso rayo plateado contra el indefenso Slifer.

- Slifer, contraataca, rugido de Dios!! – con un supremo esfuerzo Atem había logrado incorporarse y aun poniendo en peligro su vida, ordenaba al dragón contrarrestar el ataque.

Slifer libero su poderosa furia roja y el Diamante su relámpago blanco. Ambos ataques chocaron en el cielo, el poder de estos era increíble, nunca se había visto nada igual, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Finalmente la presión cedió, y la mezcla de ataques explotó con todo su inmenso poder. Ambas criaturas desaparecieron presas de este, y la honda expansiva alcanzó a Bakura y Atem, arrojando a este ultimo hacia un precipicio cercano.

- Jajaja – la risa estrambótica de Bakura resonó de nuevo en el ambiente – De modo que así acabo todo, ambos monstruos estaban igualados, sin embargo – objetó acercándose al comienzo del precipicio, donde una mano morena trataba de impedir k su cuerpo cayera al vacío – soy yo quien vence.

Inclinándose ligeramente Bakura toma en su mano de un tirón el puzzle milenario de Atem, sin que este pueda evitarlo, e incorporándose completamente, dirige su pie a la mano de este.

- Adiós faraón – pronuncia sarcástico – nos veremos..., en el infierno. – su pie golpea la mano con fuerza, y esta es incapaz de resistir la presión.

- No!! – la potente exclamación de una joven que se aproxima al lugar por el cielo en manos de una poderosa dama, y que ve impotente como el cuerpo de su amado cae al vació.

Bakura vuelve su rostro al lugar de la exclamación, y con una sonrisa se despide de Anzu, elevando en su mano tanto el puzzle como el collar milenario, colocando este último sobre su cuello poco después y desapareciendo entre la negrura de la noche montado de nuevo sobre su caballo.

Su risa resuena en la oscuridad y es lo último k Anzu ve de él.

Algunos minutos después, las herraduras de un caballo resuenan aproximándose al lugar y Seth se dirige hacia la joven que se encuentra arrodillada en la boca de un profundo precipicio.

Es demasiado tarde.

Reviews?


	32. Chapter 32

Bueno, un nuevo capp, ha pasado mucho tiempo, no? Pero me han llegado muchos de vuestros reviews y por ellos estoy decidida a terminarlo, así que aca os dejo estos dos capi, si dos, pero como hace tiempo q los tengo y nunca tengo tiempo de subirlos os los subo los dos juntos... así q ya sabeis, un par de capis más y finite!!!

* * *

La multitud de guardias corre presurosa por las entradas y salidas del palacio.

El faraón ha caído; es eso lo que afirma su esposa, quien dice haber visto su cuerpo desprenderse al vació. Pese a ello, numerosas brigadas de soldados, ayudaos por diversos monstruos convocados por los guardianes, recorrían las zonas próximas al suceso tratando de no perder la esperanza, y hallar a su faraón con vida.

En una de las estancias del palacio, una hermosa joven duerme por fin, tras haberse mantenido despierta durante más de un día, en busca de su esposo. Sin embargo la insistencia de sus amigos, y ante todo, la intervención de la sacerdotisa Isis, logró convencer a Anzu, tras mucha insistencia, de retirarse a dormir por una horas, con la firme promesa de que al menor rastro del faraón, sería la primera en ser despertada.

En otra estancia similar, tal vez menos lujosa, otra joven castaña velaba el cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo, y se lamentaba internamente por no poder hacer nada mas por el.

La batalla contra Bakura había sido mas dura de lo sospechado, y Mahado había perdido en ella todas sus fuerzas. Mana se encontraba ahora ansiosa a su lado, rezando a Ra porque él despertara, porque Atem regresará sano y salvo, y porque ambos amigos se reencontraran de nuevo, volviendo a ser una gran familia, como siempre habían sido.

Sin embargo pese a la preocupación por su amigo, la desesperación porque Mahado nunca regresará con ella la estaba matando, necesitaba hablarle, besarle, necesitaba preguntarle tantas cosas..., y lo único k ahora podía hacer era curar pacientemente sus heridas y esperar.

Esperar..., la espera terminaría por destruirla, pero esperaría, y tan solo lo haría por él.

Por el hombre al k amaba.

--------------

La pena reinaba en el ambiente, sin embargo había alguien que no se dejaba inundar por ella, al contrario, parecía plenamente feliz.

Una figura alta y temible, vestida de azul, se encaminaba por uno de los estrechos pasillo que conducían a las mazmorras. Una vez dentro de ellas, se detuvo e hizo una leve reverencia.

- Maestro Agnadin, me buscaba? – pregunto Seth seriamente al anciano de mirada oscura k se encontraba sentado en una especie de trono de piedra, enfocado hacía el centro de las mazmorras, donde se hallaba un gran agujero redondo, y en medio y a los extremos de este, una plataforma de batalla.

- Así es Seth, quería enseñarte esto – respondió el anciano con voz fúnebre – estoy seguro k te complacerán mis nuevos avanzas. – y ante la mirada interrogativa del joven se limito a dar un par de palmadas.

Inmediatamente, dos compuertas k daban a las plataformas de batalla se abrieron, y de cada una de ellas salió un hombre con aspecto de criminal, hasta que fueron conducidos cada uno a la plataforma contraria.

- Bien! – comenzó Agnadín – conocéis las reglas del juego. Solo uno de vosotros sobrevivirá, el otrro se perderá en el abismo.

Un silencio se formo tras sus palabras, pero apenas duró un instante.

Dos bestias aparecieron en el campo, cada una de ellas al servicio de uno de los hombres, y puesto k estos no llevaban brazaletes de invocación, quedo más k claro k esas bestias eran la verdadera forma de los Ka malignos k portaban.

- Maestro Agnadin, que significa esto? – protesto es sacerdote moreno de ojos azules.

- Veras Seth, he descubierto k si los Ka son sometidos a peligro de muerte se vuelven más poderosos – mientras decía esto se observaba k la criatura del hombre k estaba a punto de morir crecía en tamaño y fuerza, arrojando a su contraparte al vacío. – Lo has visto? – pregunto entusiasmado el anciano a su compañero – Si creamos un ejercito de bestias utilizando este método, seremos invencible, Bakura no tendrá nada k hacer ante nosotros.

Seth se debatía entre la repulsión k le provocaban estos actos, y el sentido coherente se las palabras del anciano y respetado maestro.

Este al ver k el joven no protestaba decidió mostrar su verdadero plan.

- Traigan a la prisionera – ordenó. De inmediato un par de guardias abandonaban la sala dispuesto a cumplir sus ordenes. – ahora descubrirás los k es el verdadero poder, y lo mejor es k este puede ser tuyo – concluyó el anciano para desconcierto de Seth.

Lo cierto era k el joven sacerdote no comprendía del todo las palabras del anciano, sin embargo algo dentro de él, le prevenía contra estas, y tenía la ligera sospecha k ese Agnadi no era el mismo k el conocía. Por el contrario se mostraba ávido de poder, sin escrúpulos, dispuesto a asesinar a gente inocente de ser necesario.

No obstante una parte de si mismo se negaba a creerlo. Él había sido su maestro durante largo años, y en todos ellos se mostró como un hombre sabio y compasivo.

¿Por qué el cambio?

No lo sabía, sin embargo si tenía claro k debía andarse con cuidado para no recaer en una nefasta sorpresa.

Las puertas de las mazmorras se habría y Seth contemplo fijamente a los guardias k entraban por ellas, y el dolor que le atravesó el pecho en ese instante era algo desconocido, algo para lo k no estaba preparado, algo k ni siquiera comprendía su por qué; sin embargo se mantenía ahí.

Fijo, clavado en su pecho mientras contemplaba la figura de esa extraña joven de largos cabellos blanquecinos y mirada celeste, y que a pesar de su aspecto extraño y para muchos repulsivo, a él se le antojaba hermosa.

Si, a sus ojos esa criatura, pues aun no comprendía del todo si podía ser una simple mujer la que provocaba en él tales emociones era hermosa; Ella era hermosa, y frágil, y despertaba en él un extraño nudo en el estómago, una extraña punzada en el pecho, y un deseo extremo de protegerla.

Y sin embargo hela ahí, la sangre deslizándose suavemente sobre su labio insferior, sus brazos claramente magullados y su mirada baja, haciendo imposible vislumbrar aquellos atemorizados ojos k de seguro ella portaba.

- Qué significa esto? – protesto furioso al anciano una vez pudo recuperar el control del habla, del que había sido privado tras contemplarla en semejante estado. – Liberadla! – ordeno al instantes.

- Deteneos! – deteneos, replico Agnadi a los guardias que la sujetaban – no te dejes engallar por su frágil aspecto, Seth. – pidió el viejo a su ahijado – dentro de ella reside un poder superior al de los dioses Egipcios, un poder superior a cualquier criatura viviente sobre la tierra, y eso poder, ha de ser tuyo.

Un profundo silencio se formo en ese instante, la mente del joven era un torbellino de ideas superior a las que podía controlar.

Su corazón volvió a temblar cuando ella alzó la vista, y tan solo un instante lo miró a los ojos.

Había miedo, había suplica en ellos..., pero había algo más, algo que no se sentía incapaz de identificar.

Realmente esa joven lo mantenía bajo un hechizo, no había otra explicación, no había otra forma de comprender como tras haberla mirado a los ojos el mundo se había evaporado ante él, y ya no existía nada, nada más allá de esa espesa neblina que le impedía ver sus propios sentimientos.

Durante algunos momentos se mantuvo ausente del mundo, ignorante de los insultos y las risas de las que era antojo la joven por parte de los dos criminales que se alzaban ante ella, franqueados por las terribles bestias formadas por sus Ka.

Tampoco se percató de las palabras que Agnadi dirigía a la muchacha, incitándola a usar su poder oculto para destruirlos.

Cualquier sonido a su alrededor pareció extinguirse antes de llegar a él.

Se encontraba perdido, y no entendía por qué.

Nunca antes había estado perdido. Nunca ante se había sentido de este modo. Durante toda su vida aprendió k lo primero k uno a de mantener, es el control sobre si mismo, sobre sus emociones, pues esta tarde o temprano se volverían contra él.

Tras perder a su madre en aquel desdichado incendio, y tras nunca haber conocido a su padre, se encontró solo en el mundo, y se juro a si mismo sobrevivir, al precio que fuera.

Confino los sentimientos a un profundo y oscuro lugar en su alma, se olvido de lo k era amar, de lo k era querer, del cariño, el apego, la alegría por el bien de otro, el afecto..., todo ello había desaparecido en su vida y así había aprendido a vivir.

Mas ahora, inexplicablemente, esa joven lo llenaba de esos sentimientos, y no comprendía el motivo, el por qué, y menos aun comprendía como podía ser eso verdad, porque indudablemente, era un sueño.

- Ahhhh!! – un grito desgarrador surco el cielo, haciéndole abrir los ojos, pues hasta ahora los mantenía abiertos pero no veía, más ahora enfoco con ellos la figura de la joven, la sangre k se deslizaba por su mejilla, la sombra de esa herida cortante que había hecho mella en su rostro.

Y solo en ese instantes, al color de la roja sangre en contraste con su pálida e inmaculada piel, se convenció a si mismo de que nada era un sueño, de que todo era real. De que sentía, de que ella lo hacía sentir, de que se encontraba en unas mazmorras, de que el viejo maestro había enloquecido, de que dos criminales miraban hambrientos a su presa, de que su presa era... ella.

- Dios oscuros!!! Acudid a mi llamada – su voz escapo de su garganta antes de k el mismo tuviera intención de usarla. Su brazo estaba alzado y una extraña aura lo rodeaba.

Porque el no la permitiría morir ahora, porque no era un sueño, porque ella se hallaba allí, porque ansiaba respuestas, porque ante todo, necesitaba mantenerla con vida.

De un salto alcanzó la plataforma suspendida donde ella se hallaba, y al mismo tiempo sus criaturas aparecían dispuestos a servirle de ayuda.

- Te encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupado tomándola de la mano, mientras contemplaba su corte en la mejilla y se reprochaba a si mismo no haber reaccionado más rápidamente.

Ella solo sonrió, agradecida, y su mano apretó la suya con fuerza, pero nuevamente la mirada de sus ojos azules lo atravesó, ardientemente, transmitiéndole algo k no llegaba a captar.

Ese no era el momento.

Atrayéndola contra si, exclamó:

- Dios, Espada aura! Contra las cuerdas! – el monstruo apresuró a cumplir el ataque y valiéndose de su espada se valió de ella para cortar las única cadenas de hierro k sujetaban la plataforma de combate donde se encontraban, tanto ellos, como los criminales.

Un instante después todos caían al profundo abismo que se alzaba ante ellos, sin embargo, teniéndolo previsto, Seth logró agarrase con una mano a un saliente en la pared mientras con la otra sujetaba a la joven, cuyo cuerpo se encontraba colgando bajo él.

- No sueltes mi mano, entendido? – ordenó, a lo k ella se apresuro a asentir – ordenaré a Dios k nos suba!

Un relámpago luminoso rompió con sus planes. Uno de los ladrones había conseguido salvarse de la caída gracias a la ayuda de su monstruo volador, el cual, cumpliendo sus ordenes terminaba de destruir al Dios.

- Ya no eres tan presumido si ese bichejo cubriendo tu espalda, cierto? – se burló el malhechor – prepárate, porque este es tu fin, me vengare de todos vosotros por haberme traído a este horrible lugar – advirtió furioso – Muere!

- Detenedle! – ordeno asustado Agnadi a los guardias, ante la posibilidad de ver morir a su hijo, a pesar de k este mismo desconociera este echo.

Sin embargo fue inútil, ya que esto sucumbieron ante el ataque de la criatura.

- Pagaras por todo, maldito sacerdote – volvió a rugir el ladrón – muere!!

El rayo de luz plateada se dirigió veloz y mortífero hacia ellos, Seth sujetaba la mano de Kisara con fuerza, negándose a soltarla pasara lo k pasara, sin embargo sospechaba que no podría hacer frente a semejante ataque.

La luz los cubría y por un instante supo k su hora había llegado, y sorprendentemente, en lo único en lo k pensó, era en volver a ver una vez más aquellos poderosos ojos azules, que le habían hechizado el alma.

Volvió su vista hacia ella, deseando cumplir su último deseo, pero ya no existían esos ojos azules.

En su lugar había otros, otros distintos. Seguían siendo azules, del mismo tono nublado que los de ella, pero ahora ya no existía pupila, ni iris, el azul lo cubría todo.

Una décima de segundo después, un poderoso rugido se escuchaba a sus espaldas, y la luz envenenada que los cubría anteriormente fue disipada, y reemplazada por otra mucho más poderosa.

Un profunda luz blanca, una luz pura, sin mancha alguna, y tras ella, un poderoso dragón se alzaba imponente en todo su esplendor.

- No, no puede ser! – exclamo aterrado el malhechor – es..., es el dragón blanco de ojos azules! – escasamente pudo terminar la frase, pues el dragón abrió sus fauces y un poderoso rayo azulado surcó el cielo hasta encontrarse con él, y destruirlo por completo.

Tanto el criminal como su bestia fueron exterminados, y un victorioso rugido volvió a recorrer la sala, para poco después, desaparecer junto a su dueño, el magnifico poder del dragón banco, de ojos azules.

- Lo comprendes ahora Seth – apelo el anciano una vez el joven hubo salido del agujero con la ayudado de los soldados. – Esa joven que sujetas entre tus brazos porta dentro de si un poder que incluso ella desconoce, y por supuesto no domina. Debemos obtener su poder, debes obtener su poder.

- No – fue todo lo que el joven respondió. No haría nada en contra de la angelical criatura que portaba en sus brazos, menos aun después de que ella le salvara la vida..., por segunda vez - y por su mente cruzó la imagen de aquel día hace ya tantos años cuando la imponente presencia del dragón blanco de ojos azules, lo salvó de la muerte a manos de eso saltadores.

"Ella estaba equivocada – pensó – no es quien me tiene que estar agradecida, fue ella quien salvo mi vida salvando su deuda, y hoy ha vuelto a hacerlo."

- Seth por Ra! – exclamó enfadado Agnadi – entra en razón. El faraón a muerto, ya no hay nadie que lleve el poder en Egipto, tú debes ser el nuevo faraón, y para ello necesitas de su poder, del poder que supera al de los dioses egipcios!

- Qué dice? – preguntó atónito el joven, completamente aturdido por las últimas palabras, aun no terminado de creerlas.

- Es tu destino – insistió el anciano – tu debes reinar.

- Basta es suficiente – interrumpió Seth firmemente – lo he escuchado y he permitido sus locuras y desvaríos por respeto a usted como mi antiguo maestro y a sus valiosos servios para con el faraón. Pero ya no escucharé más – sus ojos brillaban de furia y se mostraba imponente ante el viejo maestro – El faraón vive, y yo voy a ir a buscarlo. – con esas últimas palabras se dirigió hacia la salida, portando Kisara en brazos – agradece k olvidaré todo lo k aquí ha pasado, y espero tus servicios para la búsqueda de nuestro gran faraón.

Con esas últimas advertencias abandono las mazmorras, y tomo dirección a sus aposentos.

Mientras caminaba mantenía la vista fija en la joven k sostenía en brazos, podía sentir el calos de su piel en su propio cuerpo, y su aliento le provocaba un fuego y un ardor incontenible.

Cuidadosamente la deposito en la cama. No podía permitir que corriera nuevos riesgos.

- Soldado! – llamó y al instante un guardia se presento ante él – Te pongo al cuidado de esta joven – el hombre le miró asombrado y Seth decidió k era mejor dejar todo claro – responderás con tu vida si algo le ocurre!

- Por supuesto señor – aceptó el hombre. Su mirada era seria ahora.

- Cuando despierte... – pareció dudar un instante, como si no estuviese seguro del paso k iba a dar. Y no lo estaba. – Cuando despierte condúcela fuera del palacio, a un lugar a salvo, entendido?

- Si señor.

- Toma esto – le tendió una bolsa de monedas al hombre – asegúrate de k nada le falte, pero ante todo k este a salvo. – el hombre cogió la bolsa – quiero que me informes de cómo esta cada cuarenta y ocho horas, comprendes – el soldó asintió – si en algún momento tiene intención de marcharse permítele que lo haga, pero ruégale antes porque se quede, al menos hasta que la guerra termine.

- Si señor, comprendió señor. Puede confiar en mi, la protegeré con mi vida.

Seth asintió.

- Y una última cosa. Nadie debe enterarse de tu cometido, estas de acuerdo?

- Con mi vida señor! – afirmo el hombre llevándose una mano al pecho.

- Dalo por seguro – afirmó seriamente el sacerdote, y con una última mirada a la joven que dormía en la cama abandono la sala.

"Adiós Kisara. No deseo separarme de ti, pero el palacio no te será un lugar seguro, menos ahora que Agnadi vió tu poder, menos ahora que no se encuentra el faraón y yo he de partir en su busca. Lejos de aquí estarás a salvo. Él se encargará de eso, al menos – su rostro se formó una sonrisa irónica – al menos lo hará si aprecia su cabeza..., y estoy seguro de k es así.

Kisara – pronunció su nombre en un mudo susurró – no olvidaré tus ojos, rezaré a los dioses porque volvamos a vernos."

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, y un profundo bostezo escapo de sus labios. Apenas amanecía, sin embargo ella sentía que había dormido demasiado.

Instintivamente giró su vista al otro lado de la cama, esperando verlo allí, esperando que sus ojos violetas le devolvieran la mirada.

Nada de eso ocurrió. No era momento para sueños estúpidos.

Él había caído por ese precipicio, era prácticamente imposible que se hubiera salvado, y sin embargo algo dentro de ella le decía que estaba vivo. Atem vivía, estaba segura. No obstante ya había pasado más de un día desde su caída, y a pesar de la cantidad de personas y bestias que lo buscaban, ninguna lo había encontrado.

Y nunca lo harían.

Algo dentro de ella, un profundo y turbador pensamiento, le indicaba que ella era la única que podía encontrarlo.

Pero, ¿cómo? Tan solo veía una opción.

Levantándose rápidamente de la cama, abrió el armario y se acomodo uno de los vestidos más cómodos que tenía, y tras recoger su cabellera en una practica coleta, concentro su atención al anillo que portaba su mano desde aquella vez que lo encontrará en el museo.

De algún modo existía una conexión entre ese anillo, ella, y la emperatriz. De algún modo los mantenía unidos. Ella sabía que la emperatriz no era una bestia corriente formada únicamente de KA, había algo más detrás de esos hermosos ojos negros que ella portaba. Sin embargo, ese no era el momento de averiguarlo.

Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse en una muda plegaria, y cuando volvió a abrirlos, no pudo evitar sonreír, aliviada.

Ella estaba allí.

- Gracias por venir – agradeció quedamente.

- Te dije una vez que mi sino es ayudarte – respondió la imponente mujer con tono afable, a lo que Anzu asintió levemente.

- Yo..., necesito encontrarlo – comenzó – Se que esta vivo, estoy segura de que él vive. Pero desconozco donde se encuentra – termino apesadumbrada.

- Pequeña, yo solo puedo conducirte hasta él, pero el camino solo tú puedes marcarlo.

- Pero ¿cómo? – preguntó ella confuso y algo apenada de saber que la Emperatriz no podría ayudarla, ella era su última esperanza.

- Tienes el poder para hacerlo – informó seriamente, a lo k Anzu alzó el rostro desconcertada – Hay más en ti de lo k tu misma conoces. Sin embargo aun no es el momento de la información te sea dada. Deberás descubrirlo por ti misma.

- Pero, Atem – protestó. En esos momento nada le importaba saber que tenía un poder oculto, o lo que fuera. Ella solo deseaba encontrar a su esposo, y abrazarle con fuerza – Necesito salvarle.

- Lo se – fue su firme respuesta, e inmediatamente después tomaba a Anzu por su cintura y la alzaba la cielo nuevamente. Tras tomar una altura considerable, Volvió la vista hacia la joven, quien la miraba desconcertada – En tus lecciones, Seth te enseño que cada persona tiene un KA diferente, no es cierto? – preguntó ella, y Anzu asintió, olvidando el hecho de cómo sabía ella de sus clases si nunca estuvo presente – Bien; Esta en tu mano localizar los KA, e identificarlos – la muchacha abrió muchos los ojos ante aquella revelación, pues nunca habría creído que algo así fuera posible.

- Estas segura de eso? – pregunto dubitativa.

- Por supuesto – afirmó la mujer mirándola seriamente. – Cierto es que aun no has desarrollado esa capacidad, pero la posees, se encuentra innata dentro de ti. No obstante aun es temprano para que sepas como utilizarla, por lo cual es inútil que lo intentes...

- Entonces... – apremió Anzu nerviosa por encontrarse a tal altura y por la confusión de las palabras de la Emperatriz.

- Tu lazo con Atem es sumamente fuerte. Tú y él habéis sido uno solo, cierto? – la joven castaña asintió avergonzada, mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas rojizas – En ese caso, vuestra unión es lo suficientemente fuerte para que sientas su esencia, su KA. Inténtalo – ordenó.

Anzu cerró los ojos y trato de concentrarse sin embargo ni siquiera le había explicado lo que tenía que hacer, y de antemano estaba segura de no lograrlo. Era, simplemente, demasiado imposible.

Algunos segundos más tarde, abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

- No puedo hacerlo.

- Claro que puedes, solo si piensas que no lo lograrás será cuando realmente fracasas. – replicó la Emperatriz – Trata de nuevo, visualizó, siente su aromo, la energía que emana, la esencia que dejo en tu interior. Solo así lograrás hacerlo. Y salvarle – añadió finalmente.

Anzu cerró los ojos. Rememoró los momentos pasados a su lado, en el futuro, en el pasado. Recordó sus besos, sus caricias, recordó sus palabras de amor, sus abrazos, la seguridad que sentía a su lado. Revivió los momentos en los que ambos fusionaron sus cuerpos, más que eso, sus almas, y sintió la huella que él había dejado en su interior, y el como esta la abrasaba, y quería escapar de ella...

Escapar, esa extraña energía que no era suya, pero que fluía por su sangre quería escapar, reunirse con su verdadero propietario, y la arrastraba a ella en su empeño. La arrastraba junto a su dueño.

- Por allí – el murmullo partió de su boca levemente, mientras uno de sus brazos se alzaba y señalaba el lugar indicado. Apenas era consciente de sus actos, se encontraba alejada de su cuerpo, envuelta en una extraña energía, a partes negra como la noche, a partes blanca como el día.

Orgullosa de los progresos que su "alumna" había logrado en tan poco tiempo, la sacerdotisa asintió y tomo la dirección que ella señalaba, segura de que el faraón, estaría allí.

Mientras se acercaban al lugar, Anzu sentía como la extraña energía que rodeaba su alma mantenía un feroz lucha. Las partes oscuras contra las partes blancas, y sin embargo también vió como ninguna de las dos partes podía obtener la victoria, pues era imposible que una de ella superara a la otra. El equilibrio era irrevocable, y así debía ser.

No obstante, ago logró sorprenderla.

Cada minuto que transcurría en el aire sentía como se acercaba constantemente ha una nueva presencia. A su presencia. Desde el principio la identificó como suya, pues una parte de ella también se encontraba en su cuerpo. Sin embargo lo que en un principio era apenas una mancha borrosa, iba tomando luz, y forma.

Lo que realmente le sorprendió, era que a diferencia de las otras energías que sentía, la suya era completamente blanca y resplandeciente. No se encontraba lucha dentro de ella. Solo había pureza y resplandor.

La esencia de Atem, era totalmente blanca.

Sus ojos se abrieron al percibir como su cuerpo era depositado en tierra suavemente, y el contacto que mantenía con las diversas energías desapareció al instante.

- Lo has hecho bien – aprobó orgullosa la Emperatriz, a lo que Anzu no pudo más que sonreír – Todavía no controlas ese poder, y te prevengo de usarlo tontamente. Sin embargo comprenderás su importancia en el momento exacto – Anzu asintió, sin embargo no logro esconder la impaciencia y el nerviosismo de sus ojos – Sabes donde esta. – pronunció la dama comprendiendo las emociones de la muchacha - Ve por él – Fue su última orden. Y desapareció.

Algo asustada por haber quedado sola, Anzu dirigió una mirada a su alrededor.

Se encontraba en la rivera de un río, el lugar no era demasiado fructífero, las pequeñas rocas y las montañas de tierra lo cubrían todo, haciendo imposible la vegetación.

Durante un instante, cerró sus ojos de nuevo y se concentró en sentirlo. Era imposible no hacerlo. Su luz brillaba más allá de la oscuridad.

Decidida tomo rumbo hacía una de las riveras del río, hasta descubrir lo que era la entrada a una cueva. Sonrió. El estaba ahí.

Corriendo, con emoción contenida, se adentró en la gruta, y no tuvo que andar demasiado hasta hallar la figura de su esposo, tumbado en el suelo, durmiendo placidamente.

Agachose a su lado y coloco una mano en su frente para asegurarse de que no tenía fiebre. Su sonrisa se ensancho aun más. La suave y continua respiración de él le proporciono toda la paz que su alma necesitaba para ser feliz.

Porque lo era. Era feliz con él, a su lado.

- Anzu – susurró él con los párpados aun cerrados, mientras trataba de incorporarse.

- Sss – lo calmó ella – No debes hablar, debes de encontrarte muy débil.

Ante sus palabras el muchacho abrió los ojos por completo y contempló a su joven esposa, cuyos ojos reflejaban una lucha tormentosa por mantener la calma.

- No te preocupes por eso. Ahora todo esta bien – trató de tranquilizarla mientras la rodeaban entre sus brazos y sentía como ella dejaba reposar su cabeza sobre su pecho – Te dije que nada lograría separarnos, y menos una insignificante caída – comentó tratando de animarla.

Sin embargo no logró su objetivo. Al contrario la joven había comenzado a temblar y podía sentir como las lagrimas se deslizaban por su delicado rostro.

- Creí que te perdía – murmuró al fin aferrándose a él con fuerza, apretando su rostro con su cálido y protector pecho, solo ahí, en sus brazos se sentía segura y necesitaba guardar todo el miedo y la aprendió que había guardado durante todo ese tiempo sin estar a su lado – Te amo tanto... sin ti, yo... moría... te necesito a mi lado... Atem... eres.. mi todo... mi vida sin ti... no tiene sentido..

El joven solo alcanzaba a abrazarla con fuerza mientras la joven se derrumbaba sobre su pecho, y el corazón le ardía al sentirse responsable de su sufrimiento.

- Anzu... sss... no hables así.. – trató de calmarla – Tu vida vale mucho, mucha más que cualquier otra cosa... – tan solo logro que ella temblará, parecía que no lograría calmarla de ese modo – Tranquila... pequeña... Yo también te amo, Anzu... eres la luz de mi vida, sin ti no soy nada, y no permitiré que nada ni nadie nos separé. Te lo prometo.

Parecía que ahora si había logrado detener sus sollozaos. Jamás pensó ver a su esposa tan débil. Ella siempre se mostraba fuerte ante las diversidades, sabía como mantener la razón ante los peores momentos. Lo había demostrado buscándolo, y encontrándolo. Estaba seguro de que en ese tiempo había conseguido mantener la calma.

Sin embargo cuando lo vió en ese estado, cuando lo sintió rodeando su cuerpo de nuevo, sus emociones ya no pudieron ser reprimidas y libero todo el sufrimiento y el temor de los últimos acontecimientos.

- Lo... prometes? – preguntó al fin entrecortadamente y alzando su vista a sus ojos por primera vez desde las emociones se apoderaron de ella.

- Lo prometo – respondió el suavemente, observando como el rostro de ella se llenaba de paz y amor formando una perfecta y pura sonrisa.

Era inevitable.

Sus labios se juntaron de forma lenta y pausada, llenándolos a ambos de aquella paz tan anhelada.

Atem deseaba transmitirle con cada beso, todo el amor que sentía por ella. Deseaba tranquilizarla y sellar su promesa mientras su lengua se introducía en su boca, lentamente, viviendo cada instante como si fuera el único.

Lo rodeo con sus brazos, y deseo tenerlo siempre así, para ella. Lejos de todo y de todos. Lejos del palacio y del deber, lejos del peligro. Tan solo ella y él. Y mientras sentía como su lengua recorría su propia boca, y su estomago era cubierto por unas mágicas sensaciones, creyó que era posible. Que su sueño podía hacerse realidad. Que siempre estarían juntos.

Delicadamente comenzó a desabrochar los botones supriores del vestido que ella portaba. Esta vez debía ser diferente. Quería que fuese diferente, pues ansiaba colmarla de besos, de amor, recompensarla por el sufrimiento que sin duda ella había sufrido creyéndolo muerto.

Sus labios comenzaron a besar su cuello, sus manos acariciaban su cabello y el lóbulo de su oreja, su lengua trazaba líneas invisibles en la parte superior de su pecho, y los pequeños soplos de aire que su boca enviaba a esos mismo lugares, la hacían temblar entre sus brazos.

- Te amo... te amo tanto – susurró ella en un momento en que su conciencia retomo a la vida, antes perdida a las caricias que y delirios k él le ocasionaba.

El miedo a perderlo había abierto una gran brecha en su corazón. Antaño se había mantenido fuerte pues sabía la lucha que los esperaba y tenía la determinación de ganarla. Sin embargo la presión de saber que tal vez esto no fuera posible, de creerlo alejado de ella por siempre, de verlo con su cuerpo muerto en sus peores pesadillas... Todo ello le había hecho perder la decisión y fuerza que antes cargaba y derrumbarse en sus peores temores.

Ya no era la reina de Egipto, ni la única que conocía los acontecimientos del futuro y que podía cambiarlos, llevando el destino del mundo en sus manos. Ahora tan solo era Anzu. Una mujer enamorada que tan solo deseaba estar junto a sus esposo, y sentir sus labios, sus caricias..., su amor, para la eternidad.

El la rodeaba con sus brazos. Besaba ahora sus pechos con tanta ternura y devoción que ella apenas podía contener las lagrimas de felicidad. Su lengua recorriendo sus pezones suavemente, humedeciéndolos..., se sentía protegida, feliz, lejos del mundo y sus problemas, perdida en un mar de sensaciones que tan solo desemboca en un gran y único amor.

Por instantes recuperaba el conocimiento de si misma. Quería entonces ser ella la que acariciara sus pechos, su cuerpo. Deseaba agradecerle lo que estaba haciendo por ella.

No obstante, el no lo permitía, la volvía a atraer contra si, aprisionándola contra el suelo, mientras su lengua bajaba ahora a su estomago, y lo besaba dulcemente, deteniéndose en su ombligo, humedeciéndolo con su lengua.

Él deseaba protegerla, transmitirle el calor y la protección de su propio cuerpo, hacerla sentir en el mismo cielo si era necesario. Porque se lo debía. Porque ella había traído la paz y la armonía a su vida que tanto había buscado. Porque la amaba, porque ella lo amaba a él, y debía agradecerle por ello. Porque había llorado por su causa, porque no deseaba que eso volviese a ocurrir.

Sentía la presión en su entrepierna. La sangre bombeaba en todo su cuerpo, especialmente en ese lugar. Pero debía contenerse, deseaba darle todo su amor antes de poseerla.

Volvió su rostro hasta su cara, sus mejillas sonrosadas le fueron de lo más apetecibles. Las beso con ternura. Después regreso a sus labios, a su lengua.

Sus manos la despojaron de la ropa que llevaba, exponiéndose desnuda por completo ante él.

- Eres tan hermosa – susurró a su oído mientras acaricia el lóbulo de su oreja, y luego volviendo a la otra volvió a susurra – Juntos para siempre... amor mío...

Anzu jadeaba, se sentía fuera del mundo, había perdido el control por completo, como nunca antes le había ocurrido. Sus palabras llegaron a ella lejanas, minutos después de que el las pronunciara, cuando él la deleitaba besando su parte más intima, y como respuesta tan solo pudo hundir sus manos en el rebelde cabello que el lucía, y atraerlo hacia si misma, buscando sus labios.

Él los beso con ternura y supo que ella ya estaba lista. Se despojo de su faldón egipcio con sus manos sin separar su boca de la suya.

Se acomodo con cuidado, esperando no lastimarla. Sudaba. Por su frente resbalaba el sudor y necesitaba introducirse dentro de ella.

Tiernamente comenzó a introducir su miembro en el cuerpo de ella, que temblaba, mas no supo si ere de frío o de placer.

Anzu se sentía temblar. Era estúpido, no era la primera vez que se unía a él, no era la primera vez que estaba a su lado. Sin embargo ahora temblaba, porque el se había ido por momentos, pero había regresado a su lado.

Sentía su miembro introducirse en su interior lentamente. El éxtasis, la emoción, el placer la llenaba por completo, y apenas era consciente de lo k sucedía.

El cabalgaba sobre ella, con movimientos pausados primero, luego más fuertemente.

Ambos gemían, y sus rostros se encontraban rojos de la excitación y el placer.

Anzu temblaba, sentía su cuerpo, de por si débil, desfallecer sin fuerza alguna. Pero el la tomaba entre sus brazos y besaba sus labios, mientras se miembro se habría paso a su interior para derramarse dentro de ella.

Finalmente llegó. El clímax los alcanzó a ambos a la vez, colmándolos de gozo y placer, salpicándolos en una mezcla de demencia y cordura, entregándoles todo su amor.

Atem, exhausto se dejó caer sobre ella, quien empleo sus ultimas fuerzas en atraerlo hacia si y rodearlos con sus brazos. El se dejo atraer sobre el pecho de ella, y acomodo allí su cabeza, escuchando los latidos de ese corazón que tomaba un ritmo tan similar al suyo.

Lentamente, ambos quedaron dormidos.

* * *

¿**Reviews**?


	33. Chapter 33

Bueno, aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo; ¿no os quejaréis, eh? Q lo he escrito bien rápido y, además, bastante largo. ¡Empieza la batalla final!

Agradecimientos a las nueve personas q me dejasteis vuestro reviews, a saber, **Itari, Dark-Crystal-Uchiha17, YamixTeaLover, CANELA, Amoratha, Hakura-Haku, Tenshi of Valhalla , Gabe Logan, Mitsuki Himura**.

De veras lamento no poder responderos personalmente, por falta de tiempo, pero sabed q os **agradezco en el alma vuestros comentarios** y q solo por ello el fic a revivido, y esta vez, hasta el final. Para el que ya no queda demasiado, por cierto. XD

* * *

La habitación se encontraba sumida en las sombras, y en medio de ella Mahado descansaba, todavía inconsciente tras la batalla. Pero esa imagen, aparentemente normal, aparecía enturbiada por los sollozos de una linda joven, arrodillada sobre la cama de su maestro y con las mejillas surcadas por ríos de lagrimas transparentes.

El corazón de la joven latía dolorosamente, pues a pesar de las buenas nuevas de los sanadores, algo dentro de ella moría al contemplar el rostro pálido y sudoroso de su mentor, de su mejor amigo, de...

¡Oh Ra! Como lo odiaba. Desearía que despertase ya mismo para poder asesinarlo ella con sus propias manos. ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido hacer semejante tontería? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso la vida no era sufciente para él? ¿Acaso ella no era suficiente para él?

No. No, claro que no. Ella solo era una simple aprendiz de maga y él, él era... ¡Oh Ra! Haz que se recupere, te lo imploro.

- Mana... – apenas un pequeño susurró, un indicio, que le obliga a alzar la vista esperanzada – Mana...

Si. Es él. Ha despertado de veras. ¡ Y el muy gilipollas se atrevía a llamarla! ¡A decir su nombre! Era demasiado para contenerse. Aunque lo hubiese deseado.

- ¡Imbécil! – ya no piensa en su débil estado, ni en las horas que lleva velando su sueño, rezando a Ra porque se recupere. Ahora simplemente no piensa. Actúa. - ¡Gilipollas! ¡Gilipollas!

De verdad que hubiera seguido gritando, sino fuera por el nudo invisible que estrujaba su garganta y que apenas le permitía respirar.

- No es la mejor acogida ¿sabes?

Por supuesto que capta el sentido irónico de sus palabras, pero también aprecia como sus mejillas recuperan, lentamente, el color. Ahora sabe que no lo va a perder, y eso la alivia y, lentamente, el nudo va desapareciendo. El enfado perdura.

- ¡Eres un capullo! – grita exaltada – No sabes como te odio, no lo sabes...

Sus falladas se derrumban, ahora es el turno de las lagrimas; de nuevas lagrimas. Él entiende al fin lo que ella esta sufriendo, y le duele en el alma ser el causante de su desdicha, aun a pesar de saber que sus palabras no son ciertas.

- Mana lo siento, lo siento... – sin poder evitarlo extiende sus brazos hacia ella, en afán de abrazarla, y por más que lo intenta, ella no es capaz de resistirse.

- No sabes... no sabes lo que me has hecho pasar – finalmente se rinde, ya no importa que él la vea llorar, o que vea lo muy asustada que ha estado. Ahora sola importa él, él y esos brazos que tan tiernamente la rodean. – No lo sabes... ¿no vuelvas a hacerlo, vale?

Esa última pregunta es una suplica, y él lo sabe, y decide responderla.

- Nunca... – la mira directamente a los ojos, esos ojos color caramelo tan hermosos – Nunca me separaré de ti; lo juro.

E inevitablemente sus labios se encuentran, y sus lenguas danzan la una junto a la otra. E inevitablemente sus cuerpos se entregan, fusionándose en uno solo.

--------------

- ¡El faraón! ¡El faraón ha regresado!

Gritos así se escuchaban por todo el palacio, para diversión de ambos jóvenes.

- Todavía eres famoso – susurra Anzu a su esposo, mientras caminan por los altos corredores, en dirección a la sala del trono.

- En realidad, si _todavía_ lo soy, es gracias a ti – bromea este, recordando las veces en las que su esposa le ha salvado la vida y conteniendo a duras penas la necesidad de saborear nuevamente sus labios.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? – contrarresta ella – Todavía soy muy joven para quedarme viuda... Además – susurra colocándose a su espalda - ¿qué haría yo sin ti?

Como única respuesta su acompañante sonríe, apretando con fuerza su mano. ¿Qué haría ella sin mi? ¿Qué haría yo sin ella? ¿Sobreviviremos a la próxima batalla? Eran preguntas para las cuales no tenía respuesta pero, en ese momento, se juro a su mismo proteger a Anzu hasta el final, aun a costa de su propia vida. Ella _si_ sobreviviría a la batalla, costara lo que costase.

No obstante, sus cavilaciones son pronto interrumpidas al llegar a la sala del trono, donde una centena de personas se halla deseosa de estrecharle la mano y demostrarle su alegría por su regreso. Pero la bienvenida no dura mucho.

- ¡Faraón! ¡Faraón!

- Isis – la sacerdotisa parece exaltada, lo cual no es propio de ella – ¿qué ocurre?

- Necesito hablar con vos en privado, os lo ruego.

- Claro – algo inquieto, Atem se separa de Anzu y sigue a la sacerdotisa del collar hasta un lugar privado.

Ninguno de los presentes ve entonces como su cara descompone lentamente, ni como su corazón desboca el ritmo de los latidos. Pero cuando ambos vuelven a la sala, todo parece absolutamente normal, y su expresión es tan serena como siempre, como lo ha de ser la expresión de un faraón.

- El collar milenario me ha mostrado el escondite de Bakura. Debemos darnos prisa o será demasiado tarde. – habla Isis tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué? – ninguno de los presentes parece creerlo; únicamente Anzu se mantiene impasible. Ella ya sabía del escondite de Bakura por su experiencia del pasado, lo que es peor, sabía exactamente lo que allí se ocultaba. También sabía... de un modo u otro, que si ellos acudían allí, si Bakura conseguía el resto de los objetos milenarios... Sería el fin. - ¿Cual es su localización?

- Antaño era una aldea de criminales, pero todos desaparecieron misteriosamente; ahora se cree abandonada.

- Entonces debemos partir inmediatamente – era su oportunidad para vencer al fin a Bakura y restablecer la paz. – Mahado... – no estaba totalmente convenido de que su amigo se hubiera recuperado – Lo siento pero, como faraón, no puedo darte permiso para ir a esta batalla. Permanecerás en el castillo, y si algo saliese mal... ocuparías mi lugar en la resistencia.

- ¡Faraón! – El mismo sacerdote no sabe si su grito es de protesta o agradecimiento; prácticamente lo acaba de nombra su sucesor pero... – Quiero ayudaros. Se que puedo ayudaros.

- Yo también lo se. Pero necesito a alguien aquí y, en las actuales circunstancias, tu eres el más adecuado. Por favor.

Mahado lo medito unos instantes. Sabía cual era la decisión más sabia, pero aceptarla...

- Yo me quedaré a su lado – intervino Mana, a pesar del sacrificio que ello suponía.

Atem la mira agradecida. Después, se acercó al sacerdote y lo condujo hasta un lugar privado.

- Mahado, sabes que confió en ti, que sin dudarlo te confiaría mi vida – sus ojos violetas enfocaban a las de su amigo, su mentor de más confianza – Pero hay algo que me importa más que mi propia vida. Se que lograré ganar esta guerra, pero no se a que precio – en esos momento el sacerdote iba a interrumpir, pero algo en la expresión del faraón le detuvo – Por eso, quiero que me prometas, que me jures, que cuidaras de Anzu y de que ella sea feliz. Se que serás un gran faraón, y que Mana y tu seréis muy felices. Pero necesito, te imploro – las lagrimas caían por su rostro y se encontraba a punto de caer de rodilla – que cuides de Anzu y... y...

FLASH BACK

Hace unos momentos...

- ¿Qué ocurre Isis?

- Faraón, debo deciros que mi collar ha hallado la localización del escondite de Bakura y me ha mostrado que es el momento indicado para atacar.

- Eso es perfecto. – La satisfacción brillaba en los ojos de Atem, al fin podría acabar la guerra. Anzu estaría a salvo - ¿Sabes ya dónde se encuentra?

- Si. – la sacerdotisa dudo – Pero antes de deciros nada, debo confesaros otra revelación que mi collar me ha mostrado. La reina, vuestra esposa... está en cinta; Anzu espera un hijo vuestro desde hace exactamente dos semanas, a pesar de que ella misma lo desconoce. Pero dada la actual situación de alerta, pensé que deberías saberlo.

Y todo termino para él. Un hijo.

FIN FLASH BACK

- Mahado prométemelo – suplica el, ya hombre, cayendo de rodillas e ignorando el grito angustioso de Mahado _¡Faraón!_ – Júrame por la tumba de mi padre y de todos los faraones anteriores a él en el trono, que cuidaras de Anzu y de mi hijo, y que ayudaras a este en convertirse en una sabía persona y en un faraón bondadoso del que yo, esté donde esté, pueda sentirme orgulloso. Por favor. ¡Júramelo!

Por unos segundo pareció que Mahado se había quedado sin palabras, pero solo fue un instante; al momento siguiente se encontraba también arrodillado sobre el suelo, mirándolo a su faraón a los ojos – a su amigo, a su discípulo, a su hermano...

- Lo juro.

Anzu se hallaba impaciente. No sabía que podrían estar hablando Atem y Mahado, pero no le gustaba su tardanza. Necesitaba darse prisa; ellos debía partir a caballo lo antes posible y ella...

- Anzu – Atem se acercaba solo, Mhado no lo acompaña; por su expresión seria, la joven supuso que había algo que deseaba pedirle a ella y, con un poco de suerte, sería justo o que ella necesitaba para realizar su plan de emergencia. – Se que no te agrada, pero en esta ocasión no podrás acompañarme, te necesito aquí, junto a Mana y Mahado ¿de acuerdo?

- Entiendo – Atem se sorprendió por una victoria tan sencilla, pero se hallaba demasiado aliviado para pensar en el porque de esa "claudicación" por parte de su esposa. Tal vez ella sospechará algo. Mejor así; no haría ninguna tontería.

Una vez tranquilo en ese aspecto, se vio obligado a centrar su atención en el resto de personas, a saber, los cinco sacerdotes del milenio – Kaiba, Agnadi, Isis, Shada, y Karim – y Simón, Jonouchi y May (Mana había ido a reunirse con Mahado).

- No puedo obligar a ninguno de vosotros a acompañarme y no tengo intención de hacerlo. El que me acompañe lo hará por propia voluntad y teniendo muy presente lo que esta en juego.

- Con su permiso faraón – intervino Kaiba - Sus palabras le honran, pero nosotros somos sus sacerdotes y su sino es nuestro sino. Moriremos por vos y por Egipto si es necesario.

Cuatro pares de ojos asintieron a sus palabras.

- Y no pensaras que nosotros te abandonaremos ¿cierto Atem? – pregunto Katsuya muy seguro de si mismo – Aunque ahora que lo pienso... tal vez sería mejor que Mai... – no pudo acabar la frase, pues la aludida le propino un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el puño – supongo que eso es un no – susurró.

- ¡Cuenta conmigo faraón! – Exclamo Mai, ignorando por completo el dolor de su novio. – Mis arpias y yo estamos listas para la batalla.

Atem se tomo unos momentos para evaluar los rostros de sus compañeros, pero solo hallo en ellos seguridad y decisión, por lo que no puedo menos que sonreír orgulloso. Bakura no sabía bien a lo que se enfrentaba, la corte del faraón defendería Egipto, aun a costa de la propia vida.

- En ese caso, preparad los caballos; ¡partimos de inmediato!

- ¡Faraón! – inmediatamente todos los presentes obedecieron la orden y se dirigieron hacía las cuadras. Únicamente Atem se demoró unos instantes, a fin de despedirse de su esposa.

- Cuídate mucho Atem – suplicó Anzu abrazando a sus esposo con fuerza, con los ojos bañados en lagrimas.

- Tú también. Permanece en el castillo y haz caso a los que diga Mahado, él te protegera hasta mi regreso, pero si yo no... si no...

No pudo continuar. Anzu acalló sus labios atrapándolos en un suave beso.

- Se que me amas – le susurró después, haciendo acopió de todas sus fuerzas – Y tu recuerda siempre que yo te amo a ti... por encima de todo... Te estaré esperando.

Y con esas últimas palabras y un nuevo beso, lo dejo marchar... y únicamente cuando estuvo segura de que él se había marchado, pudo apretar su anillo contra su pecho y realizar una invocación silenciosa a la Emperatriz. Su plan daba comienzo.

- ¿De nuevo me invocas Anzu?

- Es tiempo de guerra y también de invocaciones – contesto sabiamente la joven con una pequeña sonrisa – ¿Acudirás siempre a mi a través de este anillo, o bastaría con que mi corazón te llamara?

- El anillo es solo un lazo físico. Yo no habito en ese anillo y si, podría contestar tu llamada aunque no lo llevaras puesto. – Explico la poderosa criatura – Pero te recomiendo que no te lo quites, podría ser más importante de lo que piensas.

Anzu atesoro las palabras en su mente, para analizarlas más tarde. No obstante, ahora tenía algo más urgente que hacer.

- ¿Podrás transportarme como la última vez? – pregunto ansiosa, aun casi segura de la respuesta. La Emperatriz asintió.

- ¿A dónde vamos en esta ocasión?

- A la aldea perdida... de Culemba. (N/A: no estoy segura si es así como se escribe, pero me refiero a la aldea de los muertos).

Atravesar el cielo hasta llegar a la aldea fue bastante fácil, y ninguno de los espíritus que allí había podían compararse a la Emperatriz. Anzu confió, no obstante, en que lograran retrasar a Atem y al resto lo suficiente para darle tiempo a ella de destruir a Bakura.

Precedida por la Emperatriz, Anzu siguió sus instintos y se introdujo en una de las galerías subterráneas. No hubo de descender demasiados escalones hasta dar con él. Bakura.

El hombre se encontraba de espaldas a ella, acariciando una lamina de piedra que Anzu identifico como la Roca Milenaria.

- ¡Ja! Sabía que vendría faraón pero nunca pensé que serías tan estúpido como para hacerlo solo. Pero no te preocupes, eso solo facili... ¡Tú! – al fin Bakura se había girado y, por primera vez, su rostro delataba sorpresa - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

A pesar de su cara de loco y del gran poder que ocultaba, Anzu no dudo ni una sola vez, porque la vida de aquellos que amaba estaba en juego.

- He venido a matarte.

Sus palabras, dichas con una frialdad asombrosa, no hicieron sino despertar la rosa macabra del ladrón.

- ¡Por Ra niña! Eres imbécil. Pero no importa, ahora que estás sola, será un placer para mi matarte – afirmó, lamiéndose los labios con la lengua.

- Ella no está sola. – la voz de la Emperatriz sonó tan profunda como siempre, pero algo en el timbre o quizá en la expresión de su rostro, dio a entender a Anzu que estaba furiosa.

- ¡Tu! – De nuevo la sonrisa se había desvanecido del rostro de Bakura. Ahora lucia serio y decidido, pero sus ojos seguían teniendo esa sombra espelúznate. – No importa... Nunca será rival para mi Diamante. Ese monstruo fue forjado con el odio de todas las almas que fueron aniquiladas por el padre de tu querido faraón. – El sarcasmo era implícito en su voz, pero el odio relucía por sobre encima de todo. – Una bestia como tu, no tiene nada que hacer. ¡Jajaja!

Anzu lucho por mantener la compostura, el sonido de su risa le provocaba escalofríos, pero nada era tan importante como vencer en esta batalla. Cerro los ojos y trato de concentrarse en todo aquel poder del que la Emperatriz le había hablado pero que nunca había percibido por si misma. Pero ahora debía encontrarlo, y cedérselo a ella.

Lentamente sentía como sus fuerzas menguaban; se debilitaba y no sabía si podría sobrevivir al ataque; pero no importaba.

- Anzu ¿estás segura de esto? – la voz de la Emperatriz le llego de muy lejos, y como no quería malgastar fuerzas hablando, se limito a asentir.

"Cualquier sacrificio es poco si con ello logro salvar a Atem y a todos los que amo"

Quizá a causa del cansancio, por la mente de Anzu comenzaron a desfilar todos los rostros de sus amigos, los del pasado, y los que había conocido en este tiempo. Yugi, Tristan, Jono, Mai, Seth, Mhado, Mana... Atem. Se lo debía a ellos; por ellos debía ser fuerte. Por Atem.

Tan concentrada como estaba, apenas escucho la orden de Bakura hacía su monstruo.

- Diamante, ¡honda expansiva!

Ni tampoco el contraataque definitivo de la Emperatriz.

- ¡Sombras de luz!

Ambos ataques chocaron, uno contra el otro y se mantuvieron iguales en un primer momento. Pero Anzu seguía cediendo su Ka a la Emperatriz y, lentamente, el ataque de esta ganaba terreno. La joven sabía que lograría resistir mucho más, se lo indicaba un agudo dolor en el pecho cada vez que se veía obligada a inspirar para tomar aire; no obstante, aguantaría lo suficiente.

Las sombras luminosas de la Emperatriz ganaban terreno, se hallaban a punto de tragarse a la bestia de Bakura y, cuando esto sucediera, Anzu se desplomaría. No importaba; estaba preparada, desde el principio. Sin embargo...

- ¡Anzu! – esa voz; la única voz para la cual no estaba preparada. - ¡Anzu!

El nuevo grito fue más de lo que la joven, en su estado, pudo soportar. Todas sus convicciones se desmoronaron y, sin poder evitarlo, perdió la concentración y calló al suelo exhausta.

El ataque de la Emperatriz golpeó a Diamante en el pecho, pero sin el KA añadido de Anzu no fue suficiente para destruirlo. Por tan poco. Por tan poco, Diamante seguía con vida, herido, pero no vencido.

- Lo siento – susurró la joven, sin saber bien a quien hablaba, si a Atem o a la Emperatriz.

- ¿Pero que estás diciendo? – el faraón, a su lado, hervía en ira.

No comprendía como la joven había sido tan imprudente, tan estúpida... para arriesgar... y además faltar a su promesa. Deseaba decírselo, con toda su alma deseaba decirle lo que Isis le había comunicado para que entendiera... y se arrepintiera de la tontería que había estado a punto de cometer. No solo acabar con su vida, sino también con la de su hijo...

De verdad deseaba decírselo, con locura, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Pero la miraba... con las mejillas tan pálidas... la tocaba... esa piel tan fría... la escuchaba... sus jadeos, sus esfuerzos por respirar... Y entendía que en su estado, tan exhausta como se hallaba, cualquier emoción así podría... ¡Ra sabe que podría causarle! Por eso el debía callar, pero por nada del mundo permitiría que ella volviera a arriesgarse.

- ¡Conmovedor! – esa risa fría logró sacar a Atem de sus cavilaciones - ¡Muy conmovedor! Pero ahora será mejor que la olvides y te enfrentes a mi faraón, o de lo contrario, os enviaré a los dos a un lugar en el que podáis estar juntitos por la eternidad... ¡Jajajaja!

La risa de Bakura logró enfurecer a Atem. Se olvidó de todo, de sus sacerdotes que esperaban arriba, combatiendo contra los espectros, de que ya no poseía el puzzle milenario y, por tanto, sus fuerzas se hallaban muy disminuidas..., de todo, excepto del gran odio que lo embargaba contra la figura del ladrón que tenía delante.

Porque él tenía la culpa de todo; por su culpa el reino sufría, por su culpa Anzu se hallaba tan debilitada, al punto de la muerte, por su culpa no estaba seguro de poder ver crecer a su hijo, por su culpa todo había ocurrido..., y por eso él iba a matarlo, costará lo que costará.

- ¡Athem! – el faraón se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre bajo esa pronunciación tan extraña y, por primera vez, fijo su vista en la Emperatriz – Estás actuando de modo estúpido, carcomido por el odio. Tú eres luz, no dejes que el mal te domine o, de lo contrario, nunca podrás destruirlo.

Las palabras de la Emperatriz parecieron surgir efecto en Atem, quien instantáneamente mudo el rostro; ahora ya no se veía deforme a causa del odio, únicamente, decidido.

- Cierto, tienes razón – reconoció imperceptiblemente, pero luego alzo la voz para enfrentar al ladrón – Bakura, la era de maldad y odio que has forjado a llegado a su fin. La oscuridad nunca dominará este reino y, para asegurarlo... ¡te reto a un duelo!

- Jajaja. Faraón, no me hagas reír... Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que hablas... Pero si, aceptó tu propuesta. Y te recomiendo que no te dejes engañar por el estado de mi Diamante... él es mucho más de lo que aparenta... – tras esas palabras alzó el brazo y gritó – espíritus y almas condenadas por el anterior faraón, acudid a mi llamada y dadle poder al monstruo que vosotros mismo creasteis.

Inmediatamente la sala se lleno de sombras y fantasmas y, antes los ojos horrorizados del faraón, el monstruo Diamante recuperó su poder, volviéndose incluso más terrible que antaño.

- ¡Este es mi monstruo faraón! – reto Bakura mirándolo a los ojos con una tétrica sonrisa – Veamos que tiene tu para hacerle frente.

El cerebro de Atem empezó a funcionar rápidamente. Sin su objeto... utilizar el poder de los dragones podía resultar demasiado arriesgado... podría no lograr controlarlo y eso supondría una masacre. Por otra parte... ese monstruo no era suyo... aunque estaba seguro de que Mahado se sentiría satisfecho de que le fuera de ayuda... Si, no tenía otra opción.

- Por el poder del faraón, ¡mago oscuro, yo te invoco! Ven a mi...

Rápidamente un meteorito surcó el cielo y la figura del mago cobró forma en la habitación.

- Faraón – hablo el hechicero – a sus ordenes.

- ¡Ja! – rio Bakura – Una bestia tan vulgar como él jamás podrá vencer ami Diamante, ¡prepárense! Y para asegurarme de que no intentan destruir la lápida de piedra, tortuga metálica ¡aparece! – de nuevo, una bestia se materializa en la sala – y ahora protege con tu cuerpo esa lápida. Ya ves, faraón, no tenga más escapatoria... si quieres vencer ¡tendrás que destruirme! jajaja. – risa maquiavélica - ¡Diamante, honda expansiva!

- Mago oscuro ¡dardos oscuros!

De la vara del mago aparecieron cantidad de bolas verdosas directas a estrellarse contra la bestia de Bakura, pero con la fuerza que los espíritus le había brindado, este apenas pareció notar el daño.

- ¡Honda expansiva!

Ahora si, el ataque de Diamante se había estrellado directamente contra el mago, dejando a este último muy debilitado.

- ¡Ah! – Atem apenas pudo contener una expresión de dolor mientras se llevaba la mano al corazón. Cada ataque que recibía su monstruo, lo sufría él en su propio cuerpo.

- ¿Lo ves faraón? Tu linda esposa quizá hubiera podido vencerme sacrificando su vida, pero tu eres demasiado cobarde para eso... y como consecuencia ¡moriréis los dos! – la última exclamación fue seguida de otra carcajada, al mismo tiempo que se relamía los labios con la lengua. – Diamante ¡honda expansiva!

Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, Atem se mantuvo sereno a la espera del ataque..., pero este nunca llegó. Una espada de Dios se interpuso en su camino, y aunque se evaporó al instante siguiente, el ataque había perdido su efecto.

El faraón se giro, esperanzado; y efectivamente, allí se hallaba su guarda o, al menos, parte de ella.

- Faraón ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunto Seth preocupado, pero Atem no pudo mas que echar una mirada a sus esposa, todavía inconsciente en el suelo.

- No se preocupe faraón – lo tranquilizó Isis – yo me encargó de ella. – e inmediatamente Alzó su brazalete invocador - ¡Duendecillo místico! Llena de energía la vida de los reyes de Egipto.

Como respuesta, apareció un duende verdoso y, tanto Anzu como Atem fueron recubiertos por una luminosa luz verde; pero este último apenas se percató de nada, pues solo tenía ojos para su esposa, cuyas mejillas recuperaban el rosado habitual, hasta que, finalmente, abrió los ojos, totalmente repuesta.

- Atem... – susurró ella, pero el joven se encontraba demasiado feliz para reprocharle nada, por lo que, simplemente, se limito a abrazarla. Ahora ya podía combatir tranquilo.

- Bakura ¡te reto a duelo de las sombras! – exclamó, deseo de terminar cuanto antes.

- No faron espere – interrumpió Simón – sin su rompecabezas la lucha puede ser peligrosa.

- El cierto – Corroboró Seth, silenciando la protesta de Atem. – Nosotros – señalándose a si mismo, a Isis, Simón, y Karim – somos su corte del milenio, lucharemos por vos.

Atem dudaba, pero un rápido vistazo a Anzu le hizo comprender que si él luchaba, ella no se quedaría atrás, por lo que terminó asintiendo.

- Y tú Bakura prepárate – volvió a hablar el sacerdote – Ninguno de nosotros permitiremos que escapes de aquí con vida. ¡Estás acabado!

- ¡Perfecto tontos! – exclamo Bakura, realmente complacido – De este modo cuando los venza conseguiré tres objetos más, haciendo un total de cinco, y nadie será capaz de derrotarme.

- No nos subestimes – advirtió Karim, al mismo tiempo que alzaba su brazalete para invocar a... - ¡hechizo del dragón!

En consecuencia un enorme dragón metálico, de color dorado, se materializó en el aire.

- ¡Va! – evidentemente Bakura no se veía asustado – Como siempre digo, cuantos más... más divertido... ¡Jajajaja! Diamante, muestra a estos ineptos el poder de lo oscuro ¡Honda expansiva!

El hechizo se dirigió directo hacía el dragón, pero está vez, consiguió esquivarlo. y, aprovechando el momento, Seth alzó su baculo

- Únanse ahora guardianes – ordenó Seth alzando su báculo, dispuesto a aprovechar el momento - ¡Ataque conjunto!

A su orden, tanto sus Díos como el dragón de Karim y el duende de Isis atacaron. El mago oscuro atacó también.

- ¡Emperatriz! – exclamó Anzu, que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio, decodificando lo sucedido – Tu también, ¡ataca!

- ¡Anzu no! – pero Atem no pudo impedirlo, y los cinco monstruos atacaron en conjunto.

Por desgracia, los espíritus malditos protegían a Bakura, y ninguno de los ataques logró penetrar su escudo. Anzu se reprendió mentalmente. Si hubiera aguanto antes, tan solo un poco más... Pero no era momento de arrepentimientos, su plan había fallado, ahora debía buscar otro modo de aniquilarlo y, mientras tanto, combatir junto a Atem y los guardianes.

Mientras tanto, en la superficie de la aldea...

* * *

Jono y Mai seguían combatiendo contra los espíritus restantes, socorridos por el espadachín de llama y las arpias.

Y Shasa ayudaba a Agnadin a defenderse de los espíritus, que lo acusan de la masacre ocurrida hacía ya tanto tiempo, cuando el sacrifico sus almas para encontrar la lápida de piedra y los artículos milenarios.

Pero algo sucedió cuando la llave milenaria de Shada comenzó a brillar alertando a su portador de un gran mal que rondaba cerca. Siguiendo la indicación de su llave, el portador descendió hasta otra de las muchas cavernas y, allí, halló la lápida del monstruo Diamante.

Sin dudarlo un solo instante, sabedor de que al destruirla el monstruo de Bakura desaparecería, alzo su brazalete para invocar al _guerrero chacal bitestado_, pero... Algo duro golpeo su cabeza interrumpiendo su invocación y él cayo inconsciente al suelo.

Los espíritus de la lapida se materializaron ante el cuerpo inerte de Shada, arrastrándolo con ellos, y la llave milenaria cayo al cielo, siendo recogida por otro sacerdote.

- Lo lamento de veras, Shada – a pesar de sus palabras, en su rostro no había ni una pizca de piedad; más bien sonreía – Pero no permitiré que nadie se interponga en el destino de mi hijo.

Y cogiendo para si la llave, abandonó el lugar, sin volver la vista atrás.

* * *

Espero q os haya gustado el capitulo...

¿reviews?


	34. Chapter 34

Hola tomodachis!!! No me he tardado nada ¿eh? Y eso que ayer estuvo liada porque después de ver el final del anime vampire knight tuve que escribir un pequeño shot como ofrenda, no lo pude evitar... así que si alguna de vosotras se interesa por ese anime que se pase por mi profile y lea la historia... se titula "I love you".

Pero bueno, ahora a lo importante... Agradecer por sus reviews a **Akerenit, Amorata, Yuuki Li, YamixTeaLover, Gabe Logan, Mitsuki Himura, cote_koka, Itari**; **gracias** por vuewstros reviews **tomodachis**; de corazón!

**

* * *

**

La batalla continuaba; los monstruos de los guardianes, junto al Mago Oscuro y a la Emperatriz, atacaban sin descanso a Diamante pero, con la protección de los espíritus, ninguno de los ataques lograba atravesar las barreras que Basura había creado.

La fusión de los monstruos de Seth y Karim no sirvió de nada; un nuevo monstruo invocado por Bakura sirvió para herir a Karim y, de ese modo, el ladrón obtuvo un nuevo artículo para colocar en la lápida. Ahora solo quedaban dos.

- Se lo dije, estúpidos - rió Bakura, seguro de su victoria - Ninguno de vosotros es rival para mi Diamante, y ahora… ¡os eliminaré a todos! Diamante ¡honda expansiva!

Con este último ataque, todos los monstruos, incluida la Emperatriz, cayeron al suelo debilitados. Atem observó a su alrededor, fijando la vista en sus amigos, tirados sobre en el suelo y sin fuerzas; a continuación dirigió la vista hacía Anzu, también sobre el suelo, haciendo esfuerzos por incorporarse pero, evidentemente, exhausta.

Entonces comprendió; no podía sacrificar a ninguno de ellos pero, especialmente, no podía sacrificarla a ella, no si había un modo de salvarla.

- Bakura, esto ha llegado a su fin - tanto sus amigos como el ladrón lo miraron extrañados, aunque este último no tardó en echarse a reír, escéptico - ¡Espíritus! Yo soy el hijo del faraón al que odias, aquel que os arrebató las almas; ¡y yo me inclino ante vosotros! ¡Llevaos mi alma y abandonad por fin el reino de los vivos!

- ¡No! - Atem no descifró quien de los dos había gritado antes, si Anzu o Bakura, pero aun así, no fue capaz de mirar a su esposa.

"_Lo siento Anzu_"

No tuvo tiempo de pensar nada más; los espíritus abandonaron al monstruo de Bakura y se introdujeron en su cuerpo. El dolor embargo sus sentidos y supo que iba a morir pero, de pronto, todo se detuvo, y la figura del antiguo faraón alumbro la sala.

- ¿Padre?

- Hijo, lamento mucho todo lo que está ocurriendo. Si hubiera tenido idea… pero ya es tarde. Pero recuerda esto hijo, porque jamás, jamás, permitiré que seas tú quien pague por mis pecados. - Tras sus palabras alzó los brazos, y se dirigió a los espíritus. - Almas malditas, yo soy el responsable de vuestros pesares. ¡Tomadme! Y partid conmigo al mundo que os pertenece.

Todos los espíritus se dirigieron hacía el faraón, rodeándolo por completo, y tras un estallido de luz, ambas figuras desaparecieron.

- ¡Padre! - gritó Atem, pero ya era tarde. El antiguo faraón había desaparecido, y el monstruo Diamante ya no era sombra de antaño.

- ¡Espada aura!

- ¡Ráfaga oscura!

Ambos ataques fueron lanzados a la vez, por Seth y por Anzu y, para desgracia de Bakura, lograron impactar directamente sobre la cabeza de la bestia.

- Mago oscuro ¡ataque de magia oscura! - el grito de Atem y el ataque de su criatura fue definitivo. La bestia desapareció y la lápida del Diamante cayó echa pedazos.

- ¡No! - el grito de Bakura fue difuminándose lentamente, al mismo tiempo que su portador caí al suelo inconsciente.

- ¿Esta muerto? - preguntó Anzu, sin pizca de remordimiento en su voz.

- Será mejor para él si lo está - respondió Seth y, por un momento, la joven faraona se siento identificada con él. Los demás asintieron lentamente.

- Se ha acabado - respondió Atem, como si eso respondiera a la pregunta.

- ¡Todavía no! - la exclamación sorprendió a todos los presentes, pero todavía más cuando se giraron y encontraron a su causante; Agnadin.

Pero no era el mismo Agnadin que ellos conocían, su sombra era borrosa, como si se hubiera fusionado con un monstruo, o con la misma oscuridad.

- ¿Maestro? - por primera vez la voz de Seth dudaba.

- No Seth, maestro no, **padre** - ante sus palabras, todos, incluso Anzu se quedaron estáticos. La joven se reprendió mentalmente por un descuido tan importante; ¿cómo había sido capaz de olvidarlo?

- ¿Qué? - el sacerdote no era capaz de reaccionar.

- ¡No Seth, no lo escuches! - intervino Isis - Ese no es Agnadin, fíjate en él; ¡lleva la llave del milenio de Shada!

- Por supuesto que si - reconoció el viejo sacerdote - ese estúpido quiso interponerse entre yo y tu destino. ¡Tu destino, hijo mío! ¡Tú destino! Por culpa del imbécil de mi hermano, yo hube de separarme de ti y tu madre cundo apenas eras un niño... Pero aun así, tu conseguiste llegar al Palacio por tus propios medios y, entonces, lo supe. Tú eras el elegido para ser Faraón, tú y solo tú el destinado a traer gloria y grandeza a Egipto... y cuando Zork despierte, necesitará a alguien para gobernar el nuevo mundo, ¡y tú eres el elegido! ¡el único con capacidad para hacerlo! Juntos dominaremos el mundo como padre e hijo..., como siempre debió haber sido.

- ¡Silencio! – exclamó Seth, horrorizado por las palabras del viejo – Tú no eres mi padre y, aun si lo fueras, no importa. Tus palabras son traición y yo, como guardián en la corte del faraón que juro proteger a su señor, te haré pagar tu delito.

Tras sus palabras, el sacerdote no dudo en alzar el báculo, dispuesto a nueva lucha, y sus compañeros lo imitaron, sin embargo...

- ¡Tontos! Hijo mío, no te culpo... Estos imebeciles llenaron tu cabeza de mentiras pero, cuando Zork regrese, no tendrás más remedio que admitir la verdad. – y sin dar tiempo a nadie de impedirlo gritó – Y ahora todos vosotros... ¡pagad! ¡Torbellinos oscuros!

De la nada, aparecieron cinco torbellinos diferentes y, cada uno de ellos fue tragándose a los presentes y llevándoselos lejos; en consecuencia, los objetos milenarios restantes cayeron al suelo, lejos de sus portadores, y Aganadin pudo recogerlos y colocarlos en la lápida.

El rompecabezas, el anillo y la balanza, colocados anteriormente por Bakura. El ojo, la llave, el báculo y el collar, obtenidos por el propio Agnadi. Cada uno de ellos fue encajado en su lugar y, como respuesta, un brillo espeluznante cubrió la roca. El Armagedón comenzaba. Zork no tardaría en resurgir de las tinieblas.

Una vez la lápida se alzó al cielo y el ritual quedo completado, cientos de monstruos emergieron del cielo, dispuestos a preparar la llegada de su señor, y el propio Aganadi – o lo que quedaba de él – alzó el vuelo el pos de uno de los torbellinos, tratando de alcanzar a su hijo y hacerle ver la verdad del nuevo mundo.

Cuando el torbellino lo liberó y él cayó al suelo, Seth se permitió unos momentos antes de recomponerse. Las palabras de Agandi torturaban sus oídos como si, a base de repetirse, quisieran formar la duda en su corazón y en su mente. Pero no había tal duda, él amaba a su faraón y haría cualquier cosa por protegerlo... ¿o no?

¿Realmente serían ciertas sus palabras? ¿Serían verdaderamente Agnadi su padre? ¿Y de ser así, qué le había ocurrido? ¿Cómo había perdido la cordura de ese modo? ¿Sería él capaz de enfrentarlo, a su progenitor? ¿O debería esperar y comprobar la veracidad de sus palabras?

No. No podía pensar así. El Agnadi que el conocía, fuera o no su padre, jamás hubiera actuado de modo tan cruel y reprochable. El hombre que le enseñó a luchar, con la mente y el cuerpo, cuando el llegó al Palacio, era un hombre justo, bondadoso y leal; jamás propondría algo semejante. Debía tener eso en mente.

Pero entonces, ¿qué hacer?

Apenas tuvo tiempo para pensar una respuesta, pues una sombra surcó el cielo hasta aterrizar frente a él. Agandi.

- Hijo mío, no tengo intención de luchar contra ti... – lo calmó el sacerdote, al ver como Seth alzaba el brazalete de invocación, dispuesto a la pelea – Solo pido que me escuchas... como tu padre, como aquel que tuvo que renunciar a su familia en único afán de protegerla... te lo ruego, escucha lo que tengo que decir y, después, haz tu elección.

Lentamente, Seth bajo el brazo y su postura se relejo, había algo que le impedía atacar a su padre... al menos, para tomar una decisión, debía escuchar sus palabras.

Aganadi sonrió mentalmente.

**oOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOo**

Lejos de allí, una joven de piel blanca y cabello azulado despertaba de su sueño, encontrándose en un lugar desconocido. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, no se asustó por el escenario o se dejo intimidar. Sabía que no había tiempo para ello.

En sueño, Seth estaba en peligro. Las tinieblas cubrían el mundo y él debía escoger un bando... pero la oscuridad siempre es persuasiva y, por experiencia, Kissara sabía que si esta se adueñaba de el corazón de algún humano nunca jamás lo liberaba. Por ello debía apresurarse o, temía, sería demasiado tarde.

Decidida, se incorporó de la cama y, sin apenas prestar atención a lo que la rodeaba, se dirigió hacía la puerta.

- Señorita – la interceptó el guardia nada más puso un pie fuera de la habitación – Me alegra ver que ha despertado. El sacerdote Seth, miembro honorario de la guardia del faraón, me encomendó traerla hasta aquí para que se recuperará. Igualmente, me rogó que le suplicara a usted que permaneciera aquí durante un tiempo, hasta que él viniese a recogerla...

No pudo continuar, Kissara ya había abandonado la sala.

Una vez fuera, la joven trató de concentrarse; no sabía donde podía hallarse el sacerdote, pero algo en su interior estaba unido a él... confiaba en que esa conexión fuese suficiente para encontrarlo. Sin mas, comenzó a correr.

**OooooOOOOooooOOOoooOOOO**

- ¿Lo comprendes ahora hijo mío? El faraón es un inepto incapaz de gobernar el nuevo mundo que se aproxima. ¡Tú eres el único con poder para hacerlo!

Seth se mantenía inmóvil, una parte de su mente escuchaba las palabras de Agandi y se dejaba convencer por ellas. Sabía que era error, sabía quien era él... pero, una extraña fuerza invadía su capacidad de raciocinio... comenzaba a controlarlo. Quizá fuera cierto que el debía ser faraón, quizá los problemas que embargaban el mundo se disolvieran tras la llegada de Zork... quizá la oscuridad fuera el único medio para obtener la paz... quizá...

- ¡Seth-sama! – y los quizá desaparecieron.

Inmediatamente giró su rostro buscándola a ella y, efectivamente, allí estaba Kissara, con la respiración agitada a causa del esfuerzo...corriendo hacia él.

- Kissara... – susurró, precipitándose a su encuentro y tomándola de la mano. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Pero la joven no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues fue interrumpida.

- ¡Perfecto hijo! ¿No lo ves? El poder te persigue y viene hacía ti, ¡un poder superior al de los mismísimos Dioses Egiocios! – Agandi sonreía, creyendo firmemente cada una de sus palabras – Ahora debes sacrificar a la muchacha... ¡y serás farón!

- ¡No! – está vez Seth no tenía dudas, con Kissara a su lado poseía la fuerza suficiente para resistir la oscuridad – Eres tú quien no entiende. Gracias a esta mujer he comprendido que la solución para los problemas que asolan el mundo no se halla bajo las tinieblas en poder de la oscuridad, sino en otro sentimiento. En el amor, en la capacidad del ser humano para sacrificarse por lo que ama, por aquellos que ama, ahí es donde reside el verdadero poder... y la felicidad. – Seth pauso un momento para contemplar a Kissara, quien ahora mantenía sus profundos ojos sobre él, brillando plenamente, como nunca antes, y confirmando así sus palabras. – Por ese motivo padre – continuo, centrando de nuevo su atención en el sacerdote – nunca permitiré que dañes a esta mujer, y moriré para protegerla si es necesario.

- ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! – Agandi parecía incrédulo. Pero cuando Seth le sostuvo la mirada con expresión decidida, su rostro se tornó furioso - ¡No! ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Antes prefiero verte muerto que a los pies del faraón y de esa mujer indigna! ¡Prepárate!

- ¡Seth-sama! – la voz de Kissara, no solo por las palabras que él había pronunciado y que, efectivamente, le confirmaban que no estaba sola en su sentimiento... sino por el miedo a perderle ahora que Agani iba a retornar la lucha.

- No temas Kissara... – susurró el sacerdote colocándose frente a ella en pose defensiva y, por un momento, su voz se dulcifico. Después su semblante tornó serio y, alzando el brazalete, se dispuso a invocar a su monstruo - ¡Dios! ¡Es vuestro turno! - inmediatamente, dos bestias se materializaron en el aire, dispuestos a servir a su señor - ¡Espada aura!

**oOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo**

A kilómetros de allí, una joven faraona despertaba de la inconsciencia, encontrándose en un lugar desconocido.

- ¿Ya has despertado? – pregunto una voz conocida.

- ¿Emperatriz? – la nombrada asintió. - ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Uno de los torbellinos de Aganadi te atrapó y te trajo hasta aquí; yo no pude hacer nada por evitarlo, lo siento. – Anzu supuso que no se refería solo al torbellino, por lo que negó con la cabeza.

- Fue mi culpa. – dijo, después calló.

Por supuesto que era culpa suya. Todo había sido culpa suya. Primero, su fracaso ante a Bakura. Después, su terrible olvido sobre Agandi. Todo había sido culpa suya. Las vidas de sus amigos, de su esposo, dependía de ella, y ella... les había fallado estrepitosamente.

- No deberías culparte de ese modo – las palabras llegaron lejanas y a Anzu le costó entender que era la Emperatriz quien hablaba; aun así, no alzó la vista. – Lo que ocurrió ni fue culpa tuya, tu diste tu mejor esfuerzo... Pero, si te rindes ahora, verdaderamente serás culpable de su muerte.

- ¿Qué? – está vez Anzu si reacciono – Pero... si ya es tarde... Zork retornará pronto y, entonces....

- Entonces ¿qué? – preguntó la criatura, mucho más humana que de costumbre – Anzu, lo que esta en juego ahora es mucho más que la vida de tus amigos... es la supervivencia del mundo. Si te rindes ahora, si abandonas la lucha y le otorgas a Zork la victoria... se perderá algo más que un puñado de vidas preciadas... supondrá el fin de la humanidad... de la Tierra y tal y como la conocemos...

- Pero ¿qúe puedo hacer?

- Puedes luchar. Ya antes se consiguió vencer a Zork, tú lo sabes; lo que es más, posees muchas pistas sobre lo que ocurrió exactamente ¿me equivoco? – Anzu contempló a la Emperatriz, después asintió lentamente; sus ojos recuperaban la esperanza. – Entonces utiliza la información, y pelea está batalla... Por mi parte, te juro, que no me apartaré de tu lado.

La joven sintió como sus energías crecías tras las palabras de la Emperatriz, y estuvo a punto de preguntar _"¿quién eres?_", pero por el contrario, prefirió decir...

- Gracias.

La Emperatriz tenía razón. Todavía era pronto para rendirse; Atem, Jono, Mai, Seth... contaban con ella... y ella no les defraudaría. Pero primero, necesitaba pensar. Recopilar toda la información que Yugi le proporciono del pasado.

Sabía que Atem lucharía en la batalla final, por lo que no era a él a quien debía buscar. Mahado y Mana todavía se hallaban en el palacio, así que estaban relativamente a salvo. Pero entonces ¿quién? ¿quién estaba en peligro? ¿quién fallecía antes de la gran batalla?

Y entonces, lo supo. Escucho la voz de Yugi contándole aquella preciosa y trágica historia, se recordó a ella misma llorando emocionada... También comprendió donde estaba su lugar en esos momentos.

**oOOOooooOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOo**

- ¡Dios! – la última de sus bestias desaparecía; sin el báculo del milenio se veía incapaz de ganar. Pero debía hacerlo, por ella; debía protegerla a costa de su vida si fuera necesario... no podía permitir que algo malo le ocurriera... ¡no podía!

- Seth-sama, por favor... detente... – la joven sufría al contemplar como su amado se debilitaba lentamente, sin que ella pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo. – Por favor... – sus ojos brillaban en lagrimas.

- Kissara... – el nombre salió de sus labios sin pretenderlo, mientras una de sus manos se posaba tiernamente sobre la mejillas de la muchacha. – Lo dije antes... ¿recuerdas? No permitiré que nadie te dañe.

- Seth-sama – y en ese momento sintió el poder, de modo tan real como sentía la piel del joven sobre la suya propia y, esta vez, supo que podía controlarlo.

Sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar... el dragón blanco de ojos azules... había llegado.

Seth abrió los ojos sorprendido, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que lo contemplaba, y el mismo Agandi pareció intimidado.

- Yo tampoco permitiré que nadie te hiera, Seth-sama – susurró la joven, y en respuesta un poderoso rugido emergió de la boca del dragón.

- Kissara... – pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, porque un poderoso rayo de luz blanca salió directo del dragón hasta estrellarse contra Agandi, quien no me fue capaz de esquivarlo completamente y cayó al suelo debilitado.

Pero cuando Kissara volvió a disparar, la energía del ataque fue tragada por un portal y devuelta al propio dragón desde un ángulo diferente. En consecuencia la chica se tambaleo; sus energías menguaban.

- ¡Kissara! – exclamó Seth a tiempo de sostenerla antes de que cayera al suelo. – Por favor, detente – suplicó estrechándola en sus brazos – No estas preparada para esto.

- Seth-sama... – susurró la joven – no te preocupes por mi.

De nuevo el dragón volvió a atacar y, aunque Agandi logró esquivar el ataque, comprendió que no podía seguir así eternamente pues, tarde o temprano, una de esas descargar lo alcanzaría. Pero entonces su boca se torció cruelmente y su mente elaboró un plan tan perfecto que se reprochó a si mismo no haberlo pensado antes. La chica no tendría escapatoria.

- Te he ofrecido mil oportunidades, hijo mío. ¿Estás seguro de que esta es tu respuesta? – el joven ni se digno a contestar – Bien, pues que así sea... ¡Dardo tenebroso!

Un fino dardo de color negro salió de la mano del viejo sacerdote directo a estrellarse contra el pecho de su propio hijo, quien apenas tuvo tiempo para percatarse de ello. Sin embargo, Kissara no lo pensó un solo instante, simplemente... Seth no podía morir... y ella se interpuso entre él y el último disparo.

- ¡Kissara no! – gritó el joven, desesperado, cuando comprendió lo que sucedía; pero era demasiado tarde... el dardo ya estaba atravesando su abdomen.

- ¡Retroceso oscuro!

El grito surcó el cielo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, pero Seth ni siquiera se molesto en buscar al responsable, todo lo que pudo hacer es sostener entre sus brazos a Kissara, sorprendentemente a salvo.

- ¡No! – el gritó de Aganadi fue frustrado por otro más poderoso.

- ¡Espero de furia! – En un ínstate, Aganadi quedo inmovilizado por una jaula transparente – ¡Kissara, es tu momento!

- Si – lo joven asintió y desembarazándose de los brazos de Seth, quien todavía lo contemplaba preocupado, ordenó a su dragón disparar.

El rayo de luz blanca atravesó el cielo directamente hasta el viejo sacerdote quien, debido a las ataduras del espejo, era incapaz de moverse. El ataque se prolongo unos interminables segundos mas y, finalmente, Agandi desapreció en una nube de polvo.

Solo cuando estuvo seguro de que el peligro había pasado, Seth se permitió escrutar el cielo, en busca de la persona que los había salvado. Anzu se hallaba allí, sobre sus cabezas, en brazos de una extraña criatura que ya creía haber visto durante sus primeros entrenamientos.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de pensar nada más; a su lado, Kissara se desplomó en el suelo exhausta y él centro toda su atención en socorrerla.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó Anzu, una vez en el suelo.

- Solo cansada, creo – respondió el sacerdote, y la chica pudo vislumbrar auténtica preocupación en sus pupilas, por lo que, discretamente, decidió apartarse unos pasos, tratando de otórgales algo de intimidad antes de partir hacía la auténtica pelea. Aun así, no puedo evitar sonreír; está vez había ganado; Kissara todavía vivía.

- Seth-sama – la muchacha abrió lentamente los ojos, para hallarse en brazos del sacerdote. – ¿Se termino? – pregunto en un susurro, todavía débil. Pero el joven eligió no contestar la pregunta.

- Ahora estás a salvo – fue todo cuanto dijo, aun cuando sus palabras se asemejan tanto a una caricia en los oídos de aquella que amaba – Estás a salvo – repitió, aumentando la fuerza de su brazo.

En esta ocasión, Kissara correspondió, aferrándose al cuerpo del sacerdote, y permitiendo a su cabeza reposar sobre su pecho. La sensación era tan... abrumadora. Toda su vida había vivido con miedo al mañana, lastimada por ser diferente, preguntándose cuando llegaría su hora... Sin embargo, de nuevo, él la había salvado... y, únicamente a su lado, esa sensación de seguridad la embargaba, llenándola por completo.

Le pertenecía. No sabía exactamente desde que momento... si fue aquella vez cuando aun apenas era una adolescente encerrada en una jaula y él la salvo, o si fue antes o fue después... Pero una cosa era segura, ella le pertenecía, total y completamente.

- Seth-sama... te amo... – y no pudo resistir el decirlo, porque lo sentía, desde el fondo de su alma, sentía la verdad de sus palabras.

- Kissara... – su nombre era hermoso, lo hechizaba... y escuchar de sus propios labios que lo amaba... le causaba una felicidad mayor de la que un día pudo imaginar..., porque él, también la amaba. La sentía suya desde el principio, desde la primera vez que la vio, y al mismo tiempo sentía que él le pertenecía a ella... por entero.

Por ese motivo no pudo evitar que sus labios se aproximaran a los de ella lentamente, y aunque no era la primera vez que se unía una mujer, a él le pareció una vez única, pues únicamente eran sus labios los que quería probar, y únicamente ella la mujer que quería a su lado... eternamente.

Kissara sintió como los labios de su compañero se acercaban a los suyos muy lentamente, como ofreciéndole la oportunidad de elegir, pero ella ya había elegido, o quizá no, quizá nunca había estado en disposición para hacerlo.

Sin duda alguna surcando su mente, termino de recorrer el camino que de él la separaba y cuando sus pieles se rozaron, creyó alcanzar el cielo... Incapaz de reaccionar, se limito a sentir sus caricias, suaves como la brisa, frescas como el Nilo..., hasta que al fin, recuperó la conciencia y pudo profundizar el beso... llegando ambas lenguas a unirse en un danza de amor y armonía incontenible.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pudieron ser minutos, horas, días o semanas... a ella le pareció un instante... pero un instante eterno.

Desde una perspectiva diferente, sintió los labios de Seth abandonando su boca y deslizándose por su cuello y mentón, hasta llegar a su oreja.

- Kissara, perdóname – después, todo se volvió negro.

Tras unos instantes inmóvil, con la joven en brazos, se dirigió hacía donde Anzu esperaba.

- ¿Crees que he hecho mal? – pregunto, sin decidirse a mirarla directamente. La faraona negó lentamente.

- Eso no lo se... – respondió con pausa – Lo que puedo decirte es que yo, si pudiera, haría exactamente lo mismo.

El sacerdote asintió, y dejo entre ver una pequeña sonrisa por sus palabras.

- ¿Cómo nos has encontrado?

- Muy largo de explicar para que lo entiendas pero, si te sirve de algo, me guié por tu KA. – Si comprendió o no sus palabras Anzu nunca lo supo, pues él permaneció en silencio. - ¿Qué harás con ella? – pregunto tras unos momentos, sabedora de que debían partir pronto hacia una nueva batalla.

- La enviaré lejos de aquí.

- Comprendo – asintió la faraona – pero Seth, si no vencemos a Zork, no importa lo lejos que ella se encuentre; no logrará salvarse.

- Lo se – aceptó el sacerdote seriamente – por ese motivo la envió lejos de aquí. Yo lucharé esa batalla y moriré si es necesario pero, si lo hago, quiero saber, al menos, que ella está a salvo.

* * *

Espero q os haya gustado el capitulo, como ven, cada día estamos más cerca del final... pueden quedar tres o cuatro capitulo... ¡jejejeje! Y muchas dudas que se irán resolviendo de apoko, lo juro!

De nuevo muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, no lo habría logrado sin ustedes, y ya que estamos...

¿**reviews**?


	35. Chapter 35

Hola! **Lamento mucho el retraso** al que os he sometido, no tengo excusa, pero ahora que llega el verano prometo colgar rápidamente los **dos últimos capítulos** que faltan para la conclusión del fic. Uno de ellos ya esta prácticamente escrito.

Y si, leyeron bien, he dicho dos capitulos... quizá tres dependiendo de la extensión y de si incluyo o no epilogo, pero vamos, que el fic esta en su recta final después de mas de 250 paginas word.

**Agradezco mucho a todos vuestro apoyo y comprensión** y espero que podáis continuar conmigo en lo poquito que resta para el final. Disculpad que no atienda reviews anónimos en esta ocasión pero estoy verdaderamente cansada, prometo que en el próximo capp los contestó todos.

* * *

Era increíble como había cambiado todo en apenas unas horas, se sorprendió pensando Anzu cuando, a lomos de uno de los dragones de Seth, divisó el palacio, ahora convertido en un fortín de batalla.

Hacía apenas unos minutos habían dejado a salvo a Kissara, todavía inconsciente, en un pequeño poblado a orillas del río; y Anzu se juró a si misma que ambos, el sacerdote y la chica, volverían a reunirse, costara lo que costase. Pero para ello debían vencer esta batalla, y ahora que contemplaba el palacio con sus grandes murallas y el enorme ejercito alistado a las afueras, esa misión se le tornaba mucho más complicada.

Lo conseguiremos, pensó con fuerza desesperada. Conseguiremos vencer.

El dragón aterrizó y la joven descendió de él velozmente, impaciente por encontrarse con Atem, que en aquellos momentos daba instrucciones al ejercito. En cuanto localizó su posición corrió hacía él, y Seth la siguió también, solo que más despacio, quizá deseando otorgarles unos momentos de intimidad.

- ¡Atem! – exclamo la aliviada muchacha, arrojándose a sus brazos. – Estás a salvo.

El faraón correspondió el abrazó, doblemente aliviado. Tanto por la salud de su esposa como de su hijo, del que, por cierto, ella todavía no sabía nada. Y es que ¡cuánto había deseado ir él mismo en su busca y llevársela lejos, muy lejos, donde ningún mal pudiera encontrarlos!

Pero eso no era posible. Primero porque él era el faraón, tenía un deber con sus súbditos y no podía abandonarlos. Segundo... porque si este mal conseguía vencer, ya no quedaría ningún lugar en el que es condense.

Por eso había tomado una decisión y, con todo el dolor de su alma, la dejaría luchar sin confesarle el secreto de su embarazo. Y si obraba mal y a ella o al niño le ocurría algo, entonces... entonces que Ra dispusiese de su alma como quisiese, a él ya no le importaría nada.

- Anzu... – susurró en su oído fervientemente, con desesperación – por favor... ten cuidado... ten mucho cuidado... sin ti no soy nada.

Las palabras de su esposo, tan sinceras y desesperadas, se clavaron en el corazón de la joven violentamente, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se anegaban en lagrimas; porque ella no podía prometerle eso, porque ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera a fin de ganar esta guerra, de preservar su vida y las vidas de sus amigos.

- Lo tendré – mintió, para después conducir sus labios hasta la boca de él, en un beso desesperado y ardiente. En un beso en el cual ambos trataron de fusionarse con el otro, de memorizar el contacto de sus lenguas, la una junto a la otra, pues ambos sabías que pudiera ser la última vez que sintieran tal dicha, al menos, en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Después se separaron, y prepararon sus mentes para la batalla.

- ¡Faraón! – llamó Seth, cuando vio que no se podía esperar más – le ruego me dispense el mando del ejercito en esta batalla. Usted se encuéntrala demasiado ocupado dirigiendo a sus bestias.

- Te lo agradezco Seth, y accedo con gusto. – asintió el faraón – Sin el poder de mi rompecabezas me será imposible convocar a los dioses egipcios, pero aun así confió en otras bestias para que nos libren de Zork.

- ¡Faraón! – está vez era Mahado quien lo llamaba; su rostro se veía traslucido, como si cargase con un profundo sentimiento de culpabilidad por no haber estado en la lucha contra Bakura, protegiendo a su señor – Isis, Shada, Simon, Jonouchi y May acaban de llegar. Pero Karin no ha logrado seguirlos.

Ante sus palabras, Atem cerró los ojos unos instantes. Karim... lo había perdido. De echo, cuando los torbellinos de Aganadi los separaron, él ya sabía que uno de sus amigos pagaría el precio; no obstante, pese a esa premonición, había decidido regresar al palacio lo antes posible, pues era vital preparar la defensa de la ciudad para cuando Zork despertará.

No importaba. No podría retractarse ahora de sus decisiones. Tendría tiempo de llorar a Karim después, ahora debía librar una batalla.

- Está bien – asintió al fin, volviendo la vista hacía su hechicero – Ordénales a los cuatro que se coloquen tras los muros de la ciudadela, alejados de la batalla armada. – y ante la cara de escepticismo de Mahado añadió – deberán permanecer allí e invocar a sus monstruos para que nos ayuden en esta pelea.

- Si, mi faraón – asintió el hechicero.

- Le he otorgado el mando del ejercito a Seth; aunque ambos dudamos de su eficacia, es vital jugar todas las cartas. – prosiguió explicando el joven a su servidor más leal – Por la tanto, confío en ti para que te aposentes en primera línea, a mi lado. Quizá nuestros monstruos logren algún avance importante contra esa bestia y, aun si no fuera el caso, los hombres necesitaran un fuerte apoyo moral. Ver a sus lideres luchando a su lado, incrementará su valor y la fuerza de su ataque.

- Es un buen plan. ¿Alguna otra orden? – pregunto Mahado, aparentemente satisfecho. Su faraón era un gran líder y un valeroso guerrero; con él al mando sería posible obtener la victoria.

- Si – asintió Atem, pero su vista descendió al suelo antes de continuar hablando – Mahado... Anzu y Mana deberán permanecer luchando en la retaguardia, junto a Isis y el resto. Estoy convencida de que serán de gran ayuda.

El joven hechicero sintió una punzada de dolor al escuchar el nombre de Mana, sin embargo, fiel a su señor y consciente de la magnitud e importancia de la batalla, no fueron esos los sentimientos que manifestó.

- Faraón, ¿la reina también habrá de luchar? En su estado...

- Lo se – la voz de Atem sonó como un ronquido adolorido, y de nuevo alzó la vista para contemplar a su gran amigo – Pero no puede confesarle su estado antes de la batalla; la conmoción podría ser fatal para ella o el feto; anímicamente se sentirá mucho mejor si participa en la defensa. Además ella es buena, y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible – mientras hablaba, su corazón se desgarraba, hecho que no paso desapercibido al hechicero, que optó por el silencio, comprendiendo que su señor actuaba ahora como faraón más que como hombre. Sacrificar su entera felicidad, algo que valoraba más que a si mismo, para salvar su reino, y el mundo entero – Confió en que Isis la vigilará – añadió, retomando la compostura – Y, de todos modos, ella jamás permitirían que la retirasen de la batalla, por lo cual prefiero aposentarla en el lugar más seguro, para que luche junto al resto.

Tras sus palabras, Mahado no pronunció nada más, simplemente asintió y marchó para cumplir sus ordenes.

Regresó poco después, cuando todo el ejercito se encontraba ya plenamente organizado por Seth, el cual, colocado a la izquierda del faraón, continuaba dictando ordenes.

- Faraón – dijo, colocándose a su derecha – sus ordenes se han cumplido. Jonouchi se rebeló al principio contra la idea de permanecer alejado de vos, pero aceptó cuando le recordé que era vital que uno de nosotros se ocupara de la seguridad de vuestra esposa.

Atem asintió, escuchando atentamente.

- ¿Y Anzu?

- Se mostró extrañamente solicita – explicó el hechicero – No se bien que pensaba, pues parecía ausente, pero no puso objeción alguna en permanecer junto al resto.

Atem suspiró, preocupado; pero no tuvo más remedio que asentir y confiar en el destino.

A partir de ese momento, el tiempo transcurrió sorprendentemente rápido. Siguiendo las ordenes del faraón, Seth posicionó al ejercito frente a las murallas del palacio, y Mahado y el propio Atem se colocaron a su lado con los brazaletes dispuestos.

Por otro lado, tras los muros, los guardianes restantes y el viejo consejero, así como Jono, Mai y Anzu, aguardaban cualquier indicio del inicio de la contienda a sabiendas de que, en cuanto este se produjera, abandonarían su segura posición y descenderían para combatir con lo mejor de si mismo.

Nadie hablaba; todos temían. En esa batalla todos se jugaban algo más que la vida, y por eso mismo, todos estaban dispuestos a entregarla si esta era exigida como precio de la victoria.

Anzu ya no se sentía agobiada por la desesperanza y la culpa, y tampoco trataba de encontrar una salida rápida valiéndose de su conocimiento del futuro. Extrañamente, era la calma el sentimiento que más predominaba en ella.

De pronto, rodeada de personas dispuestas a darlo todo, que incluso habían aceptado ese como el posible último día de sus vidas, la sensación de que así es como debía ser, de que, contrario a lo que ella creía, ahí se hallaba el verdadero motivo de su viaje en el tiempo... Luchar en esta batalla; ese había sido su destino, no evitarla, simplemente, participar en ella.

Y no sabía cómo, ni por qué, solo sabía la verdad de su propio pensamiento, como si este hubiera estado toda la vida con ella oculto tras un velo, y ahora, solamente ahora, la niebla se dispersaba y la certeza la golpeaba con fuerza.

Entonces ¿para que rebelarse contra algo que sabía que debía ser?

No. Ella ya había echo todo lo posible contra ello, e incluso había logrado salvar la vida de Kissara en el intento. Pero esto, la batalla final era inevitable, y ella estaba preparada para combatirla.

_- Sabía que tarde o temprano lo comprenderías, pequeña. – susurró una voz en su cabeza - Me siento orgullosa._

_-_¿Emperatriz? – interrogó con el pensamientos – ¿Cómo...? No importa. ¿Acaso tu lo sabías?

_- Anzu, cariño, no podía decírtelo; debías entenderlo por ti misma. – _silencio_ – ¿Cómo te sientes?_

- Extraña, creo. Siento una calma extraña y, al mismo tiempo... es una sensación diferente.

_- Bien, no te preocupes. Descubrirás lo que es a su debido momento. Lo importante es que estés calmada, necesitaras de todas tus facultades para vencer en esta cruzada; porque podremos vencer, te lo aseguro._

- Lo se... Es decir, de pronto todo me resulta tan familiar, es... como si no fuera la primera vez que participo en esta guerra, pero no logró... no consigo...

_- Calma pequeña; en tu mente ahí rincones que aun no están preparados para abrirse, no los fuerces a ello._

- Esta bien pero... si tuviera que tomar una decisión... sabes que para mi su vida vale mucho más que la mía ¿cierto?

_- Eso lo se pequeña, no te inquietes, lo se. – _Por un momento pareció que su espíritu se había alejado, pero a Anzu le llegaron unas últimas palabras._ – Se fuerte pequeña, y ponte en pie. La batalla ha comenzado._

Como si de respuesta a sus palabras se tratase, la oscuridad nació de este y se extendió hacia el oeste; apenas era medio día pero el Sol se perdió en las tinieblas.

- Es la hora – sentenciaron ambos faraones desde lugares separados.

Los demás asintieron y una aterradora bestia negra apareció en el horizonte. Zork había llegado.

- ¡Arqueros, preparados! ¡Hombres a las catapultas! ¡Disparen a mi señal! – Seth dio la orden y una multitud de rocas, flechas y árboles fueron a impactar contra el cuerpo de la bestia, quien no pareció inmutarse. – Faraón, los disparos no le causan efectos. Continuaré intentándolo, pero debéis invocar a las bestias.

- Lo se. Y lo temía. Hará falta algo más que un ejercito para detener a Zork el oscuro. Mahado – añadió volviéndose hacia el hechicero – es nuestro turno. ¡Caballero de la armadura escarlata, acude a mi llamada!

- ¡Mago oscuro, bríndame tu poder y libra al mal de esta bestia!

Ambos monstruos aparecieron ante la llamada de sus amos, pero por poderosos que fueran sus esfuerzos nada tenían que hacer contra el poder de la oscuridad. Aun así no se rendirían fácilmente.

**&&&&&&&**

Tras los muros, el grupo de refuerzo se prepara para entrar en combate.

- El faraón nos necesita. –la voz de Isis permanecía en calma a pesar de la presión – Mahado y él invocaron a sus bestias, pero sus ataques son inútiles contra Zork el oscuro.

- Entonces no podemos quedarnos aquí. Debemos acercarnos a ellos y atacar. – A pesar de su aparente dureza, Jono teme por la vida de su faraón, y no soporta la idea de no ir a ayudarlo, aun cuando eso significase exponer a Mai ante un ataque. Debe hacer algo.

Sin embargo, Anzu se interpone.

- No – la joven no comprende muy bien la fuerza que la impulsa a actuar de esa manera, pero no importa. La situación es critica y sabe que ha llegado la hora de tomar el mando.

- Pero, Anzu... ves lo que está ocurriendo, necesitan nuestra ayuda ¡joder!

- Mi palabra es **no**, Jono. No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo pero, como faraona, te ordeno que me obedezcas ¿queda claro? – El joven permanece en silencio, sorprendido, pues nunca había contemplado a Anzu de ese modo; con el porte y la autoridad de una auténtica reina.

- Obedeceré sus ordenes, majestad – contesta seriamente, porque no solo es su reina, también es la esposa del faraón, y sabe que hará todo lo necesario para salvarlo.

Los demás comparten su pensamiento e inclinan la cabeza ante ella.

- Bien – acepta la joven, al mando de la situación – lamento mi comportamiento pero es necesario, no nos queda mucho tiempo. El faraón y sus sacerdotes se encuentran luchando con todos sus monstruos, pero no lograran vencer. Las únicas bestias capaces de hacer frente a Zork el oscuro son los dioses egipcios, pero Atem necesita el puzzle para invocarlos. Isis, Mana, Mai, – añade volviendo su atención hasta ellas – deberéis regresar a la aldea de Kulemba. Si no me equivoco, tras la invocación de Zork, los objetos milenarios quedaron esparcidos por sus alrededores. Recogedlos y entregarle al faraón su rompecabezas. Esa es vuestra máxima prioridad, no importa lo que debáis dar a cambio. Entregádselo.

- Nuestra vida majestad, si es necesario – afirmo Isis –. No fallaremos.

- Cuento con ello – sonrie –. Y... por favor – suplica, incapaz de mirarlas por mas tiempo – tened cuidado.

Tras esto se aparta unos pasos, no sabiendo bien si lo hace para darles intimidad en sus despedidas o, simplemente, para no arrepentirse y ordenarles que desistieran del viaje. Pero no puede hacerlo, aun cuando las estuviera enviando a una muerte segura, hay demasiado en juego para desistir.

- Mai – por primera vez la voz de Jono se quiebra, porque no quiere dejarla ir pero sabe que debe hacerlo, porque desea ir con ella y protegerla, pero no puedo faltar a su deber; porque nunca ha conseguido pronunciar esas palabras, pero sabe que si no lo hace ahora ya no tendrá oportunidad para ello. Por eso, la toma en sus brazos y, mirándola a los ojos, adquiere el valor – Te quiero.

Y ella sonríe, aun cuando en sus ojos brillan lagrimas; y junta sus labios con los de él, memorizando su tacto.

- Yo también te quiero – dice emocionada mientras lo abraza y acaricia su cabello – mi amor... Te quiero. Y si sobrevivo a esta batalla viviremos juntos, y si muero, te estaré esperando en el otro mundo. Lo juro.

- ¿Y si soy yo quien muere? – pregunta él, con la vista fija en sus ojos y acariciando su mejilla.

- Entonces deberás ser tu quien espere – dice ella sonriendo de nuevo –. Pero como eres tan impaciente, será mejor para ti que sobrevivas.

Con nada más que decir, sus labios se fusionan en un nuevo beso, el más intenso y desesperado que hayan compartido nunca. Después, él debe dejarla marchar. Y ella camina hacia su destino.

Apenas unos segundos más tarde de la marcha de las tres mujeres, Jono ya esta repuesto, y a la espera de cumplir con su deber.

- Anzu – la llama indicando que se ha recuperado - ¿Ahora que?

La joven faraona suspira; apenas ha sido capaz de abrazar a sus amigas, quien sabe si por última vez, y ahora, de nuevo, debe ordenar sobre la vida del resto de sus compañeros. Pero es su destino y no puede escapar de él.

- Shadi y Simon: debéis valeros de vuestros mejores monstruos para captar la atención de Zork y evitar que este descubra nuestros planes.

- Así lo haremos majestad.

- Bien. Cuento con vosotros. Jono – suspira, al joven no le gustará lo que le va a decir – tu deberás permanecer conmigo inactivo un poco más.

- Pero Anzu... sabes que puedo ayudar.

- Lo se - aceptó la joven –; aun así insisto. Todavía no es tu momento.

- De acuerdo. Pero necesito saber la razón.

- ¿Y qué ocurrirá si me niego a proporcionártela?

- Te seré fiel hasta la muerte, Anzu. No importa lo que pase. Pero necesito comprender la razón para sentirme en paz conmigo mismo.

- Esta bien – acepta ella con el semblante triste –. Pero quiero que sepas que al ocultártelo solo deseba ahorrarte el dolor y la culpa que yo estoy sintiendo ahora. ¿Todavía quieres saberlo?

- Por favor – suplico él mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió con una sonrisa triste.

- Shadi y Simon no volverán. Los he enviado para distraer a Zork hasta que Atem recupere su rompecabezas, pero no sobrevivirán.

- Pero Anzu... todavía es pronto para saber eso.

- No Jono. Ninguno de ellos es rival para Zork. Morirán. Solo espero que aguanten lo suficiente.

- Si de verdad crees que no sobrevivirán... – insistió el joven – entonces no me estás contando todo.

Para su sorpresa, Anzu no lo negó, simplemente le contempló con las lagrimas surcando por sus mejillas.

- No los he enviado junto a Atem, Mahado y Kaiba, Jono – explica al fin – Ellos irán directamente contra Zork.

- Pero... ¿por qué? – cuestionó Jono atónito.

- Porque su misión no es simplemente la de distraer a Zork hasta que recuperemos los objetos, también deben mantenerlo ocupado... evitando que Mahado o Kaiba, o incluso Atem, peleen contra él.

- ¿Ellos los saben?

- Si. No se lo he dicho, pero he leído la verdad en sus ojos. Saben que van a morir.

- No lo entiendo.

- ¡Joder Katsuya! ¡Despierta! Esto es no es un juego ¿de acuerdo? El mundo entero puede irse a la mierda. Si queremos una oportunidad, Atem deberá estar rodeado de sus servidores más fieles y poderosos. Mahado y Kaiba. Y yo. ¿O es que crees que es fácil para mi permanecer aquí quieta mientras mando a mis amigos a una muerte casi segura? Porque si lo piensas no tienes ni idea. Porque preferiría ir mil veces yo en su lugar, pero entonces moriríamos todos.

Tras su discurso Anzu se aparta, incapaz de seguir mirando los ojos de su amigo, de Jono, de Joey, del mejor amigo de Yugi y Atem. Incapaz siquiera de pensar y ahogándose en un silencioso llanto.

- Tienes razón – se disculpa apenado por haberla herido; realmente él nunca creyó tal cosa, sin embargo, con la tensión de la guerra es fácil perder el control de nuestras palabras –. Lo siento Anzu. Se quien eres, y se que lo darías todo por salvar a tus seres queridos. Aun así, no comprendo... ¿por qué yo?

- Porque tienes mucha fuerza dentro de ti Jono, aunque tu mismo no lo creas – de nuevo lo contempla a los ojos, trasmitiéndole su cariño –. Debes aprender a confiar en tus posibilidades, por duro que sea. Sin apariencias y mentiras. Confía en ti mismo y en tu poder y te sorprenderás de los resultados.

Tras sus palabras sobreviene silencio, coreado por el sonido que asciende desde del campo de batalla. Finalmente, Katsuya se acerca hasta ella y, tomándola de la mano, juntos esperan su momento, reconfortándose el uno al otro.

- No te decepcionaré Anzu. Si eso es lo que piensas de mi no te decepcionaré.

**&&&&&&&&&**

Atem estaba inmóvil, todo había sido demasiado rápido.

La aparición de Shadi sobre su corcel volador y la llegada de Simón. No sabía que hacían ellos allí, pero sospechaba que Anzu tendría algo que ver en ello. Desde luego había sido un ingenuo creyendo que ella permanecería a salvo tras las murallas sin intervenir en el conflicto.

Aun así, debía reconocer que los había salvado. Tanto él como Mahado estaban exhaustos del combate y no hubiera podido aguantar mucho más, y Kaiba tenía sus propios problemas con el ejercito que, presa del miedo, comenzaba a desertar.

Pero el alivio fue efímero. En apenas unos minutos Shadi había sucumbido ante la bestia, y ahora, el terrorífico Exodia caía ante Zork derrotado por la oscuridad, y el pobre Simon se derrumbaba sin fuerzas.

"_Y así termina todo. Nadie logrará vencer a este monstruo; sin los Dioses Egipcios, la humanidad está perdida. Anzu... lo que daría por ver tu rostro aunque solo fuera una vez más. Pero no temo a la muerte, porque se que nos encontraremos en ella y nadie nos separara jamás."_

- ¡Faraón miré! – el grito de Mahado alertó a Atem, quien desvió la vista hacia el lugar señalado por su sacerdote.

Mana corría socorrida por su Dark Magical Girl, mientras que las arpías de Mai y el dragon de Isis hacía frente a Bakura.

- ¿Qué es lo que se proponen? – interrogó Seth furioso – No tienen el poder para hacer frente a Zork. ¡Morirán si no se detienen!

- Creo que eso ya lo saben – intervino tristemente Mahado – Fijate en Mana.

Kaiba detuvo su vista en la joven, quien corría hacia ellos con un pesado saco sobre los hombros.

- Trae los objetos del milenio, estoy seguro – afirmó Atem –. Debieron ir a por ellos mientras Shadi y Simon captaban la atención de la bestia.

Ambos sacerdotes abrieron la boca para añadir algo, pero finalmente optaron por el silencio. No era fácil asimilar que tantos amigos habían dado la vida por concederles a ellos una oportunidad. No obstante, el grito de agonía de una de las arpías hizo que ambos centraran toda su atención en la batalla.

Isis había caido y Mai no aguantaría mucho más.

- Debemos ayudarlas.

- No – negó Kaiba – Se que es duro, Mahado, pero ellos se han sacrificado para que nosotros venzamos a la bestia, si acudimos ahora en su ayuda, todos habrán muerto en vano.

- Seth tiene razón – confirmó el faraón adelantándose a la protesta del hechicero. – No tenemos opción.

En ese momento, mientras un último grito desesperado indicaba que Mai había caído, Mana llegó hasta ellos.

- Faraón, aquí está – dijo la exhausta joven –. Tal como Anzu nos pidió, su rompecabezas milenario. Mahado, Kaiba, también traigo vuestros objetos.

- Bien – felicito Seth adelantándose a por su cetro – Ahora faraón, juntos derrotaremos a Zork el oscuro.

- No. – negó Atem para sorpresa de todos – Mahado, Seth os ordenó que permanezcáis al margen. Muchas personas han dado su vida y está es una batalla que debo librar yo solo, con la ayuda de los Dioses Egipcios.

- Pero faraón...

- No, Mahado... debe de ser así – y colocando el rompecabezas sobre su cuello procedió a la invocación – Dioses Egipcios, criaturas ancestrales y poderosas, escuchad mi suplica en un día oscuro y acudid a mi llamada. ¡Ayudadme a expulsar la oscuridad de la Tierra y a preservar la vida que un día creasteis! ¡¡Obelix el torturdor! ¡Exlifer el Dragon Celestial! ¡Dragon Alado de Ra!! ¡Prestad oido a mi llamado y brindadme vuestra fuerza! ¡Acudid a mi, oh dioses! ¡Acudid ante vuestro servidor!

Tras la invocación, tres poderosas luces surcaron los cielos hasta materializarse en los tres Dioses Egipcios. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Atem, estos se enfrentaron con valor y poder a Zork el oscuro pero, cuando parecía que Ra había logrado la victoria, la bestia negra resurgió y los envió al abismo de la muerte.

Atem también sucumbió, cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

Los egipcios habían perdido toda esperanza y el ejercito huyo despavorido. El faraón había fracasado y el mundo estaba perdido. Pero todavía había personas que, si bien habían perdido la fe, estaban listas para luchar hasta su último aliendo.

- Ahora Jono – pronunció Anzu con voz neutra, sin trasparentar todo el dolor y la desesperación que sentía por la perdida de su amado y demás compañeros –. Es nuestro turno.

Kaiba y Mahado también luchaban. El primero con su caballero dragon, y el segundo a través de su mago oscuro. Cuando la faraona y Jono llegaron, ella convocó a la Emperatriz y el al caballero de la armadura escarlata. Pero los Dioses habían fracasado y ninguno de sus monstruos estaba a la altura, ni siquiera la Emperatriz.

Primero cayó Mahado, tratando de proteger el cuerpo herido de Mana y sucumbiendo los dos ante el ataque.

- Kaiba – grito Anzu desesperada –. Esto no será suficiente. Vuestros monstruos son muy débiles.

- No tengo nada más que invocar – replicó él con voz rota.

Pero Jono permaneció en silencio. Él si tenía otra opción. Un monstruo más fuerte que le pertenecía, aun cuando nunca consiguiera domarlo. Pero, si lo invocaba y perdía el control... No. El joven pensó en Mai, y en todos sus amigos fallecidos, y después pensó en Anzu y en el hijo que ella esperaba y del cual no sabía nada; recordó también las palabras de la joven – "_Confia en ti mismo y en tu poder. No fallarás_" – y ya no le cupieron dudas. Esta vez lo conseguiría.

- ¡Dragon Negro de Oojos Rojos, atiende mi llamada y escucha mi invocación! ¡Aparece!

Y ante los ojos sorprendidos de Kaiba, el imponente Dragon tomo forma, y Jono logró domarlo y la bestia siguió sus ordenes enfrentándose a Zork con valentía. Pero todo fue inútil. Nada podía contra el poder de la oscuridad.

Los últimos instantes de Jono fueron para Mai, y pensó que, al final, no la haría esperar demasiado.

- Jono... – Anzu cayó al suelo, devastada, y conscientes de que ahora únicamente eran dos interponiéndose entre Zork y la total destrucción del mundo..

- Anzu la batalla está perdida; tienes que irte de aquí – exigió Kaiba desesperado– Es lo que Atem hubiera querido – añadió para convencerla.

- Lo se – afirmó ella – pero ¿realmente crees que hay algún lugar que escape a la destrucción? – El sacerdote permaneció en silencio –. Si he de morir, al menos que sea luchando. ¡Emperatriz fuerza oscura!

Y la batalla continuo hasta dejarlos exhaustos, hasta que Zork envió contra ellos un último ataque imposible de esquivar. Sin embargo, cuando todo parecía perdido, un luminoso rayo azulado cubrió el cielo por completo.

- No. Ella no...

Kisara volaba hacia ellos a lomos del Dragon Blanco de Ojos Azules, el cual los había salvado en el último momento. De nuevo eran tres peleando.

- Kisara ¿por qué? – preguntó Seth desesperado, pero tomándola fuerte de la mano.

- Porque no podía continuar sin ti Seth, aunque eso equivalga a la muerte, no puedo hacerlo.

- ¡Dioses! – protestó Seth abrazándola fuerte – Ni siquiera ellos pueden imaginar cuanto te amo.

La joven le sonrió y correspondió a su abrazo, entrelazando de nuevo los labios con los suyos en un beso único cargado de ardiente pasión. Después se separó de él e hizo frente a la bestia. Sus ojos resplandecieron y su cabello se elevó en el viento, y el Dragon Blanco lanzó su más mortífero ataque.

Ambas fuerzas chocaron en el cielo; luz contra oscuridad con una intensidad semejante a la de los Dioses Egipcios, pero como en el caso anterior, no fue suficiente y Kisara se desplomó en el suelo arrastrando con ella toda esperanza.

- ¡Kisara! – la rabia explotó en el interior de Seth como nunca antes, y en un arrebato de cólera lo comprendió, su conexión con ella era tan profunda que no necesitaba arrebatarle su Kah, pues él mismo inundaba su cuerpo voluntariamente.

De ese modo, el Dragon Blanco volvió a alzarse y a lanzar su mejor ataque, y también volvió a hundirse de nuevo, arrastrando con él a un Kaiba ansioso de reunirse con su amada en cualquiera de los mundos que fuera posible.

Finalmente, solo Anzu quedaba en pie, y trataba desesperadamente de encontrar la salida que, sabía, se hallaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Pero, entonces, el rayo de oscuridad la golpeó a ella también, y aunque la Emperatriz pudo frenar en parte sus efectos, la joven se rindió exhausta, tumbada sobre el suelo y sin fuerzas para seguir combatiendo.

Zork el Oscuro había vencido.

* * *

Ahí esta, no comento mucho porque estoy muerta de sueño !me he pegado más de cinco horas escribiendo! Pero espero que os haya gustado ^^

**Avances próximo capitulo... tututu-tutu!**

"_Todo ha terminado"_

" _¿Dónde estoy?"_

"_Tea... tres meses y todavía no despiertas" _

"_La luz y la oscuridad son dos caras de la misma pirámide,_

_pero deben combinarse si se quiere ver nacer el día."_

"_Te amo"_

_

* * *

_

_¿**reviews**?_


	36. Chapter 36

Hola a todos!! Voy en plan rapido por que estoy muerta de sueño y mañana madrugo. Me retrase pero aquí les va un nuevo capitulo. Ya solo quedan dos!!

Muchísimas gracias por vuestro animos y reviews, sin ellos no podría seguir esta historio, os lo aseguro. Mil gracias de nuevo. Muchos besos, y que disfrutéis del capitulo!!!

Se desvelan mil misterios!!

* * *

Sus ojos no distinguían la luz y tampoco era capaz de moverse, pero por suerte o desgracia, todavía no había caído en la inconsciencia. Era suerte porque el percibir los sonidos que lo rodeaban, aunque fuera de forma leve y difusa, significaba que aun estaba vivo; era desgracia porque si esos sonidos traían consigo los gritos agonizantes y moribundos de sus amigos, siendo que él, inmóvil, era incapaz de socorrerles, quizá hubiese sido mejor estar muerto.

Primero habían sido Shada y Shimon, y después Isis, Mana y Mahado. Luego fue el turno de Jono, e incluso Kaiba había caído. Ahora solo quedaba Anzu y ella también iba a morir.

_Todos estamos ya muertos_ pensó el joven faraón sin esperanza. _Todos_.

Su cuerpo no respondía a sus ordenes y la llama que iluminaba su mente se extinguía lenta, pero inexorablemente. Y no le importaba; con el rostro de Anzu fijo en su mente se dijo a sí mismo que podría soportar cualquier cosa, incluso pasar mil años en el infierno, con tal de volver a ver su tez y volver a sentir sus labios sobre los propios. Cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa por estar con ella, por salvarla a ella; incluso su propia existencia.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió. Su puzzle milenario comenzó a brillar con una luz pura e intensa, y una omnipotente energía inundó su pecho, extendiéndose por el resto de su cuerpo y reanimando sus sentidos. Y entonces lo sintió: el poder emanando de él. La salvación para el mundo. La llave de la victoria. El sacrificio.

Fue como si una voz se lo susurrara en la cabeza. Un ente desconocido pero que, al mismo tiempo, creía conocer desde el principio de los tiempos. Y que, sumado a las nuevas energías de su rompecabezas milenario, le dio fuerzas para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Se incorporó del suelo, y sin prestar atención a los cuerpos que lo rodeaban, corrió velozmente hasta llegar a Zork. Y una vez frente a él, no lo pensó, y tampoco se entretuvo advirtiéndole que su tiempo se había acabado. No disponía de tiempo para ello. Solo debía actuar.

Y sin embargo... hubo algo que no pudo evitar, antes de despedirse de la vida, y aunque al hacerlo se condenaba a si mismo a odiarse por el resto de su vida, él no lo sabía, y quizá, de haberlo sabido, tampoco habría sido capaz de evitarlo.

Sus ojos, de forma inconsciente, se deslizaron hasta la única mujer que había amado en toda su existencia, quizá para despedirse de ella, o quizá porque deseaba que fuera su imagen, y no cualquier otra, la que llevara con él al mundo de los muertos.

El hecho es que Anzu, tirada sin fuerzas en el suelo, pero todavía con vida, vio los ojos de Athem por última vez; y basto ese efímero instante, para que adivinara lo que su esposo planeaba a hacer, para que decidiera que no podría soportarlo, y para que ella misma hiciera algo por evitarlo. Y a diferencia de él, no tuvo tiempo de escuchar una voz interna que le susurrara la respuesta, de revivir los recuerdos de vidas anteriores, o de comprender cual era el sacrificio necesario para salvar el mundo.

Simplemente, actuó.

Porque él no podía morir. Porque el resto del mundo no existía en esos momentos, pero si él moría, todo llegaba a su fin. No habría un después para cerebrar la victoria, no habría un mañana para ver nacer a su hijo, y no habría un futuro para compensar su sacrificio. Porque, para Anzu, si él moría, todo lo demás se iba con él... solo quedaba oscuridad.

Y el instinto actuó por ella. Y todo se desvaneció.

**------------**

**------------**

Mucho tiempo después, Anzu despertó en un lugar desconocido. La cabeza le pesaba y apenas era capaz de abrir los ojos.

_¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde... dónde estoy? Athem... ¡Athem! _

El recuerdo de su amado le dio fuerzas para incorporarse, a pesar de que todavía se sentía débil y mareada. Lentamente, los hechos vividos en la batalla anterior fueron poblando su mente. Y entonces comprendió.

_Estoy muerta._

- No. Todavía no lo estás – respondió una voz, a pesar de que ella no había expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta –.

- ¿Emperatriz?

- Si – respondió la voz –. Soy yo.

- Pero tu voz es distinta...

Anzu trató de aclararse los ojos, que no alcanzaban a ver más allá de una intensa luz. No obstante, con esfuerzo y concentración, sus pupilas se adaptaron, y alcanzó a distinguir el extraño lugar en el que se encontraba.

Era un sala de tamaño infinito, literalmente. Los limites, si es que los había, se hallaban muy lejos de la visión de la joven. No obstante, a pesar de la ausencia de paredes o techo, la estancia estaba dividida en dos partes: una negra, la otra blanca. Y una línea invisible separaba a ambas.

En realidad, decir blanco o negro, era simplificar mucho las cosas. Eran algo más que simples colores lo que diferenciaba los dos espacios. Uno era puro y luminoso, resplandeciente e inmaculado, al punto que parecía deber su existencia a la mismísima luz. Oscuro, tenebroso, sombrío y misterioso eran los adjetivos que describían al otro.

Y aunque la mayoría de la gente se habría decantado por uno u otro, Anzu encontró a ambos igual de fascinantes. Tan opuestos, y a la vez tan poderosos, tan destinados a enfrentarse y, al mismo tiempo, condenados a un destino común. Y tan cargados de vida. Los dos.

- ¿De verás lo crees?

Anzu tardó unos instantes en unir la pregunta con la conversación anterior, y solo entonces el hechizo de la sala pareció romperse, liberando a la joven de su influjo.

- No – respondió tras unos segundos de reflexión – Sigue siendo la misma, pero... la escucho como si hablaran dos personas a la vez... y ambas fuesen tú.

La Emperatriz, situada en la parte luminosa de la sala, sonrió a Anzu, y giró la vista hacía la penumbra.

- No es posible... – murmuró la faraona. Sus ojos habían seguida la estela de los de la Emperatriz, y ahora, ante sí, veía una figura exactamente igual a ella, pero si las ropas de su criatura eran todas negras, las de está nueva silueta fulguraban con blanco inmaculado. - ¿Quién... quién es? – preguntó sin estar seguro de a quién.

- Como tu misma has adivinado... las dos somos yo – respondieron ambas mujeres dedicando una sonrisa a la joven, quien, todavía impactada, observó como se aproximaban entre sí para después fusionarse en un nuevo ser, cuyas vestiduras volvieron a ser negras. – Como puedes ver, no importa el color de sus ropas – explicó la Emperatriz que ella conocía – las dos forman una, pues una es luz y otra oscuridad, y yo soy una mezcla de ambas.

- Pero nunca te había mostrado con ese aspecto – se atrevió a replicar Anzu, todavía confusa.

- No – asintió la otra – Pero eso nada tiene que ver conmigo. Es, simplemente, una propiedad de esta Sala, que nos muestra lo que de verdad somos, más allá de la apariencia exterior.

- Sigo sin comprenderlo.

- Y yo podría explicártelo. Sin embargo, creo que hay un tema mucho más importante que debemos tratar – Anzu la miro todavía perdida, y la Emperatriz sonrió – Si, me temo que la Sala también es culpable de eso; ella es eterna y efímera, y trasmite esa sensación a todos aquellos que nos encontramos aquí. Pero tú no lo eres, y eso nos lleva de nuevo al punto de origen de nuestra conversación.

- ¡Ra! – abrió los ojos Anzu impactada – ¡Estoy muerta!

La Emperatriz volvió a sonreír, aparentemente satisfecha.

- No, no lo estás – negó – O, más bien, como he dicho antes, _todavía_ no lo estás. Porque indudablemente, no pueden existir dos en uno, y tendrás que efectuar tu elección antes de abandonar este lugar. Sin embargo – añadió, ante la cara de total confusión de su protegida –, todavía falta tiempo para eso.

Anzu permaneció en silencio. Por supuesto, no había comprendido ni media palabra de lo que la Emperatriz había dicho, pero comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esa sensación. Desde que había llegado a aquel extraño lugar todo habían sido cosas extrañas; se sentía perdida y... ¿cuáles habían sido sus palabras? Eterna y efímera, si. Como si nada le repercutirá a ella.

La Emperatriz debió de intuir sus pensamientos porque decidió que ya era hora de despertarla.

- Anzu ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

- Recuerdo... una luz y también oscuridad.

- ¿Y antes de eso?

- Antes... había... ¡Athem! – el cerebro de la joven reanimó su trabajó a toda velocidad – ¡Zork! Luchamos y... cayeron... caímos todos.

-¿Algo más?

- Estábamos perdidos – las imágenes de la terrible batalla inundaron la mente de Anzu, quien se obligó a continuar hablando –, todos habían muerto, y entonces Athem... él... no lo se... leí en sus ojos... querría sacrificarse, de algún modo... para salvarnos – La joven siguió recordando, la seguridad de lo que él iba a hacer, el vació en su pecho, la decisión de que no podía permitirlo... Y luego esa sensación de victoria, seguida de un fuerte dolor y... muerte –. No se lo que ocurrió después. Simplemente pensé que no podía permitirlo, que él no podía morir... Y todo desapareció.

La Emperatriz asintió, pensativa, y Anzu la contempló interrogante, a la espera de las respuestas que necesitaba y, sabía, ella podía darle.

- Lo que ocurrió, estoy prácticamente segura, es que en un último instante de desesperación, Athem resolvió los misterios de su rompecabezas milenario, y trató de encerrar a Zork dentro de él, empleando su propia vida como sello, para que este no pudiera escapar – pausa profunda –. Sin embargo, tú lograste ver la verdad a través de sus ojos, y lo impediste. Te sacrificaste. Destruiste a Zork. Y lo hiciste milésimas de segundo antes de que lo hiciera él.

Las lagrimas brillaron en el rostro de Anzu por la revelación, y no lloraba su muerte, no... ¡Es que había sido tan estúpida! ¡Tan estúpida!

- ¡Ra! – susurró la joven sin fuerzas, pellizcando su propio rostro – Yo lo sabía, lo sabía... Yugi me lo dijo, que era así como había vencido el faraón en su primera batalla. Él me lo dijo. Y yo... Podría haberlo evitado con solo...

- ¡No! – interrumpió la Emperatriz – Tú no podrías haber hecho nada más de lo que hiciste Anzu, Estaba escrito que debía ser así.

- ¿Qué?

- Es el destino, pequeña. Nadie puede luchar contra él. Nunca se pudo y nunca se podrá.

- No lo comprendo – Anzu la contempló impotente; su voz ya no sonaba tan desgarrada, pero las lagrimas seguían surcando su rostro.

- Está escrito – repitió la Emperatriz, mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por la mejilla de la joven, dulcemente –. Te lo mostraré.

- Es... ese libro. – La faraón admiró como, delante de ella, se materializaba un libro que ella misma había tenido en sus manos, tras los primeros días de su llegada – Pero est... – murmuró con inseguridad –está cerrado.

- Creo que tú sabes muy bien como abrirlo, Anzu.

La joven tomo el libro en sus manos, y el mismo calor de las otras veces inundo su pecho, pero esta vez no se detuvo a contemplarlo. Instintivamente, acercó su anilló a la cerradura. Encajaba. Apenas medio segundos después, esta se había abierto, y él libro podía leerse sin dificultad.

Aun así, la joven dudo, y miró a la Emperatriz, en busca de un silencioso permiso. Esta asintió, y Anzu comenzó a leer.

********

_Antes de que el universo fuera creado, los dioses – de esencia pura – mantenían su alma esparcida por la nada – una oscura acumulación de KA. Pero llego el momento en que ambos se fusionaron en uno, dando lugar a los primeros seres humanos y demás criaturas del universo._

_Estos seres humanos eran perfectos, un equilibrio único entre luz y oscuridad, y los Dioses se enorgullecieron de su creación y estuvieron contemplándolos durante largo tiempo._

_Los problemas surgieron cuando uno de los muchos humanos que habitaban el planeta descubrió por casualidad el KA, o quizá fue el propio KA quien lo descubrió a él, rebelándole secretos para los que ninguna criatura mortal estaba preparada. Aun así, la esencia de los dioses seguía arraigada en él, impidiéndole actuar únicamente por la maldad._

_Pero el humano, sediento de poder, permitió al KA apoderarse de su cuerpo y corazón y, una vez la balanza entre el bien y el mal se desequilibró, comenzaron los días oscuros._

_Llevado por su odio y codicia, rebelo al mundo parte de los secretos ocultos, y cuando el resto de los humanos, horrorizados por sus palabras, trataron de encarcelarlo... él los asesino a todos._

_Tan solo unos pocos, los más débiles, quizá, o aquellos en los que la esencia de KA era muy poderosa, transigieron y ofrecieron sus cuerpos al KA para que los poseyera. Este grupo se denomino a si mismo nigromante y, encabezado por el primero, inició una guerra de sangre que casi culmina con la completa destrucción de la humanidad._

_Casi. Los dioses dragones, horrorizados por las acciones del KA y sus seguidores, desearon descender a la Tierra para defender a sus criaturas y devolver el equilibrio al universo. Pero a diferencia del KA, ellos tenían cuerpo propio y les estaba vedado convivir con humanos._

_Fue entonces cuando se fijaron en él: el líder de la resistencia._

_A diferencia de los demás humanos, cuya esencia intermedia les impedía luchar abiertamente contra la oscuridad, él no parecía incapacitado para hacerlo; luchaba contra la oscuridad y se resistía a ella fácilmente._

_Los dragones, intrigados, centraron su interés en el humano; ¡y cuál fue su sorpresa a descubrir que, contra todo pronostica, el no portaba KA en su interior, sino únicamente luz! La única criatura terrestre compuesta exclusivamente por la esencia pura de los dragones._

_Por supuesto, este descubrimiento los enorgulleció enormemente, y dado la actual situación de crisis que estaban viviendo, decidieron, al igual que había hecho el KA anteriormente, fusionarse con dicho humano, convencidos de así destruir para siempre a la oscuridad._

_Desgraciadamente para ellos, hubo algo que no tomaron en cuenta. La luz, sin oscuridad, no alumbra, y la oscuridad, sin luz, no porta sombra._

_Así es; no puede haber bien sin mal, ni luz sin oscuridad. La balanza entre ambos mundos debe estar siempre en perfecto equilibrio. Si intentarán destruirse entre si, sucedería lo que sucedió en aquel entonces... una completa hecatombe._

_El elegido de los dioses y el elegido del KA se enfrentaron en multitud ocasiones durante la batalla y, cada vez que una lucha se llevaba a cabo, cobraba consigo demasiadas vidas. Pero ellos no podían detenerse, pues luz y oscuridad están siempre condenadas a enfrentarse._

_Con el tiempo, todos los humanos debieron de escoger un bando, o el bando lo escogió a ellos. Pero durante más de doscientos años, la lucha continuó, y aunque los dos bandos se hallaban en igualdad de condiciones, el planeta comenzaba a resquebrajarse y la continuidad de la vida peligraba alarmantemente._

_Fue entonces cuando ella llegó. Un bebé, una nueva vida. Nadie sabe como surgió, pero su equilibro era perfecto, perfecto como antaño eran los humanos, perfecto como ya nadie lo era desde hacía más de cien años._

_Y fue ella, el equilibrio en la balanza, quien recordó a los Dioses y al KA como eran antes las cosas. Ellos la escucharon, pues al estar constituida por ambos, no podía favorecer a ninguno, y la verdad de sus palabras llego a calar hondo en ellos, y realmente se arrepintieron de lo que habían hecho._

_Pero ya era demasiado tarde para detenerse; todos los humanos se hallaban corrompidos, en un bando u en otro, y ni siquiera el poder de los dioses y el KA junto era capaz de detenerlos. _

_Nuevamente, fue la joven quien encontró la solución. Rogó a los dioses y al KA que trabajasen unidos en la construcción de un anillo, un anillo capaz de encerrar ambas esencias en su interior y, una vez el anillo estuvo hecho, ella lo coloco en su mano y partió a la batalla._

_Nuevamente bien y mal volvían a enfrentarse, y los indicios eran claros, el planeta no lo resistiría. Pero la joven, decidida a preservar la vida, logró llegar a tiempo para el ataque final y, sin dudar un segundo, se interpuso entre ambos ataques._

_El poder del anillo se activo y la esencia del bien y el mal quedo atrapada en su interior. Pero los humanos, decididos a vencer esa batalla, no se rindieron, y siguieron expulsando energía hasta que esta los consumió por completo._

_La portadora del anillo, tampoco pudo resistir tal cantidad de poder, y falleció tras utilizar sus últimas fuerzas en sellar el anillo, para que nadie jamás volviera a hacer uso de su poder._

_Así finalizo la batalla, y durante milenios el ser humano trato de reconstruir lo perdido, al punto, que los hechos se transformaron en leyenda, y la leyenda en mito. _

_Pero algo ocurrió al margen de lo planeado. Luz y oscuridad continuaron batiéndose en el interior del anillo, creando así un nuevo mundo, el mundo de las sombras. Y su poder ascendió tanto que el anillo no fue capaz de soportarlo. Finalmente, en un estallido de energía, regresaron al mundo. Combatieron. _

_Pero como ellos regresaron, la joven sacerdotisa también retornó y dado que ni los Dioses ni el KA atendieron su ruego, intuyó que estos se había marchado, olvidándose de la humanidad que un día habían creado. _

_Sola y sin ayuda, recurrió al poder que todavía conservaba en el anillo para que la asistiera, y así fue como nació la Emperatriz, la reina de ambos reinos. Una mezcla perfecta de luz y oscuridad; lo último que queda de la esencia de los Dioses y el KA._

_La joven sacerdotisa, socorrida por la emperatriz, partió de nuevo para enfrentarse a los dos guerreros, pero en el camino, unos poscristos la encontraron y trataron de violarla sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, pues se negaba en malgastar el poder de la emperatriz en beneficio propio._

_Quiso el destino que el joven de la luz anduviera escondido por allí, pues los gritos de la joven lo alertaron y la esencia de bondad que portaba lo impulsó a socorrerla. Ellos no se habían visto antes, en la batalla anterior la sacerdotisa había irrumpido en el último instante. Pero en cuantos sus ojos chocaron, se enamoraron perdidamente el uno del otro._

_La joven ya no podía pensar en destruirlo, y el joven jamás hubiera hecho nada que pudiese perjudicar a su amada. Así pues, cuando la sacerdotisa le hablo de un mundo diferente, donde bien y mal convivieran juntos en equilibrio, y cuando le advirtió que causaría estragos si continuaba con aquella lucha, él la escucho, y prometió abandonar la batalla._

_Durante años vivieron escondidos en paz y armonía, pero el portador de la oscuridad jamás había cesado de buscar a la luz para destruirla y cuando la hallo, al joven no le quedó más remedio que defenderse, pues por nada del mundo permitiría que le ocurriese nada malo a su amada._

_Invocando el poder de los dioses que habitaba en su interior, lucho incansablemente por salvaguardar la vida de su esposa, por aquel entonces embarazada a la espera de un niño. Pero el poder del mal también había crecido y el portador oscuro creo un terrible monstruo a partir de la esencia del KA que guardaba en su interior, al que puso el nombre de Zork._

_Nuevamente las luchas surgieron, pero fue cuando un rayo de oscuridad atravesó el pecho de su esposa, que el joven de la luz liberó todo su poder, y con la ayuda de la Emperatriz, sacrifico su vida para encerrar de nuevo al mal en el reino de las sombras. _

_Desolada por la perdida de su esposo, la joven sacerdotisa se obligó a si misma a vivir hasta dar a luz a su hijo, y dedico esos meses a la creación de siete artículos milenarios, cuya misión sería la misma que la de su anillo, sellar el poder de la oscuridad en el reino de las sombras._

_Y en los días oscuros, cuando el poder de la oscuridad aumentase de nuevo, esos siete artículos escogerían siete dueños, y la energía de todos ellos unidos sería suficiente para clausurar la entrada. No obstante, si alguien dominado por las sombras lograba reunir los siete, la puerta al mundo de las sombras quedaría abierta, y la lucha se reanudaría de nuevo._

_Finalmente, agotada por el arduo trabajo, falleció después de dar a luz a su hijo, a quien dio el nombre de Athem, que significa "hijo de la luz"._

_Nadie logró encontrar jamás esos artículos del milenio y muchos dudaron de su verdadera insistencia, pero la sacerdotisa, antes de morir, confió a su anciano abuelo que ella estaba segura de que la oscuridad regresaría de nuevo, y que cuando eso ocurriese, su esposo acudiría a combatirla, y que los tres se reunirían de nuevo una y otra vez, "hasta que mi poder sea lo suficientemente grande para engañar al tiempo"._

_De esto han pasado ya varios siglos, pero hay quien jura que, cada cinco milenios, la sacerdotisa, el joven de la luz, y el portador de la oscuridad regresan reencarnados del mundo de los vivos, condenados a amarse de nuevo, a volver a enfrentarse y a verse marchar._

_Pero el equilibrio quedo roto hace una generación, cuando el hermano del faraón, conjuró un hechizo para hallar los objetos milenarios antes de tiempo, y para hacerlo, hubo de sacrificar una aldea entera de criminales._

_Los objetos milenarios fueron maldecidos con muerte y sangre, y su equilibrio fue roto, y las almas de los sacrificados clamaron en busca de venganza creando un nuevo monstruo únicamente de la oscuridad: diamante._

_Pero todo ello pierde importancia ahora, cuando el tiempo señalado se acerca y los tres lados del triangulo vuelven a unirse de nuevo. La luz, la oscuridad y el equilibrio, reunidos para protagonizar la más terrible hecatombe. _

_Y así será, por los siglos de los siglos y siempre jamás, hasta que la perfecta unión de ambas esencias adquiera el poder de burlar el tiempo y deshacer lo marcado._

"_La luz y la oscuridad son dos caras de la misma pirámide,_

_pero deben combinarse si se quiere ver nacer el día."_

********

Continuara...


	37. Chapter 37

Konichiwa!! Ya estoy aca de vuelta! Como ven no me desaparecí tanto como la otra vez ^^

Y aquí les va este último capitulo, ya solo queda el prologo y... finite!

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis mostrado vuestro apoyo, tanto en este capitulo, como en el resto del fic. Que sepáis que sin esos comentarios vuestros que me halagaban y me animaban a continuar, quizá no me hubiera sido posible llegar hasta aquí. ¡Arigato gozhaimas!

Y disfrutad del capi...

Cuando Anzu terminó de leer, la sala permaneció en silencio unos minutos, mientras la muchacha asimilaba toda la información.

- ¡Ra! – exclamó al fin, pero su voz fue apenas un murmullo ahogado – Esto... esto...

- Es la verdad Anzu – interrumpió la Emperatriz en vista de que la joven apenas tenía fuerzas para hablar. Estaba demasiado impactada. – La verdad de tu origen, del origen de tu esposo, de vuestro amor.

- Está bien – admitió la muchacha después de un tiempo – Lo comprendo. – De hecho todo encajaba. La revelación de la sacerdotisa, su viaje en el tiempo, su capacidad para ver las esencias de las personas, y el que Athem fuera el único en poseer un aura solo de luz. – Lo entiendo – reafirmó –. Pero todavía hay cosas que... – con un gesto, la Emperatriz la invito a preguntar.

- Exactamente ¿cuál era el significado de las palabras de la sacerdotisa? _"hasta que mi poder sea lo suficientemente grande para engañar al tiempo"_

- Trataré de explicarlo. Tú, al igual que yo, estás o estabas compuesta por dos esencias, dos vidas. La diferencia es que, anteriormente, tu también tenías dos cuerpos.

- El del pasado y el del futuro – comprendió Anzu. La Emperatriz asintió.

- Generalmente, no puede haber más de una esencia y un cuerpo para cada persona. Pero tu caso es diferente, porque tú, Athem y Bakura estabais condenados a reencarnaros eternamente. En realidad, eso no es del todo anormal. Hay muchas personas que reencarnan a lo largo del tiempo, tú conoces a algunas.

Anzu pensó en Jono, Mai, Kaiba, Isis... y asintió.

- Sin embargo, la mayoría de esas personas reencarnan hasta completarse a si mismas. Cuando comprenden que su propósito de vida a sido cumplido, yo no regresan, sino que permanecen para siempre en el reino de los muertos. Tú, Athem y Bakura, por el contrario, no tenéis opción. Porque igual que estabais destinados a reencarnar, también lo estabais a separaros. ¿Me comprendes?

- Creo que si.

- Bien. Sin embargo, tú, en una de tus vidas pasadas, entendiste este hecho e hiciste todo lo posible por que en un futuro no fuera así. Por cambiar vuestro destino.

Anzu asintió, lentamente. Su mente por fin empezaba a entender los misterios que la rodeaban.

- Y por eso cree los siete artículos del milenio – afirmó, utilizando, sin ser consciente, la primera persona.

- Así es – asintió la Emperatriz, orgullosa.

- Pero salió mal. Alguien halló los objetos antes de tiempo y los corrompió.

- Si – corroboró la poderosa mujer – Lamentablemente así fue. Si eso no hubiera sucedido, si los objetos no hubieran perdido el equilibrio del que los dotó la sacerdotisa, no hubiera sido necesario el sacrificio de Athem, ni el tuyo propio, para vencer a Zork. Pues los siete portadores unidos, hubieran logrado encerrar a la bestia en el rompecabezas, sin que ninguno de ellos hubiera de pagar con su vida el precio para mantenerlo encerrado. De ese modo, tanto Athem como tu habrías sobrevivido, rompiéndose así con el destino y pudiendo vivir la vida juntos y en paz.

- ¡Entonces es cierto que yo podría haberlo evitado! – gritó Anzu impotente – Si tan solo hubiera leido este libro... o tú me hubieras contado... ¡Hubiese sabido la forma de derrotar a Zork desde el principio!.

- No, Anzu. Incluso si hubieses podido volver a equilibrar los objetos, te olvidas de las palabras de la sacerdotisa. Ella dijo que todo seguiría repitiéndose _"hasta..._

- ... _hasta que mi poder sea lo suficientemente grande para engañar al tiempo"_ – completó Anzu, comprendiendo – Pero aun así... no funcionó. Es decir, ya he engañado al tiempo. No se como y tampoco sabía porque. Pero ahora sí comprendo el motivo. Y lo he hecho. Sin embargo... aunque logré salvar a Athem y no me arrepiento... volvemos a estar separados.

La Emperatriz asintió, nuevamente.

- Lo has comprendido. Si la esencia de tu yo futuro no hubiese viajado al pasado, sin los conocimientos que te aportó la estancia de Athem en el futuro – "_engañar al tiempo_" – tú hubieras muerto mucho antes de la batalla final, y nadie hubiera impedido a Athem sacrificarse para encerrar a Zork.

- Como él explicó a Yugi que había hecho...

- Exactamente.

- ¡Y por eso Athem no me recordaba! – afirmó de repente, encajando las piezas – Y tampoco a Yugi, Joey o Tristan. Porque yo llegue hasta él mucho antes de la batalla contra Zork y de que encerrara su alma en el rompecabezas milenario.

- Así es. Y no obstante, el plan de la sacerdotisa, de tú yo pasado, funciono, en parte. Porque si no hubiese creado los objetos, el alma de Athem no hubiese quedado atrapada en el rompecabezas durante cinco mil años, y hubiera reencarnado en un cuerpo humano al mismo tiempo que tú.

Anzu frunció, confundida.

- Pero Yugi...

- Yugi no es su reencarnación, es su descendiente. Por eso pueden compartir el cuerpo. Pero sus almas son distintas. Si no lo fueran, si fueran una misma alma, tú te habrías enamorado de él.

La joven asintió. Sabía que era cierto.

- Pero tú caso es diferente – prosiguió la Emperatriz – tú si eres una verdadera reencarnación. Hay dos cuerpos, y cada uno de ellos tiene su esencia, sus recuerdos... Pero el alma de ambos es la misma.

- Dos vidas diferentes y una sola alma – susurró Anzu, tratando de llegar a la profunda verdad que cargaban esas palabras.

- Así es... o así lo era hasta hace apenas unas horas.

- La batalla contra Zork – entendió la faraona. La Emperatriza asintió.

- Para evitar la muerte de Athem, tú sacrificaste tu vida, como ya hicieras en el pasado, y encerraste a Zork en tu anillo – Anzu lo contempló en su dedo y no pudo evitar que un escalofrio recorriera todo el brazo.

- Pero él escapará de nuevo ¿no es cierto? Siempre lo hace.

- Está vez no – afirmó seriamente, y la joven abrió mucho los ojos, asombrada. – Lo lograste Anzu. Engañaste al tiempo. Y gracias a eso, la cadena se ha roto. Ya no proseguirá más.

- No lo entiendo – murmuró la chica, derrotada.

- ¡Porque tu estás viva! – exclamó la Emperatriz – A pesar de que el alma sea la misma, en un mismo cuerpo habitaban dos esencias, dos vidas diferentes. Y una de ellas se extinguió, muerta para destruir a Zork, pero la otra sigue latiendo en tu interior. Por eso estás aquí. Por eso todo resultará diferente. Porque tú todavía vives.

De nuevo, los ojos de Anzu se abrieron de la sorprensa, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en sus labios se formo una sonrisa.

- Y sin embargo – añadió con la sonrisa flaqueando un poco, peor no muerta del todo -. Todavía hay dos cuerpos.

De nuevo la Emperatriz asintió, con sus ojos profundos ojos negros clavado en ella.

- Debes elegir Anzu. Ambos son tus cuerpos y en ambos tú alma será bien recibida. Pero cuando elijas uno, el otro morirá, y ya no abrá vuelta atrás.

- ¿Y qué pasará con Zork? – preguntó, tratando de ganar tiempo.

- Yo me ocuparé de él y del anillo. Su presencia ya no será necesaría en el mundo.

- ¿Moriras? – pregunto entonces la joven, con voz ahogada.

- En cierto modo – afirmó la otra. – Quizá nunca haya estado viva del todo.

- No quiero que te vayas....

La Emperatriz le respondió con una sorisa, la más tierna que Anzu había visto nunca, y por un momento, su corazón se contrajo, y recordó a su madre.

- No lo haré – susurró la otra – No para ti. Siempre habitaré en tu interior Anzu, aunque abandone este mundo. Y siempre, si me necesitas, estaré allí para ti.

Una lagrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Anzu y la Emperatriz la apartó cariñosamente con su mano. Después, ambas permaneciero en silencio, mirándose intensamente, un corto espacio de tiempo que pareció una eternidad. Finalmente la mujer habló.

- Se acaba el tiempo, pequeña. Debes elegir.

Anzu escuchó sus palabras y trato de obedecer. Pensó en su familia, sus amigos... todos los que le esperaban a un lado. Y después su mente se desvió hasta la imagen del hombre que amaba, aquel que había elegido para convertir su vida.

Y Anzu sonrió. Quizá nunca hubiera tenido opción, después de todo.

- Ya esta – dijo con firmeza, a pesar de las nuevas lagrimas que decoraban su rostro.

- Bien – asintió la otra, con una sonrisa cargada de emoción –. Entonces esto se acaba Anzu. Se feliz en la vida que has escogido. Y... disfruta del regalo que vuestro amor ha hecho posible.

Anzu apenas alcanzó a oir las últimas palabras de la Emperatriz, mucho menos a interpretar su significado, cuando una violante energía la envolvió, desvaneciendo todo a su paso. Después, por segunda vez en un día, sobrevino el silencio.

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Muy lejos de allí, en otro tiempo y, quizá, otra dimensión, tres amigos permanecían juntos en la habitación de un hospitalm, como llevaban haciendolo ya casi por seis meses, a la espera de que la figura que reposaba inerte sobre la cama mostrará algún signo de conciencia.

- Mañana hace medio año desde que la internaron, y en todo este tiempo... ni siquiera ha parpadeado – la voz de Joey cargaba una extraño amargura.

- Ya sabes lo que dicen los médicos... su salud está bien, ella puede despertar en cualquier momento.

- Se muy bien que dicen Tristan – replicó el rubio – lo repiten cada día. Y, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos ha podido explicar cual fue la maldita causa que la condujo a este estado.

- Chicos – apaciguó Yugi cuando el moreno se disponía a replicar – No es momento para discutir. Ahora Menos que nunca. A ella le dolería vernos así – la última frase surgió efecto, porque Joey bajo la cabeza, apenado, y no discutieron más. Yugi aprovechó el momento para acercarse hasta ella y tomarla de la mano cariñosamente. – Tea... amiga... ¿dónde esta tu mente? ¿por qué no despiertas?

Y fue como si sus palabras tuvieran efectos mágicos. El joven sintió como ella apretaba la mano con la que la tenía cogida, primero levemente, después con más fuerza. Aun incapaz de creer, alzó la vista hasta topar con sus ojos. Grandes y acaramelados. Tal y como los recordaba. Abiertos. Contemplándole. Con una sonrisa.

- Tea...

Joey y Tristan también se habían dado cuenta del cambio y se aproximaron a ella velozmente, pero incapeces de pronunciar palabras. Entonces su amiga les sonrió tiernamente y ellos se dieron cuenta de porque la había hechado tanto de menos en esos seis meses.

- Amigos... – susurró Tea con voz cansada pero sincera – Os he hechado de menos.

- Tea, Tea... ¿dónde has estado?

- Estuve con él Yugi – explicó la chica a la única persona que sabía que la entendería – Y regreso a él – añadió dirigiéndose a los demás –. Es mi destino.

Yugi asintió en silencio. Triste, pero comprendiendo la decisión de su amiga. Sin embargo, Joey y Tristan no compartieron tal entendimiento.

- ¿Con él? ¿Quién es él?

- No puedes marcharte Tea, te necesitamos.

- Lo siento... amigos... – la joven sintió que sus últimas fuerzas se agotaban, pero aun necesitaba explicar... al menos hacerles saber que ella estaría bien, que sería feliz – Os quiero a los tres... pero... debo partir... Es mi destino.

- ¿Destino? El destino no existe Tea. Tu lugar está con nostros.

- Si el... destino no exite... entonces...entonces es mi decisión. Deseo estar con él... y se que... – le costaba respirar, pero necesitaba resistir un poco más, solo un poco más... – vosotros estaréis bien... con aquellas que os aman... Y yo también lo estaré...

- Tea... – susurró Yugi emocionando ante la despedida de su amiga.

- Por eso... – prosiguió la chica con su último aliento – no lloréis por mi... sonreíd por mi... porque... allá donde voy... seré... feliz... y sonreiré por vosotros...

Y tras esas palabras, Tea Inuzuka expiró su último aliento, perdiéndose en la muerte, rodeada de aquellos a los que amaba, con una emotiva sonrisa en los labios..

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

El campo de batalla parecía ahora un alubión de muertos, y aunque muchos de ellos, todos los que habían sido asesinados por Zork, volvían a la vida, eso no suponía ningún consuelo para el faraón, quien lloraba lagrimas de sangre mientras sostenía el cuerpo inerte de su esposa entre sus brazos.

- Athem... – un susurró. El joven no lo escuchó, totalmente convencido de que era fruto de su imaginación. – Athem... – lo ignoró una segunda vez. Atenderlo, y descubrir solo el rostro sin vida de su amada, era más de lo que creía poder soportar. – Athem... mi amor... – La tercera vez, sin embargo, ya no fue capaz de ignorarlo.

Lentamente, cargado de miedo, pero también de esperanza, descendió la vista hasta dar con sus ojos, tan hermosos y llenos de amor como los recordaba. Desbordando vida.

- Mi amor... Anzu... ¿cómo...? No importa... no importa... Estás conmigo, conmigo. ¿Lo estás verdad? – pregunto él desesperado, con los ojos enjaguados en lagrimas, y cargados de una luz que solo Anzu era capaz de ver.

- Lo estoy – respondió ella, abrazandolo – Lo estoy. Y no nos separaremos más. Nunca más. Permaneceremos juntos... eternamente.

Y por fin, controlando sus temblores, su amado faraón la estrechó fuerte contra su pecho, mientras sus auras se fusionaran como si fueran una sola.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Anzu se sintió segura, y en casa.


End file.
